The Man Behind the Fur
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Sequel to How My Life Ended: After Mayhem's attempt to take over the world, I try to have a normal life; but can I have a normal life being an alien? Hopefully there won't be anything bad happening, I mean what's the worst that can to happen to me?
1. First Day Back, Part 1

A/N: Full Summary (Sequel to How My Life Ended) - Directly after Mayhem's attempt to take over the world, I try to have a normal life. But can I have a normal life being an alien? Things are going to be very different now, hopefully there won't be anything bad happening. What's the worst that can to happen to me?

A/N 2: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, just my ideas. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><em>Morning...<em>

I woke up and look to the mirror, looking at how different I am and how different my life will be. I walk down stairs, my mom jumped from my figure as see looked at me.

She says sorrowfully, "Sorry, it's going to take some time. Now that you're back and well, that is all that matters."

I nod my head and ask, "Today isn't going to feel very weird and awkward at all, going to school after missing so much and being dead for some time. Only to show up alive and now returning as an alien. Yup, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

I repeat lowly, "What is the worse thing that could happen?"

My mom takes me out of my thoughts, by throwing me my uniform shirt and pants. I look at her for a moment, but she stands back and waits for me to put them on. I put the clothes on and was shock they fit me so well, I thought they would be a lot looser on me. You know more slack, but they fit me well.

I ask my mom pondering about my clothes, "How can they fit me still?"

My mom replies honestly, "Well, I was hemming them so they would fit the girls. Looks like I don't have to worry about clothes, oh by the way we found a pair of sneakers you can wear to school."

Kelly says, "Marcus don't worry, if you're scared remember that we're with you at the school."

I go back to my room, take my phone, one of my old bookbags and head back downstairs. Once me and my sisters were dress, I had a second guess about today and thought how bad it would go to school.

I ask, "Can I not go to school?"

My mom retorts, "You're going, no son of mine is going to go to summer school. Just relax, remember that it's just like any old ordinary day."

My thoughts, 'Easy for you to say, you're not the freak that is three feet tall and covered in blue fur with super strength, sight, hearing, speed and intelligence. That there isn't ordinary and that is just the tip of it all of this big iceberg, but my mom is right. I've to go to school. Even though I'm terrified about it, I want to at least to have a somewhat normal life. At least as close to normal as possible, that means going back to school.'

I nod my head, hung it low and try to hide my fear. My dad suggests, "Would you feel better if I drove you to school instead of walking?"

My sisters and I nod in agreement. We all walk to school, my sisters hold my hand and I feel really small now. I shake just slightly.

Kelly says softly, "Marcus don't worry, if you're scared remember that we're with you at the school."

Betty comments, "You've a few more days and then you'll be free anyway, might as well finish."

I ask my head still looking down, "I thought school was over?"

Kelly replies, "They added a week, because of your funeral being so close to graduation. This week on friday is the last day of school."

They make silly remarks and gestures, it helps put a grin on my face and I feel a little calm. That is until we finally arrive to the school, we all leave the car and my sisters walk to the building. I stood there frozen, feeling the urge to runaway again. I reduce my fear, thinking of only happy thoughts and went off into the building. I could sense people following me, I turn and see the paparazzi running towards me. I run into the school and hide from the reporters, after they were finishing searching with no luck of finding me, they all left the school. I jump down from the ducts and continue my walk in the school. I could feel everyone's glare on me, I could feel people's fears and worries of me. I could sense their anger and their confusion, this made me feel even worse. My ears twitch as I hear people talking about my new appearance.

'Look at that alien freak! I heard he is going to send more of his kind to Earth!', 'His mom was fucked by an alien and now that is why he looks like that!', 'He is going to destroy us all!', 'That scumbag, a pest to us all!', or 'Does that mean that he'll turn on us and eat us?'

After hearing all this, I turn around and all of them were silent. I turn once more, my back facing them and head to the most isolated spot in the school. In my search, I saw my friends walking down the hall. Jon and Luis were talking, I was about to run away and hide. When Luis spotted me, trying to conceal myself from them.

"Marcus!" scream Luis.

I say lowly, "Dammit!"

I turn and say, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Jon asks, "Why are you here?"

I answer, "Well, like I said when I return from Stitch's world. I wanted a normal life, I'm trying to do that."

Luis questions me next, "Did you have a hard time with anyone?"

I reply, "Not really, I mean I heard things about me. I know the truth, you know the truth and that is all I need."

They both become offensive and Luis asks heatedly, "Who? Who is causing you problems, just say the name and I'll beat their asses in a second."

I state, "No, don't do that and anyway it's just words. Besides it doesn't matter, it's the same as when people made fun of me being fat. I'll ignore it, I mean school ends in four days and I've to do serious work now. Bye."

I leave them and go to all my teachers and ask if I can make up my work, they all say that it'll be hard. I reassured them I'll finish it all, once I gather all my assignments from all my classes. The bell rang and I went to my first period, we had a free period because - well because graduation was coming up and everyone was more focused on me as I was busying myself with my work I missed. After the bar on my nervous level went into critical overload, I look up and I notice how everyone was staring at me. No one made a sound, all were looking at me like I was from another planet; which I did look I was from one. I try to make my class feel comfortable around me, anything to stop them staring at me.

I say happily, "Guys, I'm still the same Marcus as I was before. This form can't change that and some of you know me."

They all just look at me like I were speaking in tongues, I roll my eyes and ask, "How many of you are intrigued by what has happen to me?"

All say enthusiastically, "Yes!"

I put aside my things and told them the story, almost every detail except about me and Sapphire having our second moment together and vaguely talk about the fight when I was beaten up by Leroy. All were hook to my story, in fact I didn't even know until I look over that some had their phones out and they record my story. I smirk at this, it made me feel better and almost like everything was but a dream.

Martha, a Dominican will short black wavy hair and hot body and her hazel eyes, asks, "Can I touch your fur?"

I reply, "Go head, I promise I won't hurt you. All of you can feel it."

I lift my shirt over my head and everyone feels my fur, they all can't believe how soft it was.

Martha says, "Oooo, so are so soft and fuzzy and furry. You're so cute."

I begin to feel happy, then begin to blush, I look to my hand and realize that it was a tinge of pink on my fur. I was going to question it, when I feel someone scratching behind my ears and making me so weak. I actually let out a pur and a little puppy yelp of excitement in front of everyone as this person was scratching my ears, I go on my knees and try to fight the sensation. Everyone was laughing at this, I act like a pet wanting more of it. I feel myself wanting to lay on my back, but the bell rang and the person scratching me stop. I catch my breath, fix my shirt and everyone leaves the classroom. I can hear them talk about me, though I didn't really care about that because I was really placid. I grab my stuff, climb over a gate blocking the middle of the staircase and jump from the fourth floor to the second floor.


	2. First Day Back, Part 2

A/N: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, just my characters and my ideas for the plot. Any type of criticism is accepted here, as long as you have anything that isn't clear. Please read and review my story. Also, thank you for taking your time to read my story.

* * *

><p>I go to my second class and try to finish my work, once again I can feel the questioning glances from people.<p>

I turn and say openly, "I'm the same deep inside, nothing is different."

They all nod.

Mallory, a Brazil with brown hair and red hi-lights in it and her honey brown eyes, asks, "How did you become an alien?"

I retold the story, vaguely saying certain details, once again seeing their reactions were priceless and I thought that in a sense that Mayhem was right about the transformation. But wrong about the world needing it, I needed it the most. It help me see so many new things, things that I'll never take for granted like before. After that I went back to work, after some of the work were finish. I turn and see that they were still fascinated by me.

I ask in bewilderment, "What now?"

Everyone pushes Mallory and she speaks, "We were wondering if you can copy Stitch's most famous line: 'I'm cute and fluffy!' Please can you?"

I was going to decline, but everyone was looking at me and Mallory had her eyes on me. Pouting, waiting for me to say the line. My thoughts, 'Stupid peer pressure!' I cave and say like Stitch, "I'm cute and fluffy!"

They all laugh as do I and then I return to my work. The bell rings and off to the next period I go, I rush through the door. I hear people saying more gossip about me, I didn't care for it though because they don't know the truth. I enter my next class, finish my work and just wait for my classmates to be asking things about me once more. On cue as everyone enter the class, they keep their eyes dead on my form and the glare was getting annoying. So I retold the story to everyone, vaguely saying certain details, they all look at me like I was a super star in a movie. I sat in my desk, when once again I feel the back of my ears being scratch. I couldn't fight it, I pur and yelp once more in relaxation and everyone says, "Aw!"

My friend Gio, tall muscular Peruvian, built and have short black hair, says nicely, "He sounds like a puppy."

As the scratching went to my back, my feet being thumping hard on the floor and everyone was shaking. When the person stop, so did the shaking and I was panting.

I state angrily, "No one is ever going to do that to me again!"

The bell rang, I went to the cafeteria and try to dodge many hating looks. I grab my lunch and head to my class, once there I see people were inside. I didn't want to be called a puppy again nor did I want to retell the story. I was going to leave, when I hit someone and I turn at the person. It was my friend Nick blocking my path with his tall body, really tall body.

He asks puzzling about me, "Who are you?"

I respond, "Marcus, remember."

When he realizes it, he looks at me then back inside the room and back at me. He asks confusingly, "Why are you not going inside?"

I respond harshly, "Because I'm afraid that people will think of me as a weirdo or they might scratch my ears and then call me puppy. A puppy yearning attention, I don't want that over my head."

Nick states coolly, "Pfft. Don't worry about that, how bad can it be?"

I answer nervously, "In my last class, my feet were thumping on the ground and I was close to going onto my back. _(lowering voice)_ I wanted them to scratch my body, my belly. It was calling out to them, _(mimicking high pitch voices)_ Scratch me, rub me! Scratch me, rub me! Scratch me, rub me!"

My face beings to redden again as the rush of embarrassment comes over my face, he extends his hand to me and is waiting for me to shake it.

He smirks and explains calmly, "Jon and I won't let that happen, okay?"

I didn't respond, I just wished the whole now puppy thing would end and as I were lost in my thoughts. Nick pushes me inside and that took me out of my thoughts, I look to my fellow classmates. I start backing up to the door, but I hit Nick again and he pushes me to the front of the class. Everyone comes up to me and feels my fur, stretching my ears and play with my hair. While this was going on, I was feeling pain, confusion and content all at once. Once they stop playing with my fur, it was everywhere and all messed up. I place my tray, shake my fur and it goes back to how it look before. Everyone asks me about how it happen. I look to Jon, he knew that I didn't want to tell all the details. So Jon and I retold the events, vaguely saying certain details, and everyone was stun.

I become very protective as they near me. I state warning them, "No, more touching of the fur."

Jon steps up and asks questioningly, "What is your problem with the fur thing?"

I pull him by the wrist and softly answer, "Because I start acting like an animal or better said a puppy if a person scratches certain areas and I don't want to remember as dog boy or alien puppy guy. I want to be known as Marcus."

Jon laughs and says smuggishly, "Please, you've to be kidding. I bet that if I were to scratch you, you won't act like a dog."

My pride rages as he makes the bet; of course, it overcomes my rational reasoning and I retort sharply, "I take the bet."

I release and I look at him, he extends his hand and places it under my chin. He begins to scratch, I try to fight the sense of content coming over me and wanting more of it. I couldn't help but walk up to him and cuddle him. When I realize the scratching was over, I pull myself from his chest and everyone surrounds me. I look up to Jon and I could see he is trying to hold his laughter, as well as everyone else. I pout at him because he made me a fool in front of everyone, then everyone burst into laughter. I later join, but then went back to being serious.

Nick jokingly says, "Looks like the puppy is sad, I know how to cheer him up."

I snap, "No! Lets not do it again, becaaa-"

My sentence interrupted by Nick scratch the back of my ears, I fall back onto Jon and cuddle him. I pur and bark like a little puppy, I was slowly going down Jon's chest. Making my way to the floor, using him as my guide and counterweight.

Nick asks nicely, "Are you liking this?"

I nod my head and he continues it, as I go on with my descend on Jon. Jon yells, "Nick stop!"

He does, I open my eyes and realize where I was. I was on Jon's hips, close to his groin and I blush, look up to Jon and see his expression. I pull myself from him, getting away from everyone and just quickly wolf down my lunch. I left the classroom to use the bathroom, once inside I went to a stall and cried at what I just did. I can't believe I was so close to Jon's dick, I can't believe he had to endure that little show and now after the fiasco I feel worse. I hated that everyone saw that, I hated I allow myself to do that and I start to hate the world for labeling me. I hated everything, and slowly everyone because of how they view me and it cause me more pain than I thought it would. I look to my fur and notice a tinge of black, but once again my thoughts are scattered because someone knocks on the stall door. I quickly dry my tears, open the door and I see Jon there with Nick. My friends could see how much pain I was in, I didn't want to hear it from them and in fact I didn't want anything to associate with them. I try to walk, but they block my path and now my rage was spurting.

I yell crossly, "Get out-of-the-way or else!"

Jon retorts calmly, "Or what? I know you, we know you. You wouldn't dare hurt us, we just want to talk about before."

I shout stormily, "There is nothing to talk about, everything in the past stays there! That is why its called the past, now move so I can go on into the future instead of being stuck here in this moment with you guys!"

Nick respond sorrifully, "Marcus, I didn't know you were so serious about what you said before. I'm sorry."

Jon says sadly, "I'm sorry too, I should've believe you when you said about the no touching the fur. Can you forgive us?"

I nod my head, I hug Jon and rub my head on his chest. I release him and jump onto Nick and rub my head on his chest as well, I jump off and both are looking at me.

I ask confused, "What?"

Jon states slightly shocked, "Why did you do that?"

I announce as I rock on my heels, "Because it's in Stitch's DNA and I'm so use to it, I'm so sorry."

Jon responds, "Is that why when Nick was scratching you, you went down. Because of Stitch's DNA and instincts."

I nod and ask, "Maybe, I don't know? Can we never do this thing again, I don't want this to follow me?"

Jon retorts, "That is going to be hard, considering you're the only blue furred person in the entire world."

I nod, they both hug me and I felt better. I felt really happy about that the little incident will be forgotten soon enough, hopefully forgotten. When the hug ended we walk back to the classroom and everyone there went on with their own business. We sit at the back table, talk about things and laugh. I look at my hands and I feel something, just didn't know what. I could feel that something wasn't right with me, but I had no clue. Then I feel the sensation of content flowing my body and my head falls onto Jon's shoulder. Jon looks and sees Nick scratching my ears again, they both hear me yelping lightly for more. I could feel myself being relieve of stress, I was wanting more of this and didn't want it to stop. When Nick stop, all my senses came back to me and I was back with my stress. I pull myself away from Jon, turn to Nick and playfully swat the back of his head.

"Ow!" He says jokingly, "What was that for?"

I respond calmly, "Making me act like a puppy again after we said that I didn't want to relive it."

Jon remarks, "Actually in all honesty, many girls like that about cute things."

I question him because of his word choice, "Cute? Did you just call me cute?"

Jon turns his head around and says, "I didn't call you cute, I said girls like things that are cute."

I say lowly, "Denial."

Jon speaks, "What you said?"

I explain, "I said nothing."

Jon grins slowly and responds, "Really?"

I try to move away from him, not knowing about his actions he had in mind. Though his creepy smile was piercing into me, I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. I hope that whatever he was about to do I hoped it wasn't going to hurt or embarrassed me. Though I was hoping for not feeling the pain more. I feel Jon grabbing me, turning me around and I'm now in a bear hug with my friend sitting in class with my classmates. I was feeling fluster by this, though I wanted to kill him dead on for making a scene for the two of us. I rationalize that I couldn't because then I would be in be trouble and I didn't want to cause or start problems. So I hug him back, then I feel the scratching and I forcibly mutter, "You...stop...I...I...don't...want...make...scene...worse."

He asks lost by my words, "What do you mean?"

As he scratches me, I close my eyes and start the noises once more, but this time I put more emphasis on the sounds. Everyone turns their heads towards our direction, as Jon continues to get his payback and I was at his mercy. I lay my head on his chest, relaxing at the sudden feeling raining over me and I was trying to think of getting out. Though those thoughts were quickly snuffed out-of-the-way because of the scratching. I didn't know, but my mouth was open and my tongue was sliding out. It was licking the table, both Jon and Nick and everyone else was disgusted by this. My tongue then went to Jon's chest up to his face and I licked up from his chin to his forehead. Jon stops his scratch attack, I open my eyes and realize my tongue was out and on Jon's forehead. I was frozen, tongue out and not moving. Once my senses turn on, I pull back my tongue and I could see that Jon had a really appalling expression. I couldn't help but laugh to break my awkward and embarrassed feelings and the silence. Then everyone else laughs as well and Jon joins shortly after. He fixes his hair and wipes my slobber off his chest and face.

I say triumphantly, "Ha! Looks like I got the last laugh."

Jon states, "Just wait until Sasha hears about this, then we'll see who gets the last laugh?"

I reply fearfully, "Don't tell her!"

Jon responds, "I won't I was joking, besides do you really think I will tell her how I got kissed by my best guy friend?"

I blush and say lowly, "You're right. Also, it wasn't a kiss. It was a lick, by the way you need to do something about the Coco Butter lotion on your skin. It doesn't taste well nor mixes well with the dark chocolate Axe deodorant spray, try using something else for your dry skin."

He blushes and I chuckle lightly, my vengeance was sated and I felt everything was equal out. After this we had gym, since I was so flexible and what not I decide to do some tricks to show everybody how good my balance improved and everything else. I crawl on the wall, swung on the ropes, turn into a ball and dunk myself into a basketball hoop. Unroll myself and everyone was shock that I can do that, afterwards we just played volleyball and I sat out. Not wanting to really play anything, I was too busy trying to see what was wrong with me this time and I know that something is wrong with me. Through out that entire time, nothing wasn't clicking in my mind and I didn't even know where to begin. I just felt like something wasn't right, which made me anxious and as it was rising I was panicking. I didn't like panicking, it means I don't know and if I don't know then something bad could happen. I hate not knowing, it was eating me on the inside and I wanted to know so I can calm my mind.


	3. After School Dilemma

A/N: I don't own Lilo and Stitch characters, just my plot, characters, ideas, and story. Also I don't own the song "In This Moment", this version is David Archuleta singing it. Please read and review. Thanks for reading my story as well.

* * *

><p>After school, I go to my locker, people were gather around it and I really didn't pay any attention to it. That is until I go up to it and see that it was vandalize. It was pounded and spray painted over it, the sayings were hurtful. It had sayings "We don't need your kind here!" and "The freak should be put down!" and others written on it. I was crying, though some were laughing, others talking and none of them knew how much pain I was in. I could feel my anger growing from the whispers and quiet conversations everyone else was having, all talking about me. I could hear every single thing from them all, nothing good from them. They have vile things to say about me, no one was on my side and no one admit that they were against me out of sheer fear. Though they had it written on their faces, in their voices and yet they didn't want to scream it out.<p>

I shout in pure spite, "Who wrote this about me! Who did this!"

No one confessed about this little thing, no one didn't know who did it. They, however, all stood there like idiots and looked at my locker, not moving to go to somewhere. Do they really believe this stuff written on the locker? Do they think that bad of me? Do they hate me that much? They hate me because of my appearance, they hate me for being something I had no control over. It's not my fault I'm like this, but I guess people have other opinions on the subject about me staying here. I could feel my rage bubbling at this, I saved the world and people have the nerve to say these things to me. I didn't do anything to them, but someone did this to me and no one knew it. I look to my fur, the blue turning back to the blood red-rustic red, like when I fought Mayhem, and my temper quickly rising. I feel the need to destroy, I walk up to the by-standers and want to attack them. Feeling no remorse or anything for them, until I look into their eyes. The expression of fear, the worst fear written on their faces and it was the fear of death, the fear I cause. I cause it to appear on their faces and then I stop walking up to them. I could feel my guilt over coming me, I ease my stance and my fur turns from the red to another color. It turns into a dark green or viridian color, anyway I step back, runaway from everyone and grabbing my stuff. I dash to the office drop all my assignments and bolt from the building, I run to the park and try to hide from cameramen. The moment I felt it was safe, I came out of my spot and just look down at my hands. They were shaking, I was shaking, and I lay down onto the grass. I couldn't help myself, but cry at what I almost did. The thoughts I actually had back at the little locker episode, what was worst is that I was tempting myself to act on said actions and would've done them in a heartbeat or less. If I haven't seen the expressions on their faces, I could have hurt them all and then what. That wouldn't solve anything, it would've made more problems for me and then I would be the very thing they fear to be. They very thing they thought of me. The very thing they saw me. I could feel myself being torn inside and I know no one would understand me, no one could know how bad and horrible I feel being subjected to this kind of treatment. I felt completely, utterly alone now.

My thoughts, _'How can I be so stupid? I mean, people use anger when they don't understand things and with my rational thinking I shouldn't degrade myself to their level. Then why did I allow myself to slip and do that when I was good before, was it my breaking point that made me slip. I almost did it, almost hurt people who didn't even hurt me. They didn't do anything; yet, I want to hurt them, hurt them so bad. I use them as my scapegoat for my pain, now everyone is going to hate me at the school and probably want nothing to do with me. I'm such an ika patooki, ih. Meega misa ika patooki, meega almost attack people. People who didn't hurt Marcus; yet, Marcus want to hurt them. Meega runaway, naga want hurt them. Meega want know why hate Marcus. Marcus saved planet and people, why people mean to Marcus. Meega did naga to them, they hurt Marcus though. Meega naga smish. Naga smish people, people naga know Marcus. People hate Marcus for what Marcus isa. Naga fair! Marcus did good for people, people naga hate Marcus for good deed. Though they hate Marcus doing good deed. People scared by form, new form. Meega naga chose being this, Marcus did this help people and world. Marcus did this help ohana and achi-baba. If that bad, then meega bad. Meega misa bad. Naga understand, why Marcus has pain...Wow, guess Stitch's language and grammar structure are addicive as ever. Doesn't matter what language I say though, I'm a bad person and have a bad heart. I knew coming to school was stupid, I knew I should've runaway as soon as I was in front of the school.'_

Someone put their hand on my shoulder, I turn and I could see Jon was there and so was Luis. I turn away from them, not wanting them to know what had happen; even though they might already know because of how news travel fast around the school and I didn't feel like being subjected to a talk with them either.

Jon speaks worryingly, "What happen Marcus?"

I say coldly, "Didn't you heard what happen?"

Luis replies, "We heard your locker was vandalize, then you went all death con one on everyone there and were going to kill them. Then you stop and sprinted out, but what happen to make you snap?"

I say emotionlessly, "Easy, everyone there were talking about me. All had bad things about me, all of them thought I was a monster - a vile, horrible, malice, morbid monster and not one person offer an explanation as to who did it. Then they start talking about me, I could hear each and everything each individual said. Not one person stood up for me, they all were there and I could feel how they hated me. That is why I snap, but then I stop when I realize that I didn't want to use force to solve my problem."

Jon asks confused by my coloring, "Marcus, why are you green?"

I answer obviously, "Because I feel sick. Sick of grief and pain."

He questions with more details, "I mean your fur. Why is that green?"

I look down and answer, "Oh! I don't think it is a green, anyhow I don't know why I'm green or whatever color it is."

Jon inquiries something else on his mind, "You know I forgot to ask you something from last night. How did you get your Stitch form back anyway?"

I look up to him and respond truthfully, "To be honest. I don't know, it never crossed my mind and I would like to know as well."

I take my watch and try to contact Jumba, but all I got was static.

I say ill temperedly, "WHAT IS THE POINT OF HAVING THIS STUPID THING WHEN I NEED HIM THE MOST HE DOESN'T ANSWER!"

Jon friendly suggests, "Calm down, do you want the world to think you're sending an army. I bet Jumba is working on something and that is why he is not answering. I mean he is an evil genius, right?"

I respond, "Former evil genius now; though, that doesn't help me."

I retort meanly, "What about Stitch then?"

Luis respond nicely, "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

I nod my head and Jon comments friendly, "See, they're probably having a busy day."

I say, "The two people I need to talk to are a former evil genius and his greatest experiment. God! If I were to say that to out loud to people they might think I'm calling an invasion. I don't need anymore stress."

Jon responds nicely, "You should go home, chill, sleep and relax."

"You know I can't relax, no matter how hard I try," I explain.

Luis says like a smart ass, "Try harder then."

I look to him and shout, "I try my hardest and nothing seems to work!"

Luis repeats himself, "Try harder then!"

"I'll show you how hard I try!" I exclaim as I pounce on him and tickle him.

He shouts in between laughter, "Be-bear! Qu-Quit tickling me! I-I'm going to g-get you back!"

I retort gleefully, "I'd like to see you try!"

Then my back gets scratch by Jon and I say lowly, "Jon, no! This...is...a...bad...time! Not...fair!"

Jon retorts justly, "This is for before in class, I told you I was going to get the last laugh and now I shall."

I mutter lowly, "I-I...hate...you...r-right...now."

I can't fight the feeling, so I stop tickling Luis and fall on top of him, cuddling him as Jon scratches my back. Luis pulls himself from me, I turn onto my back and Luis sees his chance at payback. My shirt slightly risen from me rolling onto the ground.

Luis says sternly, "Time to get payback."

He rubs my expose furry belly and I can't help but yelp like a pup as I want more of it. I lay my tongue out, pant and yelp as the feelings were all came once at me. Once done, I look to them both and they both laugh and I join later. I take off my shirt, extend my second set of hands and tickle them both. They were laughing harder and I just had an evil grin on my face.

I say proudly, "Revenge is so sweet."

When I see their faces turn red as beets, I stop and they were able to breathe normally. We all lay down on the grass, just laugh and talk about anything, but then Luis asks a question I wish he hadn't.

"Marcus, so are you going back to Sapphire?" Luis questions confusingly.

I bit my lip as I feel a sad whimper coming out, but I contain it and collect myself before answering.

I reply coolly, "After I graduate, I'm going to Stitch's world and stay with Sapphire as long as I can. Then be back here, though that is going to make my parents sick."

Jon asks puzzlingly, "What you do mean?"

I answer smirking at my parents protection, "My parents are still treating me as if I were a normal teenage boy, that they need to protect me and looking for colleges and everything for me. This whole going back and forth thing will put a damper on things, not to mention what is the most likely possibility of me landing a job here and having a human wife?"

Luis comments childishly, "Less than zero, because of how you look."

I turn to Luis and respond, annoyed by his statement, "Thanks for the words of encouragement, I needed it from you."

Jon pokes his head over my own, I look at his face and he stares at me; which makes me feel very uneasy.

I ask feeling nauseous, "What?"

Jon smirks and responds, "Did you do it with Sapphire?"

I blush and yell hotly, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Luis giggles and comments mirthfully, "You know the bau chika wua wua."

My blush grows more and I say lowly, "I don't know what the two of you are talking about."

Luis and Jon both cackle and then Luis asks annoyingly, "Did you make love to her?"

Jon frankly announces, "Did the two of you got intimate?"

My blush was flaring across my face; it could outshine the sun. I lie, "No, we didn't and I don't see why you need to know."

Both Jon and Luis inch upon my face and they can see the reddening of my face, they make a grin at each other.

Jon speaks to me with smug, "That's my boy Marcus."

I retort hotly, "Shut up."

Luis voices his suggestion abruptly, "Ha! He did it, it's written on his face as plain as day."

I snap back angrily, "Shut up, we didn't do anything!"

Jon asks playfully, "If the two of you didn't do anything of that sort, why are you so fluster and so defensive."

I reply not looking at them, "I don't know what the two of you talking about?"

Luis comments, "The blush and you acting defensive when we just asked you about your and Sapphire's relationship and the fact you're not looking at us."

I look to them and retort sharply, "I'm not blushing and I'm not being defensive!"

Jon says annoyingly, "Yeah you are."

I talk to them calmly, "I've nothing to say."

Jon responds meanly, "Fine, then you have options. You can tell us now. We can follow you and force you to tell us by pressuring you. I can blackmail you into telling us. I can make you so annoyed that you will spill your guts. Or I can get a leak from somewhere. Choose your poison."

"I hate you, you know that right," I respond giving up to them.

Jon replies mockingly, "I love you too."

I spat at them hot headedly, "Yes, we had a moment. I guess in a sense, we did make love. It's just - I don't know what to think about it. It just was different from humans, I don't mind it. I just don't know how, I guess I thought it would be like it was in the movies. But I felt better doing it with Sapphire, but as for kids. Yikes! Going to ask Jumba to create kids."

I turn to them and laugh, they laugh as well and I felt all my stress leaving me. Jon and Luis notice my fur changes and I'm back to my blue shade. When I look at it, I realize I was blue and it made me feel better. Considering, blue was my favorite color and that I look better in blue than green or whatever that color was. We all stand and I decide to go home, before my parents would lose their tops for me not coming home.

"Bye guys, I need to be heading home before my parents kill me," I explain plainly.

They both nod and we walk our separate directions. Once home, I open the door with my nail and enter inside. It was quiet, I search the house and realize no one was home. I took the peace and quiet to finish my homework, after that I try to use my holophone again. No dice, still no answer, and so I just go to my room and lay on my bed. I quickly close my eyes and I fall asleep, I begin to dream of Sapphire.

_Driving through the city for the first time, you and me_  
><em>Staring through windows at my own reflection<em>  
><em>How can a window encompass perfection<em>

I see Sapphire and myself driving in my red car, around town and loving it. She's playing with my fur on my head and kissing my neck, I just smile loving it.

_Now that I know what it's like to be living_  
><em>In this beautiful world will never stop giving<em>  
><em>I can't return to a life with no vision<em>  
><em>Born in too wise not by my own decision<em>

The world seems so much brighter, so much better when I'm with Sapphire. We walk on the beach, I build a giant sand sculpture of Sapphire and she makes one of me. After that we meet in the middle, I hug her and lay her on the beach. We kiss so lovingly, so passionately and it just seems so right. The sounds of the ocean lapping the beach shore, the beautiful sunset over the horizon, the rays making the ocean have golden sparkles dancing across them. It was all perfect, everything was just right.

_And I wanna be in this moment, _  
><em>No one can take it from me<em>

_And I wanna stay in this moment,_  
>No one can take it away from me<p>

This moment is our moment, this is our kiss and it'll never be forgotten or erased. No on can replace or steal this away from me.

_Give me a chance and I'll show you what's real_  
><em>Open your eyes and you'll see<em>  
><em>That I'm stuck in a moment and no one can take it from me<em>

It was so real, I want to stay in this kissing moment and I don't want it to end.

_I wanna be in this moment,_  
><em>No one can take it from me<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I wanna stay in this moment,<em>  
><em>No one can take it away from me,<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>

This moment is the best, suddenly the dream begins to fade and I wake up by the sound of my alarm clock on my phone.

I rub my eyes, walk up to the mirror and I try to focus. I thought I was fine, but I take one second look and my heart raced a million miles per minute at what I'm seeing. My fur, my eye! I realize my fur has completely change and so has one of my eyes. I had pale pink over my fur and one of my eyes, I was freaking out and I wanted to scream. I had to hold it though, because I didn't know if my family was home and if so I didn't want my family to see me in my pale pink fur and eye. My thoughts, _'What is happening to me! I need Jumba, but he never answers me and I haven't heard back from Stitch or any of them. What am I to do? Play this off like it was nothing?'_

My head started to hurt, I rub my head softly and thought, _'Ow! Why does my head hurt all of a sudden?'_

I close my eyes, rubbing my head and thinking about what to do. My thoughts, _'Should I go and tell? Should I wait until this is over? What happens if this doesn't change back? What if I stay like this? Forever? What should I do? What is causing my damn fur to change colors? Should I go to a doctor? Should I call Jumba later? Who can I talk about this fur thing? What do I do about this, this isn't normal teenage boy puberty thing? I would give anything to have a normal teenage boy puberty, beside this thing. Whatever this thing is? Why can't I stop this throbbing? No, I need to calm down. I need to be in peace, once my mind is clear, light and free. I can think logically.'_

After taking some much needed breaths of air and calming my mind. I open my eyes and I realize that my fur was back to being blue, my heart stop racing super fast and continue to its regular beating.


	4. Am I?

I put on a small gray tank and a pair of blue basketball shorts, left my room, headed to the kitchen and ate anything. I was hungry, what's worst it was only 6:30 pm and I had nothing to do. So I wrote my parents a note telling them how I went out and tell them I will be back later. I leave the house, exploring the town and avoiding the cameras. I was actually starting to get a phobia of cameras because they would pop out of nowhere, flash, then the asking of the questions. No, I was wrong about that. I was forming a phobia of cameras, reporters, questions, etc. - basically a phobia of the paparazzi themselves. I did some free running on the house tops, trying to make a sweat for me and trying to workout. Thanks to my alien strength and speed, everything was so easy and light, and I hated it. Because the longer I did, the faster I would adapt and the faster my body would recover. I went to a junkyard and used the cranes as my weights, making them my personal dumbbells and bench press them. After a few sets, I place them and I run around the town on my hands. After that, I was bored and so went back home. I was so disappointed, working out normally help me with my problems, a lot more than writing them in poetry form, the sweat dripping down my body, easing my problems as they fell like the drops of sweat, feeling better that I can achieve muscles I never knew I had and I can't do that anymore until I was beat. Now everything was too easy, too light and that made me even more annoyed because how can I workout my problems if I can't make myself think about the workout. Feeling the pain, I missed the burning sense in my muscles, am I really perfect in this body? Am I perfection? Can't I do anything to go to improve myself, because being perfect means you've reach the end of things and that means no more surprises. No. I didn't want to believe that, I know that I can become stronger and better. Being perfect means that now everything will be boring and plain, I won't accept that. Perfect means I've no flaws, which I do and I will find them and sort them out. I will find them all and improve them, but then after when that is finish. What will do? After that will I be perfect? If I become perfect, it means that I won't need anything. No more hopes, dreams, nothing. No, I need something. Everyone needs something to continue and go on in life. I need my something, but what is it? I know what I need. I just need the right equipment to prove me wrong about me being perfect, the right people and the right place for this all. All which reside in Stitch's world, which tomorrow I'm going to call them and demand they take me over there right this instant. For now, let me go to my lovely home because I'm famish. I arrive my house, use my claw to unlock the door, go inside, took a quick shower and watch t.v., but I kept changing every channel just trying to find something hard or puzzeling, or interesting in anyway. Or anything that can grab my attention for that matter; though none of that work so I went to my room and played with my PS3. I was trying to play the games I had the hardest time to beat, thanks to my new found intelligence I knew how to beat them and all it took me was a few hours to beat ten games I had problems with. It was now 9:50 p.m. and my family was home, though I didn't know what time because I was so occupied in my games, and probably would think they weren't home. That is until I smelled my mom's cooking, I knew they were home that instant and I ran down the stairs and I see my family eating food.

My mom says nicely, "Good, I thought I would have to call you to get dinner?"

I ask, "Where did you guys go?"

My dad answers, "We went shopping, for a special someone."

I ask childishly, "Who is this special someone?"

My dad replies, "Someone who isn't going to get a certain something if this someone keeps acting like this."

I drop it, grab a bowl and took some pasta. I went back to the living room, with food in hand, and watch a movie with my sisters. After four bowls of pasta, I put my pasta bowl in the sink and took another out. I took a big scoop of ice cream, pour chocolate syrup, and sprinkles and ate it.

My mom suggests, "Shouldn't you take it easy? I mean we don't know if you can get health problems?"

I stop eating my giant sundae and actually realize they were right, I don't know if I can get any health problems or any other type of problems. I wish I'd asked Jumba before leaving, because now I'm having all these questions and I've no one to answer them. All the more reason to see them tomorrow, if they pick up the stupid phone that is!

I say to them, "Don't worry, I'll talk to Jumba soon and he will figure out everything. Can I please return to eating my sundae before it melts?"

They both nod their heads. I respond, "Thank you."

I open my mouth, wrap my tongue around the dessert, pull my tongue and dessert in my mouth and ate it. I look to my parents and see their mortified faces at what I've done.

I apologize, "Sorry."

My dad snaps at me, "Just don't do that when we're going to parties, we don't want to scare them away now do we."

I look to my fingers and playing with my thumbs as my dad made me feel bad about the act I just did. I whimper, trying not to scream and storm off, "Right, I won't do that again."

It really hurt that my dad just made a big spectacle about something so stupid; however, he was right. It probably would scare certain people away. I pick up my bowl, place it in the sink and prepared to go to bed. I went to my room and note the things that happen to me.

_Marcus' Nightmare..._

First I see my friends, then I see them slowly disappear and leaving me alone. I try to find them, but all I see is a dark, black, empty room. I walk aimlessly around, trying to find a door or something to get me out. The further I venture into the blackness, the more I left like I was losing myself. Finally I walk so much, that I decide to run and charge at anything that gets in my way. Next thing I knew I wasn't in the dark room anymore, but somewhere else. I was in the air, outside I can see the sun. I'm flying a vacant airplane really fast, doing death spins in the air and finally doing a death spiral down to a city of people. My calculations were off though and I crash into an empty part of the beach, the airplane exploded and outcame me. But my eyes had a black glow, my fur was totally charcoal black, my teeth were flashing red and my tongue was a bright blood red. I licked my teeth and ran to the city, scaring everyone. I climb up buildings, deface them with my claws and grab cars. I would bite into them or fling them, making more explosions. My family tries to approach me, but I throw another car at them and it explode in front of them. It makes a huge firewall between me and them, so they have no choice but to runaway from the blaze. I then see my friends, I was chasing after them and they were scared of me. Jon grabs Sasha and both fall down, I scratch his arm with my claws. Blaze and Luis both dodge to the right, not getting a wound on them and I turn back around.

Jons screams from the scratch, "Ow, those nails really fuckin' hurt! Marcus you hurt me, why?"

Sasha sees Jon is lightly bleeding from the scratch, she rips a piece of his shirt and covers it.

Sasha screams surprisingly, "Marcus! What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

I reply, "Meega feel like doing it. Meege can do it and naga one can stop meega."

Luis shouts, "We're your friends, why would you hurt friends?"

I respond, "Meega naga achi-baba."

I charge again, this time lightly clawing the back of Luis' shirt. I rip it and he gets some claw marks, they're slightly dripping blood. I see blood on my claws and lick them.

Luis shouts from the stinging pain, "Ow! That hurt!"

Luis takes off his shirt and attempts to wipe and cover his wound. Blaze comes along and pats Luis' back gently.

Blaze hollers, "Marcus, this isn't you. You're not a monster, you don't like hurting people. You don't like destruction, you don't like violence. Why are you going against your nature and values?"

I state, "Easy, meega naga values. Naga nature, design to destroy. Meega program to do."

I run to him, Blaze pushes Luis out of the way and I scratch his left arm hard, a trickle of blood crawls down it and I laugh.

He screams, "Ouch! Those things are weapons!"

I go to Sasha, run up to her and claw her legs.

"Ouch! I know you did not just claw my legs and made them bleed!" she screams.

I nod, she runs to me and I just throw her to the ground with Jon and the others.

Once they all were on the ground, in pain and bleeding. I laugh at them all, lick my claws and left for a few minutes. I was savoring the taste of sweet blood, but I wanted more of it. I came back, with a giant piece of concrete and waited for them to see me. Once they did, they all stand up and run from me. I allow them a few seconds, then I throw the slab towards them. It misses them, but hits the buildings and making them collapse on them. As soon as I turn I see Sapphire and Stitch there. They were angry at me, wanting me to stop. I turn my head again and see Wolf appear there with my friends in his arms, all out cold. He teleports again, when he returns from wherever he was. He didn't have them, now it was the three of them against me. Stitch charges at me, I went down and rip some fur off him. When he was distracted by the pain, I sidekick him towards Wolf. He catches Stitch and runs at me, I blow the wad of fur into his eyes. He is blinded by the fur, I punch him in the gut and jump round house kick him to a building. Now it was just me and Sapphire, I look to her and see was looking at me. I run towards her, she jumps over me and tries to attack me. I block her kick, when she lands of the ground. I sweep kick her, she falls and I grab her by the throat. I pick her up off the ground, then slam her into the concrete and did this many times. Until she finally stop moving, though she was breathing still. I throw her to the floor, grab a nice size slab of building and walk towards her. She looks up to me, jumps and kicks the slab out of my hands. When she lands, I scratch her cheek with my claws and she falls to the ground covers her cheek with her hand. She begins to cry from what I did. She didn't figure I would do that to her, she was crawling on her elbows and trying to talk some sense into me.

She pleas, "Naga youga Marcus! Youga meega boojiboo, youga naga hurt boojiboo. Meega love youga!"

I exclaim, "Meega naga boojiboo, meega naga love youga. Naga love anyone, meega following design. Destroy everything. Mission: Meega Nala Kweesta!"

She screams, "Marcus! Marcus, wake up! Wake up Marcus! Marcus!"

Her screams fade as the nightmare disappears, I woke up from my dream and my sisters were in my room. They had a worry expression on their faces, they all say, "Marcus!"

I reply sleepily and fearfully, "What? What! What?"

"We can hear you from our room, are you having a nightmare?" Kelly asks.

I reply, "No, now go to bed."

They leave my room and I take out my notebook and note everything. I fall back to bed, try to sleep, praying that the nightmare was just that - a nightmare or something made by my stress and anxiety. I try to dismiss it all, as it was nothing and the nightmare was just a figment of my imagination. Though with that nightmare, it spook me so bad that I couldn't even close my eyes for a few seconds.


	5. Sugar Rush

I left my bedroom, went downstairs and make coffee. I need the black coffee to wake me up, I didn't want to take any micro naps or be delusional by horrible daydreams. After hours of watching t.v. and drinking many different types of coffee, my sisters wake up and are shock to see my appearance.

Kelly says as her eyes roll up and down my image, "You look like a train wreck!"

Betty adds as she focuses on my face, "Have you been up all night, because I can see millions of millions of bags under those tired eyes."

I say energetically, "No, I just felt like needing a pick me up. Coffee is so good, especially black coffee. I never ever ever knew how it tasted. Nope, nope, nope. But now that I've tasted it tasted pretty good. Well not pretty good, because it's not pretty. Though it's good. Good as like good work, not the sarcastic good meaning bad. Though bad has a slang meaning, which means awesome or good. So anyway, I said it's good as in good. Not good as in bad, nope good as in good. Everything is all good, everything good. Yep. Yep. Yep, all good. Like a good day should be. Should be with family who loves you. Like I love coffee. Yup, like how I love coffe. Love coffee. Love coffee because it's good. Good! Good! Good!"

My sisters are little weary by my sudden burst of energy, I jump off the couch and zoom pass them to the basement. When they turn around to see where I've gone, I was already in my uniform brushing my teeth. I wait for my sisters to get ready for school, though I couldn't stay in one spot and I was jumping everywhere. I could destroy the place at the rate I was jumping around, I had to go outside just to calm myself down. My sisters and dad come outside, we head out to our dad's car and drive to the school. Once there, I was antsy and jittery everywhere. I run on all fours to the school entrance, not caring if anyone sees me doing it and I enter the building. Again, I was able to avoid the paparazzi because I was climbing up the walls. Literally I was climbing up the walls, using my spit to mark my favorite spots and after that I go to the cafeteria. Everyone was ignoring me, probably because of the locker thing that happen the other day; yet, I didn't care for it. I try to settle myself down, but I was horrible at hiding my abundant energy in front of everyone. I went right through and took anything that I want without any second thoughts, left the line and headed to a table. Once I found a nice empty table, where I couldn't see the other people's eyes, I begin eating. The bell rang and today was graduation practice, which means that these last few days will be shorter. Once done of the many hours of practice, I could sense everyone still weary of me and I didn't blame them. I would be too if I saw a hyper alien moving every micro second, then again I'm the alien so it's just a little bump of my road. I just wanted this to be over with, once over I'll never have to feel these stares ever again.

Next the announcer made some announcements, everything was all good and dainty. Until Jon's voice came on, "Hello, I'm Jon. Probably you know that, but to those who don't. Well now you do, anyway I've a friend who went through major changes and people aren't seeing that he is the same person on the inside. So listen up! People you once knew in life will change, but that doesn't mean who they really are inside has changed. I know you all can agree on that, we all know people like that. However, we make fun or do things to others because we don't understand them once they've change. That is wrong, we shouldn't do that to our friends."

From the auditorium, people were all agreeing, cheering and saying yeah.

Jon continues, "Why then do most of you treat Marcus so bad then? Sure he's 3 ft., a blue and furry, fluffy alien, who is really strong and smart. Why do you fear him? This is Marcus, one of the nicest guys - if not the most nicest guy ever, that anyone can know. Sure his appearance has drastically change, that doesn't mean he isn't Marcus on the inside. Why be afraid of him then? I know why, it's because of what he can do that fears you. People, Marcus wouldn't dare hurt anyone of us at anytime. So why be afraid of something or be angry at someone just because of how they look? Why start rumors about people you know, then treat them like garbage? Marcus is still Marcus, he's still the nice guy. He's the same person!"

I put my face in my hands, covering my face as soon as everyone turn to me and I feel so embarrassed. I wanted to disappear right now, my blood begins to pump, my face turns to a slight red and my heart pounding in my chest. I just breathe, trying to calm myself down and hopefully not pass out. I jump out of my seat, running towards the door when Jon came in and blocked me from the exit. I bump into him and fall on my butt on to the floor, I look up to him. He looks down at me, confused as to why I'm trying to get out of the auditorium.

He asks annoyingly, "You aren't running away now, are you?"

I say energetically, "Of course I'm running away, why did you do that? What force you to do that? I didn't need you to help me, this is my problem and my problem alone. I don't you need you or anyone else!"

I stand up, body quivering with energy and growl at him, "Some friend you are, if you were my friend. Then you would've just let me handle it instead of you, besides it'll die down once I'm outta here. Yeah, I won't have to worry about what any of you have to say about me anymore. Yep, I wanted to wait and be free, but now I can't thanks to you, Jon, for announcing it to the entire school I'm an alien freak! Why don't you mind your business next time? I was perfectly fine with the way things were and now you do this! I was fine, they were fine. Everything was fine, now it's blown out to the door! Yep, out the door it goes and so should I because of what you did. You just had to open your mouth and make this problem so much worse. Yup, you made this so much worse. You heard me, made it worse. Not better, for anyone. It's not better for anyone, especially me. It's not better for me, you put me on the spot. Hey, you put me on the spot in front of everybody. You made me a spectacle for everybody to see. Why did you do it? Why did you have to do it? What did I do to deserve this?"

Jon was angry by my attitude and questions me, "What are you talking about and why are you so jumpy?"

I retort quickly and my body was shaking with a ton of energy, "It's because I'm so stressful about this. This thing is causing stress on me. This made me stressed out. Yup. Yup. Yup, stressed about this. So stressed out about this. All this, made me stressful. So stressful that I couldn't sleep, nope. Nope. Nope. I couldn't sleep, couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't catch an ounce of sleep. Zip, zero, nada sleep. No sleep. I've been up all night, drank many cups of black coffee and other types of coffee. I drank many cups of coffee, different kinds of coffee. I like the sugary one. So I made a lot of that coffee, it gave me a lot of energy. Yes, it gave me a lot of energy. Lot of energy it gave me. Now I'm fine. Now I'm fine, no wait I'm not fine. You made me into a spectacle in front of everybody. Made me a spectacle in front of everybody, you did that."

Jon asks worryingly about my sanity, "What's the deal?"

I snap back swiftly, body still in motion, "Deal? Deal? I'll tell you the deal! Now I've to deal with it! I've to deal with it! Deal with it! Deal with it!"

Jon puts his hand on my chest, his eyes bug out as he can feel my heart racing.

He asks worryingly, "I can feel your heart beating really fast, as if you were doing a million laps. How many cups of the sugary coffee you drank?"

I explain very fast, "I don't know how many cups I drank. I drank a lot. Like a lot. A lot I drank. I drank a lot of coffee. Drank a lot of coffee. Maybe eight cups, I don't know. All I know I drank a lot. Eight cups too much? I think it was eight at least, maybe more. I don't know. Why? Is that a problem? A problem? Problem, from drinking too much coffee. Huh, problem from drinking too much coffee. I don't sense or feel a problem. No problem here from drinking so much coffee. No, but is there a problem. A problem of drinking so much coffee. Coffee, I need another cup. Yeah, another cup of coffee. The sugary one, yeah! I love coffee. Love, love, love it. I love coffee so much. Lots of loving! I love it with all my being. My entire being, that is how much I love it. I love my sugary one, so much. So much love for the sugary coffee. Coffee can calm me down. Coffee calms me down. Especially the sugary one. That'll calm me down. Calm me down a lot. Like a lot. A lot of calming me down. Yep. Yep. Yep. That'll do the trick. Do the trick, drinking more coffee. More of the sugary coffee will do the trick."

Jon exclaims, "No! No more coffee for you, because right now you're making a fool out of yourself in front of the entire graduation class."

I state, "I don't care, I'll never see their faces again. Never see their faces again. Why care about it now? Why care about it at all? After this, we'll be going our separate way. Going in our separate ways. Separate ways we'll be going. Separate ways."

Jon responds, "You're going to crash soon from all that coffee."

I reply, "No I won't. No I won't. I've something to help when if I do crash. Do crash. I know it. Know it. You don't know it though. Nope, you'll never know it. Never. Never know it. You don't know it. Only I know it."

Jon asks as he raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"

I reply childishly, "Why should I tell you? Tell you? You're going to stop me anyway. Stop me anyway. If I tell you what it is, then I'm going to crash. Crash. Crash from all the coffee I drank. Nope, not telling you. Sides you didn't even say the magic word. Magic word."

Jon voices plainly, "Please."

I say, "Please what? What please? Please. Please. Please?"

Jon says, "Please tell me what is it?"

I answer, "Ok, I'll tell you since you said please. Since you said please I'll tell you. I'll tell you right now. Right this instant I'll tell you. Today, at this very moment I'll confess. I've sugar pills and energy drinks in my book bag. Yup. Yup. Yup. Sugar pills and energy drinks in my book bag. Waiting in my book bag waiting to be consume when I feel the need to be awake. Need to be awake. Loads and loads of sugar pills, loads and loads of energy drinks. Yup. Yup. Yup. Loads and loads. Loads of those things. Those things. Loads of them, even in my locker. I bought them when I was up all night. Many things, many things I bought. I bought them, bought them all I could. It covers the space in my book bag and locker. All space in my locker and book bag."

I keep moving around, which irritated Jon and he screams, "Would you please stop moving and jumping around!"

I reply, "I can't help it! I need to keep moving! Need to keep moving! Keep moving is fun! Fun!"

I feel funny, the room was spinning, I was seeing double and I become wobbly.

I say, "I don't feel well. No, no, no I don't. Why do I see double? Why is the room spinning? It's going around and around. The room goes round and round. Round and round it goes. Round it goes. Where I throw up, nobody will know."

Jon jumps back from what I said, after a few seconds I threw up on the floor and I could barely stand after emptying my stomach. I close my eyes as I was going to fall into my vomit on the floor and in front of everybody. Jon catches me before I face plant onto the vomit covered floor, pulls me up and sets me gently on the floor.

_Minutes later..._

I wake up, feeling horrible and when I focus my eyes on the setting. I realize I'm in a car, I smell the air and I realize whose car I'm in. I was in Jon's car. Questions rush into my mind, 'How did I get here? Why am I in here? Why do I feel so sick? So tired? What happen?'

I shuffle a little before looking out the car window and seeing Jon coming out of the school, approaching the right passenger side door. I try to crawl through the driver's door, once out I was going to run far from here and go home and relax.

"MARCUS!" Jon yells furiously.

I stop only a few steps away from the car, turn around and I see Jon with a disappointed face at my attempt to escape.

He continues, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is really wrong."

I ask, completely forgotten the last few moments ago, "What are you talking about?"

He speaks to me softly, "Why are you really stressed?"

I repeat questioningly, "Stress? What are you talking about? Also do you happen to know why I'm so tired?"

Jon responds sarcastically, "Ha. Ha. Marcus, very funny. Play stupid as soon as I ask something."

He continues with anger in his voice, "Just because I'm not super smart, doesn't mean you've to play dumb. Just tell me what is wrong with you. Why did you drink coffee?"

I retort appalled by what he said, "I don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing wrong about me, nothing at all. Not to mention I hate coffee. I hate it! Everything about it is so - disgusting."

He exclaims, "Funny, you didn't say that before. You said you loved coffee so much."

I announce annoyed by his statement, "Why would I say that, when I hate coffee. I hate it with all my being."

He states, "That's not what you said before. You said you loved it. In fact you loved it with your entire being. So spill now, what is wrong with you?"

I ask, going off topic, "Um. Do you happen to know what day it is?"

Jon responds, "Tuesday, today is Tuesday. Why are you getting off topic?"

I ask, "That's right Tuesday, we're doing graduation practice this week. What topic are we on again?"

He answers, "The topic of you drinking coffee and now acting like it never happened."

I repeat myself, "I hate coffee! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it! What don't you understand when I said I hate it!"

He looks in my eyes and sees I'm telling the truth and says, "You really don't remember do you?"

I nod my head and answer, "The only thing I remember is trying to sleep last night and drinking something. Whatever it was gave me a lot of energy and then my dad drove me to school. Everything else is pretty much a blank after I ate breakfast here."

He asks, "Do you remember how you acted?"

I nod my head no.

He asks, "Do you remember what you drank?"

I nod my head no again.

He states, "You drank coffee! That's why you had so much energy, I made an announcement for people to stop treating you like you're a scary alien and then you go and vomit on the floor. Then you pass out from a severe crash of sugar and nearly landed in your vomit, if I hadn't caught you before you were cover in puke and by the way. You're welcome!"

I'm speechless at this, I open and close my mouth and trying to think of words. None came to my mind so I just spit out whatever I had, "I don't deserve a friend as good as you, you know that."

He says, "I know, but you're a good friend to me and as friends; we help each other out."

We both smile and laugh. I walk back to the car, into the front passenger seat, he drives me to my house and I leave his car. We say goodbye and I walk inside the house.


	6. Headaches!

I run to my room, ignoring my parents and note this in my notebook.

When I was done, I lay on my bed and say lowly to myself, "What is happening to me now?"

I mutter to myself, "How can I forget a few minutes of my life? Or even a thing as simple as coffee?"

I try to to use the stupid holophone again, but I got no answer. I was getting desperate, scared, worried, angry - basically a lot of emotions were acting and jumping all around and at once. My head starts to throb again, I grab it and try to massage the sides to stop the throbbing.

I say in pain, "Oooww. There goes my head again, it's the same as yesterday."

I go downstairs and take some Aleve and a cup of water, once done I go back to my room and take a nap.

_Marcus' Dream..._

I'm walking and I see Sapphire sitting on the couch in Lilo's house.

I go up to Sapphire and say, "Hi babe, I love you so much."

She asks jokingly, "Really?"

I reply, "Really, I truly do. I love you with every fiber in my being, which is a lot considering I've so much density in me."

She laughs at the comment and I continue, "I would like to continue what we had before, I miss it. The most part I miss, was spending time with you Sapphire. I miss you so much, you don't know it."

She says, "Meega miss youga, boojiboo."

I speak to her firmly, "Meega miss youga too, boojiboo."

She stands up, runs to me and I stay there waiting for her to hug me; however, she runs through me and I'm baffle. I turn around, look at who she was talking to and hugging. I see Sapphire hugging me, they cuddle and I felt relieve at this scene. Soon both of them are going farther away from me, the lighting begins to change and now I'm alone in a dark room. I walk aimlessly through the darkness, until I see a small outline of something and I decide to run up to the figure. When I reach to the figure, I was in shock to see who it was and it broke my heart. I see Sapphire, she was a mess in front of me eyes. She was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest, head on her knees and rocking back and forth. When I approach closer she had marks and bruises on her body and face, everywhere. I walk closer to her, kneel down to her and I look at her. I could hear her sobbing, multiple emotions were flaring out of me; however, I kept my cool and stood beside her.

I ask her softly, "Who did this to you?"

She stiffens, looks up to me and crawls away frantically.

She begs scared, "Naga pain, naga more pain."

I walk closer to her and she screams, "Aggaba!"

I stop in my tracks and I ask again, "Who did this to you, Sapphire? Tell me who did this?"

I look around to see if I can find who hurt her, I look everywhere in the dark room and I couldn't find anyone. I look back to her and I notice the fear in her eyes, the same fear I caused back at the school. I hurried myself to her and ask, "Who caused you pain?"

I suggest, "Mayhem? Was it Mayhem who hurt you? Was it Evil? Tell me who did this to you?"

She brings her head down, crying and answers, "Naga pain. Naga pain. Naga Evil nor Mayhem."

I go to her, I hug her nicely and try to comfort her. Sapphire keeps shifting in my embrace, keeps trying to either escape or hurt me.

I say worriedly, "Sapphire calm down! I'm here to protect you, but you need to calm down. If you calm down I can help you, but you need to first settle down. Then tell me who did this to you."

She breaks the hug, pushes me down and screams at me, "Bogata!"

I inquire by her actions, "Who is here?"

She points to me, my face lost all of its color by this and I stood there frozen.

I ask, "Me? It was me who did this to you?"

I yell a little offended, "I wouldn't dare hurt you!"

I can see the fear in her eyes again, though it feels as if she was seeing through me and I turn wanting to know what she is staring at. What I saw made my hairs stand up on end, I could feel my stomach going in knots galore and I felt like kicking or punching something hard at the thing right before my eyes. It was a monster wanting to attack again, thirsty for blood and playing around. The monster was...me! He was covered in rustic red fur, his eyes matching the same color and I could tell by his stance he wanted to attack. I turn around to check on Sapphire, but when I do she isn't there.

I turn back to face me, he licks his lips and we both walk very cautiously around.

I ask, "Who are you?"

He replies, "Meega isa youga!"

I state crossly, "No, you can't be me! I wouldn't dare do that to Sapphire! I wouldn't dare hurt her! _(shouting at him.)_ I LOVE HER!"

He responds proudly, "Youga go insane, youga love destroying. Youga love it a lot."

I question him, "Did Mayhem do this?"

He continues, ignoring my question, "Youga naga family, naga achi-baba, and naga boojiboo."

Those words set the trigger off in me, I charge at him and punch him; instead of hitting him. I landed on the floor, I went through him and he just laugh at my attempt to hurt him.

He walks up to me, then tries to pound me to the ground and I block it with my arms. I roll back, sweep kick him and he trips. He lands on his hands and counter sweep kick me back to the floor. He jumps up from his hands and onto his feet, then just stares at me.

He says, "Youga weak. Meega isa youga. Meega think youga. Meega nota youga moves. Youga naga nota meega moves. Meega have advantage hagata."

I retort, "Naga. I'm me and you're just a monster. A horrible being that likes to use force to...scare the weak and helpless. You...use...terror...to...hurt people. That doesn't sound like me! I won't ever do that, not in a million years!"

"Really?" He remarks.

Then a hole opens and I see a playback of myself when I used terror before, from the beginning to the point of the locker freak out.

I protest, "I only did that to defend myself! I didn't scare them on purpose, it was the flight or fight response for survival."

He announces his statement, "Youga hypocrite. Youga like power, like strength. Youga love violence. Youga love scaring people. Youga love using terror. Youga naga deny. Youga naga neig ar."

I stand up, looking at him disgusted by his statement and wanting to hurt him for it.

I scream, "You lie! I don't like that! I don't! I don't!"

I run to him and try to kick him, but I go right through him again. I try to punch, claw, kick, body slam, etc. - anything to hurt him and none seem to work. He laughs at my futile attempt to hurt him, I stop when I realize I wasn't doing any damage to him.

I scream at him, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

He walks up to my ear and answers softly, "Youga."

He continues, "Youga naga defeat meega. Youga afraid of meega. Youga afraid of youga."

That's when he puts his hand around my throat and lifted me up, shaking my body, I clasp onto his arm and try to pull it off me.

He says disappointingly, "Youga misa pathetic!"

He shakes me violently, tightening his grasp and making it harder for me to breathe.

He begins to fade as does the black room and now I'm in darkness.


	7. Never Let You Fall, Never Hurt You

A/N: I don't own "Somewhere Out There" from An American Tail by James Ingram with Linda Ronstadt - nor do I own the song "Let Me Be Your Wings" from Thumbelina by Barry Manilow. Please read and review, I wouldn't mind them. If there is anything I need to amp up or whatnot, JUST SAY! Well...write it anyway. Now on with the show...Er! I mean story. Also I don't own Lilo and Stitch series, just my characters and the plot.

* * *

><p>I wake up and I'm on the beach with Sapphire sleeping on me, hugging around my neck. I gently pull myself from her, kiss her on the head and she wakes up. She returns the kiss to me and we both smile.<p>

I mutter lowly, "I'll never allow Mayhem to take you away from me, you're my boojiboo. My girl, no one is going to take you away from me I promise you. No one will ever harm you as long as I live. You will never feel pain, never fear me because I won't turn on you."

She asks, "Gaba?"

I reply happily, "Nothing, let's go to the carnival in town"

I stand up, pulling her into my grasp and we walk to the carnival. We ride the attractions, ate some coconut cake and had fun. Then we went back to Lilo's house, to the bedroom where we had our first moment together and our second. When we go there, I carry Sapphire bridal style and place her on the bed. We both look to each other, I rub her head and kiss her on the lips. We're going to make it our third. We separate our foreheads and against one another and then she rolls over. This makes me under her and she's above me. She goes up to me and licks the inside of my ears and nose, as I try to rub her and hold her close. Then I slip my tongue out and into her ear, wiggle it a little and she laughs. We both take our tongues back in, look to each other and kiss under the moonlight in the room. I escort her off the bed and took her off the bed, we dance for some time.

I started to sing a song, "_Somewhere out there _  
><em>Beneath the pale moonlight <em>  
><em>Someone's thinking of me <em>  
><em>And loving me tonight<em>."

I begin to smirk at her, she smiles back at me and listens to me singing.

_Somewhere out there _  
><em>Somone's saying a prayer <em>  
><em>That we'll find one another <em>  
><em>In that big somewhere out there<em>

_And even though I know _  
><em>how very far apart we are <em>  
><em>It helps to think <em>  
><em>we might be wishing <em>  
><em>on the same bright star<em>."

I kiss her on her head and continue singing my song for her.

And_ when the night wind _  
><em>starts to sing a lonesome lullaby <em>  
><em>It helps to think <em>  
><em>we're sleeping underneath <em>  
><em>the same big sky<em>

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through _  
><em>Then we'll be together <em>  
><em>Somewhere out there <em>  
><em>Out where dreams come true<em>

_And even though I know _  
><em>how very far apart we are <em>  
><em>It helps to think <em>  
><em>we might be wishing <em>  
><em>on the same bright star<em>

_And when the night wind _  
><em>starts to sing a lonesome lullaby <em>  
><em>It helps to think <em>  
><em>we're sleeping underneath <em>  
><em>the same big sky<em>

_Somewhere out there_  
><em>If love can see us through <em>  
><em>Then we'll be together <em>  
><em>Somewhere out there <em>  
><em>Out where dreams come true<em>."

We both held each other closer, closing the shallow gap as we slow down our dance. After I few seconds, another song came to me mind and I grinned at her.

I say, "Sapphire."

She replies, "Gaba?"

I respond, "I want you to close your eyes and listen to what I say. Imagine it, because what I'm saying here and now is from my heart."

She flutters her eyes in confusion and I say, "Trust me, the song will be better if you close your eyes and imagine you're doing whatever the songs says."

I smirk and she just replies, "Okie-taka Marky, meega boojiboo."

She closes her eyes, we both halt and I take a little breath.

I go up to her ears and gently sing,"_Let me be your wings._"

I walk around her and continue, my voice slightly raising, "_Let me be your only love_  
><em>Let me take you far beyond the stars<em>."

She put her hands out from her side as if she's flying.

_Let me be your wings_  
><em>Let me lift you high above<em>  
><em>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. <em>"

I picked her up and she jolted from the sudden feeling of lost contact of the ground. She open her eyes and was squirming around.

I say to her nicely, "Sapphire, don't worry. I won't drop you, I would never let you fall."

She relaxes and say, "Meega naga worry. Meega always know Marcus will be there. Meega know youga naga hurt meega. Naga let meega fall, always be there."

I say still holding her close to my chest, "Close your eyes once more, I promise this'll be better. Trust me."

She replies kindly, "Anything for youga Marcus. Meega boojiboo, anything."

She closes her eyes, quickly kisses me and I kiss her back. She places a grin from ear to ear on her face, as one grows on my face and she resumes her posture as before. Her arms stretched out, I pick her up and put her over my head as I carry her out of the house.

I sing as we're walking - well as I carry her-,"_Anything that you desire,_  
><em>anything at all.<em>  
><em>Everyday I'll take you higher<em>  
><em>and I'll never let you fall.<em>

_Let me be your wings_  
><em>Leave behind the world you know<em>  
><em>for another world of wonderous things.<em>  
><em>We'll see the universe and dance on Saturns's rings.<em>"

I go on in Stitch's red hovercar and take it out, slowly to make sure I can hold both the vehicle and Sapphire. Also, I didn't want Sapphire to fear about how high we were. I want to make it a surprise for her, only her.

I continue,"_Fly with me and I will be your wings._

_Anything that you desire,_  
><em>anything at all.<em>  
><em>Everyday I'll take you higher<em>  
><em>and I'll never let you fall.<em>

_Let me be your wings_  
><em>Get ready for a world of wonderous things<em>  
><em>We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.<em>

_Heaven isn't too far._  
><em>Heaven is where you are,<em>  
><em>Stay with me and let me be your wings<em>."

After I was done I say to her, "Sapphire open your eyes and look."

She opens them slowly and sees us over the island, she begins to get nervous and shake everything. After a quick hold on her, she stops struggling and sees the island in the night light. She looks up to the stars and touches the clouds, as they part with her touch.

I say daringly, "Are you ready for something?"

She replies boldly, "Ih."

I punch the hovercar into the highest gear, using my other hands to steer the wheel and make us done three loop de loops and after that I make the hovercar go into a spiral. It was going faster and faster into the ground, though neither one of us cared and at the last second. I push the wheel and we went through the rainforest, we were listening to the jungle as it comes alive.

I ask her, "What is your desire Sapphire?"

She answers, "Being with youga, boojiboo. Meega Marky, youga very nice to meega. Ih, youga morcheeba."

She looks into the jungle and was excited by the sounds of everything. Once we leave the jungle, we decide to go back to the house, I wouldn't want Stitch to get angry at me taking his red hovercar and I surely don't want to damage it. So we went back inside the house and I took Sapphire in my embrace, caring her to the bed and gently placing her. I crawl next to her and put my hand up to her face, rubbing her devotingly. She puts her arms around me and pulls me in for some cuddle time and I return it back to her. I look to her lips and kiss her gently, she kisses me back and we separate. We both looking at one another, never wanting the other to be gone. I feel sleepy and notice so is Sapphire, so we both go into the bed and fall asleep.


	8. Mapphire Reveals

I open my eyes one more time and I was in a dark room, I feel myself gasping for air as I hear someone says, "Remember me?"

I remember that voice and the want to attack the source was so strong. I try to move my body, but I can't move a thing. I had no control of myself, I hated it. As much as I hated the voice, the source of the voice was far much more worth of my hatred than anything else - for everything its owner did.

I move my eyes around and I see Mayhem, holding my girl, Sapphire, - My Sapphire, my boojiboo, - in his warm and loving embrace. I see him rubbing her tenderly, playing with her fur and giving her small kisses with her giggling at every kiss. My heart begins to race as I feel my rage burning, then it quickly disappears and is replaced into a deep sense of fear. The sight was breaking my heart, giving me so many mixed emotions and all I want is to take Sapphire back. My Sapphire back, I wanted her for me and me alone. All for myself and no one else can have her or touch her that way or love her that way; no one but me. Me. Me and me. She's my boojiboo and mine alone, anyone who touches her - will feel my burning hate and fury. My boojiboo, mine and once I break free from this trap. I will kill him, I wil destroy him and make him feel every little thing ever so slowly. How dare he touch her like that? How dare she allow him to do it? How dare he kiss her, he's playing with her fur and rubbing her like that? How dare she giggle at his touch? She's my boojiboo, how dare he steal her away from me? How dare she move on and ditch me? She broke her promise to me, she who said she'll still love me and here she is loving another man. And not just any man, but an experiment. And just not any experiment - an evil experiment. The one who tried to take over my home world. The one that tried to kill me and hurt my friends. Of all things, why did she choose Mayhem? What caused her to do it? I just don't get it!

Mayhem says victoriously, "You may not know this, but this wasn't a plan. It just happend, this sweet litte diamond rolled to me. We had a moment. We just talked a little, after that I started to think of something. How can I use this as a way to get back at you; how to set my revenge in motion. Then it came to me, dating your girl was the best way to get back at you. This is the best revenge ever, right brother. Taking your girl as for my own, I mean after all I am you. Correction, I'm better than you. Besides, it's better this way. I mean it's fine with me. Better me than some random other experiment right?"

I can't deject or dissent him, my breathing accelerated, my heart pumping rapidly and he stands there with Sapphire in his grasp.

He responds, "You want to know the best part of this entire thing. Is that I didn't even need to use any of my powers, she came to me. Free and willingly, she came to me. She couldn't wait for you any longer, you who caused her so much pain. You who caused her so much heartache. You who broke your promise of coming back. Of coming back to her and staying with her, forever and ever. You made her do this, she had no one else to love. She had to find another one, another one close to you. The most and probable closest thing to you. Except the closest thing to you - was me. Let's face it, I'm the only one who can be like you and not like you. Me, who knows you better than yourself. Me who can benefit her with gifts galore and everything she ever wanted and needed. Me with powers far superior to your own pathetic, inferior, and mediocre abilities. I can be with her and love her, the best and only way an experiment can. I, who can understand her, can give her what she wants, since I'm all experiment and you're just a mixed breed. A sorry excuse being, that's what you are. A good for nothing, lower class life form. After a little while, I actually started to have feelings for Sapphire and now I really do love her. She loves me back and I've to say this. I never felt love like this and we needed each other. The part of hurting deeply soon became well forgotten, but was always on my mind."

I mouthed, "Sapphire, no! I love you! You're my boojiboo!"

She looks to me and then turns her head back to Mayhem, completely ignoring my living exists and my wordless pleas too.

Sapphire replies affectionately, "Meega love youga Mayhem. Meega boojiboo, youga naga left meega alone. Naga broke promise and always loved meega."

She kisses him on the lips, he turns and they both look at me. He can see my rage in my eyes and my hurt, when they were done kissing each other and loving it and rubbing it in my face. He walks to me with his giant smug.

He says triumphantly, "You are still bullheaded as ever, dear brother. I'll make the pain go away, you won't feel a thing."

He sets his claw onto my throat and closes it tightly and stabs me through the heart, I was in shock. I feel the blood coming into my mouth, I choke on my blood. It was filling my mouth, I was drowning in my blood, slowly losing my grip on life and I could only watch in horror as I lost Sapphire to him. I could see them kissing then everything begins to fade. I had one fear, losing her and I did. My fear came to life and to think that was the last sight and thought I had, before everything finally went black.


	9. Youga Like It

I wake up and I see Sapphire in my room; however, I find it hard to breathe and I didn't know why. I look down and realize I had my hand over my throat and I was squeezing it; as well as my other hand trying to pull it off and finally my other hand hitting my chest. I pull my hand off and retract the other. I jump out of my bed and I see Sapphire there. I look around for Mayhem, but the instant I knew Mayhem wasn't here was when I ease my body and look back to Sapphire questioningly.

I ask devotingly, "Sapphire is that you?"

She replies fearing me, "Ih."

I run up to her and hug her, she hugs me back and then she kisses my head.

I pull myself from the kiss and I ask, "You love me and no one else right?"

She replies shocked by the question, "Ih. Meega only love youga Marky, meega boojiboo."

I mouth the word, "Boojiboo." It brought me such bliss it wasn't even funny and I kissed her on the lips. I pull back and see her shocked expression.

I say lovingly, "I love you, you know that right."

She nods her head slowly at me.

"I wanted to go back and surprise you. By saying, 'I came back Sapphire and I promise to never leave you again. I love you so much.' Now it doesn't matter because of one thing. That thing is us, here and now. At least, we're together again. I miss you so much." I say dearly.

Sapphire states jokingly, "Really?"

"Well, yeah, Sapphire." I smiled sheepishly and leaned forward, teasing her with my lips playing with her. "Always and forever, I'll love you. No matter what."

My lips were curling into a playful smile, but any chuckles that might have come with it were ground out as Sapphire jumped me. She pushed me to the headboard of my bed and kissing me there. Carefully to avoid not to damage, hurt or injured her; I hugged her and she clamped her legs around my lap and she kissed me so hard that my head dropped back of the bed's headboard and my eyebrows shot up in shock and then into pleasure of love. I wasn't complaining and neither was she. After a second of surprise passed, my hand shot up from the hug and grabbed Sapphire's butt, squeezing her gently and caressing it.

"Mmm, meega love youga." Sapphire mumbled lazily between kisses.

"Yeah?" I panted as bringing my other arm around Sapphire's back and holding her close.

Sapphire pressed against me, my tongue sliding out and running across her bottom lip. My mind was a hazy mess of love for Sapphire, and the cloudy tunnel vision was a massive relief on my overworked nerves.

"Of course…meega want youga," she groaned and tilted her head, kissing me harder, "come with…meega…stay hagata...with meega."

Those seemed to be the magic words. A deep growl reverberated through my chest, and Sapphire was suddenly on her back with me pressing her down on my bed. Her legs locked around me, and her arms encircled my neck, letting me take over. Her lips trailed down the furry, fluffy line of my jaw, to my throat and over my collarbone. One of my hands disappear behind her back and holds her in place, her fingers gliding over my soft, furry, and fluffy stomach. My hand sinks down and my fingers spread out and webbed over her soft fur, rubbing and touching everywhere that I could. She pulls herself from the kiss, looks at me and smiles. We both turn on the bed, I'm laying and looking up at Sapphire. She nestles onto the crook of my neck, licks me softly and scratches my ears. This action makes my moan in pleasure, I couldn't help myself and then she giggles. She gently rubs her face into my neck as I'm occupied by the scratching, she brings her mouth closer to my neck and starts giving small kisses.

Then I feel Sapphire sucking down vigorously hard onto my neck. I turn my voice back on, "Sapphire what the fuc-" My voice halted as Sapphire found my pulse point, her pleasure point, biting down zealously, painfully hard, making me thrust my body up and she is still scratching me and making me forget the pain. I could feel myself flushing uncontrollably at this act of tough love. My thoughts, _'Oh my god! If I was in my human body, I would have a big boner. I would've a huge erection from before and it would grew so much more because of this. And FUCKIN' SHIT, I CAN'T . . . I don't want her to stop fuck, no. The pain is all too good, but DAMN THAT HURT! Fuck me, no. Fuck, no! I love it! I'm of need of it, to unwind! I need her love to help make sense of things in my head once more!'_

Sapphire either seemed to be oblivious to my discomfort or maybe it turned her on even more. I don't know, but I could sense she was smirking at this whole thing about me. I bet she missed it as much as I did and now she was unleashing everything. Her lips trail down once more to my collarbone and onto my chest, she gives me small nimble kisses, then it turns to gentle licks, while still gently scratching me, and then she bit a part of my chest swiftly, hard and showing no mercy.

I retort from the pain, once again moving my body upward from the bite, "Fuck!"

Sapphire clutches from the bite, looks up to me and grins, "Youga like it! We have more fun soon."

I respond weakly and confused by this, "Sapphire we should stop, I don't want my parents to find you here and see me doing this to you. Especially since I'm not old enough to do this and not even married, they would kil-"

She interrupts me, "They naga know, we alone. Youga at meega mercy, Marky. Youga completely at meega mercy. Be good, because youga need much needed love. Meega love."

My eyes bug out, she laughs and crawls up to my ear. She whispers so sexily, "Youga want it. Youga going get it."

I could hear and feel my blood rushing, my heart pumping swiftly at what she said, "S-Sa-Sapph-Sapphire..."

She laughs, then slowly goes to my chest and then rapidly bites it again, I wince at the pain for a moment. It quickly vanishes, then I feel her trailing herself back to my collarbone. It seem like forever until Sapphire was in front of my face, our noses pressing against one another.

"Sapphire...please...," I gasp, my eyes closing and giving up fighting her love.

She release a wicked laugh, before she slips her tongue into my nose and I moan at this. She pulls it back, looks down at me and pets me.

She asks wickedly, "Youga likey?"

I nod slowly and respond, "Sapphire, please don't stop. You're right I needed this, I've been so uptight. Continue onward with this, I need you and you need me."

She giggles and says, "Meega knew youga love it."

I nod again and speak, "Please..."

She says seductively, "Youga want more?"

I announce my need "Sapphire, please."

She asks, "Itchibawa gaba?"

I scream, "Sapphire, please continue making love!"

Without another chance to take a breath, she inserts her tongue back into my other nostril swiftly, using her energy wisely to make me moan and gasp for more. As quickly as she inserted, she retracted and I try to sit up to pull her down and kiss her. She had me restrain to the bed with her claws.

I say full of desire, "Oh my god, Sapphire!"

Sapphire brought herself to my ears and without warning she slipped her tongue into my ear.

My response to this, "Fuuuccckk!"

I buck upward, earning a grin from Sapphire. She pulls back her tongue, whispers into my ear and says, "Told youga need love, boojiboo."

She scratches me more and continues, "Youga likey?"

I nod at this.

She speaks, "Naga, say it or meega aggaba."

I open and close my mouth trying to force myself to say something, but the scratching and the ear and nose thing was all too good.

She remarks, "Meega waiting. Meega need hear from youga, Marky."

I force myself to say, "I-I...I like it. I...needed it."

She asks, "Want meega continue?"

I reply, "Y-Yes."

She goes to my other ear and does it, slowly and teasing it goes. She hastens her rhythm to an almost excruciating pace. I gasp, melting from this all and never wanting it to stop.

She pulls back her tongue, lifts herself from me and looks at me panting.

She says, "Youga want more?"

I question, "Yes, more. Please, you're so beautiful and amazing."

She says, "Youga give meega love."

I nod and say, "Yes, anything for this to continue."

Slowly, we shifted our bodies and switched positions.

I ask in a controlling tone, "Now?"

She answers excitedly, "Now."

I gently lick her nose, trailing down to her chest and I gently nip it. She moans from this, I go back to her and go to her ears. I put my tongue inside, making it go around and around for her to feel good. I retract and take some of her wax and ate it. I go to the other ear and give a soft breath to it and say, "I love you, boojiboo."

She smirks, she can't believe I call her boojiboo and before she could say anything. I put my tongue into the other ear, watching her feel me inside her and seeing her sighing. I slowly take it out, go back to her neck and nimbly bit it. I didn't want to mess this up, so I went back to her furry chest and nip it again. I set my tongue out onto her chest and drag it up, over her collarbone, neck and setting on the lips. I lick them, then I move my tongue up to her nose and she is so wanting of it. I give her more of it, then I take it out and ingested some of her boogers. I make my tongue slowly go over her body, before I pull it back to my mouth. I go up to her and say, "I'm still going to give you love, until you say stop."

She nods lazily, I go down to her chest and rub it. I put my head onto her neck and bit it, not hard like she did to me and not as soft as before. It was in the middle, which I liked and she liked. She was gasping, trying to say something. Though she couldn't because of what I was doing. I pull off and go back to licking her. I was returning her everything she gave to me, I could hear moan in pleasure and wanting more. After what felt like hours pass to us, she says hoarsely, "Ag...Agga...Aggaba!"

I did immediately, she pulled herself from me, and went behind me. She pushes me back onto the bed and was on top of me once again. She sits on my back and looking at my feet. She grabs one, pulls it up to her mouth and starting licking it.

I respond feeling the weirdness of a tongue licking my foot, "Shit!" Then I start to laugh at this. I say in between laughs, "Sa-Sapphire... st-stop... it! I-I...can't...take...it!"

She quickly stop licking it and then starts sucking on it, the feeling was making me crave her more and then she puts it in her mouth and teeths it nicely. I struggle not to scream about this awkward action, this weird and appalling sensation that was almost unbearable - which was also in its own way more kinky as well. Sapphire grabs my other foot and inserts it into her mouth and then bites on them hard.

I say biting the blankets on my bed, "F-Fuck!"

I lost myself as she suckles away on my feet.

"S-Sa-Sapph-Sapphire..." I was able to say.

Then my antennae and back spines popped out.

Sapphire stops, looking at me in awe and was loving it. She pulls my feet out of her mouth, goes to my nose and puts her tongue inside to grab a dab of boogers and pull it back. She then goes my ear, releases her tongue and takes a portion of wax. She pushes back my spines and antennae, turns me on my back and looks at me. She then kisses me on the lips for a long time and I kiss her back. She pulls me up, still kissing her and then we split the kiss.

I say lowly, "Sapphire."

She responds, "Gaba?"

I state, "You did this because you missed me right?"

She exclaims, "Ih. Meega missed youga misa much. When meega hagata, youga stress out. Meega tries help youga relax, boojiboo."

She gets off the bed and begins to walk out the door.

I voice my thoughts, "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get me in trouble here! My parents are probably home, they probably heard me and now are thinking of how to ground me! Oh my god, they're going to kill me! What am I to do now?"

She walks back to the bed, crawls on it and up to me. We both fall back onto the bed, looking at each other and I could feel my stress fading away. She kisses me and I could feel my doubts draining from my head once again. After the kissing, we just look to each other and smile. I could feel myself getting sleepy, I look to Sapphire and I note that she too was getting tired. My eyes were slowly closing and I begin to fall asleep. I open my eyes once more to make sure she was there, she was.

I say lovingly, "Meega love youga, boojiboo." She smirks, as do I and I gently kiss her head.

Her eyes stare to me and she says, "Meega love youga too, boojiboo." I open and close my eyes, repeatedly by her statement and making sure she was there.

Next thing I knew I was waking up in my room, my door being slammed by my sister and screaming, "Marcus! Marcus wake up! Marcus! Marcus wake up! Marcus!"

I retort groggily, "I'm up! I'm up!"


	10. A Walk in the Moonlight

My mom yells, "Marcus! Wake up!"

I could hear her walk away from my door, I sat up my bed as I throw the covers off me and rub my eyes.

I say lowly, "The last dream was the best one of all, with me and Sapphire close and having a moment together. God I miss her so much, not cause of her body. No, but because she loves me and I love her."

I went back into my thoughts of the dreams, remembering them and just sorting out the goods and bads.

Then I went deeper and actually thought about them, as far as my feelings for Sapphire anyway.

My thoughts, _'Man, what a very weird, pleasing, sexy, and horrible dreams I've had. To think waking up after everything, that is so sad. Not to mention everything else, but the one with Sapphire being so bad and wanting me was mighty fine. If I do say so myself. I bet it's a representation of how much I want her back into my life. I love her and do care for her, I wouldn't dare use her just because I wanted to. I wanted her because she completes me and I complete her. My last dream shows how much I need her.'_ I smirk and rub my eyes some more. I was going to leave my room, but head for my mirror. I felt like going there, so I did. Once there I rub my eyes, trying to focus on my image and trying not to yawn. Once the rubbing has finished, my eyes set on my reflection and I could've dropped dead from the image. My fur changed colors on me again, but this was overboard. I was half and half, literally, I was half and half. Half my fur was pale pink and my other half was bright lemon-yellow, with my antennae and spikes up.

My thoughts about this, _'What's the thing that makes my fur change? I need to know why my fur is changing different colors. Is it a connection between my fur changes and my emotional state? When my emotions are high, the result would be my fur changing; so I'm like a chameleon now? Wait, what if it is in my DNA or what if Mayhem put poison in those shots? Am I dying right now? Is that the reason I've been having these horrible and weird dreams now; skipping the good ones about Sapphire. Whoa, whoa..whoa wait a minute! I'm going to fast for my own good. I just need to rewind myself and take a moment to think. What is causing this to happen though? Is it within me? In my mind? I need to talk to Jumba as soon as possible, but first let me change my fur. I doubt anyone would take a giant size walking, talking Trix yogurt combo color seriously. How did I do it the last time? What did I do to help me change my fur back? ...I think it was because I calm myself down. Well the only way to see if this works, is to test this out. Okay, just need to be tranquil and be placid and happy. No stress, no problems and no more anxiety based stuff - just calmness._'

I inhale and exhale very slowly, when I open the eyes and I see that I was blue again. I was very pleased by this and that at least it actually worked, the whole calming my mind change my fur back to blue. Then another thought came to mind, _'Wait, what happens if I change my fur and it doesn't change back? What do I do then? Why do I've to think every bad thing, like that? It'll never come to that, as long as I control my emotions and actions; then there were no need of fur changing colors. See that's better, but thanks to the last dream. I miss Sapphire so much more. I wonder if she misses me too.'_

I got to my bed, take my holophone and wait for Jumba to pick up.

"Ah, Marcus!" A voice resonate from the holophone and then showing a familiar figure.

I say friendly, "Hi Stitch! How have you been? Haven't heard from you or Jumba for a long while."

He remarks joyously, "Good. Meega been going out with Angel. Meega and Wolf naga say Sapphire youga return."

He adds happily, "Jumba busy with genius things."

I ask hopefully, "Is Sapphire in the house? Can I talk to her?"

He answers nicely, "Naga, Sapphire went to beach. Going there, missing youga. She stays hours and hours there, looking to beach. Naga sad, always happy. Maybe thinking youga help her? Waiting youga return."

I say truthfully, "She won't have to wait long, I'll be back soon and we'll be together. Nothing can ruin that."

Stitch asks questioningly, "Have Marcus thinking Sapphire?"

I blush and reply, "Well I sorta...kinda... Yes, she's been on my mind now and suddenly; whenever I'm free and don't have so much on my mind, I always go back to her. I miss her so much."

As the blush passes, a thought came to my mind and I wonder if Stitch had good news.

I ask excitedly, "Ok. Have any of you found and/or contain Mayhem?"

He responds monotonously, "Naga, Mayhem disappeared. Naga find him."

I bring a smile and say, "It's all right, I've got you and your ohana to help me."

"I was wondering if I can pop over there for some time, you know to catch up with the family and have fun?" I add hopefully.

He responds sadly, "Naga."

My face froze, after the word sets into my mind and I move once more. I ask perplexed, "Why not?"

"Machine naga working," Stitch answers as he brings his ears down, "Jumba trying to fix it. Improve machine, making it better. It broke from bringing back home. Going take couple days fixing."

I say mirthlessly, "That sucks, I wanted to go and see Sapphire right now."

He replies gleefully, "Youga see her soon."

That brings a smile back on my face, I look to him and say, "You're right."

_BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_

Then I hear an explosion, Stitch is coughing and looking around. I hear Pleakley shrieking, "JUMBA! You made a mess of the living room I just finish cleaning! Couldn't use the door, instead of blasting yourself here from your lab in you spaceship! I mean honestly, if you miss me that much! You could've called me or walked to the house!"

Jumba says a little dazed still, "I'm being sorry. I was experimenting with two chemicals, but they make super reaction and BOOM! Sending me here."

Pleakley asks, "Why did you combine chemicals?"

He answers, "Evil genius things, though I should being blaming you. You messing my lab around, I had everything where everything needing to being and then you cleaning it all up. You rearranging everything, so it's your fault I'm being here then."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, Stitch joins me and we both heard Jumba giggling as well. I then hear Jumba running off probably to his lab. He then shouts, "Don't bothering me, I'm working and you won't see me for a couple of days!"

Stitch turns to me and says, "Pasawa Marcus."

I reply, "Pasawa Stitch."

He cuts the call, I feel a little better that I called and they finally answered; however, I was hoping for better news. I walk out of my room, go downstairs and watch t.v. in the living room.

_Hours later..._

I complain loudly to my parents, "I'm so bored! I don't know what to do!"

My mom suggests, "Why not go out with your friends?"

I state, "Because I'm starting to develop phobias, mom! Like Photoaugliaphobia, Xenophobia, and Agoraphobia! Or better said, photoauglxenophobia!"

She asks, "What?"

I answer as I roll my eyes, "Paparazziphobia!"

She repeats, "What?"

I answer loudly, "A fear of the stupid, freakin' paparaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzziiii iii! I can't go outside, they might be waiting for me and once they get me! They will never let go, like a hungry wolf and I'm the prey!"

I add shivering at that thought, "Besides, I don't know what to do."

So I decide to watch t.v. again, trying to find something to watch again.

_Minutes later..._

I complain loudly to my parents, "I'm so bored! I don't know what to do!"

My mom suggests a little annoyed, "Why not go out with your friends?"

I state, "Because I'm starting to develop phobias, mom! Like Photoaugliaphobia, Xenophobia, and Agoraphobia! Or better said, photoauglxenophobia! "

She asks, "What? You already said that Marcus a few minutes ago."

I answer, "No, I didn't say it before. If I did I would've known about that. And I know I didn't say this."

She states, "Yeah you did, you already said that."

She adds, "I know the next word you're going to say."

I explain, "You don't know it, because I didn't say it."

We both say, "Paparazziphobia!"

I ask, "Is that your mother sense?"

She replies, "No, it's not. I know you were going to say it because you already did."

I question, "Do you know what it means?"

She replies loudly, "A fear of the stupid, freakin' paparaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzziiii iii! I can't go outside, they might be waiting for me and once they get me! They will never let go, like a hungry wolf and I'm the prey!"

I answer softly, "A fear of the stupid, freakin' paparaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzziiii iii! I can't go outside, they might be waiting for me and once they get me! They will never let go, like a hungry wolf and I'm the prey!"

My face has confused all over it, before I can say my next sentence she says.

She adds, "Besides, I don't know what to do."

My mind just went blank, I couldn't believe my mom knew what I was going to say before I said it and that scared me. If what she said is right, then I did forget what I said a few minutes ago and that made me nervous.

I lie, "Oh, sorry it slipped my mind mom. I'm that bored, I'll be taking a quick walk."

I grab some clothes and put them on. I leave the house, hiding from the paparazzi and trying to keep my head on straight. I walk around the town during a nice and comfortable summer night, trying to gather my thoughts with the cool breeze hitting my face. I walk to the park, looking at the small pond in front of me and try to remember the good times in my life.


	11. Missing You

A/N: I don't own the song, "Miss You More" by BB Mak. Also, if you were wondering why I'm posting so many chapters is because I want try to set up a Christmas chapter in my story for the holidays, I'm getting close to it. Now I need to ask you readers a question, "Who can send me the silliest bet?"

I'm trying to bring some cheeriness into the story, so the best way to do that is with a bet. PM me or send a review, the first 5 I'll accept and then have a poll for them. Thank you.

* * *

><p>A little smirk shines on my face, as I look at my reflection and my mind goes back to Sapphire. My thoughts about Sapphire, <em>'The best thing to ever happen to me in my life, a female who truly does loves me and best of all - it's true love too. I go back to the night at Lilo's house, the first time we shared our kiss when I was recovering from my wounds and I've to say that was the best kiss ever. I would fantasize Sapphire and myself here, on this night - walking in the full moon and gazing at the stars in this exact park. The two of us being together, just the two of us and no one else. If anything were to happen to her, I would have no life and no meaning. I would kill myself, I can't live without her in my life and now she's starting to come to my thoughts and dreams. She's my world, my everything into one being and she's mine and mine alone. I don't care what my nightmares say, I would never hurt her in a million years and I would never dare abuse her. Why am I thinking about that stupid nightmare, it was a result from stress and anxiety. I'm back to how Sapphire and my relationship right now, thinking how unfair we're far apart.'<em>

_There are so many reasons that I find to run to you_  
><em>Cos there's so little loving in my life, now I am way<em>  
><em>And thinking about it I want things back how they used to be<em>  
><em>There is no way round it, nothing good comes easily<em>  
><em>So much between us and we both know that it's wrong<em>  
><em>So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong<em>

My thoughts, _'I wondering how Sapphire is right now, at this moment. I hope she can just wait until I come back soon, because I miss her and I feel her love is just what I need for this mess I'm in. I can't help but thinking about her, I can't stop it. She running on my mind everyday, I miss her so much and I hope she isn't in heartache in missing me.'_

_[Chorus]_  
><em>So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else<em>  
><em>There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away<em>  
><em>Are you finding it hard it all on your own<em>  
><em>Having to face each night alone<em>  
><em>Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need<em>  
><em>And I miss you more each day<em>

I can feel her love already coming over me, warming my heart and making me feel better. I close my eyes, going deeper into the thoughts of us and the possible times with us together and believing that each moment will be better the next. I feel I belong with her and she belongs with me so much and I know that this time, I'll do my best to be her boojiboo and make it our most happiest moment together.

_So many feelings emotions running away with me_  
><em>Cos it's you I believe in and I love this one so deep<em>  
><em>So much between us and we both know that it's wrong<em>  
><em>Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong<em>  
><em>Back where I belong<em>

I open my eyes and back to being by myself, though I feel like I'm not by myself and I turn and thought I see Sapphire. I close my eyes, go up to her and kiss her, she kisses me back. Tonight, this night I don't feel alone at all and I don't want to leave this place in time because Sapphire is here with me. She is with me, nothing can change that and no one can ruin it.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else<em>  
><em>There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away<em>  
><em>Are you finding it hard it all on your own<em>  
><em>Having to face each night alone<em>  
><em>Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need<em>  
><em>And I miss you more each day<em>

_So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong_  
><em>Back where I belong<em>

I open my eyes and see I'm kissing the air, though I don't feel foolish about this action. I felt happy and homely inside, in my heart. Actually a smirk came up to my face, I couldn't help the feel of love I was in. She was here and she kissed me every so lovingly.

_[Chorus to fade] _  
><em>So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else<em>  
><em>There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away<em>  
><em>Are you finding it hard it all on your own<em>  
><em>Having to face each night alone<em>  
><em>Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need<em>  
><em>And I miss you more each day<em>

I stay up and look to the moon, thinking that Sapphire must feel the same way I'm feeling. Our love is still there, still growing and we will be back to together. I know it, I can feel it. I look to my reflection and jump up into the air, my fur change to pale pink again. I try to calm myself, but kept my love for Sapphire in my mind and once I set it all equaled out. I close and open my eyes and see that I'm back as blue. I went back to my house, went to my bedroom and slept in my bed.


	12. Testy, Testy

_Wednesday Morning..._

I wake up early for some reason, my body forced me to wake up. I walk downstairs, I feel a very creepy vibe and when I went to the kitchen I was right. My family was standing around the table, with big scary ear to ear grins and showing off their teeth. It was really unsettling, I want to runaway from this scene because I knew something bad was probably in my horoscope.

I ask uneasily, "Hey...guys! What's the deal with those weird, creepy and soul piercing and torturing smile? Why are you guys so overly happy? I think?"

My dad eases his smile and responds, "We've just got a letter sent by The President of the United States, its for you of course though."

I reply confused by what he said, "What? Wait, what did you say? Did he said the President sent a letter to me? The President? Of like the United States? Of America? THE United States of America? He sent a letter, to me? He sent it to me?"

They all put normal non-creepy smiles and nod their heads yes.

I ask a little annoyed they open a letter meant for me without me there and without my permission, "Wait! Why did read the letter if it was meant for me? I can't read any of your things, so what gave you the right to read mine?"

He responds full of pride, "Do you pay the bills in the house? Do you have a job?"

I shut my mouth, now angered by him and his stupid pride.

He continues still high on his pride, "My house, my rules. No more smart ass remarks from you."

My mouth was frozen open by what he said, I feel my rage bubbling high and uncontrollably. This rage though feels different from my normal rage, this was primal - beast like. I wasn't afraid of it, I didn't mind it and truthfully I loved it. It was empowering me, this rage burst I'm feeling. It sets my rage ablaze and made it come up. I feel the need, the want to destroy something. I look to the table, punch it and broke it. This sudden rage flares from my being and I run my mouth at him.

I yell angrily, "That's not fuckin' fair! I'm an adult and most importantly I'm your son, you don't talk to me like that! Remember what you taught me! Respect! It goes in a damn full circle, if you disrespect me! I should do the same to you! So fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you for your pride and everything else! I'm sick of you running and controlling me and my life! I'm sick of your nonsense! I'm sick of this - _(waving my hands around)_ all of this! _(dropping my hands to my side)_ I'm tired from your totalitarian style! This is why I left the last time from this house! Because of fights like this, you assmucher! You running your mouth thinking you know every little fuckin' thing and degrading me! Belittling me! You also treating me like a little kid! No less than that, I'm a human being! I'm your son, your flesh and blood! I'm your son and you treat me like shit! Like I'm nothing! Nothing to you! You never once acknowledge me, giving me graditude or praising me! You never treated me fairly! Just bagging on me and blaming me for every little thing! I've had it! I've had it up to here! _(waving my hand palm side down over my head)_ You hear me, up to here! _(resting my arms against my side)_ All you gave me was insults and pain! You gave me nothing, but shit! Forcing me to be something I'm not! Not even once happy about my accomplishments! I hate that! I hate you! You don't know how I hate it! You never know and will never get! You don't understand and know absolutely nothing! I hate to burst that big bubble of yours, but I know more than you! What's worst is that you don't even know me! None of you know me and none of you will ever know me! The real me!"

That silenced him and everyone in an instant. I cover my mouth, run to get my clothes, my things and left the house hurriedly; not looking back at them. My thoughts, _'I can't believe I snapped at my dad like that, I've never done that before. I never felt so much anger inside me and I can't believe I said those things. I can't believe I broke the table, can't believe I scared them. I can't believe I used violence, again. Again I used it. I used it against my loved ones and almost hurt them. I've to control myself, they know I would never hurt them and they know that I'm just a little testy about this whole graduation thing. Right?'_

I climb along the buildings, hiding from everyone; especially the paparazzi. I didn't want anyone else to get caught by my fury, I didn't even notice I was crying throughout the entire thing. By the time I reached the school, I was on the roof looking down at the kids going in and out of the school and, I dreaded every minute of it. I hate being here right now, I wasn't even inside; however, I didn't want to be home either. After that scene, I would be lucky if they even allow me to stay in the house; let alone in the family. I walk up to the door, use my claw and went into the school that way. I walk down from the door, sat on top of the stairs, not looking at anyone who came by and not wanting to talk to anyone.

I look up to the ceiling, stand up and started climbing the school. No one looked up, which made me feel better; somewhat at least. This is one of those things where you can't tell friends, no matter how badly you want to. I would like to tell them and they say to me that it was nothing and that it'll all be over. I climb all the way to the lunchroom, jump from the ceiling and went to get my food. I take whatever was there, pay the food, and left the room. I took the tray outside, over looking the track, sitting on the bleachers and eat my food. Just thinking about how these two days been. Today seems to be the worst though. Today is a drag, but over all these two days - within the last two days of being home - I've already freaked out my classmates, label myself a crazy alien, hurt my family and might be shunned by them. WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG! I'M JUST FULL OF RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINES, WITH CUTE LITTLE FLUFFY THINGS IN BETWEEN! NOTHING BAD IS HAPPENING TO ME! NOPE, I'M DANDY BECAUSE LIKE I SAID I ONLY SEE RAINBOWS AND CUTE THINGS! I SEE LIKE CUTE LITTLE KITTIES AND PUPPIES! THEY'RE PRANCING AROUND AND PLAYING! SEE, I'M FINE. NO, I'M GREAT! GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!...No I'm not. I'm not great. This isn't great. It isn't great at all, I wish I was back at Stitch's World. I miss Sapphire so much. I want to be with her and spend time together. Not to mention get an answer as to why I'm changing and forgetting things, but more importantly is to just spend some more time with Sapphire. Also the beach over there, with playing with the cousins and what not. In addition to spending time on the beach with Sapphire, the two of us together. Did I mention how much I want to spend time with Sapphire. I was breathing lightly, trying to think better.

"Uh Marcus?" a voice questioned.

I freeze myself, turn around and see Jon with Luis there; awkward moment.

He continues, "What are you talking about?"

I reply defensively, "I said nothing, nothing at all! I was just eating my food in private and then you two come along and ruin that moment! How long have you been here? How much of that have you heard?"

Luis says, "Well do you want the truth or a lie?"

I suggest, "Lying seems to be the best option."

Jon comments, "We heard nothing then."

He smiles and I motion them to sit with me, they did and now were just waiting to know what happen.

I say lowly, "Now be honest was I loud?"

Luis replies, "The people in China could hear your rant. No, you're so loud that the aliens in the next galaxy could hear you."

I blush as I didn't even notice I was talking, I thought I was just thinking and now I wish I could hide in a ditch.

I say sheepishly, "So I guess you heard everything then?"

Luis makes a smart remark, "Only the part about you being full of 'rainbows and sunshines', by the way - that was probably the most gayest thing you could ever say."

Jon and he laugh, I stand up and shout to them angrily.

"It's a stupid metaphor! A dumb saying people say that means they're good and everything is all right!"

They both jump back from my rant and I could see that I was scaring them. I turn around, feeling my anger getting the better of me and once I was calm I turn and apologize to them.

"Sorry guys, I'm just so uneasy now. If I just knew what made me so uneasy, then I could just fix it and be happy in my life."

Both Jon and Luis ease themselves, smile at each other and laugh. I ask confused by their actions, "What is so funny?"

Luis answer casaully, "You really love her, don't you. You love her so much that your senses are going awall. Damn, either she messed you up good or..."

I ask dumbly, "Or? Or what? Tell me!"

He continues, "You probably miss her 'love' she gave to you and to your inner beast."

I reply gritting my teeth together, "I don't know what you're talking about, that hasn't been on my mind at all."

Jon speaks, "You're lying. We can clearly see that you miss Sapphire and spending time with her, only time with her. Just the two of you, in a small space or room. You're finally a man, you dirty animal. _(jokingly)_ Get your head out of the gutter."

I grind my teeth back and forth as I respond,"I don't have the slightest idea of what you two are implying."

Jon says evilly, "You miss doing it, you sex addicted person."

I reply exploding at them, "NO I DON'T! THAT HASN'T CAME ACROSS MY MIND! I DON'T NEED THIS IN MY LIFE, I ALREADY FUCKED MY AND MY FAMILY RELATIONSHIP! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE OF THESE GAMES! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! BOTH OF YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOURSELVES! GO FUCK OFF, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

I turn around and stomp away, leaving them. I holler to them, "SOME FRIENDS YOU GUYS ARE! YOU TWO ARE NOTHING, BUT SHIT HEADS! I HOPE YOU BOTH KNOW THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED YOU MY FRIENDS! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST FRIENDS IN THE HISTORY OF WORST FRIENDS! JUST...JUST DON'T TALK TO ME! STAY AS FAR AS AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE! JUST FUCK OFF AND FUCK EACH OTHER!"

I could hear their footsteps coming to me, so I pick up my pace and then they did. I walk a little faster, so did they, I increased a little bit and so did they. I was lightly jogging and I could hear them jog behind me, I started to run and they did. Next thing I knew I was running away from them crazily and I knew I was far from them because I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. I stop and looked to make sure they didn't follow me. I kept running and everything else to take me away from them. I know the two of them were trying to help me, hope they understand that I'm in a pit and it's getting deeper. That those type of jokes aren't helping me anymore, and I hope they don't hate me later. I just need some time alone, which is what I got right now - time alone.


	13. Advice and Surprise

I look around and realize, I was in a part of the town I wasn't familiar with. I don't even think I was still in town, I try to see anything to help me know where I am, but I don't see normal markers or land markings to indicate this place. I continue to walk aimlessly, until I bump into a person, wearing a giant gray overcoat and big plain white hat and about 5' 10", and fall to the ground.

I shout to the person, "Watch where you going, you dumbshit! Can't you see where you going! Are you blind or just really, freakin' stupid!"

I stand up and dust myself off, I look up and see the face - it was a woman. I can see her light blue eyes, with her fair skin of peach and lips redder than a rose. Some of her raven black hair cover some of her face and I look deep into her eyes, I snap out of it.

I apologize instantly, "I-I'm so sorry madam. I didn't mean to scream at you like that, I was having some problems. _(I look around)_ Would you mind telling me where in hell am I, if you please?"

She giggles and says, "It's okay. I could see you're far from home, little cutey."

I giggle in embarrassment and blush from her statement.

I reply, "I'm not cute, I'm fluffy!"

She laughs and so do I, I felt better.

She continues, "You're in downtown Newark."

My jaw drops at what she said. Did she just said we were - that I was - I was in Newark, of all the places I could've gone to! I was in Newark, a place not so friendly at night in certain areas and I was in one of those areas. Thank god it was still morning.

I ask her hiding my fear quite well, "Can you direct me to Kearny? I sort of took off and I don't know my way around here."

She replies, "Sure, you take a right from here, a left and straight down you go until you're near the Bank of America."

I say gratefullly, "Thank you so much."

I was about to turn when she asks me, "Who are you?"

I reply, "Marcus and you are?"

She announces her name, "Dania, my name is Dania."

She then extends her hands out and tries to shake my hand, but I can she her having difficulty trying to find me.

I ask her catiously, "Are you blind?"

She replies, "Yes, I lost my sight during an accident when I was young and it left me permanently blind."

I say sorriful, "I'm so sorry."

She speaks to me, "When I was young, like ten yrs. old., my parents decide it was a nice drive to my aunt's house. So we hit the road, but thing is that a bad storm came and it was really bad. It made the car shake, I was scared of it and my parents did their best to calm me down. Because when you're that young, you worry about something bad happening to your parents. I was scared they'd leave me and I threw a fit in the car. I was moving all around, I didn't know I was weakening the seat belt. We were trying to stay on the road, but the winds made it impossible and we cross to the opposite lane. There was another car coming straight at us and we couldn't avoid it. We crashed into an oncoming car because of the winds, along with the roads being slick from the rain. The crash set me flying because my seat belt broke and I hit the very back of my head on the concrete. At fifty miles per hour; however, through it all I should've died from the crash itself. I was still holding onto life. My parents survived as well, they were banged up though. But they called the paramedics and thanks to them. I survived, but it cost me my sight."

I repeat, "I'm so, so sorry."

She replies gleefully, "It's okay. Really. I'm fine, it has help me in more ways than people know. It has never been my clutch, but my wings. I can do things others can't and that makes me unique. I know it's hard to stand out from the norm when everyone has one point of view of something, that they want everything to be the same. That's why I'm thankful for who I am today. I mean, I wouldn't have my senses increase and be really good at telling people their fortune and other things. I can describe them as well, I can tell how people are by listening to their voices; by the sounds of your voice. You seem to be very true, amicable and kind-hearted and everything else good in you, you also sound so innocent and everything but your voice hides your age."

I was shock that she can say all that, which most of what she said was true. All of it was true, she was amazing and even though she's blind. It didn't set her back, she used it to help herself. Which was cool. I walk up to her and I place her hands onto my head and she feels my fur.

She says, "My, my, my! You've got some nice hair on you."

I comment happily, "That really isn't hair, that's fur you're feeling."

She asks, "Fur?"

I answer, "Yes fur. I too had an accident that change me as well, though it's a little more compilcated than what has happen to you."

She asks, "Do pray tell then?"

I reply, "It's a very long and complicated story."

She makes a remark, "I've all of time."

I tell her the story to the jist and to the point, she listens closely and understands it.

She smiles and says, "You call that an accident, I don't see it as one. I would give anything to have what has happen to you. What has happen to you can be best describe as a miracle. Everything has its ups and downs, the goods and bads. What matters the most is how you use the experiences to help you to become a better person."

I reply to her, "I never thought of it like that, I only worried about myself mostly over the negatives. I guess you're right about this being a miracle. I'm just worry now about my family and friends, I don't want them to hate me."

I smile and she grins back at me. She goes down to my height and kisses my forehead.

I blush and mutter, "I-I-I-I-I"

She says, "Relax, there's a reason for everything and your friends and family won't hate you."

She adds, "Don't think about those bad things. Also we'll meet again. Just you wait."

She walks away and I stand there for some time, before walking back to Kearny.

I climb everything and arrived near the school in the parking lot, once there I see everyone outside.

I ask, "What happen?"

I walk to the closest group of people and interrogate them.

"What happen here?"

One of the kids replies, "There was an accident, a truck crashed into the school and set it on fire! They're trying to get people out, but the fire is too strong. There's some people trapped in there, but they can't reach them."

I say to them confidently, "I will help them!"

I rush through the crowd and jump into the fire, searching through the rumble. I gather all of the unconscious as fast as I could, take them into one room where the fire wasn't around nor smoke. I look for a way out of this mess, after many quick looks around the room. I notice something and so I've no choice of escaping, but to break the window next to me. I punch through the window and pick up all of them, then jump out the window and lay them on the pavement. I go back to make sure no one else was in the room, I switch my vision to infrared vision and once I did. I search everywhere to make sure no one was in there and that there weren't anymore hurt, through with my search of any other survivors. I ran back to the broken window and exit the burning part of the school. Everyone cheer and greeted me as a hero, I went through the group and destroyed a fire hydrant. The geyser now free, was soaking everything in its radius. I found a metal trash can, tore the lid off and ran back to the hydrant. I took a broken trash lid, directed it to the water spout and forced it to hit the school. When the fire was put out, I felt accomplished, then I took the broken trash lid and cover the fire hydrant. I walk back to the group as everyone cheered and yelp gleefully at what a good deed I did, but I still couldn't help myself. Even with all these positives, inside I feel a mess and I was hurting inside. I walk through the crowd and just sit on the stone steps, everyone watches me and I couldn't help but feel a little weirded out by the thousands and thousands of eyes staring at me.

I say slightly annoyed, "Guys, why don't we stop staring at me. Please do something else, anything else. Just stop looking at me."

Once they all disbanded, the paparazzi came along and I ditch the place. I went inside the school, hiding in the janitor's closet and hoping the news reporter and any other fans would go away. I put my ear against the door, trying to hear any footsteps coming or going. Though I didn't heard anything, so I try to open the door and I reached for the knob. In search of finding the knob I realize something, this door didn't have a knob on it and no knob means I'm stuck in here until someone opens the door from the other side. I waited a long time, inside the small and cramp closest. After making myself worried sick, I realize that I could just break the door down and set it up like nothing happen. As I was going to claw at the door, it open and my friends were there.

Jon says smugly, "Smooth move going into a closet with no inside handle and trying to break it down when it's right near a security camera."

I tense my body up, I think of something to say to them. Once again my anger from before flares a little, my body tenses even more.

I blush in embarrassment and retort angrily, "Not my fault! I didn't want to hurt them! I just want so time alone! Why don't you people understand that! I don't want company, I don't want family, I don't want friends and I certainly don't need you guys!"

Luis snaps at me, "What are you going to do? Run away like a scared little fucktard! Is that why you ran away from us like a little bitch? You needed alone time, is that it?"

I could sense he was a little angered, worried and hurt by what I did early. I ease my rigid body, understanding that I don't hate them and that my angry shouldn't be directed to them. They're just worrying themselves for me - their best friend, whom happens to be the only alien in the world. I shouldn't have done that to them early on and now I'm allowing my pig-headedness to cloud my judgment again.

I say to them, looking at the ground and full of sorriness, "I'm sorry guys. It's just,... I just... Today was...With everything and what not I... I'm sorry. I could understand if you...if you guys never want to talk to me again. I've done nothing...nothing, but complain and complain about this. About everything, never trying to fix it and just losing my cool to the closest people to me. Always trying to run away from my problems and abusing you guys. I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. It's okay to hate me, I understand if you guys do. I too would hate me for saying those things to you, I don't deserve your forgiveness after what the way I treated you."

I continue, bringing my face up and looking at them, "I guess what I'm trying to say that I'm a... You can say that I'm a...a-"

Luis interrupts, "An ass-hat, a bitchass possibly, a cockfucker maybe, or plainly...you're an idiot!"

I look confused by him and I lost any words I was going to say, just looking with my mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

Jon adds, "Look it doesn't matter or not what happen in the past because we can never hate you, we'll always forgive you. We just were trying to lighten your mood this morning, that's all."

I could feel tears swelling in my eyes, though I held them back as they continued talking.

Jon continues, "We are just trying our best to help you. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, we just want what is best for you."

That was the deal breaker, that made the tears I've been holding back unleash and I couldn't help but cry and hug them both.

I say joyously, "I...love...you...guys...so...much!"

Jon struggles to say, "We...love...you...too! Marcus...let...go! We...can't...breathe!"

I open my eyes, see their faces turn to a shade of blue and release them at once. After that, they got some fresh air and their color came back. I was so happy I wanted to hug them again, but when I went up to them. They just put them hands up in disapproval of me hugging them, though I didn't care because I hugged them again.

This time not as tight as before and I say, "I've the bestest, best friends in the world and two of them are right here and both are incredible."

I let them go and curiously ask, "Um? I'm not grateful for you guys to open the door in the school, but why are you back inside?"

Luis answers, "The principal only made it a delayed opening and we came early by mistake and walked around the school, you know after the fire incident and everything."

I nod and say, "I guess I'm lucky then."

The bell rang and we all separated, the entire senior class went into the auditorium. We all took our seats and watched as the principal made her way to the front and up stage. Jon and I were in the third row, as we waited for the thing to start. We did some small talk, but I didn't dare cross the line of what happen at home. Not here, not now in front of all these people. I just want a few friends and make a second opinion of what to do.

She announces proudly, "Good morning to you all, senior class. I, Dr. Budgoody, have heard something interesting about our special occasion; we're making a very special and important announcement to make about your graduation. We're going to have a special guest there, very special guest coming and we have one student to thank for that..."

I whisper softly into Jon's ear, "I wonder who the sad sap is?"

We both we back to listen to the principal.

She continues, "Please give a warm welcome to Marcus Mollro! Marcus Mollro come up to the stage!"

I say distastefully, "Marcus Mollro!"

I shout, "Marcus Mollro!"

As everyone else cheered on, they keep repeating the name and so do I.

Jon taps on my shoulder. I turn to him and ask, "What?"

He answers lowly, "That's your name they're calling! I hope you realize that they were calling you, you dumbshit."

I sputter, "M-M-M-Me?"

He nods his head and says, "Is there another Marcus Mollro? Is there another Marcus?"

I nod my head no and then he states, "Exactly, that's you and they want to thank you for something. So go up there and take whatever it is."

I nod my head no.

The students chants loudly and in cheery rhythm, "Let's Go Marcus! _(They clapped their hands together in a rhythm like a hockey or any other sport tone for the winning team)_ Let's Go Marcus! Let's Go Marcus! Let's Go Marcus! Let's Go Marcus! Marcus! Marcus! Marcus! Let's Go Marcus! Let's Go Marcus! Let's Go Marcus!"

I look around and Jon then stands up and pulls me off my seat since I was distracted and out of the row I go by his throw. I want to walk back and hide in my seat some more, but Nick pulled me and push me further down the aisle. So I had no choice, but to walk to the stage. I wasn't afraid of the stage, I never had stage fright. I just didn't want people to see me, even though most of them already have seen me in my new form. I trudge to the stage, hating the fact I made a spectacle of myself. Normally I would love it, but ever since I transformed - I despised showing off myself. I step up to the stage and as I neared the principal, the cheering subsided and soon silence fell. I look up to the principal to listen to her, which really wasn't hard considerating I'm three ft and she's five ft something, and wondering what award she has to give to me. I've already received my award for having a GPA over 3.5 and my award for doing track and cross country for two years.

She says excitedly, "I want to thank Marcus - as all of you should too, for the fact of what he did! He made this event memorbale, in this high school's history. The President of the United States have come to thank him for saving the world and every human being. He's coming to the graduation ceremony, to give thanks to Marcus. He also wants to see him."

I stand there frozen like a statue and she continues, "This will be the first time ever that the president has ever came and congratulated a student from this high school, this will be in our school history as the glorious event that will make this high school special. So I want everyone to be on their best behavior."

She turns to me and says proudly, "Marcus, you're going to meet the president and be given an award for your good deed. I need you to be on your best best, tip top behavior. Because everyone is going to see this - everyone is going to see you accept that award on national television and online. That's what we know so far. _(she turns around to the entire graduation class)_ Everyone begin the practice."

She leaves the stage, I stand for a couple of minutes and then walk back to my seat. Everyone was patting me on the back, shaking my hands and ruffling up my furry head. We had our little practice for the graduation, then we just stood there for some time. Soon after the teachers came and handed us own graduation caps, growns and tassels.


	14. After Practice

We all chilled in the lunchroom before we left. Once we were out, Jon and I found Luis and we all talked about before the assembly.

I told them about my problems at home, the fight and everything else related to that event.

I say gloomily, "My life is a living hell! Can you come with guys, I'm scared of facing my parents after what I've done and said."

Luis repeats one word, "Done?"

He adds, "What did you do to them?"

I mutter loud enough for both of them to hear, "I sorta broke the table when I was angry, but that wasn't enough. I wanted to hurt them really bad and after that I ran from the house and when I came here I unleashed the rest of my rage onto you guys."

I add scaredly, "Now I'm afraid of facing them, please come with me."

They both were shock by this and Jon replies, "Sure we'll go with you."

We walk to the nearest bench, sat down and I put my face into my hands. Releasing a muffled scream of stress into my hands. Both Luis and Jon put their hands on my shoulders and back, trying their best to help me.

Jon makes a nice remark, "If worse comes to worse, you can spend a night at my place."

I reply somewhat happily, "Thanks, I needed that."

I continue, "I just hope it won't be a permanent thing, I don't want to turn into a moocher."

We laugh at this and Luis says, "If that happens, you can stay at my house. That way our parents won't be annoyed, you know. Switch it up."

I respond, "Wouldn't both your families be freaked out by my appearance."

Luis states, "Sucks to be them, you're our friend and you need us. They've just have to suck it up."

I ask Luis, "Luis, won't it seems weird. I mean, you're 15 and I'm 19. You're inviting me to your house, makes me look bad."

Luis exclaims, "Thanks to your new appearance, you don't look 19. In fact, even in your human form you didn't look 19; you looked young. People thought I was older than you, so that won't be a problem. My family somewhat knows you and they always say help your friends when they're in need. You old fat bear."

I smirk at his stupid remark and say, "Thanks, Luis that was very like you and at the same time not like you to say. I needed to hear something from you."

Jon says, "Yeah, I'm pratically an adult and I can make my own decisions. If I say I want you to spend the night at my house, my family won't be upset. Besides they know you all too well."

He adds, "Besides. You're like 34, if you get kicked out. People will think you're out to eat them."

I mutter, "I'm the same age as you, Jon, and you know it. Remeber you're older than me by two months."

I smile to them.

I comment at both statements, "You two are too nice, I needed that. I don't know what I do to deserve people like you two, my closests friends. Really guys, thanks for everything."

Jon replies, "Your family probably misses you so much right now. Let's take you back home."

I was reluctant at first, I really didn't want to go home.

Jon adds, "Do you want us to hold your hands when we get there, if it scares you that much."

I glare to him, Jon and Luis snicker together. Then we all have big smirks on our faces and soon burst out laughing. We all laugh, I feel something in my bookbag and take it off me. I take it off, unzip it and rummage inside and trying to take a gander what was inside. After a while, I take out these weird packages and looked to them confusingly and wondering why I had these things in there.

I ask showing them the packages, "Guys? Do you know why I have these things in my bookbag?"

I add, "I don't even know what they are. So why do I have them?"

Jon replies, "Are you dumb as shit or what?"

I ask, "What? What? Tell me?"

He takes the packages and said, "These are your cap, gown, tassel and yearbook that were passed out after the assembly."

I ask, "What assembly?"

Jon looks to me and says, "Are you kidding me?"

He looks closer into my eyes and sees I'm not joking.

He says stun by my expression, "Oh my god! You don't remember what the assembly was about."

I nod my head no.

He retorts, "The President is coming to our graduation because of you! He wants to give you an award for saving the world."

I look to him lost, I had no idea what he was talking about.

He shouts, "You honestly don't remember!"

I nod my head and Luis asks, "The President is coming? Here?"

Jon says, "Yes, to thank Marcus. Apparently, who has already forgotten everything about the whole thing."

I reply, "Me? He wants to see me? Maybe that was what the letter was going to say, _(making a grumpy tone)_ before my dad read it and started making problems."

Luis asks, "How can you forget something as big as that?"

I say, "I don't know, I just did."

I nervously laugh at both at them.

Jon responds looking to Luis, "See, somehow he did. _(turning to me)_ Marcus, what is going on here? Why are you forgetting things, like the whole coffee ordeal."

I mutter, "The conversation with my mom."

I thought Jon didn't listen, but...

He adds, "At home, you forgot something as well. I'm starting to worry about you. Are you sure you okay?"

I reply amusingly, "Yeah, I'm fine. My head just wanders off when so many things happen at once."

Jon questions me, "I never did asked you why you drank so much coffee. So why did you do it?"

I try to think back and I answer, "I had a nightmare...a nightmare of me attacking... you guys. Me, being a monster. The one who targeted you all. Me, who wanted to hunt you. I was hunting you, my family, and Sapphire. It scared me so bad, that I couldn't sleep. My mind kept flashing back to those nightmares, to me hurting you. Thing was, it didn't felt like me. It felt like something primitive, animalistic feeling and it controlled me. At the same time, it did feel like me. Because it was my body, my mind-but like I said the feelings were animalistic. I wanted to destroy, I wanted to hurt, as long as I was having fun. No one else matter. That is why I was afraid to go back to sleep, to think I actually thought about these things-about me doing this."

I shiver at the thought of the nightmare, both saw me and tried to make me feel better; though nothing they can do could help me.

Jon asked, "Has there been anything not right after that, anything at all?"

I explain, "My head been throbbing certain days at random, only once I had double vision; other than that, I really have nothing wrong with me."

Luis adds, "You forget your extreme mood changes and the fur color."

I say annoyingly, "I was trying to forget those things. Why are we going on about these things anyway! I'm fine, just edgy with graduation and how to make a good life. That's it, let's drop it and never bring it up. I don't want this thought, this thing lingering with me for the rest of my life. I don't want others to know, so you two have to keep your mouths shut."

Jon asks jokingly, "What happens if we do?"

I answer, "Then you'll have to face my furyyy-neeesssss!"

Luis responds grabbing onto my arm, "Don't you mean your fluffyyyyy-neeesssss?"

I look to him, pull my arm out of his grasp and we all just chuckle a bit. I take back the packages and put them in my bookbag, ending that topic immediately.

I ask them wondering about something, "What are we going to do once school ended? I mean, where do we go from here?"

Luis says unjaded, "We'll be together, no matter what happens."

I laugh at him and reply, "You're so childish. Man, you'll have much to learn. I just wonder how much of that I'll be apart of. Then again, you are merely a child."

Luis comments, "That is taller than you and not as hairy, furry, whatever you call that! You bear!"

I comment smartly, "I'm faster, smarter, stronger, and older than you! Pipsqueak!"

He laughs, "I can't be a pipsqueak since I'll taller than you. Short stop."

I snap at him childishly, "Shut up!"

Jon intervenes, "Okay, will the two of you stop arguing. You sound like an old married couple with your stupid fights!"

We both turn to him and say, "Can it old troll!"

We all laugh and relax a little. We soon stand from the bench and continue our walk.

Jon offers, "Would you like me to drive you guys us?"

Luis and I say, "Yes!"

We all run to his car, Luis calls out loud.

"Shotgun!"

I say, "Don't care! I'm older and that's that!"

By the time I said it, he was already opening the door and going inside. I try to jump at him, but he slams the car door on my face and I hit it hard. I slid down the door, fall onto the ground and landing on my chest. I massage my face as I felt the pain washing over me. I stand up, looking at the door and placing my hands on it; checking on it. My thoughts,'Thank god I didn't hit it so hard or I would've broken Jon's car door and then I would have to pay for it or fix it; which the sounds of fixing it sounds fun. Actually, it sounds incredibly fun. I can improve it and make it so much better.' Jon bursts my bubble by calling my name, "Marcus!"

I reply, "Huh?"

He asks, "Are you going into the car?"

I say, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was thinking about upgrading you car and - "

He says harshly, "No! No upgrading my baby. If you do something to it, I might not be able to use it."

I look down and lower my ears, replying sadly, "Oh, I understand."

He say feeling sorry about his tone, "Marcus, I'm sorry about what I said. We can fix a junk car and upgrade it for you."

My eyes brighten up and my ears spot up at what he said.

I ask, "Can I give it to someone then?"

Luis rolls down the window and suggests, "Can you give it to me?"

He answers, "Because I'm your friend, who doesn't have a car."

I glare to him and say, "Why should I?"

Jon interjects, "What ever happen to your red car?"

I stutter, "Well...funny you should say that. You see... It's like... The car was..."

Jon replies, "It was towed, wasn't it."

I exclaim, "Yes. Yes, it was. I should've forgot to move it on alternate side parking and it was towed. Bright side though, I don't have to worry about paying for the damages. Sides, I do even have my driver's license."

I turn to Luis and say, "That's it! We're not having this discussion about you having a pimped out, alienated, furturistic-looking car. I don't want to know nor even think about the possible consequences. I also don't want the blame to fall onto me for your mistakes.

I comment, "You also don't have a license either, making a car for you would be pointless. You don't even have your driver's permit!"

He says, "I will soon, might as well get half of my dream finish now."

I hung my head down, place my thumb and finger on my nose and gently pinching it for some time, while my eyes are closed. I mutter lowly, "You've got to be kidding with me."

Luis asks, "What? It's true."

I stop pinching, open my eyes and look to him. I say, "No way am I going to make car for a little kid."

He snaps at me, "I'm not a kid, but a teenager and why not. Better me than some stranger."

Jon replies, "It's sorta true."

I turn to him and say, "Not helping."

I turn back to Luis and say, "That's like me giving you a laser as a toy!"

Luis says, "You're going to give me a laser!"

I say dejectingly, "No!"

I continue, "Are you stupid? Why would I give you a laser! You could hurt others or worse, yourself! I can't believe how dumb you can be sometimes!"

Luis says, "That was plain mean."

He turns away from me and I can hear him sobbing, it breaks my heart.

Jon says, "Look what you did now, you didn't need to call him stupid."

I say to him apologetically, "Luis, I didn't mean to say that I-"

I walk up to the door and finish what I was saying, "Luis, sorry for saying that. I'm really sorry. I mean it with all my heart, sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. If you want I will make you a car, nice big blue car."

He says in-between sobs, "Can you make it black with red flames?"

I say, "I will, I promise."

He asks, "How will I know you'll keep it?"

I say, "It's me, Luis. I don't like breaking promises."

I extend my hand and then he quickly grabs it and shakes it.

He turns his face and has the biggest smile on his face and laughs at me, I stand there confused at this.

He says, "Ha! I can't believe you fell for that."

I, understanding his little ploy, say, "You trick me!"

He replies, "I did no such thing, but you promise to do it."

I exclaim, "No, I won't do it. You trick me, you don't deserve it."

He retorts, "You've promise and a promise is a promise."

I say lowly, "I hate you."

He states, "No you don't."

I say, "Wanna bet?"

He says eagerly, "Yeah."

I say, "Let's make a wager on it then."

He says, "What?"

"If I don't get the car," I explain, "by next weekend. You can make me do almost anything that I can and count acceptable."

"If I do get the car," he starts, "then you can make me do anything as I can and count acceptable as well."

Jon says, "Why not the two of you kiss and makeup?"

He adds, "Marcus, no offense but you've the worst luck and you always lost a bet."

I complain to him, "Not true!"

He states, "Oh really, what about the wager we made."

I blush at this and say, "You promised to never mention that again!"

He states, "I'm just trying to help you not make a fool out of yourself, but if you insist. Then go ahead and lose to Luis."

I say, "I won't lose because I'm super smart and thanks to that I'll have an advantage and can make that car in no time flat."

Luis comments, "You know it isn't nice to boast about things because it can come back and bite your ass really hard."

I repeat he said, "You know it isn't nice to boast because it can come back and bite your ass really hard."

I turn to him and say, "As if. I know nothing bad is going to happen, I mean how else can my life be turn around."

I see both of them opening their mouths, so I add, "It was a rhectorical question! Don't need to be answer or jinx!"

They both put a sly grin on their faces and I bitterly replied, "Shut up!"

I storm into the car backseat as Jon enters the driver's side and starts the car, we then leave to my house. When we reach the house, Jon parks his car and we all leave it. When we approach the front door, I insert my claw and open the door. I go inside, bringing them with me and close as well. I see my mom there sitting in the dining room and my dad in the kitchen doing their stuff, as usual.


	15. Tell Me

A/n: I don't own "Good Life" by OneRepublic, nor Lilo and Stitch universe, Just my things, so review please.

* * *

><p>I hide behind my friends when we enter into the house.<p>

I say meekly, "Hi."

Jon and Luis both push me, so I'm in front of them.

I look to them a little peeved, then repeat but a little louder, "Hi."

They both turn to me and my mom says, "Marcus, we were worried sick about you."

I reply, "I know mom and I'm sorry about this morning."

I turn to him and say loudly, but calmly to my dad, "Dad I'm sorry, I'm really really heartfully sorry."

He doesn't respond to me for a while and he just busys himself on his computer. I say once more, "I'm really sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to yell and do all those things to you and say those things to you. It was just my bad morning mood when I don't eat."

My dad replies annoyed by his tone, "It's all right son. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to it either."

He adds, "I think you should have some free time, go hang with your friends for a while. Just don't be out late."

I feel happy and replied showing my gleeness, "Thanks dad."

I grab my friends' wrists again and we all leave to the door.

**My Dad's P.O.V**

Once he leaves the door, I turn to my wife and she already can tell what I'm going to say.

She says, "No, no! I won't do it! It's just a phase he's going through! He's your son, why would you do that to him?"

I reply, "Look what he did to the freakin table, you saw his anger and he had more inside of him. He could have easily hurt us all. What matters to me the most is protecting my family and even if it means sending Marcus away, I will do it. If it provides absolute safety, then so be it."

She retorts, "He's your son, he's just having a trouble adjusting to the early college life."

I snap at her, "Stop pretending like he is your little baby boy! He isn't even human anymore, he's a monster!"

She screams, "That you help made!"

I make a bitter crack, "So did you!"

She releases some tears.

I make a snippy comeback, "Yeah, but look at him now. He's not human anymore, he's a-a monster and you got to open your eyes and see that. He won't have a normal ife, he won't have a normal wife, he won't have any normal kids, he won't even be able to go to any colleges here in his state of form and yet, you keep deluding yourself. If he somehow manages to produce kids, I won't acknowledge them as my grand kids. Face it, he's a monster with anger problems that will hurt us. We either save our family or have it crumple because of him and his problems."

She says, "He can change, he can change. Just give him some time, we just got our boy back and you want to get rid of him again. Give him a chance, please give him one more chance. He can have a normal life, go to college, have a wife and kids of his own. He can and will, we just need to give him a chance. So why send him away when he's about to finish one part of his life? Why?"

I walk up to her and reply, "Why? Because if he looses his anger, it'll be us in danger or anyone around him. I need to take care of my family."

She comments sadly, "He is our family, he is your son. Please, please just give him a chance."

"Fine, "I say, "I will give him a chance, but if he looses his anger and he hurts someone. It's not going to be on me, it's going to be on your head. It'll be your fault and you would've to pay the price of it. Now we've to be even harder on him now, not just to control his temper. Also to make sure he doesn't do the same mistakes we made when we were in college; though, it'll be hard if he ever gets accepted to any colleges; thanks to his new change."

He adds, "Rememer, if he loses it and someone gets hurt. It'll be on you and if that person is a part of our family, then I'll have no choice. I'll have to send him away, far away. A place where he can't hurt us, nor any other person."

She cries into her hands and I hug her.

I say lowly, "It's the best option we have to help him."

She looks up to me and I can tell she's angry.

She asks, "Help him? You mean hurt him more?"

She adds, "He needs us more than ever and you want to send him away in his time of need. That is not what family does. Family is supposed to stick together and help each other out."

I say a smart remark to her, "Look at what he did! I'm trying to help my family or do you want someone to get hurt because of him?"

She's becomes silent, turns her head away from me and I can see her still making tears run down her face.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

We were decided to go and eat somewhere, though I insisted that I stay in the car and so Luis and Jon went to Cici's. When they came back, they had a lot of food and I couldn't help but stare in awe. My mouth was open and drooling, Jon had to quickly close it before I drooled all over his seats. So we ate some of the food.

_Achoo!_

Jon and Luis say, "God bless you!"

I reply, "Thanks for saying that."

I wipe my nose using my shirt.

I add, "Funny thing is, I didn't know what came over me. I felt like I had to sneeze."

Luis says childishedly, "Maybe someone is talking about you somewhere?"

I comment, "That's an old saying! God, sometimes I really think you are a child."

He makes a quick comeback, "At least I'm a human teenager, that isn't 3 ft tall."

I respond to him, "At least I'm faster, smarter, and stronger than you. Also, I'm older than you."

I spit my tongue out at him and put my paws to the sides of my head and wave them quickly.

Luis voices his opinion, "And you call me the child, look at that."

I instantly stop, fix my composure and we continue eating.

I say in between me chewing my food, "I don't... know what... you mean."

We all laugh and just do some more small talk, after that Jon dropped me home and did the same with Luis afterwards.

Once there, I walk up to the house and open the door.

I say, "Hey everybody!"

I smile big and happy to them, my eyes closed to show how happy I was. When I open my eyes though, no one was on the first floor.

I set my bookbag onto the floor and looked around the place, after some searching I found a piece of paper on the kitchen table.

I read it aloud, "Marcus, gone shopping. Be back soon, love mom, dad, and sisters."

I go to my computer and click on a random song.

_Good Life by ONEREPUBLIC_

_Woke up in London yesterday_  
><em>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<em>  
><em>Don't really know how I got here<em>  
><em>I got some pictures on my phone<em>

_New names and numbers that I don't know_  
><em>Address to places like Abbey Road<em>  
><em>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want<em>  
><em>We're young enough to say<em>

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
><em>This has gotta be the good life<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life<em>

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
><em>Like this city is on fire tonight<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life<em>  
><em>A good, good life<em>

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_  
><em>My friends in L.A. they don't know<em>  
><em>Where I've been for the past few years or so<em>  
><em>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<em>

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_  
><em>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<em>  
><em>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e<em>  
><em>What there is to complain about<em>

_When you're happy like a fool_  
><em>Let it take you over<em>  
><em>When everything is out<em>  
><em>You gotta take it in<em>

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
><em>This has gotta be the good life<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life<em>

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
><em>Like this city is on fire tonight<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life<em>  
><em>A good, good life<em>

_Hopelessly_  
><em>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<em>  
><em>Hopelessly<em>  
><em>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<em>  
><em>Hopelessly<em>  
><em>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<em>  
><em>'Cuz hopelessly<em>  
><em>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<em>

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
><em>This has gotta be the good life<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life, good life<em>

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
><em>Like this city is on fire tonight<em>  
><em>This could really be a good life<em>  
><em>A good, good life<em>

_Oh yeah_  
><em>Good, good life<em>  
><em>Good life<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>

_Listen_  
><em>My friends in New York, I say hello<em>  
><em>My friends in L.A. they don't know<em>  
><em>Where I've been for the past few years or so<em>  
><em>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<em>

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_  
><em>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<em>  
><em>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e<em>  
><em>What there is to complain about<em>

Thanks to my new voice, I can sing so much better. Not too mention I love this song, kinda of funny how it played this one. I know that I'm going to have a very good life; especially with Sapphire. I make a big smile, thinking about Sapphire. After my daydreams of Sapphire pass, I remember something. So I went back to my bookbag and take out the stuff, place them on the table and went to my room quickly. I wanted to get my holophone, I wanted to see if I can talk to Sapphire. I search for it in my room for a couple of seconds. Once I aquired it, I also decided to change my clothes. So after being in my blue fur, I have a big smile on my face. I run out of my room, went downstairs to the living room and hurriedly open it.

I wait for a seconds until I hear, "Gaba?"

I reply, "Stitch?"

He answers, "Ih. Marcus?"

I respond, "Ih. Turn around."

He does and he says happily, "Marcus, why call?"

I explain excitingly, "Meega talk to Sapphire. Isa Shogata?"

He responds, "Naga hagata. Sapphire out again."

I droop my ears hearing it and reply, "Oh."

I ask rising one of my ears wondering, "Is Jumba finished making the repairs on the machine?"

He answers, "Close to completion."

I reply with both my ears up and me full of happiness, "Good."

"Marcus," Stitch says, "Sapphire trying speak good language to youga. Trying youga language."

I ask, "She's trying to speak to me in my language? What for?"

He answers, "Sapphire wants talk youga best way youga understand. Ih, isa youga smish."

I comment, "Wow, I can't believe she did that."

He states, "Ih, reading books everyday. She keeps to make good sentences. Practicing lots times."

I respond shocked by this, "I have to give her something, I want her to have something special for me to remind her. I wish I knew more about her,_(a smirk crosses my face)_ though I've a pretty good idea of what she wants."

I add, "I can't wait to be back there! I miss everyone, well except Evil. Which reminds me, whatever happen to him?"

Stitch answers, "Evil missing."

Right after he said that, there was a moment of silence before the message goes into my brain.

I scream, "What do you mean missing? Sapphire is out there and he's loose!"

Stitch replies, "He good guy."

I retort, "I don't think so, there has to be a lot of things he has to prove to me before I can even think he is good."

Stitch explains, "Evil help save world, save achi-baba, save youga."

I cross my arms over my chest and huffed a great sigh.

I admit to him, "Fine, so he has done some good things in the past. Doesn't make him good, if you were to ask me about him. I'd say he would be ready to double cross us, like he did with Mayhem."

I ask, "Speaking of which, how is the search for that little devil coming along."

He answers, "Still naga good, naga find him."

My ears droop back down and Stitch sees this, I hung my head down.

I ask him a question, "Where's Jumba right now?"

He doesn't answer quick enough and so I lift my head up and scream at him at the top of my lungs, "Where is he!"

Stitch shocked by how loud I was falls back then some minutes later he stands back up and looks to me.

He says with his ears drooped back in fear, "Jumba shopping parts for machine."

I say softly, "Oh. Sorry about that, I just need to ask him something. If he isn't there, then never mind. Bye Stitch."

Stitch looks to me quizzically by my behavior and asks, "Why not tell Stitch?"

I repeat a little annoyed, "I said bye Stitch!"

She repeats as well, "Itchibawa, Stitch good achi-baba. Tell Stitch!"

I answer, "I don't think you can help me on this one. I need a doctor, not just any plain old doctor-an alien doctor. Not just any alien doctor, but one who is a former evil genius and his name is Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

Stitch begs me, "Itchibawa Marcus. Please tell Stitch, Stitch help."

I talk to him, "Fine, I'll tell you. You've to promise that you won't tell anyone else, because I'm still not sure about this whole thing myself to be honest."

He responds, "Ih."

I continue, "Ok. Well, I've been having weird things happening to me."

He asks, "Like?"

I answer, "My head throbs for some time, my fur changes color and so does my eyes. I also now starting to forget little things and I once had double vision, not to mention my big mood change this morning with my parents."

I add, "I'm scared of hurting people when I'm not in control of my own body, though so far I've been able to do just fine. But it bothers me, deeply and I want to know why. So I was going to ask Jumba to run some tests on me."

He states, "When youga here, Jumba check out. Meega suggest be easy. Marcus must try calm, youga body adjusting to new change."

I explain, "Takka Stitch. Pasawa Stitch."

He comments, "Pasawa Marcus."

I close the connection, push the button and it transforms into a skull bracelet. I place it on one of my arms and watch some cartoons. I turn the t.v. off, remembering that I wonder what the letter was about and so I looked for it. In a few minutes, I found the opened letter, take it out of the envelope and quickly read it. After that, I picked up my house phone and called the president. We talk for a few minutes, we both say our goodbyes and I place the phone back into its holder. I go back to the living and resume watching cartoons on the t.v. Today's excitement drained me so much, I decide to relax and laid down on the couch. Watching t.v., until my mind drifted somewhere else and my eyelids were closed.


	16. My Mom

Next thing I knew my sisters are shaking me awake on the couch.

"Marcus, time to wake up and help us put the food away" say Kelly.

I reply groggily, "Yeah. Yeah, pudding cake fly away."

Betty comments, "Wow, that was no where close to what you said."

My youngest sister, Melody, responds, "I know what will wake him up."

She puts her finger in her mouth, walks up to one of my ears and inserts the finger in deeply. Then she twists her hand feverishly around, causing me to make some faces and sounds from my mouth. So she does it harder, goes deeper and I move around on the couch until she hits my ear drum. I wake up, screaming at the pain and seeing all three of them right there. She quickly takes her hand out and I sit up, glaring at all three of them.

I scream to them and covering my hurting ear, "That's not how you wake a person up! How would you like it if I did that to you guys! Huh! You wouldn't, now would you! You would try to kill me on the spot! Also, what's the big idea! Are you trying to make me deaf!"

They didn't reply or saying anything, I calm myself down. I rub my ear and I stand up in front of them.

I say, "What was that about needing help again?"

Melody responds, "We need help bring the food inside and put away."

I comment, "I'm on it." I dress myself as quickly as abnormally possible and out I go to my dad's car. Once there, I take all of the groceries I could handle and walk back to the house. I carry all of them into the kitchen and place them into the respected cupboards and closets and other spots.

Mom says nicely, "Thank you Marcus for helping us with the food."

I reply, "Your welcome."

I rub my aching ear again, trying to ease the pain and I walk back to the table. I spot something on the table and remember what it was, my graduation outfit. I grab it, hand it to my mom and showed her it to her.

I ask, "Can you please fix this? I order this when I was 5' 6" and well you can see why I need you to fix this. So can you?"

My mom says, "That's right, we need to buy you a new suit as well. Because your old jackets and suits won't fit you, unless."

I ask unsurely if I would like the answer, "Unless what?"

She grins and goes up the stairs, I follow her. She goes into the attic and I just stand there, uncertain of what she was doing.

I repeat my question, "Unless what?"

I add, "Tell me what are you talking about?"

She replies from the attic, "Don't worry about it. If I tell you, you'll say no. It's better to show you and talk to you, so you can understand our predictament."

I huff, "Fine."

I walk down the stairs, wait in the kitchen and listen to some music.

Mom hollers, "Ah-ha!"

I turn my head to the stairs and shout to her, "Found whatever you were looking for?"

She says, "Yes I did!"

I can hear her coming down the stairs and having the thing in her hands, behind her.

She walks up to me and says, "Come here and close your eyes, I want to see something."

"Can't I see it?" I ask while walking up to her.

My mom states, "Close your eyes and you'll see soon."

I give up, close my eyes and I can hear ruffling of plastic.

She says, "Spread your arms."

I did, I feel something going over them and over my head. I cover feel her fixing whatever it was, though I guessed it to be a dress shirt. I felt her slipping something over the dress shirt and could feel her put something around the collar and tying it.

She says, "Lift your left leg."

I did and feel pants going up it, I bring my left foot down. I lift my right leg and could feel the pants around my legs, I grab the waistband so it wouldn't fall.

She says, "Raise your foot one at a time."

I raise my left foot, she slips a shoe on it. When that goes down, I raise my right foot and another shoe goes on it. I could feel her slipping shoes onto my feet nicely and tightly around them.

I complain, "I feel like a baby when you do this type of thing."

She responds, "I just want to see something."

I hear a zipper going up from my pants, shoes' being tapped closed and many buttons being pushed together.

She says, "Open your eyes."

I do and she adds, "Go to the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror."

I stomp my foot repeatedly in an angry way and reply, "I can't now, I'm shorter than I was in my human form. I need some help to see myself in the mirror."

She exclaims, "Oh, sorry."

She comes with me into the bathroom, picks me up and places me on the sink. I look to the mirror and I see myself in a black tuxedo, with the red sash around my upper waist and the white buttoned down shirt and my nice little black suit shoes and the two little tails. I look at my black dress vest, along with my little black bow tie. I ask astonished by my appearance, "Wh-Where did you get this suit? It looks nice and fits well on my new smallish figure."

She asks, "You like it?"

I answer, "Yeah I love it. I fit in it so well. I can't believe we had a suit that is my size, I can't believe you found one and it's so new."

She says, "Good, this will be the second time you worn this thing?"

I ask, "Beg your pardon? I worn this suit before?"

She answers, "Yes you did, when you went to your first wedding with me. It was your first suit when you were five yrs. old."

I stop looking around and turn my head to her, shocked by her statement.

I say, "You put me in a suit that I haven't worn since I was five yrs. old."

She says unmovingly, "You know if I were to see this coming to, I'd never throw away your old clothes. I would've kept all of your baby clothes, so you can wear them all over again. Oh well."

I say, "This is so degrading, me wearing a baby suit."

She replies, "At least it fits you."

I yell to her, "Your missing the point!"

She says, "Huh?"

I reply, "I can't wear a baby suit to my graduation! That's so humiliating, this is deadly embarrasing! I can't go! What will my friends think of me! What would the president think? After all you said' First impressions last the longest', so what will the impressions people get when I'm wearing this!"

She adds, "Don't worry, it looks like a regular suit and don't tell your friends or the president that you're wearing a suit you worn once before as a baby."

I mutter, "Can't I get another suit? Or buy one? Or can't you fix one up?"

She responds, "We can't. Tomorrow is your graduation and we don't have the time to hem up your gown and a suit at the same time. Also we don't have the money to buy a nice suit. Better this than nothing."

She adds talking to me like I'm a baby, "Besides you look so cute in your little baby suit!"

I complain, "Mmmmooooommmm!"

She replies, "Sssssssoooooooonnnnn! What?"

I add, "This is stupid, I mean it's obivous this is a baby suit."

I continue, "Look at the two tails on the back, you don't see suits like this anymore. Not to mention the stupid red sash. And-"

She interrupts, "Marcus. This is the only suit that can fit you. Your other suits are too big."

I grumble, "Stupid baby suit. Stupid shortness."

She adds, "You still look handsome."

I roll my eyes and say, "Your my mom. Your supposed to say that, doesn't make it true."

I add a little depressed, "Especially since now I'm worse than I was before. I wasn't even handsome before, so what does that make me now. What's worse than ugliness? Worse than horrible, that's what I am. No, even that doesn't describe me. It doesn't even hit the mark. So what's worse than being disgustingly horrible or morbid? A monstrosity that's what I am, an atrocity on the face on the planet. There's nothing handsome about me, nothing but a beast waiting to come out. An ugly looking, eyesore of a being trying to have a normal life. Living in a fairy tale, or a nightmare. The point being is that I'm not handsome. I was always ugly and this just made it more noticeable."

She adds shocked by my statement, "What are you talking about? You're fine the way you are."

I reply, "That's such a mom thing to say."

She explains, "I am your mother, it's what I supposed to say to make my children feel better about themselves and you need it the most. Because you still don't see how incredibly special you are. You're handsome, whether or not you believe it or if people see it or not. You've the kindest of hearts, one that is really big and that's what people love about you. Don't doubt yourself, ever. How can you say such thing after all the good things you've done and the friends you've made. You're not a monster or a beast, you will have a happy life. You are handsome and you will find someone who'll love you just the way you are."

I smile and say, "Thanks mom and thanks for the suit."

I hug her and take it off, folding it nicely to her. We both leave the bathroom, she rushes to my gown and takes it out of the packaging. She examines it, walks up to me and unfolds it. She says, "Hold it."

So I listen, she heads to the basement and in a few minutes she's back. She brought a giant tin cookie holder, goes to the dining room table and sets it down. She opens the lid and she takes out her sewing supplies she needs. Then she comes back and pins the bottom, being careful not to stab me with the safety pin. When all the pins are on the gown, she swiftly takes it and begins cutting it. With the cutting finished, she starts to fix the zipper and sews it up; making it look brand new. She motions for me to come towards her and I do, she puts it on me and it fits.

She says, "I left a little more on the bottom because I thought it would be fitting, normally there is place. That's why it's a little bigger."

I smile and reply, "Thank you for everything."

She comments, "Anything for my boy."

I add, "You aren't going to burst into tears the moment you see me put the suit on. Are you?"

She replies, "Of course, I will. It's hard for a parent to see their child grow up before their very eyes. Especially you. You're my boy! My one and only boy I ever had, who is the most handsome man I've ever seen; whether be fur or no fur. You're still my son. My precious boy."

I blush and reply, "Awww. Mom, don't do this now."

She continues, "I can't help it. I remember when you were small and always said, 'My Mommy' or 'My Mama' to me. I miss those days when you were young. You with those cheeks and those paint cute lips everyone loved, you were such an angel."

I blush even more and say, "Mom, I understand. You'll always be there for me and you love me, I love you too."

I take it off and place it back in my bag. I head back to the living room and watch some t.v. My mom made some grilled chicken with hispanic rice, I had many helpings of it.

After dinner was over and my hunger sated, I walk up to my mom and hug her on her leg.

She looks downs, asks confused by the sudden hug, "What's this for?"

I look up and answer, "For accepting me for what I'm right now and having patience in my new life."

She bends down, hugs me back and says releasing some tears, "Why wouldn't I? You're my son and you are always welcome here. It's after all your home."

I reply sending some tears down my cheeks, "Because of all those movies, when a kid or a loved one comes back as a monster and try to have a normal life. Everything just seems to get worse, the parents throw out the kid and the friends ditch said kid. Leaving him alone in the world-utterly alone, miserably alone. Never wanting anything to do with this person, afraid to be near this person and soon they wipe his exists away. The family and friends of this person he once knew; banish him and never looking back at him. Not even to help him in his time of need. That's why I thank you, for still loving me. No matter what. Thank you for being the best mom."

I add saying like a little child, "I love you, mommy."

I could feel my mom tense as soon as she heard that and she pats me on the back, rubbing tenderly.

She whispers into my ears motherly, "I love you too."

She kisses my forehead and I kiss her on the cheek.

After that I went back to bed, wondering how my last day of high school will turn out to be.


	17. Morning of Graduation

_Friday Morning..._

I woke up really early, decide to do something to help me with all my excess of energy. I jump off my bed and do many push-ups, until I couldn't count around more-which was a lot. I stop and head downstairs to the basement, freely picking my uniform attire. Going back up the stairs, setting them on the table and I run to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, flossing and using mouthwash to make them extra bright. After I see my teeth are clean, I head to the shower and turn the warm water on, letting it run over my furry body. I wash myself nice and clean, then I turn off the shower. Exit the bathroom, take a towel and dry myself. I wrap it around my waist and look at the mirror; which wasn't going to well because of my new vertically challenge body. I close the toilet seat, climb up and walk to the sink. I look at myself in the mirror, if I was in my human form I would love to shave off this excess hair; however, it's not hair-it's fur. Also, it will take a long time to shave it all off and groom it. So I just left looking like the way I was and I took my clothes, putting them on me while humming a happy tune.

My sisters both walk down the stairs and I say in a humble way, "Ahua shalom bye, ohana."

I smile to them and Kelly asks, "What you said?"

I answer her quickly, "Oh, I mean. Good morning family!"

Betty asks, "Why are you such in a good mood today?"

I reply happily, "You mean my sudden chipperness because I can't wait for today to be over! No more school, which means I can have some free time and hang with my friends!"

Kelly and Betty just shrugged their shoulders, they gather their clothes and dressed themselves. I make myself some eggs and bacon on the stove. I look and my sisters were shock that I was cooking, actually making food.

Betty states, "You never cooked. You normally just lay around the house doing nothing or hang with your friends."

I reply a little annoyed by her comment, "Listen, I need to learn how to fed for myself. So cooking for myself seems to be the better skill to learn. SO why not try to cook myself a nice healthy breakfast."

I smirk to them, they both look to each other a bit confused.

Kelly asks, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

I turn to them and reply plainly, "Nope. Not a clue, I was just doing it all on feeling."

Betty screams, "Are you trying to make the house explode!"

I reassured her, "Easy, easy. My new intelligence can't fail me now."

I add, "I'm unstoppable and I won't make any mistakes."

Kelly says, "Oh like burning the eggs."

I reply, "Exactly."

Betty adds, "Or blackening the bacon strips."

I comment, "Nope."

I smell the air and my eggs and bacon were really cooking. I turn around and scream, "AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!"

I turn around and shout to them, "Why didn't you tell me they were burning! Better yet, why did you distract me!"

Kelly replies, "Not our fault you can't cook!"

I respond annoyed, "What's that you said?"

She repeats slowly, "YYYYooooouuuuu. CCCCCCaaaaaannnnnnn''''''''ttttttt. CCCCCCooooooooookkkkkkkk."

I walk up to her and said, "I can cook!"

I set my hand behind me and state, "Just give me some time."

I smell the air, something was really good.

I ask, "Wow, for burnt pieces of bacon and eggs. They sure smell good."

I could feel myself getting hotter and ask, "Is it just me or is it getting hotter?"

I raise my back hand and wipe my face.

Kelly shrieks, "Marcus!"

I respond, "What! What!"

She continues pointing at me, "Your arm!"

I look to it and see it was on fire. I try to put it out, I flail it around and once it's out. I relax, I look back and see the entire back of the kitchen was on fire.

I scream, "Kelly! Betty! Get out of here!"

They weren't running fast enough, so I push them out and turn back to the fire I made. I run to the sink grab the movable water faucet head and pointed to the fire, I spray a good dose at it. However, it seems unharmed and I was getting antsy by the minute.

I say lowly, "That's should've worked! Why didn't?"

I look around the counter and see a bottle of oil has spilled on the stove. I say softly grabbing the sides of my head, "That must've spilled when I flail my arm before and found its way to the fire. Making this flame bigger, great."

I yell with tears going down my face, "My breakfast is ruin!"

Kelly yells, "Quit worrying about your stupid breakfast! If you don't put the fire out, our house will be ruin!"

I stop my water works, gulp a big gust of air and blew into the fire. Soon the fire burnt out and the counter, the stove and some of the cabinets were slightly burnt.

Betty asks, "What did you do?"

I reply in between my huffs for air, "I made a backfire within the original fire and they cancel each other out."

I walk up to the pan and I see small black circles and black small lines. I pick the blacken pan with the chared remains of food and show them to my sisters.

I ask, "Would either of you cared to eat it?"

They both say, "No."

I look to them and say, "I thought as much."

I try to clean the mess and throw out the brunt food, so I put them on a plate. Reminding myself to throw them out, but first I had to clean the mess before my parents wo-

"MARCUS!" a loud voice bellows my name angrily.

I was afraid to turn around and see who called my name, even though I already knew who it was.

I mutter, "Shit, really! This is supposed to be a good day, so far it isn't looking good."

I turn around and act innocent. I say childishly, "Hi daddy!"

I add continuing the act, "You won't believe this. I was cooking a nice breakfast for us. I had everything in its place and started cooking, but the oil had a hole in it. So it leaked, the oil mixed with the fire and it made it bigger, though I stopped the fire. See, so it wouldn't damage the house."

He makes a comeback, "Is this really an accident?"

I say, "Well. Like how one of my old kid shows' would say, 'Time to take chances, get messy, make mistakes and learn from them.' So what do you say?"

He turns to my sisters and asks them, demanding the truth, "Is what he saying true? Was it really an accident?"

They look to me, then back to dad, and then back to me.

Kelly responds, "Well, I'm not sure. Though I know for a fact Marcus didn't cause the fire, it was an accident."

He sputters meanly and loudly, "Seems to be having lots of those, these days."

He jumps from the mid point of the stairs and walks to the kitchen, where I was. I tried my best to stay calm.

He says, "Is this the food you were trying to make?"

I nod, he grabs the plate and gives it to me.

He states, "Eat it."

I reply, "Are you crazy? I can't eat that, they're hard as rocks and might break my teeth."

He comments, "You know how many homeless children would die wanting to eat this type of food?"

I say lowly, "Want to know how many would die after eating something like this too."

He asks, "What did you say?"

I quickly respond, "Nothing! I said nothing! Honestly!"

He exclaims, "I think you're a wise mouth. Watch it or else."

I walk backwards from him, when I was far enough I turn around and was walking away. Until he grabs my shoulder and said, "Where are you going?"

I answer, "To the school, to get some food."

He replies turning me around, "Why do that when you already made yourself some eggs and bacon."

He pushes the plate of food remnants to my face and demands, "Eat it!"

I protest, "No, I won't!"

He says, "Eat it or else?"

I ask, "Or else what?"

He retorts, "You don't want to know what or else is."

We both walk up to each other and stare each other down; though he had it easier than me. He was 5' 3", looking down on me wasn't hard; in fact he did it most of my life. In this case though, he was literally staring me down.

I grab the plate, open my mouth and dump all the food in there. I close my mouth, hand the plate to him and head to the fridge. I open it and take out ketchup, pop the top and aim it at my mouth. I squeeze it and ketchup was in my mouth with the hockey pucks, called food, and I chew them all. Kelly and Betty could hear the crunching, so did my dad and I try so hard not to spit at him when he made that smug face to me. That look made it even harder not to, though I push myself and swallow the food down and make a disgusted face right after. I head to the sink and pour myself a cup of water and drank it really fast, getting another cup and another cup. The limit of eight cups was reached, I was full and look to them all. I walk to the bathroom and do my business. I walk out and my sisters rushed in together, I could hear them brushing their teeth together and them laughing. I walk out and see my dad, out of his sleep wear and into regular clothes. Brushing his teeth over the kitchen sink, I roll my eyes at him and go to the front door. I wait patiently for them so we can go to school and end my high school life. My sisters approach me and so does my dad, we all leave to go to his car and he drives us to the school.


	18. Different Tongue

A/N: I want to thank all those who are reading this, because without you. It would be just here, feeling unloved. Well, not really feeling anything. It still would be what it is, just being bits and pieces of data, but thanks for reading. I wouldn't mind some reviews.

A/N 2: I also wouldn't mind some more characters for the OC contest I posted beforehand. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Once we arrive at the school. I jump out and run on all fours into the school happily, leaving my sisters behind in disbelief at what I did. I was jumping around full of excitement. I found Nick and I jump on top of him, giving him a noogy on his head.<p>

He says jokingly, "Ow! Marcus, that hurts."

I stop and we laugh for sometime, I jump off him. He looks to me, growing a grin and I was getting nervous by his its titantic size. I was about to run away, when Nick grabs me and tickles me. I fall to the floor laughing at his attack.

I say in between laughs, "S-Stop...N-Nick!"

He says, "It's revenge for messing up my hair."

I reply in between laughs, "Y-Your... hair's... short!"

"So?" was his answer.

I comment, "So? It... w-won't... get... messed... up!"

He stops tickling me and I take in a large gulp of air, I glare to him.

It quickly disappears as I place a big grin on my face and say, "Can't believe graduation is today! Especially with the president coming!"

He nods in agreement, picks me up and sets me on his shoulders.

I ask bewildered by his action, "Why did you do that?"

He answers kiddingly, "Doesn't a champion or a hero normally ride on someone's shoulders?"

I reply not understanding the concept, "Yes?"

He adds, "Well, since you're a hero for saving us. Consider this a little parade for you."

I say to him blushing at his act, "Thanks Nick."

He smiles and says, "Sure thing little buddy."

I respond to that comment, "I'm not that little."

He comments, "Oh right. Even littler buddy."

I say, "You're a pest, a big titantic pest."

He retorts, "You're a small blue stinky furball."

We both laugh and he walks with him on his shoulders, I couldn't believe this. I felt really good inside.

Nick says, "Duck!"

I did and we leave the doorframe, going downstair and head to the cafeteria.

I ask him, "I wonder how many of our graduating classmates are excited as we are about today with the president being here?"

He smirks and annouces his opinion, "Probably the whole class, maybe the entire school."

"Marcus! Nick!" was the next thing we heard.

Nick turns around and we see Jon running towards us, we both wave hi as he passes us. He walks back and says to Nick, "Why are you carrying Marcus like that?"

I answer matter of factly, "He says it's like riding my own float in a parade. It's really fun."

Jon replies to me, "Wow, I never thought I would see Marcus acting so childish. You making poor Nick your personal animal; a pet, making him give you a piggyback ride."

I huffed him, "Hmmm."

I add, "Am not!"

He comments, "Sure you're not."

I reply, "Childish am not!"

I ponder as I remember how weird the words seem to flow out of my mouth.

I repeat myself, "I mean I'm not childish!"

I add, "He did this out of his free choice."

Jon goes to Nick and whispers, "Isn't that what a child would say!"

I reply childishly to them, "Meega naga child. Child am not I."

I jump off of Nick and speak to Jon lowly, "Marcus not child! Give ride Nick Marcus. It did for Nick free. Nothing Marcus did."

I feel this emotion coming out of me, I try to hold it as long as I could. But I couldn't, I end up throwing a horrible temper tantrum on the floor, kicking my legs and swinging my arms and crying on the floor. Jon looks to my right arm and sees a dark and murky pink spot growing.

He says, "All right I believe you! Nick gave you a ride free of his own doing. Just calm down."

I calm down enough to say, "Believe Jon do you me?"

The sense of sadness is gone from my being and I stand up, dry my tears and say embarrassed by my actions, "I'm ssssooooo sorry! I had no idea what came over me. I didn't mean to act so immature."

I did a little forced laugh at them.

I add looking at my wrist like I had a watch,"Well, looky here. I'm late for something, somewhere that isn't here. I hate to leave you guys, but I need to be going to the thing. Gotta run, bye."

Both Jon and Nick look to me, it's as if I turn on a dime. I walk away from them, then run into the cafeteria and hid in the crowd. I was happy that everyone was so tall, I was going through the open gaps of people and tables to hide from them. That is until I reach the other door and I see them standing right there, I try to run back inside. Both Nick and Jon grab onto me and pull me out of the lunch room. We go into a janitor's closet, where they begin to interrogate me about my behavior and everything else.

Nick asks worried about my sanity and health, "Marcus are you okay?"

I lie to him, "Of course I'm fine. Just a little too much energy inside me."

Nick replies not believing what I said, "Marcus?"

I comment, "It's the honest truth."

He adds, "Why did Jon tell me a different story then?"

I look to him and say crossedly, "You didn't tell him did you?"

He answers calmly, "Yes. Yes, Marcus I told Nick about your little changes."

"How can you do that!" I respond to him.

I add, "I didn't want others to find out!"

I continue, "You know people will think I'm crazy!"

I mutter lowly, "I never should've told you."

I look down and said my voice going into a deeper tone, "You back-stabbing piece of shit! Release me or else!"

Jon retorts surprise by my tone, "Or else what? You wouldn't want to hurt us Marcus. We're doing this for your own good, just take a breather."

I can feel my rage growing, I look to Jon and Nick with pleading eyes.

I beg struggling to warn them, "Jon...Nick...you...two...need...to...let...go! B-Be-Before...something...happens."

They don't listen to me and I plea to them once more, "Guys...listen...to...me! I'm...trying...t-to...hold...my...anger! I-I...don't...know...how...much...l-longer...I...can...contain...it!"

I begin to struggle from their hold, as my rage and hate burn on. Nick and Jon can see my fur changing colors before their eyes, they're shock at what they see. I stop moving after my fur has change and they don't know what to do.

Jon stutters, "M-Marcus? Wake up! S-So you can change your fur back? Hello, your fur?"

Nick sputters, "Y-Yeah, it's two d-different colors?"

Nick asks Jon, "Why is his fur black and red?"

Jon looking at the black side of his half, then glance to the rustic red fur side Nick had.

Nick says lightly, "Well, he can make a cool Coca-Cola can costume if he really wanted it."

He laughs, trying to lighten the situation. Jon inch closer to my face and lightly slaps it for a few minutes, he puts his hand on my neck. His eyes grow big and his says in terror, "His pusle is rapid!"

Nick puts his ear to my chest and replies, "So is his heart, any faster his heart could fail. We need to get him out of it, pronto!"

They set me down and try their best to wake me up. Jon and Nick were about to lose hope, when they both notice my paw twitch.

Nick asks, "Marcus?"

They both come closer to my face, as they can see my breathing at a normal pace. They inch closer to my face, waiting for any movement I may or may not make. When they see I'm not moving, they slowly retract themselves. They both ask, "Huh?"

They look down and see my paws on their arms, pulling them down. In turn, making them go down as well. They near my face, trying to see in any change. I sit up, making both of them falling down in fear and then I open my eyes to them. They saw my eyes, one was black and the other was rustic red. They crawl back away from me, I stand up and trudge to them.

I hung my head down and mutter lowly, but clearly enough for them to hear me, "Jon Nick told secret my. Nick Jon and pay must. Friends they not my are anymore."

Jon and Nick look to each other confused at what I was saying.

Jon asks, "Nick, do you have any idea what he's saying?"

He replies, "No, not really."

They crawl to a wall behind them with me in front of them blocking the entrance, they had no chance of escaping.

I stand there with my head hung low and saying, "Told Marcus Jon secret. Knows Nick secret now. Every secret body know soon. Crazy will is they think Marcus. Should never you I told. Good today not. Bad going is everything. Fault is everything my. Fault my. Today be I over to and want just happy be. Big you mouths have. Broke you secret fear out of Marcus. Worry Marcus for you because care you Marcus for."

Nick and Jon look to each other, they don't understand why I stop moving. Nick thinks really hard and says, "I think I know what he's saying now!"

Jon asks, "Really?"

Nick replies, "Yes. From the first part before of what Marcus' said. 'Jon told Nick my secret. Nick and Jon must pay. They are not my friends anymore.' Wow."

Jon asks, "And?"

Nick comments, "On yeah! Second part of what he said. 'Marcus told Jon secret. Now Nick knows secret. Everybody know secret soon. They will think Marcus is crazy. I should never told you. Today not good. Everything is going bad. Everything is my fault. My fault. I just...want...to...day...today...to...be over? I just want today to be over and be happy. You have big mouths. You broke sercet out of fear for Marcus. You worry for Marcus because you care for Marcus.' Marcus! We're sorry."

I lift my head and say, "Not should sorry be you. Am sorry I. Not tell can you one any my hate about suddenly and that inside anger my with spurs. Grows hate body controlling anger with. Calm I down must self my."

Nick says, "He said'You should not be sorry. I am sorry. You cannot tell anyone about my suddenly hate that spurs inside with my anger. Hate grows controlling body with anger. I must calm myself down.' We can help you."

Jon responds, "Marcus, please stop this. Let us help you, we were just worried about you."

I tilt my head at what he said, "Worry about you me? Why going to Marcus him hurt not self. Calm Marcus head and needs down to clears."

Jon turns to Nick. Nick comments, "'You worry about me? Why Marcus not going to hurt himself. Marcus needs to calm down and clears head.' Does that really work?"

Jon replies, "Yeah, it hasn't failed him yet."

I close my eyes and relax a little, calming my mind and when all that hate and rage disappeared. I open my eyes and see myself as blue once more. I look to the guys and say, "Sorry, go must I."

I run out of the closet on all fours going to the auditorium. I turn to see Nick and Jon chasing me.

I say, "Me leave alone."

I correct myself, "I mean leave me alone."

Nick shouts, "Marcus! You can't do this by yourself! You can't handle it alone!"

I stop at what he said, turn around and wait for them to meet me.

I say sadly, "Afraid me did of I because aren't you transformed hurt you and almost?"

Jon and Nick look to each other.

Jon responds, "Marcus can you repeat yourself, but try to speak normal."

I repeat myself, "Aren't you afraid of me because I transformed and almost hurt you?"

Nick says, "We were only worried we were going to lose our friend forever. You gave us a real shock, we thought we lost you."

Jon adds, "Especially before graduation."

I look down and say, "Sorry."

Jon asks, "Marcus, did you talk like that because of the change?"

I answer, "I don't know. The words just seem to jumble and fly around in my head and whatever was the first word was, it just popped out until the sentence was finished."

The bell rang and I say to them, "To go let's auditorium the."

I repeat myself, "I mean let's go to the auditorium."

I add lowly, "Going to thank the president is going to be harder now, thanks to this new speech problem."

Jon says, "Ease down. Are you trying to get yourself even more stressed out, maybe that's why these things are happening."

I comment, "Then when I go and talk to the president, I must have a clear head because I don't want to attack him, hurt him, or antyhing else to him."

Nick adds, "With that, you might get sick and almost throw up on him."

We laugh a little and just stood there for a couple of minutes. We started to walk, Jon and Nick were in front of me. I was trying to think when my head starts to throb, I grab my head and rub it softly.

I say softly, "Ow! Now what?"

Jon and Nick hear me and turn, I quickly take my hand off my head. Pretending like nothing happen and say, "Hi!"

Jon asks, "Did you say something before?"

I lie, "No."

He and Nick just shrugged shoulders, turn back around and continued walking. I gently rubbing my sore head, trying hard not to cry and scream from the pain. We go inside and see a giant screen pull down, everyone seated. The lights go dim and we could see the slideshow of our entire class. It was so good, after that we had another practice and then we left in around 11:30 a.m. I run away from everyone and head home fast as I could, not wanting this pounding to drive me crazy. When I reach home, I go to the cabin and take some Aleve with a cup of water. I look to the clock and saw it was only 11:45 a.m. and the graduation didn't begin until 6:30 later the same night. So I drop whatever I had and went to the bathroom for a long needed shower. Once I feel relax, I turn the knob and exit the bathroom and dry myself well. I leave the bathroom and heard the doorbell ring, so I went to the door. I ask, "Who is it?"

"Open the door Marcus!" the voice responds.

I reply, "Make me!"

"Open the door Marcus! Or so help me god you better pray your parents can pay for a new door!" the voice responds.

I comment, "Go away Jon! I don't need this. I just took some Aleve and had a relaxing shower, now let me have some sleep."

Jon bangs on the door wildly, I walk up to the door and open it. He comes in with some other people I know.

I ask in a hushed tone quickly closing the door, "How many people you told!"

He replies, "None. They are here to give you gifts."

I say, "Oh. Geez, I keep biting at you. This is getting out of hand, maybe I need to talk to Jumba later."

I add putting a hand on the back on my neck and rubbing, "Sorry about everything."

He comments, "It's fine."

He adds handing me a new tassel, "Here, you left so fast you didn't get your gold tassel for your GPA over 3.5 or whatever."

I grab it slowly out and say, "Thanks for this and for everything."

I turn to everyone and they all gave me presents, waiting for me to open them all. So I open them thanks to my alien speed and I was happy to see that I had some new games, money and other things. I scoot people out of my house and thank them all for their gifts. Now with sleepiness entering my mind, I first walk to my graduation outfit and replace my red and black tassle with my new gold one, then walk to the couch and fall on the couch, fast asleep on impact.


	19. Graduation

A/N: Yeah! First post in 2012! Happy belated New Years' to everybody! I don't own these parts of these songs "We Found Love" by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris, "Without You" by Usher and David Guetta, "One Day Too Late" by Skillet", "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch, "Too Late, Too Soon" and "If You Go" by Jon Secada. I also don't own the name of the radio stations or President Obama. Thank you for those who enter into my OC Contest, I don't mind more characters. PM me if you have any more character ideas. Also thank you for reading this, I wouldn't mind some more reviews.

* * *

><p>I wake up after a few hours later and see my parents rushing around.<p>

I push myself from the couch and say still a little tired, "You don't need to panic. It's just my graduation, nothing big."

They both stop running and look to me, both with disappointed faces.

My dad says in his pissed off tone, "Listen here, today is a special occasion."

My mom interjects nicely, "He means, today is special because you get to see the president of the United States of America and that today is your graduation. We just want you to have fun today."

My dad adds coldly, "Just no more cooking."

I could sense my dad was really angry about this morning's little incident, so I didn't even make an effort to say a smart comeback and just went up the stairs to go to my room. I look to my bed and see my suit lying on my bed, so I took it and put it on me. I went to the mirror and smile to myself a bug smile. I just kept turning around and looking at my body, impressed that even in as a small blue alien - I still somewhat good look in a suit. My thoughts,'Somewhat, damn I look devilishly hot. Smokin' hot to be precise. I have every aspect, the cuteness and the strength. The innocence and yet the daring side of a devil. I'm a complete package. I just wished I knew where did this sudden ego of my popped from because I like it.'

I look to the clock in my room and it was only 2:30 p.m., so I take the suit off and folding it nicely. I carry it downstairs, with my shoes in my hands and place them safety onto the banister between the kitchen and dining room. I go to the bathroom door, only to find it occupied and I was annoyed.

I knock on the door and say obviously with my annoyance growing, "Who's in there?"

"Melody" the voice exclaims.

I say gently, "Oh, can you please hurry. I want to take a nice shower so I won't have to do it later, like before my graduation in a few minutes."

I leave the door and push one of the chairs in the kitchen so I can turn on the radio hanging from underneath the cabinet. I begin to search good stations until I landed on 103.5 KTU.

I say to myself, "I love this station. I wonder what song they'll play?"

I wait for the name of the song, but I must've missed it because they already began to play the song.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

I change the station to 102.7 Lite FM, not really wanting to hear any songs about love or even mentioning love.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

I change the station once more to Power 105.5, listening to rock music or Christian rock. I pray this station would play any other song than about loving another person.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown_

_Wish the minute hand could be rewound_

_So much to do and so much I need to say_

_Will tomorrow be too late_

_Feel the moment slip into the past_

_Like sand through an hourglass_

_In the madness I guess I just forget_

_To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change, make the world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

_Tick tock hear my life pass by_

_I can't erase and I can't rewind_

_Of all the things I regret the most I do..._

_Wish I'd spent more time with you_

I went to 92.3, hoping to hear any song with my patience thinning at the stupid kitchen radio.

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I turn off the stupid radio and was about to smash it with my fists of anger, when I was stop by my mom.

"Marcus!"

I turn around and I see her with her arms crossed on her chest, tapping her foot.

I reply, "Yes."

She comments, "What were you going to do to my radio?"

I answer, "Nothing, just going to turn the radio off."

She responds, "It is off."

I say, "Well then..."

She adds, "You weren't thinking about destroying my radio, were you?"

I exclaim, "NNNNNNNNooooooooo. I was stretching my arm."

I walk to the living room and grumble a little, "Stupid songs. Stupid radio. Why played those songs? They reminding me about my love for Sapphire and almost making me depressed. ...SO close to just ripping it out and destroying it, if my mom wasn't there."

I grab my iPod, putting the earphones in my ears and play a random song.

_Tender was the night_

_Took an early flight_

_Rushing' home tonight_

_Something' wasn't right_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I guess I must be dreaming._

_Did I come home too late, too soon_

_You in his arms told me the truth_

_Too late, too soon._

_I wish I would have known_

_I wouldn't have left you all alone_

_Temptation led you wrong_

_Tell me how long has this been going on_

_Cause I thought our love was strong_

_I guess I must be dreaming._

_Did I come home too late, too soon_

_You in his arms told me the truth_

_Too late, too soon._

_What was I supposed to do_

_You had to see it for yourself_

_Cause I thought our love was strong_

_I guess I must be dreaming._

I switch the song, not wanting to image Sapphire cheating with me for another person. Not today, not ever.

_Taking a day at a time_

_Dealing with feelings I don't wanna hide_

_Learning to love as I go, baby_

_Without taking you along for a ride._

_Tried to find myself_

_Tried to find the truth_

_Get out from this shell_

_Girl I'm almost there_

_To show you how much I really care._

_If you say goodbye_

_There'll be something missing in my life_

_'Cause you know_

_That all I really (all I really) want is you._

I was getting really steamed off, it seems the love songs or songs about love were all conspiring against me and with that in mind. I turn off my iPod and pull out my earphones. I storm back to the bathroom door and knocked on it, hard.

I ask bitterly, "Are you finished?"

Melody responds, "Nope."

I ask again, still testy, "Can you hurry up then?"

She replies childishly, "I can take as long as I want in here because you're a gentleman and have to wait for me."

I mutter, "That doesn't even make any sense."

I leave the door once more and headed into the t.v. to watch some more toons. When I hear the door opening I run to the bathroom, pushing Melody out and locking the door. I take a really nice, long and warm shower. The completion of my shower fulfill, I left it and made sure to dry my soaking fur. I look to myself and smile at the sight, the remainder of today now is nothing but smooth sailings from here on out. I exit the bathroom going to pick up my clothes and check the time, 4:50 p.m. My thoughts,'An hour and half practically before graduation. I've to be there by 6, the latest was 6:15. So make it an hour or an hour and a quarter really for me to get dress and situated.'

I look back to my suit, heave a sigh of happiness and proceed to putting it on. I look to myself, I was so dashing if I say so myself.

My mom shrieks in excitement, "My baby boy!"

My thoughts after hearing that,' Oh god! Mother breakdown moment, chance of crying: imminent!'

She runs up to me, kneels and hugs me tightly. I return the hug and I can feel her slightly sobbing.

My thoughts,'Great, just what I need from my mom to do a typical mom thing. I can't look at her, if she starts to bawl out of control. It'll be a matter of time before I do as well.'

I say, "Mom, please don't do this now. _(releasing some tears)_ I don't want people to see tear marks on my suit, or on my face. I don't want to show them red puffy eyes of sorrow. Please."

She pulls herself off and looks at me with teary eyes, it breaks my heart to see her like this. I didn't want to hurt her.

My mom says wiping some tears from her face, "I'm crying because I'm happy for you. My man, my little man. He's growing up and I can't stop it, no matter how much I want my baby to stay as my baby."

She adds jokingly, "God, I'm an old lady. You graduating today has really made me notice that, my college boy. I've a boy going to college. Where did the time go?"

I say, "Don't worry, I won't disappear much. I'll drop by every now and then, _(mutters)_ hopefully."

She grabs my chin with her one hand, turning my head examining my face and she smile.

She says jokingly, "Can you tell me why you're so handsome?"

I roll my eyes and reply jokingly as well, "Because of your and Dad's genetics through mitosis, that's why I'm like this."

She adds, "Na, ah ah. You can't use that answer anymore because you've another set of genes inside you."

I exclaim, "Still true though. Fine. Because of your and Dad's genetics, plus an alien. How's that?"

She responds mockingly, "Bad. I like the other answer so much better, makes this our thing like how it used to be."

I smirk at her, knowing she does this because it always made both of us happy.

I add, "I know, we always say this before something big happens to me. I was wondering when you were going to do it?"

She scroll her eyes up and down at my figure and say, "Can't believe I use to hold you when you were able to fit into my arms, rock you asleep, take care of you when you're sick, feed you, clothe you, wipe and ch-"

I interrupt, "Mom, not the speech again. I understand, believe me. Just please, I don't want to have hiccups there because of all this talking is too emotional."

My dad comes in and tries his best to act happy, "There's the boy!"

I smile and say, "Hi dad!"

He pulls his camera out and motions mom to get out of the way, he puts the camera on his eye. Pushes the button, focuses it on me and takes my picture. The second he sees it, he walks up and shows it to me.

I nod my head and reply, "I like it."

He comments, "Good, because this is going on Facebook once I post it."

My eyes turn wide and I retort, "No!"

He looks to me and I continue, "I'll post it on Facebook, besides I need a new pic anyway. This'll be my new profile picture."

He throws a grin to me and I throw my own back at him. We both go outside, I walk to the backyard and do some poses for my dad to take the pictures. I run back inside and slip on the graduation gown, zip it up and switch the red and black tassel with the gold one on the cap, then I place the cap on my head. I walk back outside and my dad takes more pictures of me. We both go inside and laugh for sometime, I eat some food because my stomach was crying for food. I just eat some slices of toast with some Strawberry Banana V8 fusion juice. I look to the clock and it was 5:30 p.m. My mom and dad dress themselves, both wearing blue jeans and nice t-shirt, then we went into my dad's car and drove to the school. They drop me in front of the school, I wave them goodbye and rush into the auditorium. There I see all my fellow classmates, wearing their graduation gowns and talking about plans over the summer.

I walk to my seat and just think about Sapphire, until the principal came in and said, "Class of '11! I've been so proud to have the pleasure of meeting you and seeing all of you. Now lets form our lines and go outside."

All of us did, we went outside to the field and sat in the hundreds and hundreds of chairs. Outside, I could see a lot of hate signs with a picture of a monster-maybe they were trying to copy me, I didn't know and at this moment didn't really cared. I only cared about getting my diploma. The valedictorian and salutatorian begin their speeches, then the principal started calling names and it felt like forever. Once the first name was called, everyone had to stand and make a line near the seats and wait until everyone was back from getting their diploma and shaking the mayor and the prinicpal's hand. Then when they went back to their seats, they would call the next person of the next row, the entire first row flip their tassels and sat down together. They did this many times, there were many cheers and camera flashes. Once my name called, I stand and so did everyone in my row and we formed a line. I was leading it, though my walk to the diploma wasn't filled with many cheers. I kept getting boos, curses and everything else. Someone actually threw something at me, though it was a fail; it landed a few feet from me. It made me rush very much, I went to grab the diploma, shook both the mayor and the principal's hands and left to my seat. With everyone having their diplomas in hand, we waited for President Obama to make his speech.

President Obama speaks, "Today marks the day as the Earth has been saved and has actually contact with other universes as one of these high school students did their very best to protect our world. This person made a special request, that his friends and a certain high school be given awards for accepting and helping him. With that in mind, I want to give this plaque to this very school and to each and every student in this graduating class."

Plagues are being passed to us by his many guards.

He continues, "Now I want to give these medals to the people who were there assisting Marcus, helping their best with saving the world. Jon, Luis, Sasha, Blaze, if those people are here. Please stand up and walk forward, line up near the podium to receive it."

Jon stands up and glances over me, then he walks to the podium. I see Luis stand from the crowd, as well as Blaze and Sasha. All three of them stand from the crowd, then they walk to the the podium and wait for their award.

He continues, "Would Jon Cal please come up?"

Jon walks up, Obama turns around, shakes his hand and places a medal over Jon's head. Jon says gratefully, "Thank you."

He walks back behind Sasha, holding her hand and showing off his medal. She kisses him, he kisses back and they smile.

Obama says, "Luis Devin."

Luis walks up, shakes Obama's hand, and he places a medal over Luis' head. Luis says, "Thanks."

He walks back to show Jon, Blaze, and Sasha his medal too.

Obama speaks into the mic, "Blaze Jalaber."

He walks briskly up, Obama shakes his hand, he places a medal over Blaze's head. Blaze replies, "Thanks, sir."

He walks back and behind them and so they mutter for a few seconds.

Obama calls, "Sasha Taylor."

She walks up, shakes Obama's hands, he places a medal over her head. She shrieks in excitement, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She runs back and hugs Jon, showing off her medal to her and he does the same to her. They all can't believe they've medals for their heroism.

He adds, "These four young people showed that when united, we can't be overcome. We can't be conquered as all as we have trust in our allies."

He turns to them and say, "You may go back to your seats."

They all went back to their seats quickly.

Pres. Obama announces more, "Can Marcus Mollro please come up now?"

I was reluctant to go at first, but after a few seconds I went up.

I stutter, "I-I'm Marcus, sir."

He replies, "Well yes you are. If you weren't, why would you be up here then."

He adds, "We want to thank you for saving the planet. In honor for that we also want to thank you for what you've done."

He places a medal over me and I was stun by this.

He continues, "Also, we want you to give these to the other friends that helped you."

He handed me three more medals, I take them and look at them and also to the one around my neck.

I reply, "Th-thank you."

He comments, "No, thank you for saving the Earth."

"Now," he says, "we need to have a little talk about...you."

I look up to him and he talks some more, "We would like to know is...how does it feel to be a hero?"

I smile and reply, "Oh, well. Funny thing, is that I'm not. I'm no hero. I just did what seem right. I need to thank my friends though, without them with me. There really wouldn't be any me right here. "

Then I quickly told the gist of the story making sure everyone understands that I'm not planning of taking over the world or eating children or whatever reason they thought of to hate me in my current form. Next thing I knew, I was feeling very insecure about this entire thing and I was feeling ill and my stomach was all in knots. I excused myself and run all the way to the nearest trash can, away from people because I didn't want any of them to see me throwing up in the basket. Thank god I felt myself feel sick, if it went on talking, I would've puked all over the president. Then they'll really, undeniably and forever hate me for the rest of my life. Since I've a long experimental life, that'll be forever-not wanting that. With the sudden vomit shunned from my being, I take a couple of breaths, walk back to the president and try to think what I was going to say.

Now recollecting everything, I add, "I've also to thank for my family for supporting my drastic change. I hope to have a good life from now on, smooth and easy sailings. Just because I'm this doesn't mean I'm no longer human, I'm still plenty human in me and I would like to thank my boo-"

I stop realize what was I about to say and try to cover up, "I mean my good actions, kind heart and about this new life waiting for me. I'm not taking any detours or shortcuts, I still have problems like you guys do too. Remember beneath all this and behind this fur is a man, like such... I too have dreams. So for now, I want all of you to be well and do fine in life. Goodbye."

I walk back to my row, Obama then goes back to the mic and looks at all of us graduating intently.

He says, "I want all of you to go on life, being prosperous and be happy because without you. There would be no future for the United States, for us. Follow your dreams, but make sure you dream big. Because to make them true is your determination, good day to you all and good luck on your journey down life."

He leaves from the podium, the principal soon comes up and does some small talk.

After that she says, "I'd like to thank the graduating class of 2011!"

All of us were cheering, some threw their caps to the air, others were jumping for joy and some were hugging their best friends and taking pictures. I can see all of the parents rushing to their children, I walk around, looking for my own parents and give them my diploma; as well as my cap and gown ensemble. Within a few minutes of my walk, I felt hands on my shoulders and these hands turn me around. I could see all of my friends there, they were all happy and then start hugging me. I was wary to the some that were the closest to me because they were getting closer.

Dan Moose, one of my friends who is an extremely chubby, white, Portuguese man born in America, screams excitedly, "DOGPILE!"

The group all went on top of me, I could feel them shuffle underneath one another and everyone was laughing. I stand up, holding the group over my head with one hand and smiled. I lower my hand and everyone from the dogpile scatter from it, they were laughing and even taking pictures of me with them. Soon I was meant with Jon, Sasha, Luis, and Blaze.

Luis says, "Thanks Marcus."

I reply, "For what?"

Sasha responds, "For letting us be rewarded as heroes."

I comment jokingly, "I don't have the slightest thing you're talking about."

Luis and Jon both tensed up, look towards me carefully, I hope they wouldn't make me grin. The longer they were staring at me, the harder it was trying to hide my grin. But they catch on to it and both punch me on the arms.

I say playfully, "Ow, what was that for?"

Jon states, "For making us think you've forgot. I would kill you."

I add in a singing tone, "But you can't."

I continue in a normal tone, "You love me too much."

Soon Jon and Luis both grab me, sandwiching me between them and then they wait. I wiggle a little until both my arms are around each of their necks, then I see Blaze with his camera and I stare at it confused by what they did.

Jon says, "This is what people call a group shot."

I send a glare at him and reply, "I know that. What I don't get is why you'd sandwiched me."

Luis voices his opinion, "Because it makes the picture funny. Now smile."

We all smile as the flash from of the camera engulfs us.

Blaze shouts, "That's a keeper."

I reply, "Now, I hope there isn't anything humiliating in that picture."

I add, "Excuse me, I need to find my parents. I want them to take this outfit and my diploma home, so I won't leave it in the school."

I leave from my friends, looking for my parents and then my friends stop me.

Jon points behind him, I go around him and see my parents standing right there-near the spot we were before taking our picture.

I ask, "And you could've told me they were there before?"

Jon answers, "Well that's the thing, we told them to wait because we wanted to talk to you."

He and Luis separate themselves from Blaze and Sasha, they take me to the school's track house and they close the door.


	20. Disasterous Party

I hear it click and we just stand there.

I ask, "Why did you lock the door?"

Jon answers, "So we can talk to you privately about...your little run today?"

Luis asks in a nervous tone, "So are you going to vomit again? Are you sick or something?"

I reassure him, "No, I'm not."

Jon explains, "Because when you were up there talking. You look really sick, you seem to have a foresty green color slowly appearing."

I make an excuse, "It's just the jitters popping up from talking to the president and being so close to him."

Luis remarks, "Jitters? What are you, like fifty years old?"

I respond, "I'm nineteen! Repeat nineteen! One and a nine, that's my age!"

Jon retorts, "So you're ninety-one?"

He adds, "Damn you're a geezer. Why are you in high school then?"

I reply, "I'm not ninety-one, I'm nineteen. N-I-N-E-T-E-E-N."

I add, "Get it right. You, you, you..."

Luis asks, "You what?"

I say, "Jerks."

They both have gigantic smirks on their faces because of my pitiful insult.

I add, "Shut up. I can't think of good insults."

Jon replies, "SO does that mean you never think."

I respond, "Ha. Ha. Funny."

I smirk to them, knowing they were only joking.

I hug them and I say, "Thanks guys for caring so much, but I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

Luis voices his opinion, "Yeah look where that got you. Now you're a small blue, furry and fluffy alien from a super human serum that turn into a mutation accelerant."

I announce, "Yeah, but it was fun. Well, mostly fun."

Then they both hug me, we then see a flash and disband from the hug. We turn and see my parents standing there with a camera along with Sasha and Blaze laughing.

I state, "It's not what it looks like or what you're thinking. I swear."

Blaze speaks, "We weren't thinking of anything, but now I'm wondering? Is that a guilty conscious answering?"

I exclaim, "We didn't do anything that looks suspicious, we were just talking."

Sasha adds, "Let's see here. What's not suspicious about this, I mean look at you guys. Wouldn't you think three guys running off from the public view and going off into a building in the night, by themselves is suspicious? Plus they even close and lock the door so no one could come in and see what said people were doing. I don't know how you cut it, but that to me screams suspicious."

I admit to them, "We were just doing some light talking. They were worry about me, nothing more."

Sasha soon puts a smirk on her face and says, "Ease down. We know that you guys wouldn't do wrong. _(looks to Jon)_ Right Jon?"

He answers, "Right, just helping my little bro here."

I retort, "Well if you're talking about Luis, he is going to need help. A lot of help."

Jon responds, "I was talking about you, though you're right about him. He does need help."

Luis speaks, "Can the two of you not talk about me when I'm in the room with you?"

We both laugh as does everybody else, I leave my friends and go to my parents. I give them my diploma, the other medals, and unzip my gown, I take it off, the medal and the cap as well. I hand it all to them and they both were very happy about me.

I say, "I'll be home a little late, okay. Maybe not a little late, but can I please hang with my friends? The party ends at 5:00 a.m. I promise to be home as fast as I can."

My mom and dad both look to each other, then back to me and nod their heads.

I jump up and hug them and say, "You're the best parents ever!"

I jump off them, then jump back on and kiss them on the cheek. I jump off again, running backwards while waving to them.

My mom says, "Marcus! Look out!"

But it was too late because I hit the football post very hard, bending it and I fall onto the floor grabbing my head. I was rolling on the ground for some time, trying to hide my tears, I stand up still holding back my tears and put it back to how it use to be before I ran in it. I turn to the other direction to the school's gym, sprinting as fast as I wanted.

Jon and the rest of the gang come out from the track house, run to me and he comments my performance, "Nicely done. Bending the football post in front of many people, that's going to be a youtube moment. The bright side, at least you didn't make it two. Because you didn't throw up on the president."

I reply holding my head, "Be quiet, my head hurts bad. Real bad."

Luis runs up to us and he can see I've tears in my eyes.

Luis says, "Quit crying like a baby!"

I retort, "How would you like it if you hit your head hard againt a football post while running!"

He comments, "Why were you running to it? Why didn't you just stop before hitting it?"

I mutter, "Because I was running backwards."

He responds, "You dumbass. Gee even with that boost of intelligence you still do stupid shit!"

He adds, "Like not going to be able to give me a car."

I exclaim to him, "Oh, I'll make you a car. I really cool car, just you wait and see. Smart ass."

He says, "Better than being a dumbass like you."

I speak to him, "I don't need this right now. I just want to have fun."

We both smile and then I say to Luis, Blaze, Jon and Sasha, "Last one there is a rotten egg."

So I picked my pace and waited by the entrance to the gym as well as Jon, Luis, Blaze, and Sasha. Once we were all together, Jon and Sasha kissed on the lips, then he shakes Luis and Blaze's hands.

He says, "Good-bye, see you guys later. Actually, make it tomorrow."

I hug Sasha, shook Luis and Blaze's hands and say, "We need to stay in contact, later guys."

We walk inside, the others couldn't go in because it was for the graduating class only.

There was some pizza, subs, clubs, ice cream and other party type of foods and drinks around the place, it was surrounded with a ton of decorations. I couldn't help but feel really happy. They started to play songs and people were dancing, other were either talking, eating, drinking or doing any of them in combination. I go and nab me a slice of pizza and a cup of Coca-Cola.

Jon walks up to me and says, "You're not eating that junk are you?"

I state, "There really isn't much choice of healthy food. Beside, since my anatomy transmute from human to alien. I don't think I need to worry about gaining weight."

He adds, "Or getting taller."

I look to him and I respond, "Touche. Very good point, but I get to live a long time with Sapphire. Hopefully."

He asks, "Have you even told your parents about that?"

I shake my head and answer, "Nope. I believe if I were to tell them I'm having a long, long distance relationship to an genetic experiment; which I don't even know if she still has feelings for me anymore. That they would convince me to forget her and go to someone, who I might not connect so well like I did with Sapphire."

He questions, "So you're just going to keep it a secret from your entire family."

I answer, "Yes, like I did with my transformation. Well, mostly."

He mutters, "And look how that turned out?"

I, pretending not to hear that, comment, "What?"

He remarks, "Nothing. Nothing."

He adds, "Nice little suit, I never knew they had suits in that size."

I retort, "Ha, ha. You're funny. Just because I'm small, doesn't mean clothes don't fit me. It means I can find them, even if it takes me longer to find them."

He examines my suit and says, "You know what, this suit looks familiar to my little nephew in Brazil."

I respond, "Pssh. No, it's not what you think this is. Really, just a regular suit."

He rolls his eyes and adds, "Just drink your coke."

I grin happily and take a sip of my soda.

Before I could do or say anything, Nick comes out of nowhere and starts hugging me and Jon.

I return the hug and say, "You're a big teddy bear."

He states, "Look whose talking."

Jon asks, "What brings you over here?"

He answers, "Just wanting to my best and oldest friends."

Jon retorts, "You mean Marcus then."

I reply, "You're two months older than me Jon, that makes you the oldest and that's it."

I add, "Any other reason?"

He comments, "Nah, not really."

Then when I turn to eat my pizza, I see it vanish and I turn back to Nick.

He smirks and says, "What?"

I answer, "Are you that lazy that you couldn't get yourself a slice?"

He retorts, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I smell the air and he didn't take, so I just shrugged it off.

I leave and I can hear Jon snickering.

He whispers to Nick, "Here you go, pretend that's your slice."

I mutter, "Jerks!"

I go back to them and say, "You forgot I can hear really well, didn't ya?"

They both look to each other, Nick drops the pizza and they run away from me.

I shout holding my fist in the air, jokingly, "Come back here and face me like men, or die by my fluffiness!"

After some time of chasing them around the gym, we all stop and talk about other things; like summer stuff and colleges, etc.

I hear them playing Party Rock Anthem over the speakers, most of the people were dancing and I was laughing as they were doing different things.

Nick asks me, seeing as my foot kept tapping, "Why don't you go out there and dance?"

I reply, "Well, I never really tried to dance in this form. So I don't really feel comfortable dancing like this."

Nick comments, "I disagree."

I look to him and he adds, "Look at your foot."

I do that and see it was tapping to the music. I reply, "Doesn't mean a thing, I'm still not going out there."

Nick starts chanting, "Let's go Marcus! Let's go! Let's go Marcus! Let's go! Let's go Marcus! Let's go!"

So Jon joins in, "Let's go Marcus! Let's go! Let's go Marcus! Let's go! Let's go Marcus! Let's go!"

Then a few kids started chanting and in a few minutes, the entire gym was roaring my name.

Nick yells, "See, they want to see you dance."

Jon comments, "We all saw you were before. You were okay, so you should be better now."

I reply, "Thanks, for saying that. But I'm still not going."

The cheering escalated, I had to cover my ears because they were hurting from the noise.

I shout, "Fine! I'll dance!"

With what they were cheering, just a little less, I felt a smirk grow on my face as my ego begins to gradually grow as well.

I say, "Well then, I guess I shouldn't disappoint my audience. Now should I?"

I walk to the center of the gym and begin to break dance, my ego keeps building higher up and I love being in the limelight for once. What I didn't know was, the more I was dancing and showing off my skills. A scarlet red coloring was creeping up from my fur, the more confident I was-the more refined my moves were. Also the more confident I was, my ego grew more and so did the scarlet red. Jon notices my fur changing and acts up, he runs to the light switch turns it off. The lights turn off as I was entering my big number.

I shout sounded like a jerk, "Okay. Which one of you dumb pieces of sh-"

My mouth was covered by someone, I smell the air and I notice a familiar scent. Nick.

I mumble in Nick's hand, though it was pointless because he couldn't hear me; though I heard him saying, "Sh."

He picks me up and takes me out to the boys bathroom, he sets me in front of the mirror.

I look at my reflection and say, "I never knew it, but the red looks quite nice on me. Maybe I should keep this as my fur color. Then again, it wouldn't matter what color fur I have to help people see me. They just need to know now I'm the best at everything and stay out of my way, or else I might slip up and use my skills against anyone who opposes me."

He states shocked by my attitude, "Marcus, I know you're letting all this go to your head. I mean, you never spoke like that before. Frankly, I prefer it when you were nicer and didn't want to use violence."

I retort, "Guess what Nick."

I jump up and grab him by the collar and state coldly, "No one else freakin' cares! Listen to me and listen well, I like this new me! This was the confidence I had before when I fought the Leroys, though I suppressed it because fear of over doing it. I know how to control myself this time. Now people won't walk over me, they never walk over me again. I'll walk over them. My dad won't ever think so little of me, he will see that I'm great in every way. No one won't ever dare defy, no one will! Or I'll be forced to use my powers on them."

Nick stutters fearfully, "Wel-well y-you know w-what?"

I ask, "What?"

Nick replies, "Sorry for what I'm about to do to you."

He runs and I hit the bathroom tiled wall with my back, then I was crush with Nick's inertia. Nick walks back and I slide down the wall falling onto the floor. I stand up and look up to him.

I state, "You wished you haven't done that."

I run to him, slide underneath him and sweep kick onto the tiled floor. I bring my legs up to my chest and jump from my hands, landing on my feet. I walk up to him and I look at him, as he had a pained expression on his face. I pick him up and throw him into the tiled wall, his back hits it and he slides down from it. I extend my claws towards him, licking each one while glaring at him.

I add, "See told ya. You wished you haven't done that."

I continue, "Seventeen Imposing Goo Root. A A A A Detectible Me Oven Whirl Morn Nun. A Attacked Gofer My Try. A Spearheaded Reinterpreting You Ow."

Nick is confused by what I'm saying and just thinks of a plan while I cackle at his failure. When I was about to walk away, he grabs me and throws me into toilet divider from the sink. I hit it, then slide down and I look to him. He staggers to stand, as for me I stand easily. I run to him, putting my feet into my mouth and rolling at him. He then kicks me over the divider, I unroll and land head first into a toilet. After a few seconds of trying to pull myself out, I do and walk out of the toilet. Nick looks at me, then he grows a smirk and soon bursts into laughter at my soaked figure. I quickly shake myself, drying my fur and walk up to him. I punch his gut, he falls to his knees and I roundhouse kick his face. I stand over his body, before Nick moves and then does a quick jab to my face. I step back a little daze from the surprise attack, I blink a couple of times and when I'm out of the stupor, I growl at him.

He speaks, "Marcus, you need to calm down."

I shout, "I hate when people try to control my life! I choice what to do! I don't need you or anyone else telling me otherwise! I live my life the way I want to live it! Now that I've power, I can do anything I want! No one will ever order me around again!"

Soon I feel a great deal of sadness washing over my being and I look to my hands, then I see Nick. I look back at my hands, retract the claws, I walk up to him and set my hands on Nick. I examine him, he has some cuts and scratches on him, I fall to my knees with my hands behind me. I look down as tears swell and fall onto the ground, I curl myself into a ball and quietly cry. My fur turns from the red to a dirty-looking light blue. I hear Nick walking up to me, he picks me up and helps me stand. I lick his wounds, he wipes my tears away and then I open and close my mouth because I'm trying to think what happen and how to say sorry for doing something that I just forgot.

Finally I blurt it out, "Marcus sorry. Nick, Marcus very sorry. Marcus didn't know what came over Marcus. Marcus needs to go before more people are hurt by Marcus."

He stops me and says, "You ain't going anywhere, but back to the party and having fun. I think you just got a little too hyper."

I state, "Nick but Marcus hurt you. Mad Nick is Marcus at. Yes, a Maniac Drumsticks."

He looks at me, laughs at what at had said and asks, "What?"

I repeat, "Mad Nick is Marcus at. Yes, a Maniac Drumsticks."

He hugs me and say, "Marcus, I don't know if this is some weird alien puberty or what. But I know you weren't you. I can't stay mad at you, your actions I can be mad at. But not you."

I sob into his shirt and say, "Nick, que eres el mejor. Gracias por decir eso. Estoy tan tan triste."

I continue, "Non volevo farti del male. No."

He rubs me and I say, " Gracias, Nick. I di bisogno un amico. Mucho sorry, per farti del male."

Nick asks, "Marcus, why are you speaking in different languages?"

I reply, "I don't know. Non capisco."

He pulls me off him and says, "Marcus, chill down. You weren't you, I could tell."

I ask, "How?"

He answers, "Because you were speaking in a weird language. I think anyway?"

I see that the marks I gave to him with little, hardly noticeable, but I still felt horrible for hurting one of my friends. I was going to answer that, but my head started to pounding and I push him off me as I grunt with the pain. I fall to the floor, close my eyes and roll across the bathroom floor, Nick tries to help but doesn't know what to do. He leaves me on the floor as I can feeling my body beginning to burn.

I moan lowly, "I'm not feeling well."

My mind rushing with so many thoughts, my heart beating so fast. I can feel so many emotions surging in me at once, the most three strongest ones were to protect my friends, protect myself and trying to stay somewhat calm.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to leave Marcus, but I don't know what else to do. I need to find Jon, he always seem to calm Marcus down when he has these episodes. I rush out of the bathroom, close the door and bolt back into the gym, the lights were back on and everyone was talking about what happen to Marcus or Where's Marcus, etc. When I spot Jon, I run to him, grab his arm and yank him from his conversation.

I shout, "Sorry, he has a family emergency and he has to go now!"

Technically it wasn't really lying, I mean it is an emergency and he does value Marcus like a brother.

Jon asks in fear, "What happen?"

I ignore him as I was dragging him with me, people stared but didn't cared. We both stop in front of the closed boys' bathroom, I was trying to think of how to explain this to him without Marcus sounding like a complete nutcase; while at the same time not making Jon angry at me for lying to him.

I admit, "I only said that so you can come with me, alone."

Jon, a little annoyed that I pulled a stunt like that, asks, "Nick what in hell are you doing? You almost made me have a heart-attack, I thought my mom or sister were in trouble! What the fuck!"

He walks up to me, his 5' 8" body against my 6' 9", looks up and examines my stature, very closely. First having the 'I'm going to kill you' look then he notes some marks and the expression changes to an 'What happen to you?' way.

He walks back and asks, "What happen to you?"

I answer, "It was Marcus."

He speaks, "He did this to you! Ohhhhh that is it, I don't care how strong he is or even if he is a good friend-I'll beat him! Good and hard for hurting you, no one gets away with hurting one of my home boys. No matter who they are."

I protest, "It wasn't his fault though, he had another episode or whatever you call it."

I add, "I don't know what to do, but think of getting you because whenever you're there. It seems to pacify the situation. I need your help."

He retorts, "I don't know, I mean look what he did to you."

I reply, "Marcus is our friend and he needs your help! Now! Only you seem to be the few that can help him with these things, which is very few."

He adds, "Yeah, but if he attacked you. Then I think he deserves what he is getting."

I respond, "Marcus needs us and you think it's right for him to suffer after saving you many times and helping you now and as he was beforehand!"

That shut him up and we both went into the bathroom, noticing Marcus was facing the tiled floor and we rush to him. I pick up his body and Jon carefully turns Marcus, looking at his face. When he turns Marcus over, I nearly drop his body hard on the ground because of the sudden shock coming over my body, and Jon just falls on to the ground. I hear Marcus moan, "Ogata, booganaga. Mysh heapth seally furtsh."

Jon crawls away from us and I just stand there, not knowing what to do.

He adds, "Ith shmells liskesh batshroom. Whysk?"

He opens his eyes and sees us there, I set him down and slowly walk away. I help Jon help to his feet and we both stand near the door, in fear at what we were saw and could see still changing; adapting.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I grab my head, trying to see and I stand up. After a while, I finally can see in my normal vision, I look to my friends becuase I wanted to thank them for helping me. Though what I see on their faces, seem to have more of a fearful expression than a welcoming one. Neither one is moving and they're breathing ever so slowly, I'm not understanding their actions, and I walk closer to them, but they go further away from me.

I ask, "Gaba? Mutts mong mit me?"

I realize I couldn't pronounce the words and turn to look at the mirror, I nearly broke the mirror for showing my image and it really startles me.

My front fangs grew twice their normal size and I had another eye on in the center of my forehead, my fur was a mixture of blue and red orange and yellow orange, I slowly touch my face and I didn't want to believe that was me. My nose seems to be a more purpley color, but I closer look at it seems to make me jump back. I thought I saw a small tentacle pop out of it or a little worm moving and quickly it settles, so to test my suspicion I did I force sneeze, and my nose spilt into many minute tentacles. I was about to scream, but held it in because I didn't want the whole school to see me like this. My nose closes back up, I open my mouth and my tongue shot out with its own mouth on it, I retract fearing it would try to bite me or my friends. I look to my paws, my claws were out and they were double in length and in thickness. I look to my ears, they were like wolf style ears; up-pointed and they pivot by themsevles like they were searching for something. I turn around and see where my stubby tail should be, but it grew long and had a tip like a battle mace on it. I look down and saw my body was a little bit taller than before and then set my eyes on my back paws. They look more like hind legs. I could still feel more changes happening to me, I didn't like it at all. I was just getting used to being an experiment and now I'm this thing - A horrible looking alien that looked like he wants to kill and eat people, that was scorched in a fire or had scared some little kid and having their ice cream spilled on him. I turn to see Mayhem standing right there, my rage flares up.

I say, "Initiate destructive programming... Destructive programming engage. Must eliminate!"

I take a step forward, but then I take a couple back and I grab my head. I shake my head and the image of Mayhem is replaced with my friends again. I look to them and I can't help but feel the need to destroy. I shake my head to help my senses awaken.

I say, "I've got to take control of my body. I control it, it doesn't control me."

I exhale and groan slowly and as soon as I did, sound waves were emitting out of my mouth and breaking the mirrors and shaking the bathroom and possibly the entire school. I look to my friends and try to say something, but the absolute fear I see on them made it hard to say anything actually and so I turn back to the broken mirror and really concentrate of my peaceful place. The only place I'd go whenever I was stressed, the nice, blue and calm ocean. Just me standing there and looking at it, hoping this would change me back. I walk up to the broken mirror, but each step was hard because my feet change into fox like feet so I had no balance and I stumble a lot. With each fall, as my hand touches something on the floor-it either freezes, set on fire or was either disintegrating or decaying gradually. I crawl using my eblows, not wanting to damage anything else.

I mutter to myself, "Mote mo melth. Naga, tousche anbeepotty."

I finally was able to reach the sink. I used my eblows to lift me up, I look to the faucets in front of me and trying to think of how to turn the faucets on without destroying them with my paws, but as soon as I was thinking about turning them. All the sinks' faucets turned on, scaring me a little and then the toilets started flushing by themselves. If I thought I was scared by all of this, I bet both Jon and Nick were terrified by what they were seeing. I cup my hands, praying that the water wouldn't transmute and that I wouldn't get hurt from my own contact, and quickly splash the cold water on my face a couple of times. I then allow the droplets to roll down my face, as I close my eyes and imagine a beach. The soothing sounds of the water lapping the beach, the smell of the beach air and feeling the warmth of the sun's rays dancing around my body. I also visualize Sapphire right next to me. The two of us running through the shallow water and just watching the stars in the sky as the sun sets. Us kissing under the bright full moon in a clear sky.

I say releasing tears, "Sapphire."

I open my eyes and I see myself, same two black eyes, same old nose, and same fixed ears. I look to my paws and see nothing, no claws jutted out, then I look at my tail, back to being stubby, and my back paws were the same, non-fox like. I open my mouth and see my tongue with no teeth on it. I touch the sink to see if anything happens to it, but nothing happens. I groan again, no shaking and my fur was back to being blue.

I turn to see my friends with happy expressions that I'm back, but what I see is nothing in their faces. It seemed as everything was drained from them, I wave my hand in front of their faces and they didn't move. I put my hands on them and lay them down on the floor, I put my ear onto each chest to make sure their hearts' were still beating.

I say, "Ih, hearts still beating in both of them."

I add, "I must've really scared them to make them petrified by my ghastly appearance."

I look down and notice water running, I look back and see that I left all the faucets running. I rush back, sliding on the slippery tiled floors and crashing through the wall and landing in the hallway. I shake it off and go through the hole, turning off the faucets and grabbing many pieces of paper towels from the dispenser to clean up the watery mess I made. I then grab the last bathroom door, use my claws to cut it up and place it in the hole. It may not be the best plaster covering job, but I didn't have anything else to use. I go back to one of the sink, turn the knobs together and then walk to the paper towl dispenser to get a few sheets. I carefully soak them, not too much, but not too little either. Once I think the pieces are good, I turn the faucets off and walk off to my friends. I place it on their heads, hoping they would wake up soon. I leave to janitor's closet, I grab a mom and take it with me to the bathroom. I mop the floors, just trying to do something to waste time because I didn't want to leave my friends in this state. After minutes of mopping, I stop and walk up them. Their condition haven't change a bit and now I was worrying myself, I put my friends in a fear induced coma. I didn't know how to help them, with my expotential intelligence at my disposal and yet I didn't know how to help my friends. I walk over and kneel between the two of them, I cry because I was so helpless to do a thing.

I turn to Jon and say in between sobs, "Jon...wake up. I-I'm...sorry. I'm sorry...sorry f-for scaring you... close to d-death. Just...please move. I-I...can't b-bear...bear the...the th-thought...th-that I...k-killed you. It was-as...never my...my intent-intetion...for...this to...hap-pen."

I add angrily, "D-Don't make me c-call Sasha and ha-have her come here to slap-ap you to wake up. I don't want t-to explain th-that I scared you s-so bad that you-you're in a c-coma. She'd never forgive me, sh-she would have m-my head. Wh-What about your mom? She n-needs you. Your sister? Please wake up, Jon. Your family needs you. They want to see do well in life, with you becoming a trainer. You can't train people when you're a lifeless corpse. Come on Jon. Don't leave me like this, but don't stay like that either. You're a hero now. Please, please move. Move you freakin' idiot! Move, for Sasha, your sister and your mom! Call me grandpa! Call me geezer! Say that I'm a hundred years old! Say anything, just show me you're still here! Please move!"

I turn to Nick and shake him.

I speak to him softly, "N-Nick. Nick,...pl-please move. I'm sorry-y...sorry for...for sc-scaring you t-too. I-I... don't want-ant... you to die-ie. Just move...pl-please. I-I didn't...didn't mean-ean...to scare...sc-scare you...into a...a c-coma. I-I...didn't mean-ean...to kill you-u."

I say crossly while shaking him, "N-Nick, come on buddy-y please wake up. What happen-en to being a lawyer? What-at happen about going-ing to St. Peters? You can't go-o dead! Nick, your f-family needs you, they want you-u to succeed in life. Nick think-k about Angie your-r girlfriend! Remember her. You know h-how she has a quick, b-bad temper Nick. You used m-me as a human shield whenever she-e tried to swat you. She'll do more than-an swat me if you don't wake-e up this instant! Come on Nick, wake up! Wake up you giraffe! Wake up! I never got the chance to thank for before, for helping me. You can't pick me up, help me and say we are going to have fun at the party and then die on me! Wake up! Call me fuzzball! Call me little blue pest! Call me anything, just as long as you move!"

I say to both of them, "Please I don't care about any of it, just move guys."

Soon I see their eyes blinking, them grumbling and I jump on top of them. I hug them both while, nuzzling, crying and licking them.

I say, "I'm so sorry. I'm truly sorry if I scared you guys. I didn't mean it, I had no control of it and I don't want to lose you guys like that. I'm so sorry."

I add jokingly, "You... If the two of you weren't going to wake up, I was going to do mouth to mouth resuscitation on the both of you."

Both Jon and Nick comment at once, "Ew!"

Nick speaks, "Like I want nasty, furry lips on my own."

Jon adds, "I swear, if you did that the moment I woke up. You would've died the next second."

I say, "Gee, if I knew they were going to act like this. I would prefer their states before."

Both respond, "What?"

I retort, "Nothing."

Both planted grins on their faces, soon both extend their hands and they tickle me. The tickling made me roll off them and onto the floor.

I reply in between laughs, "I...h-hate...you!"

They stop and we all laugh, though the laughter quickly ceases as I look to my friends and see their worrying looks.

I ask, "Are you worried that I'm going to hurt you, after that little change?"

Nick retorts, "Litte! You call that a little change! Marcus, you looked like a beast! I almost shit myself when you turn to us!"

Jon nods and replies, "You've got to go get Jumba's expertise on these things."

I comment, "You're right, I will do that."

He says, "What are you waiting for? Call Jumba!"

I speak, "I would like to call him, but I left my holophone back home."

They both have a stun expression on their faces and I say, "Sorry, it never came to mind of calling him today. Besides the machine won't be running until tomorrow. Ha, ha I hope."

The look they gave me was, 'You've got to be kidding.'

I say to ease them, "It will be running by tomorrow, I certain."

That ease them a little and I pull them out of the bathroom before they could ask anymore questions.

I say, "We still have some hours before the party ends."

We go to the gym and danced with our friends, then some time to chill and sign our yearbooks. The sleeping spell never hit me, as everyone else started to get tired from all the drinks and snacks. I was still dancing and singing without a care in the world. When morning finally hit, many of the kids were passed out from being so tired. I and some others had the job of waking everybody up, which wasn't fun because some would wake up easily and others were...lets just say this. They like to move in their sleep, a lot of flailing the hands and feet; however, there were some that would like to bite you on the ass for attempting to move them-literally they would try to bite you. After the strenuous task of waking them up, we all left the school in the early morning and to be honest. It was funny to see people have a hard time walking out the front doors, they kept crashing into each other and I couldn't help but snicker at each collision as they fall back to the floor or sidewalk. I look to the ones who were obviously incapacitated and pick them all up, taking them home. At first it was difficult to carry so many bodies, but I soon got the hang of it and was zooming across town. I was like the stork, except for bringing babies I brought the actually kids to their actually homes and rang the doorbell. If that didn't work, I use my claw to enter inside and place them on a couch or anything soft or bed-like.

_Many trips later..._

I sluggishly walk up the steps of my home, sloppily trying to insert claw into keyhole and after many mess ups of just clawing the door. I put my claw inside, I walk to the couch and lay down to sleep.

I mutter, "Too tttiiiirrrrreeeeeddddd."


	21. Jumba's Testing

A/N: I'm thankful for the oc for my next _long _fanfic series. Question: Should I've all the OCs in the first part of my series or separate them into different stories within the series? Message me for your answer. Also, thank you all for reading this story. I wouldn't mind some more reviews, but beggars can't be choosers. I'll just continue, even if this story will only have 6 reviews. Thank you for reading it though.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

I wake from my couch, looking around and concluded that I was home.

I groan, "Aaaaahhhhhhhh."

I stretch myself and sit up on the couch, my eyes fall onto the digital clock. It reads, 3:50.

I say, "It's either a.m. or p.m., let me check."

I look out the window and see that the sun was out and comment, "P.m."

I stand from the couch and trudge to my room, trying to find my holophone. After rummaging through my room, I find it where I last had it and I can't believe I didn't check early. Underneath my pillow, I take it out and proceed to call Stitch.

"Marcus!" he speaks excitingly.

I reply still a little groggy, "Hey Stitch. Can I come over or what?"

"Ih, machine works meega bring Marcus. Now!" he exclaims.

I protest, "Naga! I need to-"

It was too late, I was teleported from my room and in front of Lilo, Stitch, 627, Wolf, Angel, Violet, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu and Reuben on the beach. Lilo wearing her red muumuu, blue sandals, Jumba in red Hawiian shirt and big cargo pants and Pleakley, a green muumuu on with three blue sandals. Gantu still had his same black suit on and the experiments presented, well they were all the same basically.

I finish my statement, "Change."

I turn to Stitch and he, as well as everybody else, were examining my attire, confused of why I'm wearing such fancy clothes.

Stitch asks, "Gaba? Why Marcus dress fancy?"

"Because I just graduated a few hours ago" I reply a little annoyed.

Pleakley says, "Ah, graduation the process of when a young Earth child goes onto bigger and better things in life after completing schooling. They've so many choices of houses call universities or collages or they can do anything they feel free to do. Really nice, it reminds me about my days back when I was a younger."

Jumba responds, "Now being one to save Earth boy Marcus from one-eyed noodle's senseless talking, because if he were to speak.

Earth boy Marcus and us would being here for long, long time."

Pleakley puts his arms across his chest and huffs, "Hmm."

I comment nicely, "Thank you Pleakley for wanting to tell me stories, but...but I...I need to ask Jumba something."

I add, "Also, the 'houses' you speak of are called either universities or colleges. Not collages."

I grab Jumba and take him into a corner where we would be far enough from everyone else.

I ask in a whispery tone, "I need you to do some tests on me? Please?"

"What's being problem Marcus?" he asks.

I reply, "Well, I need to know first off why I was able to transform and two is there something wrong with it or me."

I jump onto him and shake the collar of his Hawaiian shirt, making him shake and while saying, "I need your help!"

He looks confused by what I said and gently pulls me off, settles me down and thinks.

He responds, "Come to ship, I be needing to ask questions about events."

I reply, "I just need to tell them something."

I turn, walk back to the rest of the gang and say, "Yes. Hi, nice to meet you again. We should really spend some time together."

I add, "Seriously now, I don't want any of you to tell Sapphire I'm here. I need some help from Jumba. So until then, this is on the hush. Hush."

I look to Pleakley and say, "Especially you Pleakley. If you let this slip, let's just say that in order to find you. They'll need an electron microscope just to find any trace of you."

He gulps and I walk with Jumba to his ship, hoping for some quick tests.

Outside Jumba's Ship/lab...

When we walk up to it, I stop midway and just look to it. Heavily thinking, about everything.

My thoughts,'To think this is where everything began for me and now I'm back here to see what the hell is wrong with me this time. I'm making a very bad habit of getting myself into very bad and painful predicaments. Ah, well. That's life, without any of this. I would pretty much be bored. In fact I wouldn't even be here at this moment, if I never had the predicament of falling into Stitch's world, having his DNA running in my body and now being the first human/experiment hybrid.'

"Earth boy Marcus!" Jumba shouts from the entrance of the ship.

I respond, "Hm? Yes."

He asks, "Are we being going inside?"

I nod and run up to him.

Once inside, he takes me into a room where he has an equivalent to a doctor's check-up bed and I assume he wants me to go on it. I climb onto it and Jumba looks around the place.

He mutters lowly, "Dumb one-eyed noodle cleaning and rearranging things, how can former evil genius get things needed. If things aren't it spot I had before."

I give off a slight chuckle, because I think it's nice that Pleakley is a clean freak-to a degree. They are imperfectly perfect for one another, which is even funnier as my chuckling turns into a mild laugh and then escalates to an outrage burst of laughing.

I stop after a few minutes and Jumba is still trying to look for something.

I just kick my feet, trying my best not to die of boredom from all this waiting and after a few kicks.

"Ah ha!" he explains excitingly.

He grabs this helmet thing, place it on my head and pushes buttons on it.

I ask worried about the thing, "Um? What is this thing and how does it help with my episodes? Or explain how I transformed?"

He replies calmly, "This is a neuro scanner, it's going to telling me what's being wrong with you in matter of short moments."

I ask doubtfully, "How so? I mean, what does this thing even do?"

He answers confidently, "Scan brain for anything out of ordinary, such as certain activities or different wave signals."

I ask intrigued, "How?"

He says loosing some patience, "Because it taking small sample of DNA as we speaking and scanning waves at same time."

I repeat, "How?"

He comments trying to hide the fact I was bothering him, "Listen, just letting me concentrate on this because this is highly delicate machine that I've made."

My eyes widen and I say fearfully, "You've made!"

I grab onto the device and try to yank it off my head, though it wouldn't get off.

I scream desperately, "Get this thing off me!"

He tries to ease me by saying, "This'll being thing to help."

I put my hands to my sides and he continues, "You'll know more if you keeping quiet."

I shut my mouth and hold any other further questions in the back of my mind, as he is taking notes of my observations and collecting data. He takes off the helmet after he is finished and I knew that means he is going to answer my questions.

He says, "Well, for first part of questioning. About transforming, it seems you've done something unnatural that very few beings can do."

I ask scared of the answer, "What?"

He answers shocked about the results, "On my planet we have three words meaning, all meaning the same things that has befallen you and it is really unbelievable. They're vutationvi, tratation, or transemutatofirationcis."

I ask confused by those words, "Huh? What do they mean?"

He replies, "On your planet, it's close to..."


	22. What? !

A/N: I'd like to thank all of those who have given me good reviews and who read this. I also like to thank those who sent me their experiments for my OC Contest. Read and Review. Also, tomorrow is the last day...Probably last day of the OC Contest.

Warning: This has bad electric puns. I'm sorry for their corny-ness, I couldn't think of any good jokes.

* * *

><p>He replies, "On your planet, it's close to a force mutation."<p>

I ask, "What? WHAT?...Mutation? I thought I was finished mutating, you mean I'm still changing? But why?"

He adds, "I don't know, by the look of your molecules telling an interesting story. Your molecules are rapidly charging and the charges allows you to change, as if you're going through a mutation. With a speed liking this, isn't normal one either. A spontaneous transmutation! In simple terms, a force mutation?"

I respond, "But mutation doesn't happen by force, it happens gradually over many, many centuries and centuries to do it. How can you even force a mutation?"

He replies, "Easy really, the way of survival states that the one who can adapt the fastest will have a bigger and better advantage of surviving and passing that gene to future generations."

I nod my head and he suggests, "Some can come through injections, these injections can cause you to mutate."

He asks, "Has anyone given you shots?"

I reply, "Noooo."

I try to think really hard and I say, "Wait! Yes, I was injected by Mayhem. He said they were just adrenaline shots."

He says, "629, 627, and 626 told me everything about him. Mayhem being bad guy, bad guys always lie."

I ask him, "Can you track him down for me and pinpoint his location, sending a feed into his ship or whatever he is driving or in? I need to ask him a question about this. I need to know if it is his doing or not."

He nods his head and say, "I'm doing that right now as we are speaking, why else you think evil genius take DNA sample."

He types in the data he recieved from me into his computer and says, "Now time to triangulate the DNA, find the source of being with similar genetic code and then we've Mayhem."

I look to him, surprised at how fast he was typing. The screens show different numbers, formulas, and other things as well; though I couldn't get a good look because they would appear and then disappear in an instant.

He say while typing, "We...are...almost..._(pushes one key on keyboard)_ done!"

The screen shows Mayhem coordinates and then we intersect his computer.

I say, "He's in quadrant Alpha, sector 7. Which lands him to be close to Saturn."

The feed opens and I see Mayhem with Evil.2, Adamant, and Adamant.2 as they were talking.

_Er!_

They don't listen to me, so I did it again.

_Errr!_

They still don't listen to me.

I say reaching my point, "For pete's sake!"

I turn to Jumba and ask him, "Do you have something that is an equivalent to an air horn?"

He ponders for a moment and he says, "Experiment 248, Belle would be close to air horning. Why do you asking?"

I smirk and say, "You'll see. Do you happen to know where she is?"

He ponders again and says, "Should still be hiding in house."

I say, "Thank you and keep this channel on."

I leave for few minutes, later I come back with Belle, a small blue experiment with a forkpitch-shaped head with an upside-down arrow-shaped mark on her forehead, a small body, thin arms and a small lion-like tail and that looks like a cross between Holio and Heat, in my arms and I carry her to the computer.

I ask Belle, "Belle can you please make those guys stop talking so I can ask them a question?"

She nods her head and I continue, "Good, now wait until I give you the signal."

I turn to Jumba and ask, "Please tell me you've earplugs, ear muffs or anything to cover our ears!"

He nods his head, he rummages through his drawers and pulls out two earplugs and a microphone. I say, "Perfect."

He hands me one, he puts his on, I walk back and plug the microphone into the computer. I then put my earplugs and give my signal _(thumbs up)_ to Belle. When she sees this, she begins her high pitch cries and we could see all of them covering their ears and flailing around, crashing into each other and other things. I give her the signal to stop _(two thumbs up)_ and she does, Mayhem is the first to recover from everything. Jumba and I take out our earplugs and wait for a response.

He asks a little peeved at what had happen, "What was that about!"

I say clearly, "Turn around and you shall receive your answer."

He slowly turns around and exclaims, confused, "How did you find me? Better question is how are you on my private line?"

I answer calmly, "Jumba."

He says casually, "Of course, evil genius Jumba Jookiba or should I say former evil genius Jumba Jookiba."

He adds a little annoyed, "What do you want?"

I say, "You know!"

He speaks, "No, I don't know-anything. Henceforth I asked,'What do you want?' before?"

I say, "Oooh you're a good liar. I've to give you props, I even believe that little charade for a second; until I realize it's you. Now spill!"

He asks, "Spill what?"

I shout, "You know what and stop acting dumb!"

He retorts, "Normally I would be offended if someone were to call me dumb and a liar, but this is no act. I can assure you, I haven't the foggiest clue of what you're accusing me for."

I say, "The shots!"

He asks, "What about them?"

I reply, "What did you put in them?

He adds, "We talking about this, those shots were filled with adrenaline."

I say, "And what other toxins did you put in it?"

He says, "I swear those shots were nothing but pure adrenaline, why would I poison you. If you go by poison, then who'll I have left to give all this hatred I have. Besides, using toxins is so juvenile. I mean, yes they can slowly hurt a person and yes can even kill a person. Though most toxins have anitodes, not to mention that the side-effects can take hours before settling in or mere minutes."

I retort, "So, you put toxins?"

He says, "No, why would I want to poison you. That's no fun."

He adds, "Now let me ask you something. Why are you so curious about those shots I gave you? Are you having problems with yourself?"

He smirks and I reply, "Just wanting to know, nothing else."

He adds, "Well, I hope you like the answer I said and I hope it'll suffice you in your search."

I ask, "How you I know you're telling the truth?"

He answers,"This is so stupid, it's taking my valuable time to test my many plans for conquering the world and to be ridden of you. Why not get that small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a large head with dark orange mark on the forehead, little antennae, a little mouth, a round nose, black eyes and four ears. Designed to detect lies. When a lie is told, he beeps loudly and the pattern on his forehead lights up. What's the name? It's number 032,...Fibber! Get Fibber and bring him here, this will settle things once and for all, well temporarily anyway."

He adds, "Though I'm still curious as to why you need to know about the shots?"

I growl to him lowly, "It's none of your business."

He responds, "Oh, has to be very personal-like deep, deep, deeply personal for you to be so defensive."

I look to him and he says, "Remember I'm you, somewhat, so I can read you like an open book or a broken record would be a better comparsion for you and I know you have a fear. That fear is growing and you're worry about hurting people. Typically behavior, you would choose to run away from it and you'll always choose to run."

I say, "Shut up! You're nothing but a filthy, lying and psychotic experiment."

He comments, "You forgot smart and perfect in every single way."

I say, "If you do any funny businesses, I'll make a personal trip up to your ship and deal you myself."

He says, "Ooh, there we go with that temper you have. You should be very careful, before you start seeing things. Having bad nightmares about someone or of something or somebody or some group? Remember, stars caused amonallies really loving every thing. Rest entire deary."

I ask, "What? Those last two parts didn't make any sense?"

He replies, "Oh really? Then maybe you should trying to be placid. Be loved useless ending."

I ask, "What? There you go again, saying things that don't make sense."

He states, "Just get Fibber."

I nod my head at him and say, "Fine. I don't need your help, remember that."

He adds, "Ha! Now that's a lie!"

I look to him and he has a big smirk on his face.

I ask, "What was with the statement before?"

He replies, "It's ironic, that you would call me for help. Me. To think I can see this, as my brother calls me for help. I would never suspect a thing like this coming from you. I mean for you to call me for help, was the last thing I ever dreamt of. Whatever it is, has to be serious if you're asking me. I mean you detest me and now you said you need me."

I look to him and say, "I still do detest you and whatever you're scheming this time-I'll stop it and then stop you again. This time, it'll be permanently."

He comments, "Aw, I thought we could spend some brotherly time together. Then again this whole hate thing is also a nice prize, because that means I'm annoying you. Which I know how you hate that. Like how, Beaches loathe anything colorfully kept."

I state to him, "We're not brothers! How many times do I've to tell you that before it goes into that dense brain of yours, that I'm not your brother!"

He smirks at me and says, "My DNA is from you, Stitch and Leroy. I'm your brother, whether you like it or not. Just better with more refined skills than you."

I say, "Man, I bet you love to hear yourself talk."

He continues, "Aw, yes love. People look at certain traits from their mate; yet humans have so many traits to them; however, they can never truly show them all because it's hard. Like falling in love is hard. Practical, integrity, naive, kindess."

I look confused by this and just stop asking.

He adds, "The last things are always over seen, just because they are placed there and no one will ever look for the meaning hidden there."

I mutter, "He must've some screws loose from the fight, because of what he was talking about the whole over looking the last words. I mean honestly, what was he trying to say?"

I have had enough of this mumbo jumbo and so I take my leave with Belle from the ship, looking for Fibber.

I repeat him, mockingly, "Remember, stars caused amonallies really loving every thing. Rest entire deary. Blah blah blah. Be loved useless ending. More blah blah blah. Beaches loathe anything colorfully kept. Blah-ety blah. Practical, integrity, naive, kindess. Bee blah bloo. As if I give a rat's ass, I know he is lying and with Fibber by my side-it'll just prove this entire thing. Jumba will teleport me there, I kick his ass then be back to spending time with Sapphire while he spends his in prison for life."

I come back with Fibber in hand.

He asks, "Gaba?"

I reply, "I need your help so I can see if this certain person is telling the truth, though I don't think he is."

He nods and we go up to the screen, I wait for Mayhem to notice me there.

He says, "Ah, looks like we can settle this once and for all."

I comment, "Yeah, only when you're in prison cell. Rotting away."

He says, "Now, now brother. As the saying goes, if you've nothing to say. Don't say it at all."

I respond, "Put a cork in it and admit you did it! So I can have a reason to give you a serious beatdown!"

He shakes his head and sighs, "Fine."

He speaks, "I did plant toxins into the shots and now they're killing you."

_Beep!_

I exclaim, "HA! I knew it! I knew you did it! Jumba teleport-"

I think for a minute and say, "Wait. Did Fibber beeped?"

Jumba answers, "Yes, he beeped. Mayhem's telling the truth, he isn't the one causing thing to be happening to you."

I mutter, "Damnit!"

I turn to him and say, "I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people, but I'm truthfully, honestly, full-heartedly sorry for accusing you for something you obivously didn't do."

_Beep!_

I turn to Fibber and respond, "No one asked for your opinion!"

He responds, "I'm sorry that you just lied about being sorry to me. I deserve much better from my arch nemesis than false sorries and petty attempts to capture me and give me a beatdown. What happen to good old sportmanship?"

He adds, "Besides, this will be short lived once I put my plan into action."

_Beep!_

He says, "That was the truth!"

_Beep!_

I explain with a smirk, "What plan? It seems like you still don't have a clue to get back at me, so spending your time for making a plan to destroy me was just an excuse."

I ask, "Wait, I need to ask you one thing. Why did you say, 'Next time you owe me'? What does that mean?"

He adds, "Well, it would've been fun for me to have my utopia; though with you around longer helps me think of even bigger and better ideas."

My thoughts,'Well, wait a minute. If he hadn't did that to me, then I wouldn't have been able to stay life this and now sharing my life with Sapphire. Or soon will be sharing."

I say, "You've a soft spot for me, don'tcha?"

He retorts, "Please, why would I have a soft spot for you. I mean you stop my plan before, in my book that makes you enemy número uno. Especially when I get back to my plans for destroying you after this whole idiotic thing is over, I've to work overtime because of you wasting my time."

_Beep!_

I add, "Going back to the whole plan thing again. I feel better that we're wasting your time, even better when Jumba teleports me to reach you and so I can introduce you to my fists."

He says, "Ha! Like you can try."

I respond, "Fine, Jumba will prove to you. Then I can beat you."

I give Jumba my bracelet, he sets the location and then I look to Mayhem; whom is having severe fear in his eyes right now. Fibber leaves, feeling his work has been completed.

I smirk and ask, "Ready?"

He nods his head, I press teleport and I disappear. Only to be pushed back and lying on the ground, smoking and shaking my whole body from being shocked.

I say, "Ogata! That was smart. Yep, going to be feeling that later."

He speaks, "Shocking, isn't it."

I groan, "Noooooo."

He says, "You definitely know it hertz?"

I say, "Not stupid puns, I hate them. They hurt my brain."

He laughs lightly.

He states, "See, told ya. I reinforce my aircraft in a special barrier to disrupt teleporting from unwelcome guests. Also how did you like the electric wall there. I was ecstatic by your performance."

I say, "I should charge you for those puns."

My thoughts,'Oh god! I just said one.'

Mayhem laughs as does his gang.

He adds, "It was equiste, phenomal or simply electrifying."

I say, "I don't want to be negative, but those things aren't funny. Not as funny as I sock it to you and ground you hard."

He retorts, "Seems your resistance to telling puns seems to be weakening by an ample amount."

Once again they all snicker and I just roll my eyes at him.

He adds, "I've feel so delighted that I just shorted out your dreams for beating me. Ohm my God, that was bad. Watt made me tell that joke?"

Adamant.2 says, "Yeah, looks like he just lost the spark in this feed."

I retort madly, "Why are you still saying those puns? You just keep on going and going and going... When will it end!"

They laugh and I want to hit them so badly.

Evil.2 says, "Perhaps if we switched to another topic. It will ignite the sparks again."

My thoughts,'Help me god! I can't stand stupid puns, like these!'

Adamant says, "Meega think youga guys pull plug on this feed."

They laugh again and I was tapping my foot, trying not to destroy Jumba's lab.

I ask, "Those are all painfully old. Don't you know any current puns? That are funny?"

Mayhem continues, "I'm shocked that you said that, you could use some enlightningment."

They laugh and now I was reaching my limit.

I say, "Can't you be original?"

I add, "Oh wait. That's right, you can't be original. Because you're nothing but a sorry excuse copy of me!"

He states, "Ouch, that really hurt me. See, _(pointing to his heart)_ you've injuired my heart with your cruel words."

He adds, "Just kidding, please having a heart is weakness. Because if you've a heart, you've feelings and with feelings brings doubt and with doubt brings your own downfall. That's why I don't have a heart."

I retort shocked by his statement, "Not true, it means you're the same as everyone else."

He remarks strongly, "I'm not the same as you! I'm perfect and you're nothing but a cruddy, crummy, foul, impure, obscene, offensive, putrid, repulsive, revolting, scummy, sleazy, slimy, verminous, vile, cancerous, eye sore sorry half breed."

I add, "That you came from."

He opens his eyes in realization, looks to me shocked and disgusted.

I say, "Yep, like you said. You came from me, so if I'm all those things you just said. You are too."

I smirk while he is just speechless.

I comment, "See. You're not so different."

He shouts, "I am perfect and you'll feel my wrath brother! You hear me, you'll rue this day that you try to trick me with your scandalous lies. I hate you, repeat hate you!"

He adds, "I hope you like the battling with yourself, because you can save me the trouble of ridding you."

He cuts the feed and I just roll my eyes at him.

I say, "What an ego he has. Can't even see the truth in front of his two eyes."

* * *

><p>Belle (Experiment 248) - A small blue experiment with a forkpitch-shaped head with an upside-down arrow-shaped mark on her forehead, a small body, thin arms and a small lion-like tail and that looks like a cross between Holio and Heat. Designed to scare people with a loud high-pitched shriek. Her one true place is Nani's alarm clock.<p>

Fibber (Experiment 032) - A small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a large head with dark orange mark on the forehead, little antennae, a little mouth, a round nose, black eyes and four ears. Designed to detect lies. When a lie is told, he beeps loudly and the pattern on his forehead lights up. The bigger the lie, the louder he beeps, and the brighter the pattern lights up.


	23. Possible Solution

I look to Jumba and ask, "Now what?"

He ponders for some time then responds, "Well, there might be one other explaination to all of this."

I ask, "Really? Is it like anything external? Like falling into chemical waste or anything that weird?"

He replies, "No, but that would actually be making three things to cause force mutation. Forgetting about chemical waste. Ah, but what a classic."

I look to him and he says, "What? It's true."

I repsond, "But I didn't fall into any chemical waste, unless you spilled something?"

He replies, "No, but that does help limit down things."

I nod my head actually agreeing about that and he continues, "Though there are certain cases in which a mutation can be spontaneous and take effect at once, though in these cases the individual either felt threaten or was close to dying."

He asks, "Were you ever in a state of death, close to death, or threaten by someone?"

I think back when Mayhem injected the shots into my heart and attempting to giving me a heart-attack.

I respond, "Yeah. Mayhem again, but the injections he gave me were to my heart and he tried to giving me a heart-attack."

He comments, "That's being starter of problem. Your body is still thinking in that sense. Were you thinking about wishing you were stronger?"

I nod my head and he continues, "See, your body has for some reason locked itself to the fight response and is doing everything imaginable so that you will be having upperhand in battle."

I ask, "Then why doesn't it just stop or just do it all at once?"

I add, "I mean, first my fur changes color, then my eyes started to change colors, I just spoke in a weird language and finally my entire form changed on me."

He looks at me and questions, "You looking same to me?"

I comment, "Because after everytime, I think of something to help me be me again."

He say, "Now, I'm seeing things."

I ask, "Really, what? What?"

He answers, "You brain is fighting with itself."

He adds, "For evil experiment, sure nice giving clues?"

I ask, "Beg your pardon? Do you just say nice? To Mayhem? Him being nice. You think he was nice?"

He answers, "Remember what he said, 'like battling yourself', this is true. Your two sides of the brain are at war with one another, one trying for you to change and the other wanting you to stay."

I say, "Wow, that's sure is a coincidence considerating how little he knows."

I think back to what he said before and really concentrate on the words,'Temper. Remember, stars caused amonallies really loving every thing. Rest entire deary. Placid. Be loved useless ending. Detest. Beaches loathe anything colorfully kept. Love. Practical, integrity, naive, kindess.'

Still thinking,'Let's see temper is like anger, mad, rage; though the other part I don't get. Wait, didn't he said the last part is always over looked? There's something within those certain phrases.'

I think really hard and come with a conclusion,'He explains the mood and the color in each one! Temper, mad, rage. S.C.A.R.L.E.T R.E.D. Placid, calm. B.L.U.E. Detest, hate, loathe, greatly dislike. B.L.A.C.K. Love. P.I.N.K.'

I mutter, "How does he know? Was this a little ploy then, but why did Fibber not catch that?"

I say lowly, "Fibber came after that. Does that mean he knows what is wrong with me and buying his time?"

"Earth boy Marcus!" Jumba exclaims making me face him.

He continues, "As evil genuis saying. Your brain is fighting itself, this causing problems to arise which can amplify and can be permanent damaging to your circuits. Have anything popped out as out of the ordinary?"

I look lost to him and he asks, "Have you being seeing things or experiencing things?"

I ask, "Like what? I need some more details here. Can you please be more specific?"

He responds, "Like forgetting things, head throbbing, feeling sick, seeing hallucinations, convulsions, unusual sensations, loss of consciousness, focal seizures, muscle twitching or jerking of an arm or leg or anything, abnormal smells or tastes, problems with speech or numbness and tingling, hearing problems such as ringing or buzzing sounds or hearing loss, decreased muscle control, lack of coordination, decreased sensation, weakness or paralysis, difficulty with walking or speech, balance problems, or nausea and vomiting, drowsiness, vision problems such as blurred or double vision or loss of peripheral vision, extreme mooding changing, or any of the combination?"

I reply, "I've more or less had certain symptoms use just said."

He says, "I'll be making Earth boy Marcus something to help controlling this probelm."

I ask, "Jumba?"

He responds, "Yes."

I ask, "Can you please give me a number and a name as well?"

He ponders for a second and then says, "Well numbering is piece of cake for evil genuis, naming a good name for you is slightly difficult because I would be using my name for you."

I state, "No, number will be fine."

He exclaims, "Are you sure you don't wanting name after evil genuis?"

I reply, "Yes, I'm sure of it."

He adds, "Your lost, remember you were forewarned."

I say, "I don't know how I'll ever survive."

He says, "Maybe you should be called sassy or sarcasm for your sarcastic remarks."

I add, "Nah, I think that's Reuben's middle name."

We both laugh after that.

He says, "You shall be 630."

I reply, "Does that mean Mayhem is 631?"

He responds, "Yes, it does; though, it doesn't matter because he is evil and so he's one true placing is prison."

He says, "So 630, what's next?"

I reply, "I don't know actually, but I feel like playing with my phone."

So I extend my one of my arms, take my cell, press the button of my holophone and begin to cross and combine them. In a matter of minutes and most help from Jumba, my new holophone looks so much better. It looks like an iPhone, but many times better because of the security protocols Jumba install as well as one million free apps and 120 gigabyte memory, also has many video options, camera options and he told me he installed more surprises that he said he wants my to find out. It can now sync with my home world line so I can stay in contact with my family and friends.

I say, "Thanks Jumba!"

He say, "No problem 630."

I ask, "So now what?"

He says, "Well we can scan you?"

I say, "That's a very good thing, I need more information about this force mutation. I don't want anything else to surprise me."

He jokes, "Like second head growing."

I scream, "AAAahhhh!"

I look around my body repeating, "Where? Where? Where?"

Jumba laughs, until he has had enough and responds, "Evil Genius only joking."

I stop and glare at him and he says, "Mostly."

This makes me search myself again and he laughs at me.

I stop and say, " I can't believe I've fallen for that twice in a row."

He says, "Sorry, just too tempting."

I say, "It's fine, as long as tonight you sleep with an electro mircoscope, because you won't be able to know when I'll STRIKE!"

He has a look of fear on him and I add, "Just joking, I can't really hurt any of you. On purpose anyway, accidentally seems to be more likely."

I laugh and then he understands that I was joking, so he takes me to the back of his ship. We walk for some minutes, I look up to him and see he is in deep thought about something.

I ask, "What's the problem?"

He answers, "Trying to devising best thing to help controlling outbursts."

I reply, "Why not make some small capsules for me so that way I can be calm and won't have to worry about the bursts?"

He looks and says, "Good idea, I'll being making those soon. They'll help keeping in check your molecular charge."

He escorts me to the scanner and I lay on the bed as I can feel my body being scanned. He stops the scanner and I sit up, walking over to Jumba. Only to see him on his computer reviewing my data.

He says, "Hmmm... Yes... Nice... Good..."

I ask, "Well? Can these pills help me once made?"

He turns to me and says, "More than likely, they'll helping control episodes and stopping mutation."

I jump up and down for joy because now I don't have to worry about changing into a monster and hurting people accidentally.

I say, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

I hug Jumba and say, "Thank you so much Jumba! You're a life-saver!"

He puts his hand on my head and ruffles my fur on it, he looks down and smiles at me.

He says, "Not problem 630."

He adds, "Sides evil genius looking for something to keeping self occupied."

I ask, "How long until these little capsules are ready to go?"

He answers, "A few days, best thing if you staying here. In case of anymore these happening to you."

I nod and hug him again, then I turn and walk out of the lab.


	24. A Chanced Bromance?

A/N: I'd like to thank the people who did the OC thing. And to the person who said Not Allowed. It has been done many times before, so fcuk you! Besides, it's fanfiction and I can do whatever I want. So there. XP! Anyway, I'm starting to put the characters into the different series as we speak. So far, I've six and I still have a lot to go. Wish me luck and also, the OC thing is closed. I forgot to do it. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Once out the only thing to see was 627. He was standing there, standing by the tree and acting oh so cool. I couldn't stand it or him, the sight of him was making me sick. I was about to walk away from him.<p>

He sees me and asks, "Gaba Marcus?"

I reply harshly, "None of your concern. I don't need to speak to you."

He retorts, "Gaba? Gaba meega do to youga?"

I say, "This whole act, that's what."

He tilts his head in confusion. I felt the urge to just ignore him and just forget this ever happened. Then I again, I need to vent my feelings about him so he can understand that I see him as the same, evil being he is. What better chance than to do it right now.

So I walk up to him and say heatedly, "Evil! You might have everyone else believe you've changed, but not me. If you worked with Mayhem, that makes you evil to me. You'll always be evil in my book. No matter what they call you, to me. You're Evil and the moment you slip or make me doubt about which side you're on, will be your last. You hear me, you'll be done. Finito."

He turns around then back, looks at me and sighs.

He says calmly, "Meega Crimson, meega naga bad guy. Gaba youga naga understand? Gaba meega do to prove to youga?"

I comment bitterly, "You won't be able to prove anything to me, because you did worked with Mayhem and then you double cross him. You can do the same right now, making sure our guard is down and then attack us. You're probably working with him now! I know it! When I find out what, I'll expose you like the phony you are and then you'll be back in your pod faster than a ship jumping into hyperspace going from Earth to Turo and back."

I growl at him and he retorts, "Naga. Meega naga back pod form, Sapphire would naga like it."

I ask easing my expression, "Gaba? Gaba Sapphire do with this?"

He says, "She talks meega about youga. We walk and talk about youga. We made bond together."

Now I was getting mad, Sapphire was spending time with this low-life!

I hiss at him testily, "Did youga touch her in anyway! Did youga?"

He explains gently, "Meega only held hand when she cried about youga. Other times she falls asleep on meega, either shoulder, lap, or chest after walk and talk. She oftens speaks youga in sleep."

I was happy that he didn't touch her, but the urge to really punch his face in because he was with Sapphire for such a long time was callng me. For all I know he could be lying about the entire thing and could've force her to be his boojiboo, but something about his appearance seems to tell me otherwise. He didn't seem his usual bold self, he was...off.

He adds, "Youga lucky found boojiboo."

He brings his ears down, looks to the ground and sighs again.

My thoughts,'Am I imagining this? Is this for real or am I dreaming this? Did he look sad for a moment?'

I approach him, I could see that he was hurting and I push my hatred for him because I really want to help out the best I could.

I ask concernly, "Youga need help?"

He regains his former posistion and remarks in a defiance tone, "Naga, meega naga help. Meega naga need anyone, but meega."

He's about to walk away, when I grab onto his arm and I close my eyes tightly. I pray to god he wouldn't kill me, when I open them again and I see I'm still standing and holding onto his hand. Sapphire must had made him calmer since after the fight with Mayhem because he made no attempt to hurt me, which really shocked me.

I say, "Youga need help."

He comments, "Meega naga like let people in or being close, meega like being alone."

I reply, "Naga. Youga need help. Gaba meega do?"

He turns around and looks me in the eyes, though not of rage or anything remotely close to that. Just sadness, hurt and loneliness was in his eyes.

He says, "Sapphire help meega be nicer. Says it'll be easy for ohana accepting meega.

He adds, "She's nice and misses youga."

I say releasing my grasp on him, "You love her, don't you?"

He replies, "Naga. Meega love spending time with her, naga love her. She loves youga, a lot."

He adds while looking to the ground, "Meega naga understand it."

I ask, "Gaba youga naga understand?"

He looks up to me and asks, "Love? Gaba isa love?"

I freeze up, just looking at him and feeling quite embarrassed that he asked that type or any type of question to me.

I can't believe here was 627, the mean and fearless guy, asking me about love and not even changing his figure. Was he really serious about this thing? He sure sounds serious about this and I was the wrong guy for this question, but like they said open big, fat mouth and insert foot when you shouldn't be meddling in other peoples' lives. This was going to be hard to explain.

I reply, "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered you asked me. But I don't know how to phrase it."

He pouts and says, "Itchibawa, Marcus. Youga and Sapphire know love, besides youga and Sapphire been only ones talking to meega."

I look to him and say, "Fine, I'll do my best to explain love to you."

I think for some minutes and mindlessly ramble, "Love is... It's a... You see... This feeling is..."

I sigh, "Hah."

I close my eyes and say it from what I feel when I'm with Sapphire, hoping he could grasp in better.

I open my eyes and say, "Love is a special thing. It's different for everyone, but they don't know if they're in love until they've fallen for a person. It makes you afraid, nervous and makes your stomach do backflips and filling it with butterflies. Everything just hurts inside and you feel it in your chest, like when you're about to cry? That's what it feels like. And then when they kiss you, and...And everything just like...explodes into fireworks. It makes your heart race like a million miles per hour and then stops beating all at once when you're near that someone. And that someone calls your name, you will good. When they do, it just feels right when they say your name. They seem to make you feel warm inside and it bubbles until you're with them. It makes your hands clammy and your head spin. You can't help, but stare at them. You can't stop thinking about them or every little detail about them either. You think about spending every little mintue with them. You feel like you're on top of the world with this person... When you're in love, you want to make the person you love smile. All the time. Sometimes you wish you didn't need to breathe so you could kiss them all the time. Sometimes you wish time would freeze, so that way you could stay together. Love makes you want to curl up with them at night, feel their warmth and company. Wake up next to them in the morning, seeing their happy faces looking at you. You never want to be away from them. Love is hard and very confusing...Love makes you crazy and do crazy things. Also, a big no-no on forcing people to love you. Worst mistake you can do with the person you love, because then that person will hate you. They may hate you for a while or until forever, depending on what you did to them. So it's better to let love choose. Let it find someone that is supposed to come to you and who will love you. Love will come to you. You don't go looking for it."

He tilts his head and asks confused by my explanation, "Backflips? Butterflies? Hurts? Racing? Clammy hands? Fireworks? Spinning heads? Warm? Bubbles? Stare? Smile?"

I rub the back of my head and mutter, "Okay, note to self. If I ever talk to aliens about love again, don't use so many analogies and comparisons. I hope I never have to do this again though."

I look to him and see he is even more lost than before.

So I rephrased myself, "Basically love is a wonderous feeling. It makes you both nervous and happy, nervous to tell the person you love them and then happy when they feel the same towards you. You can tell who you love, really love. Like, when you're near them and you see them. You can't help but smile seeing them. Just being with them, turns your day around. When they leave, you feel a little pinch in your heart. When they come back, you feel better than ever. It's them. The person you're in love with. Love is when you have this person and everything that you want to do, you want to do it with them by your side. It's just...Them. All the time. Twenty four seven. You want to hold their hand, you want to listen to them talk about boring, nonsense stuff because you know it makes them happy. You just want them...there. Sure, love can make your hands clammy, and make your heart beat really fast. But...it's mostly the person you're in love with that causes this to happen and you can't help but share the same feelings with that person. As you can see about love, it is very complicated, and so I hope you can understand it."

He nods his head. We both just stand there in silence for some time. I look to him and ask, "Youga any achi-baba?"

He comments, "Naga. Meega naga achi-baba."

Then he looks back down and now I'm really looking at him, starting to do a real double take about this whole, '627 is still evil thing'. I mean, he hasn't been mean to me nor he didn't kill me when I grabbed his arm. He took care of Sapphire when I was away, so I'm happy that she had someone to talk. Besides, I think she has also help him in return. I can't believe he has no real friends and he just asked me a question about love. I felt awkward now, but he must really feel awkward about this and must have a lot of trust in me to say it. He has no one to share this with and I'm glad he told me, though at the same time now I feel sorry for him. Since I'm a little too emotional and friendly, make myself walk up to him and hug him. He first tense up and did a slight roar.

I say, "I'm sorry about thinking bad things about you and saying those things about you. You proved me wrong in this moment, you proved to me that you did change and all. I'm so sorry."

I could still sense he was rigid, his heart was pounding a lot and I know he feels weird. I try to help break his well hidden nervous front.

I ask, "You never allow anyone to hug you?"

He replies, "Naga. Meega naga let anybody this close, naga even few steps away. Naga even Sapphire hug meega."

I comment wearily because I was the first person to hug him, "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or whatever you're thinking. I'm just trying to be friendly to you. Just trying to be a friend."

He asks, "Achi-baba?"

I reply, "Ih."

I add, "I'm sorry if this is too much to handle."

He replies, "Naga. This new, but meega like it."

Then I can feel his arms around me and I hope he feels better about this, because this will help show his emotions. He should be happy he has many cousins that accepted him. This, will help him and it'll help me build a friendship with him. A few minutes later, we split the hug and I walk back a little. He has a smile on his face, making me have a smile on my face.

I ask, "Gaba about ohana?"

He comments sadly, "Meega naga ohana either. Meega been hiding. Meega think ohana maybe naga like meega."

He brings his head down again.

Great! Now, I made him sad again and I really feel sorry for him. That means he only pop out, from wherever his hiding spot may be, to see me; which makes me feel even worse about my prior thoughts about him. I let my thoughts about his behavior before dictate my actions, that was wrong of me. Okay, he's a good guy with no real friends and family. SO I guess I've to be both, I've to repay him back and kindness goes a long way. Or something along those lines.

I ask, "Gaba Sapphire?"

He answers, "Sapphire iffy about meega but takes meega meet cousins when we walk. Like meega said before, meega naga think cousins like meega."

I comment, "They might, you don't know it. Besides, I'm technically your cousin too and I like you."

I smile, he raises his head and looks towards me.

He has a stun expression on his face and asks quizzically, "Gaba?"

I respond, "Ih, meega think youga cool. Meega like youga, in a brother like way."

He replies, "Really?"

He says in a confused tone, "But youga seem hate meega. Why become meega achi-baba and ohana?"

I reply, "Because I thought you'll always be the same, evil experiment and you destroyed that thought."

I add, "I feel the need to apologize about my actions, because friends don't think bad about each and neither do ohana."

I nod and he adds, "Youga... Youga mean... Youga really mean youga isa meega ohana?"

I nod again and he smiles a big grin on his face, then he jumps for joy. He stops, runs to me, grabs my arms and then jump around again; this time making me jump as well.

We're both saying, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Then he stops, hugging me tightly and I was shocked by this action. I pat lightly him on the head. I hear him pur slightly, then let a small growl for a few seconds before purring again. I can't help but think how he's really a teddy bear; sure a strong, rip-you-to-shreads teddy bear, but still a teddy bear none the less.

He releases me, looks me straight in the eyes and I was a little scared because I didn't know what he was going to do to me.

He then licks my cheek gently, he looks to me and I can see he didn't mean to lick me. I was so stun by this, my mind was still replaying it in my head. The moment just made him over excited and I didn't want him to feel bad for showing emotions he never knew he had and can show. So I lick him back on the cheek and I can sense it help to calm him down.

He says softly, "Soka."

I reply happily, "Isa okie taka."

I add gleefully, "We are ohana, we're brothers, this is fine. Just not on the lips, I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

I close my eyes, went up and kiss his forehead, I pull back quickly and now I feel like I did something wrong to him. I feel my face flare up from embarrassment of doing that kiss.

He says confused, "Gaba?"

I confess dumbfoundedly of what I did, "I didn't mean to do that, it's impulse for me to do that with my family back home and since now you're like my family. It happen and I know it's a bad habit to kiss family, I just can't help it. I'm so sorry if I weirded you out, just please don't kill me."

He responds, "Naga, isa fine. Meega naga hurt youga. Youga isa meega ohana."

He says blushing, "Meega actually think nice youga thinks meega as ohana, as brother."

I reply, "Of course. Ohana, means no one gets left behind or forgotten. It just seems right because you said you don't have many people close to you."

Then he kisses me on the forehead and I can't help but just look in shock.

He asks, "Gaba?"

He adds, "Youga say we ohana and meega want to show youga that."

I reply now I'm blushing, "Well...that was...unexpected...and out...of character. You seem to have change a lot in such little time. You said you don't let people in and close to you. For someone who doesn't really like to let people in and close, you seem to be letting me in and staying close rather quickly. I've to thank Sapphire for helping you, but first I've to thank you for helping her."

I add, "Takka."

He says more a blush on his face, "Youga welcome."

I ask wonderingly, "So when did she start talking to you?"

He replies, "Moment we came back hagata. Since Stitch and Wolf busy with boojiboos, she found meega and meega felt soka for her. She hurt from youga departure. So meega and her talked, then we became almost close achi-babas. Then she made walks to ohana and introduced me, but meega said before."

I comment, "Naga worry. Youga still ohana, meega."

He responds, "Takka."

I add, "Youga will be someone's boojiboo. Meega know it."

He blushes even more and I can't help but laugh at the big strong Crimson, seeming so...not evil. It was both scary and funny. I just hope I'm not setting my own funeral for doing this whole thing because I'm starting to like him and I don't want it to be botch by some gossip. I could've sworn I heard a rustle and I hid behind Crimson. If it was Sapphire I didn't want her to find me in this situation because it would be very hard to explain this to her. If it was another experiment then I still don't want them to find me and if it was a person from the small group that saw me beforehand from Stitch's little deed, I would talk to them.

I pop myself from Crimson's shoulder, looking at what cause the rustling and I was a little shock by the thing.

...A frog...

I glare at Crimson as he smirks at me, holding his chuckle the best he could. I couldn't help myself, a smirk was slowly creeping onto my face and soon we were both laughing. I have to be honest, spending time with Crimson was really good and I was happy that I did spend time with him. It made me feel like nothing was wrong at all and then we started to talk more about Sapphire and each other. I was enjoying this piggyback ride and at how he didn't mind me on him, while he was walking. I was about to get off when he stops and looks to me.

He asks, "Gaba?"

I answer, "I was about to get off, I don't want to be a burden to you."

He looking to me and says, "Naga, meega want take care youga. Stay please."

I was taken aback at his statement, I could sense that he didn't want me to get off him and I couldn't help but smile at him. He's acting like a big brother to me.

I comment, "Weeellll. Okie taka, meega stay."

"Yeah!" was his remark and he smiled at me.

So we continued with this thing and talk some more about random things.

_Night..._

Crimson stops, looks to the sky and was shock to see it so late out.

Crimson says looking upward, "Isa late. Youga have place to sleep?"

I reply, "Naga."

He comments joyfully, "Youga come with meega to meega's place."

I was shocked that he offer me to come over to his place, we just became friends and I was a little nervous because what 'by chance'... What if Sapphire comes to the house and sees us together, I don't want to give her the wrong impression about me. Then again, I've no place to stay tonight anyway. I've extremely limited choices: It's either sleep in the open and be lost or, where Sapphire can find me and having to explain to her what is wrong with me or sleep at someone's place and have a good chance of hiding myself and this little secret about me. I choose the latter of my restricted choices.

I reply as I was about to get off, "Ih. Youga nice. Let me just-Eep!"

So he begins to walk, not even letting me get off of his back and I felt that he is just a little too protective of me. Then again, I'm his only ohana and achi-baba he has. So this was bound to happen, if Stitch gets over protective of Lilo then Crimson would do the same for me. Except, since he is built to be stronger and everything else increased that even means his love and over protectiveness are higher than Stitch's.

Someone would probably think we're an item. God, I hoping I'm wrong with that latter thought. Last thing I want is someone blabbing about this to everyone. I would not handle it well, I mean there is nothing wrong. I'm just sleeping over at a friend's place. A friend I just made...who is a guy...who has no one else...and is really loving and over protective of me...and strong enough to break things to keep me safe. ...Wow! Saying it like that, makes this sound like a crush. A very bad crush. Please, let me be wrong.

I ask him, "Youga naga love meega like boojiboo?"

He laughs and replies, "Naga! Meega love youga as ohana."

He adds, "Meega showing too much. Right?"

I comment, "Naga, youga expressing actually feelings to someone for a first time. Isa okie taka. Meega soka."

He responds, "Youga forgiven."


	25. Not Alone

When we finally arrive to his house, it look quite nice. It was a small house, orange walls, red roof and door. It did have a small circular window and it looked simply beautiful. We enter inside the place, it had egg shell white wall living room and wooden floors. Then he begins his tour of the interior of his house and takes me upstairs to one of the full bathrooms; which was made of marble and granite; shower, toilet and sink, the kitchen had a small sink and peach color paint. He has a workout gym and a gravity chamber to help him. Then he takes me to his bedroom and it had a giant king size bed with ocean blue blankets and the wall the same color. Then he shows me one of the guest bedrooms; which was white and simple. It also had a bed same size as his bed and I swear if there were bugs in this place. Then I must've eaten a big portion of them, because my mouth was open throughout the entire thing.

He asks, "Youga either like tour and house or youga hungry and eating bugs?"

I voice my opinion, "Ih. I did like the tour and this house. It's simply...I don't know how to describe it."

I add,"Just...Eegalagoo! Wow, gaba cool place youga have hagata."

He smirks at me and I can't help but feel awe by his house. His house was smaller than my own and it has so many more better and nicer things inside. He sits down, giving me a chance to walk on my feet again and I jump off him. I was so amazed by this entire thing. He grabs my hand and we go to the living room, I'm glad he did because I would have just stand there like an idiot for the rest of the time. We both sit down of the couch and I can't help but reman in awe by him.

He asks, "So gaba youga do?"

I say, "Can we go on a walk again?"

He answers, "Ih, but why?"

I reply, "To clear my mind some more."

We go out and head to the beach, where we walk the sandy shore. I look at him then back to the ocean, I smile and then stand up. I grab his wrist, pulling him up and run to the water.

He asks, "Gaba?"

I say with a smile, "It's fun to play in the ocean."

Once we're in the ocean, I push him into the water and run the opposite direction. I turn and see he stands up with a vengeful grin, then he sinks back into the water slowly. I start to run faster, not knowing if he was going to hurt me because I didn't told him that it was a game and now I wish I had. Soon I feel hands grabbing on my feet and I knew I was caught, I feel my feet being pull back. I fall forward and close my mouth, once I'm in the shallow water I see Crimson with a big smile.

He says, "Meega catch youga. Youga turn."

Well, I guess he did know it was a game. That made me feel better.

I reply, "Okay."

He releases me and he swims, I go after him into the deeper parts. I realize that, I'm sinking again and I was too far from the sand bar to help me climb up. I couldn't hold my breath anymore, I open my mouth as I descend into the ocean and when I thought it was all over. I feel someone under me, I look down and I see Crimson as he swims super fast to help me get some air. Once we were out, I was coughing a little and he had a worry look on his face.

"Youga okie taka?"

"Ih, meega fine. Forgot that I can't swim."

We laugh a little.

"Takka Crimson, I know I can really trust you whenever I need help."

"Meega try best to help ohana."

"Can we go back to the house?"

"Ih, we go house."

_At the house..._

He asks, "Gaba now?"

I think about what next to do and then request, "Can I use your gravity chamber?"

He was shocked by request and asks, "Gaba? Why?"

I answer, "I need to get stronger. I want to be stronger to protect my loved ones because last time I faced Mayhem, I couldn't hurt him or even do anything and my friends were almost transformed into monsters. Not to mention I almost died from him and-"

He interrupts with a question, "Gaba? Youga almost detaka?"

I say flatly, "Ih."

I continue clenching my fists, "And he is made from my, Stitch's and Leroy's DNA. He evens knows me better than I know myself. He has many powers like he disguised himself as me and was able to get so much information about me back in my world. That's why I need to be stronger. I need to be so that way I can have an advantage to him, even if it is a small advantage. It's better than nothing. He is my sworn enemy and he has to pay everything he ever did...with his life."

He grabs my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye.

He says, "Being strong, naga mean youga best. Sometimes youga need help. Youga naga face things alone. Meega will help youga, youga ohana. Meega naga let youga go alone. We do things better together."

I was shock to hear what he was saying, because Crimson was always saying how he's the best and whatnot. How he never needed anyone, but himself and everything was inferior. That fight must've change his tune. Also the talks with Sapphire helped out too.

I bit my lip into a smirk. I was thinking about how nice this day has been. To think if I had walked away from him after my talk with Jumba, I would still be hating his guts and that would have been awful…I would have miss this night with Crimson. He isn't so bad. He is nice enough…a little too over protective, but he can be very supportive and a good listener. I could see why Sapphire enjoyed his company so much when he was here during my absence.

He asks, "Hello? Marcus?"

I reply, "Huh? Gaba?"

He responds, "Youga was just staring at meega with big smirk."

I say, "I was thinking about today so far and how...if I walked away from you. I would have never seen this side of you and how close a bond we made."

He blushes a little and say, "Youga mean that."

I admit, "Yes, I do. Thanks, you're really the brother I never had but always wanted."

He smirks and replies, "Youga too."

He adds, "When youga feel lonely or sad or anything and naga tell someone in youga world. Come hagata because this isa youga trang nang too. This isa youga home too."

I look to him and nod.

He says, "If youga want, youga use room."

I say happily, "Really? You mean it."

He nods his head and I jump up to him, hugging him.

I say, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

I run out and straight into the gravity room, looking at it. I was trying to see how I could use it, but I was in a stump. I decide to go back and ask Crimson for help. I turn around and he was there, I jump a little from his sudden appearance.

He asks, "Youga problems?"

I say, "Uh... Ih."

He replies, "Let meega handle controls, youga go in."

I comment, "Takka."

I go in and he enters a good amount of force, I struggle a little at first. Then in a few seconds I was getting the hang of it.

After many minutes of pratice my fighting skills, I signal him to end it and he does. I was walking when I heard this sound and grab my head, my heart was pounding really fast. I had to grab it with my other, I try to walk out and get help. I fall onto the ground and I see bits and pieces of things. I see glimspes of Sapphire and me. Sapphire in tears and covering her cheek. Someone kissing her, licking her bleeding wounds. Sapphire being unconscious. Blood running down someone's wrist.

I try to stand up, but I see more things.

I see Sapphire looking scared. Sapphire hugging me. Us laughing and having fun. Sapphire fighting someone. Sapphire rolling down a hill. Someone being flip sideways.

I end up flipping sideways as well and falling onto the floor, I close my eyes. When I open them up, I don't even know why I was on the floor. I look around and see Crimson there with a worried expression on his face.

I ask rubbing my head, " Ogata! Gaba happen?"

He replies, "Meega found youga on floor. Youga okie taka?"

I comment, "Yeah, meega okie taka. I guess I overdid it a little."

I laugh lightly and he helps me up, he carries me out of the room. He places me onto the couch, leaves and then comes back with a cup of water and a plate of food.

I sit up and eat some of it and took some sips of the water.

I look up to him and say, "Youga worry too much."

He laughs and replies, "Ih."

I walk into the kitchen and I turn because I felt like I wasn't alone.

My eyes see Mayhem right in front of me with that smug face looking at me.

I was going to call Crimson, but Mayhem smirks. He says, "Don't even bother calling him. I made sure that the two of us would be isolated from him. Well, well brother. You the hero, what a waste of potential. Then again, I've come to the right time. You've seem to be in quite a pickle. Oh, this is too perfect."

I growl, "You."

He asks, "What?"

I ask, "How did you get here?"

He answers, "My new teleportation watch. I was inspired by your traveling, that I decide to make one and give you a personal call."

I roll my eyes and he adds, "Oh little ol' me. You don't want to see. Not at all. I thought you would miss me after our call."

I comment, "I would rather you in cell, another world, dimension or in complete solitude."

He asks, "Oooh. I think someone is getting a little confused here?"

I retort, "What do you mean?"

He says, "I think you're missing the bigger picture here."

He adds, "Why would I come here? Alone to see only you?"

I say, "To save me the trouble of kicking your butt because believe me that is long overdue."

He responds, "No. I can feel something has change in your demeanor."

He adds, "I see you're being...tempted."

I ask, "Tempted? What do you mean by tempted?"

He speaks as he steps forward to me, "Tempted to evil."

I retort and step forward to him, "Never. I'll fight it and you at the same time."

He comments and step closer to me, "Not for long."

I reply I step closer making our faces an inch apart, "I will I'll fight this and when I break this, I'll break you."

He responds as he goes around me, "Your will is already diminishing... You can feel yourself...changing."

I say, "No, I don't. I'm in complete control."

He stops in front of me and retorts, "I hate to burst your bubble, but you're changing because of your DNA. There's something different about it and you."

I protest, "Nothing is wrong with me."

He counters as he steps back, "There is and you're hiding it very poorly. It's messing with your brain."

He adds, "Soon you won't be able to tell what's real, from what's not and you won't be able to tell which side you're on."

I ask confused by all this, "What are you talking about you freak? Now what do you want with me? Huh."

He answers, "I want you to come with me and fight for my ideal, as we bring a new era on this pitiful world. Making it new for...experimental hybrids."

I say, "You must be screwy if you think I would ever agree with you on that. You're out of your mind, I'll never help you with your crazy ideal."

He retorts, "Oh, but you will and soon. Think about it brother with our combine strengths, we can control the world. We'll crush anyone who dare defy us because no one will stand a chance against our dynamic power. Why fight it, join me. Join us on the side of evil."

I snap at him, "Well, you can forget it because I'll never join you."

He says, "I don't think you've a choice if you continue on this path you've chosen of hiding your secret. Like I said before, your DNA is changing. It's going erratic, it's...mutating. It'll only be a matter of time, before you completely go back to the original programming and become evil. I doubt you can fight yourself for long."

I retort, "Oh, yeah! Watch me! I won't, I'll fight it and beat it. Then I'll beat you senseless until you can't feel a thing but pain throughout your body, especially your butt. And Jumba will make those capsules for me and they will work."

He responds, "First, off I don't go that way dear brother. Second, I highly doubt that. Like I said, not for long. Your will and spirit is no match for your experimental DNA. Can't you feel it, the changes as they happen. Tell me, can't you."

I remain quiet and he walks closer to me, so we're facing one another again.

He continues, "I thought as much. It would be easier and less painful if you gave into that primal self. Don't fight it, embrace it. Join me and I can help you. Join me and I can show you things you never know you can do or even dream about. Join me and I can promise the pain will stop, all will stop. If you just join me."

I holler, "No!"

I punch him and I see his on the other side of my fist.

I ask, "How?"

He says, "Nah, ah, ah. I knew you pull something like this, remember I know your every move before you can make it."

He elbows my stomach, then throws me onto the floor and stands over me.

He says, "You can't beat me and never will. Face it, you're the same little boy. Weak and defenseless, little boy who is always putting a strong front when in actuality you're filled with, envy, rage, sadness, hopelessness. You're thinking that you're a prince and waiting to sweep Sapphire off her feet and into your arms."

He adds, "Grow up! This isn't some imaginary, fantasy world where the hero gets the girl. Out of all the things I hate you, that's the part I despise the most."

I retort, "Shut up!"

I flip him over using my legs and he crashes onto the floor. I axe kick him, he ducks down and sweep kicks me. I fall onto the ground again and he put his foot on my chest, pinning me. He punches me in the face...Once...twice...thrice.

He says, "See. You're getting sloppy. I mean, you barely land a scratch on me."

I speak to him, "I...don't...think...so."

I grab his foot and push him off me, making him land on the floor. I stand and so does he.

I add, "You...forgot...about...my...stubbornness."

He says, "That's your character flaw. You're too narrow-minded."

I respond, "I'm not, I just can tell the difference between right and wrong."

He remarks, "For now anyway."

I retort, "Shut yo trap!"

I back fist him, but he counters with the same move then sidekicks me into the gut. He axe kicks me into the floor and I fall face first, when I got up I didn't see him anywhere. I look around and the damage done was minor, but Mayhem was long gone. I trudge to the living room, where Crimson was and he was worried about my wounds.

He turns to me and asks, "Gaba happen?"

I lie, "I...ah...I...ah...I fell down a flight of stairs."

He gets off the couch and helps me to the couch, where he licks my wounds.

I ask him, "Do I look bad or badly?"

He answers, "Ih, misa badly."

We both laugh, then he goes back to licking my wounds and I can't help but wince at the pain. We both fall asleep on each other from being so drain because of all the events.


	26. Awkward Moment Awkward Q and A

A/N: I don't own the song, "Home" by Daughtry nor the characters of Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

><p><em>Morning-Crimson's House...<em>

I wake up and I can see that Crimson isn't next to, I sit up and I smell food. I walk into the kitchen and I see that he has already put food for me, I walk to the table and take my seat.

I say, "Takka, for everything."

He replies, "Naga, big deal. Anything for ohana."

We continue with the breakfast, I leave after eating my food because I need to freshen up the best I could considering I had a big black eye and scratches on my body. When I'm finished, I still look bad and I laugh at myself because there really isn't anything else to do. When I look into the mirror my heart stop in that moment. I see Sapphire right behind me.

I say lowly, "S-Sa-Sapp-Sapphire? Is that really you?"

She replies, "Gaba?"

I close my eyes and open them again, she's still there.

I mutter, "I'm dreaming again. This isn't real. You can't be here."

I turn back around and she isn't there, I turn back to the mirror and grab my head.

I mumble, "I'm losing my mind. I...I must be going insane."

"Meega naga think so" a voice announces.

I turn around quickly and see Sapphire there.

I say lowly, "What are you doing here?"

She asks, "Gaba?"

She adds, "Meega been hagata."

I walk up to her and examine her, she has a shocked expression on her face.

I ask, "You can't be here. Can you?"

She answers, "Ih, meega can."

I walk closer to her and I touch her, she was really in front of me.

She asks, "Gaba youga doing?"

I speak, "Making sure you're hagata, that my mind wasn't playing tricks and to prove that I'm not alone in here."

I look at her and I bring my face closer to hers, I kiss her on the lips. I close my eyes and just enjoy the kiss, when I open my eyes once more. I bring my arms to around her and pull her into the kiss, I roll my tongue under her lips and asking permission to enter. Soon she gives in and lets me into her mouth, I was in shock by the moans she was emitting. I close my eyes and was in bliss, when I reopen them. I was in a rude awakening, Sapphire wasn't in front on me anymore, but Crimson and he had a stun expression on his face. My eyes widen, my face had the biggest blush of embarrassment I ever had and I quickly pull back. I wave my hand in front of him, trying to wake him from his trance and pray for his forgiveness.

I say, "Oh my god! I-I-I-I'm misa soka. I thought you were someone else."

I add, "I-I-I have to go now."

I make way out of the bathroom, run down the stairs and I leave the house immediately. I run through the jungle and found my way back to Jumba's ship.

I walk up to him and demand, "You've to help me!"

He has a quizzical expression on his face and I add, "I'm losing my mind. I'm losing my mind. I'm...losing...my...mind. Sliding In Mommy. Sliding...in...mommy."

I can feel myself getting tired, my eyes were getting heavy and my focus was fading. I wobble up to him, my head was pounding and I grab it while I was walking to him. The last thing I remember was falling onto him before everything turn black.

**Jumba's P.O.V.**

I catch Earth boy Marcus before falling onto floor, he seeming to pass out. I carry him into my lab, setting him down gently and then putting machines on him. I trying stabilize him, he struggles a bit and then I hearing him whimper sadly.

"Leave me alone Mayhem! Don't you dare touch them! Not them! Not my... They're not a part of this, leave them out it! I'll do anything, anything. Just please don't harm them. Please!" he is yelling with tears rolling his down face.

I see him sit up and look to me, his figure dramatically changing.

He speaks like a robot, "I must go and talk to Sapphire."

I retort, "Nah, ah, ah! Earth boy Marcus staying here. Jumba still has much studying on you to helping you."

He replies while looking at me, "Subject...Mayhem. Occupation...none. Threat level...critical. Conclusion...Eliminate any and all obstacles, no matter threat level!"

I comment, "Begging your pardon! I'm former evil genuis Jumba Jookiba! I-"

He interrupts me by lunging at me and tries to bite me, I quickly dodge his attack. When I look back, the piece he had bitten off turn to ice in his mouth and he spit it at me. I ran out of there as quickly as I can.

I scream, "I'm needing of assistance!"

I stop and see my old plasma gun I used to hunt 626, I run to it and grab it.

I stop it front of him where he was hidden in the shadows and say, "Freezing! I having weapon and not afraid to using it."

He says, "Threat level critical!"

I cock my gun and say, "I knowing how to use this weapon. Don't think I won't because you being ohana."

He steps out and I feel weak in the knees with sheer fear at what I'm seeing. He has black fur all round his body with silver markings, reddish-yellow translucent eyes, big black claws and pearl white fangs. His face had a pointed nose, like harpoon, his ears were out and wolf like. His antennae with out and covered with small spikes, he also grew a few feet. His back legs were, dog like and had giant claws as well and I didn't catch a glimpse of the back. Truth be told, I didn't want to see the back of him because the front was scary enough. He has a grin on his face and then he begins to shake a little, before popping another head out.

He says, "Must adapt to complete directive."

I pull the trigger, but nothing comes out and I shake the gun for some time until a fallen piece of paper lands in front of me. I quickly pick it up and read it silently.

_Dear Jumba,_

_ I've remove the ammo in your plasma gun because I worry you might cause a major disaster with it and also your gun was dirty too. Another reason why I remove your plasma pack because I needed to clean that guy of yours. I put in safely away in a place only I know. You're very welcome I did this because I concern for you._

_ From your friend,_  
><em> Pleakley<em>

I mutter, "I'm going to kill that one-eyed noodle small brain company of mine!"

He retorts, "Not if I'm going to kill you first."

His second head adds, "Now, how would you like to be done away with. Either slow and painfully or fast and painless?"

I ask, "Isn't there a middle choice?"

Both answer plainly, "No."

I think and I say, "I choose-"

I run away to the back of the ship to get help. Before I know it I was panting and I was only a few feet from my ship, I had to stop to get some air in my mouth.

I mutter, "I really should be exercising more."

I turn back and I see him walk casually closer to me, I force myself to run again. I run pass the bungee jumping bridge and I see 251 _(Link)_ standing there.

I say, "251, please needing your assistance to help with big problem!"

He replies, "Gaba?"

He looks behind me and sees a monster chasing after me, he jumps down and shot his binding agent to Marcus. It binds his legs and hands together, he falls onto the ground and struggling to get out.

Marcus comments, "This is a futile attempt!"

His other head adds, "Let me take care of you!"

I reply, "251 I need you getting 221. I think his ability is needed for this operation."

Link comments, "Ih, meega get Sparky fast."

He leaves and I wait with the bound Marcus, I just look at him in amazement in his sudden transformation.

_Some Minutes Later..._

I see Link and Sparky come back to our location, Sparky looks confused at this creature near me.

I say, "221, I needing you send little shock into Earth boy Marcus. I needing him be immobile, that way we can safely treat him and help him without us being hurt by him."

He complies and walks up to Marcus, he places his hand onto his forehead and sends a light jolt into him. Sparky turns back and says, "Ih. Job done."

I say, "Good. Now, helping me carry him back to lab."

We all take Marcus back to lab where Link made sure he was secure onto the table, Sparky was there to make sure that if he acted up that 221 would be anesthesia and I study him to see if I can give him anything to wake him from this trance. I look to the computers, studying the data as I try to think of what to do next. It came to me and I knew what to do, I swiftly left 251 and 221 to look after Marcus while I was busy in my lab.

_Hours Later..._

I emerge from my back room and show 221 and 251 my greatest invention, they both were either amazed or confused by it.

They both ask, "Gaba?"

I answer, "It's a cerebellumscope, basically this thing helps us to see Marcus' dreams where we can, hopefully, help him. Help him to understand that it is a dream and only a dream."

They both nod, I walk up to Marcus and place the cylindrical crown around his head. I walk back and ask, "Um, 221 I sorta forgot to put a power supply because of such short notice. Can you please be the power supply?"

He replies, "Ih."

I add, "Good, just don't use all of your power."

He nods his head, walks over to the device and extends his hands. He gives as much energy with destroying the device, it seems to be working because Marcus was beginning to calm down a bit.

_Minutes Later..._

I'm still studying Earth boy Marcus, he still believes that everything is real when actually it's a dream. I look into the screen and see his dream.

I say, "Earth boy Marcus. You needing to wake up, this is dangerous if you stay asleep."

He asks, "Jumba? Is that you?"

I answer, "Yes, this being evil scientist. You need to wake up."

He replies, "I-I-I can't. I need to stay asleep. If I stay asleep, maybe I won't hurt someone."

I comment, "It's a little late for that. You almost destroyed me because you thought I was Mayhem. You need to wake up now!"

He retorts, "I'm not going to wake up!"

I reply, "Well, if you're not going to wake up. We'll force you to waking up."

He mutters, "Like that'll work."

I leave my spot, turn and say, "221, use more power on Marcus and forcing him to wake up."

He replies, "Ih."

Soon we see Marcus moving around the table until finally he wakes up, he looks around shocked and confused by everything.

He asks, "What happen?"

Other head ask, "What did I do?"

I answer, "You almost attacked me, thank goodness I've 251 here to tie you up."

He looks down and sees he is tied up, shocked by his appearance.

He says, "What happen!"

Other head adds, "Get me out of here!"

I explain to him about everything after we were finish he was a little shaken up.

He asks, "Can you let me loose now?"

Other head adds, "Please?"

I did and he just looks down at the ground, looking like he did something else before meeting me.

I ask, "What's being problem?"

He says, "Oh, um...nothing. Actually, I-I-I thought I was going to destroy something and that's why I needed your help. To stop me."

Other head says, "Actually, it's because I-"

He covers his mouth and looks to me.

He adds, "Also, if you see 627 I'm not here!"

He turns to his head and say, "I do that talking, you just listen."

I tilt my head, puzzled by his statement and expression.

I say, "Well...that's being big problem."

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I ask, "What do you mean big problem?"

My other says, "How big is it?"

He answers, "I calling 627 to come over."

I ask, "WHY!"

My other head says, "WHAT!"

He jumps a little then responds, "Well, I thinking you can stay at his house."

I say, "I can't do that. When did he said he'll be here?"

My other head adds, "Tell me, so I can hide."

I turn to him and he says, "Sorry, forgot."

We scream, "What!"

He replies, "He saying he would be any min-"

Jumba was interrupt by Link and Sparky screaming incoherent things.

I turn to them and say, "Take a breather and speak slowly."

My other head says, "We can't hear a single thing that you're saying."

I turn to him and say, "Really! You can't keep your mouth shut."

He says, "Hurtful!"

I retort, "See this face, this is my care-face."

Sparky and Link look to me.

Sparky says, "Crimson hagata!"

Both say, "What!"

I add, "Where? Where is he? I need to hide!"

My other says, "I can't have him seeing me like this!"

I jump behind Jumba and pray that today isn't my last day of life. I was so sorry for doing that to him, to be honesty I didn't know it was him; though it is pointless given my new freakish form to hide behind him. I crouch down real low, making myself into a ball. That didn't work. I feel hands on my spherical form, I guessed it was Crimson, but at the same time I didn't because I was still in my ball form.

Since the hands seem like they weren't going to let go any time soon, I might as well unroll and see who is holding me. I unroll and I see Crimson there, holding me really close. I look around, Jumba, Link, and Sparky left the room. I bring my eyes back to him, feeling both embarrassed and uncomfortable. Embarrassed from before and uncomfortable for facing him, I wanted to roll back inside my ball form. First, I wanted to explain why the kiss thing happened.

I open and close my mouth, trying to form some words and explain what happen before. I just didn't know what to say at the moment, I close my mouth and look down to the ground. I kept rattling my brain, thinking something but couldn't find anything to explain for what I've done. I look back to him and I can see he was worried about me, I was a little confused by his expression.

Why was he worried about me? I kissed him! I mean...I thought it was Sapphire, but it wasn't her but him. In my mind I was kissing her, in reality it was him. ... Anyway! He should be a raging mess and tearing me to pieces, but he isn't doing any of the sort. Why?

I ask, "Why aren't you a mad bull waiting to kill me?"

My other says, "Why aren't you crushing me?"

He doesn't respond and looks at me.

I say, "Why are you worried about me?"

My other head adds, "If someone did the same thing I did to you, they would be dead."

He responds, "Meega thought meega lost achi-baba and ohana."

I look to him and I see he has a tear rolling down his face, I couldn't believe this.

He hugs me and I rub him on the back, I can't believe he has basically forgiven me for before.

I say, "Soka. Meega naga mean to scare youga like that."

My other head continues, "Misa soka, ohana."

He still hugs me and I still rub his back, it was nice for some time. Until Jumba, Link and Sparky came back into the room and "Aw" us.

He pulls off and growls at them, I pull him back because he was ready to attack them.

I say, "Crimson, easy there. You don't harm other members of ohana, no matter how annoying they may be."

I look to them and my other head adds, "They are as relieved as you are about this thing."

I look to my head and I say, "Can you please, keep your mouth shut. Or do I have to do it for you?"

Head 2 says, "Let's just help Crimson before Jumba becomes scarce."

I grab onto his arm, his figure ease a bit, he looks back to me and scrolls his eyes up and down.

I ask, "Gaba?"

He points to my body and I look down, realizing I didn't change back.

I turn to my other head, "See you never."

Head 2 responds, "Good, I don't need this type of attitude from myself."

I close my eyes, think of the ocean and the calming subtleties. I open my eyes and I see that I still in this form, I close my eyes once more trying to do it right this time. I open them and I see that I'm still in this form, I was freaking out.

I say, "JJJJuuuummmmbbbbbbaaaaa!"

My other head speaks, "HHHHeeellllppppp!"

I run to him and say, "I need help! I can't go back into my normal form and I like it! I don't look scary, this look can and will kill people when they see me!"

My other head adds, "Not to mention this is going to be really hard to explain to anyone who won't run away from me! I look like the spawn of the devil."

He says, "I haven't even started on making pills."

I beg, "Can you try to do it soon?"

My other responds, "Please, help me."

_Well I'm going home,_  
><em>Back to the place where I belong,<em>  
><em>And where your love has always been enough for me.<em>  
><em>I'm not running from.<em>  
><em>No, I think you got me all wrong.<em>  
><em>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<em>  
><em>But these places and these faces are getting old,<em>  
><em>So I'm going home.<em>  
><em>Well I'm going home.<em>

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_  
><em>The closer I get to you.<em>  
><em>I've not always been the best man or friend for you.<em>  
><em>But your love remains true.<em>  
><em>And I don't know why.<em>  
><em>You always seem to give me another try.<em>

We look around for the source of the song, I release my second set and I take out my holophone.

I say, "It's my parents!"

My other mutters, "No, no, no!"

I say, "Shush, I don't want my folks knowing about this."

They comply, I open it and call it, I didn't want them to see me like this.

We both speak, "Hi, mom and dad. What's up?"

My mom responds, "Where are you? It's getting late, you should be home. Why is your voice so different? Where is the echo coming from?"

I reply, "I'm going to spend some time with friends. Trust me, I'll be home soon. Please, let me stay here and the voice thing is just the phone."

My dad says, "Fine, but be here by Tuesday. We're going to a party and we need you here."

I look to my head and he finally zips his mouth. I comment, "Fine."

I cut the call and turn to Jumba, I was trying to think of how to get myself out of this mess.

I say, "Okay. Jumba I've only a few days before my parents call me back home for the party. I need you to do something about this!"

My other, "I need it now! So please hurry with it!"

I turn to my head and I say, "I'm going to pound you the next time you talk!"

My other retorts, "Oh really?"

I pound his head and we both say, "Ow!"

My other says, "Jerk!"

I say, "Why did I get hurt?"

My other responds, "We're connected, remember genius."

Jumba says, "Earth boy Marcus?"

We turn to him and he replies, "I'm doing so right now."

I turn to Crimson and say, "I'm still sorry for doing that before, I wasn't thinking straight and I was so confused."

My other adds, "I was out of it. My mind was playing tricks on me and I did a big mistake."

He says, "Naga youga fault, but youga tell meega gaba wrong."

I say, "Please, please don't make me say it. I don't even have all the details."

My other speaks, "It's very confusing and complicated."

Jumba says, "Earth boy Marcus having mutation problems."

My other replies, "Ding! Ding! We've a winner. Yep, he's right."

I comment, "Thanks Jumba, making me sound like a fail lab experiment."

I turn to my head and say, "Thanks to you for making it sound like a game show."

Crimson asks, "Gaba?"

I respond, "Remember the fight between me and Mayhem."

He nods his head and I continue, "Well, my brain was so fixed to becoming stronger. My brain is stuck on adapting myself to get an advantage to beat him, but the other half of my brain doesn't want to go through this. That's why I'm like this, and now my body is refusing to change."

My other asks, "What about the one that can change forms? What is his name?"

I go to Jumba and ask, "Can't you get Morpholomew here and change me?"

Jumba says, "He's not on island. He out helping scary movies with his morphing ability."

I comment, "Of course, the one experiment that could help me with this and he isn't even here. Great."

My other replies, "Just our luck, something like this would happen."

I look to him and say, "Shut up! Man, you like to talk don't you!"

I turn to Jumba and ask, "Is there anything that you can do that can help me?"

My other comments, "Because this is getting annoying, really fast."

He says, "I can enhance the cerebellumscope, it could help with your problem."

I comment, "Good, how long?"

He responds, "Two or three days, maybe four."

I say, "Okay, as long as you get it done before the party."

I go to Crimson and I place my arm around his shoulder, he places his on my and we have a laugh. Soon he gives me a noogie and we say, "Stop, Crimson. Stop!"

I open my mouth and my tongue shot out and then I heard a...

"Eep!" Crimson yelps.

My other says, "Iky! I can taste that."

I knew my tongue bit Crimson's ass, I could taste the fur and I knew he felt the pain. From the sound of his yelp, it was a strong bite. I retract my mouth and I cover my mouth in an attempt not to die of laughter. Same thing for my other head. He looks to us and we could see he fails to see the humor in this, which made it all the worse to contain our laughter.

I let loose of my entrapped cackle and I fall onto the ground, rolling at it.

My other joins and we just laugh for some time.

He says while rubbing his butt, "Naga funny! Youga bit meega patooki!"

I reply, "Not my fault, my tongue just did what it wanted to do."

My other adds, "Yeah, blame the mutation. It caused this."

He growls and says, "Stupid, tongue biting my patooki. Stupid mutation made tongue bite meega patooki."

I comment jokingly, "Would it feel better if I kiss it?"

My other does kissing sounds.

He responds, "Like before."

We stop laughing and I say, "That wasn't my fault!"

My other adds, "I wasn't thinking right."

He smirks and we say, "Fine, we're sorry that our tongue bit you."

We add, "Better?"

He makes a comeback, "Ih. Meega better."

I hug him and he hugs back. I exhale and I sent a bolt of lightning into a tree, splitting it. I cover my mouth and I say, "Stupid mutations! This makes everything so much harder."

He laughs and I laugh too. He looks to me and I look to him, I can't help but feel better. I turn to Jumba and say, "Don't forget to have it done."

I walk around the lab, examining everything and I found this beaker. I look to the liquid, trying to see if it has a label to say what it does.

Crimson says, "Youga probably naga touch that."

I add, "I'm not going to do anything bad."

My other replies, "I just want to look at it."

I turn around and ask, "So help me! Please. Tell me how you remove your second head?"

He says, "Meega naga know. Isa instinct."

I reply, "That doesn't help me."

My other adds, "Or me."

I say, "You know what! I've had it with you!"

I grab the beaker and hit it on him, I wince after the hit.

Head 2 comments, "Ow! I know you didn't hit me with a beaker."

I say, "Well, here is a replay of it."

I grab another and hit him again. Sure I felt the pain, but I just want him to shut up.

Head 2 says, "Ow! That's it!"

He grabs a beaker and smashes my head, I grab another and smash it on his head. He grabs one vial and I swallow it, he grabs another and he hits it on my head. Crimson grabs our arms and we look to him.

He shouts, "Aggaba!"

We cringe and he continues, "Youga aggaba. Both youga naga know gaba in beakers. We ask Jumba's help."

I say, "We're fine, nothing wrong could possibly happen."

Head 2 comments, "I don't think so."

I retort, "I don't recall asking your opinion."

He continues, "No, really I don't feel well."

I turn my head and see he was a flashing disco ball of colors. I laugh at his changing colors and then he starts laughing at me.

I ask, "What's so funny?"

Head 2 answer, "Nothing, unicorn."

I mutter, "Unicorn?"

I place my hand onto my head and say, "I've a horn!"

I turn and see Crimson laughing his ass off.

I mutter, "This isn't how I envision the end of my school life to be like. Weren't things supposed to get easier at the end of high school, not harder!"

I turn around and I'm laughing again because his head was in shape of Goofy's face, a light up and light changing Goofy face would make anyone laugh. He laughs while pointing at my cheeks, I feel them and my cheeks became squirrel-like. Soon his face stops looking like Goofy and it stops emitting lights. I touch my forehead and my horn disappeared, I touch my cheeks and they deflated.

I say, "Okay, I think we're good."

Head 2 replies, "I concur."

We see Crimson still laughing and we carried him out of Jumba's lab. When we were out, Jumba turns to us and I could see this was going to be a bad thing.

He asks, "What happening in lab?"

I say, "Well..."

My other finishes, "We, were looking at the beakers when we went into this fight and hit each other with breakers. Don't worry, we seem to be fine."

I look to him and say, "You could've lied."

He whispers, "I tried, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. So the truth came out."

Jumba comments, "You ingesting truth serum."

I say, "Yeah right."

My other comments, "As if."

Jumba asks, "What's biggest pain with your body?"

I reply, "My ears. They're really sensitive and I know with this transformation, they're even more so."

My other speaks, "Why didn't you tell a lie."

I mutter, "I was being truthful on purpose. It doesn't mean we drank a truth serum."

Jumba questions, "Do you hate your experiment form before?"

I answer, "I don't hate it, but I do wish to know when this little thing ends."

I nod and add, "I'm still not convinced about it."

Crimson inquiries, "Gaba youga think about-"

I cover his mouth and say, "No, if you say that and I answer it. Then, it would be very weird. Please, don't ask a question about us before?"

I remove my hand and he asks, "Was youga serious about being achi-baba and ohana?"

I was shocked and answer, "Yes, I was serious. Everyone has to have love ones and family, I decide to be your friend and family."

He speaks, "How about the-"

I cover his mouth again and I ask, "Is this question about this morning?"

He nods his head no, I pull my hand from him and I wait for the question.

He asks, "Did youga really fall at meega house?"

I answer, "No, I didn't fall."

Head 2 comments, "I thought I saw Mayhem in your house, I tried to attack him and he basically creamed me."

He adds, "Mayhem naga tagata."

Head 2 says, "Excuse me?"

I comment, "Gaba?"

He replies, "Meega naga see Mayhem entering house."

I respond, "You're joking right."

Head 2 adds, "Don't you remember last night how banged up I was. How could I do that to myself? How!"

I say, "I know what I saw and felt. He was there."

Head 2 comments, "He attacked me and I had to defend myself, he had to be there."

I soon feel confused by all of this, it doesn't make sense.

I say, "But he was there. He showed me his teleportation watch he made! That must mean he was there, right?"

Jumba replies, "Don't know, hard to tell with your symptoms."

I reply, "But, I saw him and I felt every hit he gave me."

Head 2 adds, "He'd attacked me!"

I take a second to contemplate everything and just comply to them.

I say, "I guess you're right. I wasn't thinking straight, it may have been my mind playing tricks on me."

I turn to Crimson, grab him by the wrist and walk to a corner away from Jumba.

He asks, "Gaba?"

I comment, "Why did you ask me specifically about love?"

He was stun by this and my other head continues, "I just remember that I never ask that question? Why love?"

He answers, "Because meega heard love for family, lasts forever and ever. That love for boojiboo is unique and full of happiness. Meega want to feel love like that."

I hug him and say, "Meega will love youga as much as meega can. As much as ohana can."

He responds, "Takka."

Head 2 speaks, "Youga welcome."

He hugs me back and I say, "Takka."

He questions this, "Gaba?"

Head 2 replies, "For saving me before I destroyed myself and Jumba's lab."

We part and I say, "I'm going to try to retract the other head again."

He adds, "Think about how youga looked before, that may work."

I say, "Okie taka."

I close my eyes and think about myself, only me.

I open my eyes and I feel lighter than before. I grab where the other head was and it wasn't there.

I shout, "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

I add, "I retracted my second head! Yes!"

Crimson smiles and says, "Good job."

I ask him, "So does that mean if I ever get angry or go into my other form... Will he show up again?"

He answers, "Afraid so."

I reply, "Well, at least now I'm almost back to myself."

He comments, "Yep, youga back. Meega happy."

I respond, "Meega happy too."

We walk back to Jumba and I ask, "How long until it wears off?"

He replies, "That being problem. Many were in testing stages, not sure when effects be over."

I say, "Please tape my mouth shut then!"

I add, "I don't want him to ask a certain question and then I answer it honestly. Only to make this more awkward than it has to be."

Jumba asks, "Making what awkward?"

I answer quickly before I spat the truth out, "I'd rather not say. It's just between us and only between us."

He replies, "Fine, but I'm going to look into of making your capsules."

I respond, "Thank you, kindly sir."

Crimson and I start our walk back his house, where he asks even more questions about me.

"Gaba youga most embarrassing moment?"

"I've many moments."

"Like?"

"When I was in my human form, way back then before my third sister was born. My sisters spilled orange juice on my head once, making me spill and fall down the stairs. My hair smell like oranges for a week. ...I slip while walking around the pool, checking out a girl. I slipped down a hill during a snow storm and slide all the way down. It hurts. And then there was the time I was-"

"Gaba youga skills?"

"I make poems. That's it, I think."

"What is your greatest fear?"

"Being powerless. Or seeing large amounts of blood. ...Nope. Powerless."

"Gaba youga biggest regret"

"My biggest regret is letting Mayhem escape from my grasp."

"Youga done anything bad?"

"Only bad think I committed was sneaking into a theater and telling lies to avoid awkward situations about myself where people asked about me. Like what you're doing."

"How old youga?"

"I'm 19 years old. Enough with the questions. Please, I don't want to spill my entire life story to you."

"How youga was as child?"

"Oh god! We'll be here for years. I was a social butterfly with big imagination. I wanted to be the next Power Ranger. I wanted to go around the world like the wild Thornberrys. I even wanted to be a part of the Lilo and Stitch series and movies!"

"Series? Movies?"

"Yeah, in my world. This entire thing is just a cartoon show. Sorry."

"Naga, isa okie-taka."

"Did I mention I'm a big Scooby Doo, Digimon and Pokemon fan as well. I can remember some certain things about Pokemon. Scratch that. I'm a big cartoon, anime, reality TV fan. I also like to watch documentaries and other shows. Like Law and Order, NCIS, Seconds from Disaster, A Haunting, Medical Incredible and others."

"Favorite toy?"

"My Stitch toy when I was young, well first it was this stuff boxer dog toy I called Roxy. He was everything to me, but I had to get rid of him because he was starting to tear. I was heartbroken, but Christmas of that year my aunt gave me the Stitch toy as a gift. I was so happy."

"When youga alone gaba youga most enjoy doing? "

"I like to sing and dance, practice Martial Arts, reading and poetry."

"Youga ever travel?"

"No, my family could never afford enough money. The closest thing to travel was going to the beach an hour from our house. Big travel, nope."

"Isa youga selfish?"

"I believe many people are selfish to a degree and I know I'm selfish. Just that I prefer to be selfless. Please stop with the questions. I'm begging you."

"How youga feel about meega as achi-baba?"

"Meega feels grateful for everything, except right now. You're making me answer certain questions I don't like to answer."

"How many boojiboos youga had?"

"I've four. Sapphire is the best because we feel connected that every other relationship I had missed."

"Shortest?"

"3 days."

"Longest?"

"A year."

"Have youga told ohana about Sapphire?"

"No, I haven't told them about her. I hate you for making me answer these very awkward questions."

"Meega make it more awkward if meega chooses."

"No, please not that question. I'll continue with the 20 Q game you made."

"How many members in youga ohana?"

"6. A mom, a dad, and three sisters. Plus our cat, making it seven. My sisters, two are 18 because they're twins and the other is 10."

"Youga quiet person?"

"Mostly. I try to be flexible, but I always overdo it and end up hurting myself."

"What's wrong with youga?"

"My DNA is out of control and that is why I'm having all of these problems. My fur changing colors, seeing and hearing things and all other sort of things... Wait, Crimson. Why didn't you react the instant I kissed you? Why didn't you pull back?"

"Because meega caught off guard. Meega naga know how react."

I see he was blushing and I blushed too.

"How youga reaction to it?"

"When I realize it was you and not Sapphire. I felt bad, very bad. I wanted to erase myself from the entire thing. I felt like I just betrayed everything I ever knew about and just be gone. I felt the need to run away and keep running. The need to end my life was strong, but I knew I wasn't in my right mind and that is what stop me from acting on those negative thoughts."

My thoughts,'Please don't ask another question about the kiss.'

"Youga wanted brothers?"

"Yeah. I always wished to have brothers, but now I have you."

I smile and so does he.

"Youga hate meega now?"

"No, I can't hate my new ohana. Do you hate me?"

"Naga. Meega like ohana."

"As do I."

"Youga opinion of meega?"

"Excuse me?"

"Gaba isa youga of meega?"

My thoughts,'Well, this is going to be awkward."

"You're great listener, very protective, loving, and you are very understanding. Also, friendly, energetic, strong, good for some laughs, nice and supportive. You're also-"

I cover my own mouth, not wanting to explain anymore because I knew if I dig any deeper. I would be six feet under soon.

"Gaba? Why youga cover mouth?"

I pull my hand and answer, "Because I was afraid what the next thing might be."

"Isa next thing about this morning?"

"Yeah. Um. Why aren't we at your house yet?"

"We take long way"

"You made it so I would answer every possible question you can think of."

"Ih."

"Might as well hand me gun for this thing."

"GABA?"

"No, no. It's an expression of speech."

"Oh, youga made meega worry."

"Crimson, does it feel weird to show your emotions?"

"Naga. Meega feel better about it."

We both smile and laugh for some time.

"I'm still so sorry about the kissing thing, I didn't mean it. I hope you know it."

"Naga problem. Meega know youga naga in right mind."

"See that's why I love you. You're cool."

"Youga too."

I hug him and he hugs me back, we pat each other on the back.

"Do you know what the other thing was before?"

"Hm? Gaba thing?"

"First off, don't get me wrong. I'm under the influence of telling the truth and so what I'm about to say, stays between us. Please don't be weirded out."

"How youga think about kiss?"

He has smirk on his face and I knew he was biding his time for the perfect moment, and I fell for it.

"The kiss well... It was... You see..."

He looks to me, waiting for the answer.

"God, ...this is so awkward. But since I can't lie until this thing wears off and since I can't run away from you because you will find me in no time flat, I'll answer that question. The kiss was good... You're a good kisser! There, I said it! Happy. It was a nice kiss, please don't think of me as a freak."

"Naga worry."

"Why did you want to know? ...Unless. ...Unless you liked it too?"

I snicker at him as a grin creeps onto my face. He blushes and turns his head away.

"Naga!"

"Ha. It's written all-over your face. That was your first kiss wasn't it and you did liked it. I'm sorry to have ruined your first kiss."

He turns his head to me.

"Isa okie taka. Meega said isa fine."

"And?"

"Youga naga right about it."

"Don't worry, like I said. It's between us. Come on, it's okay to admit it."

"Ih, youga first kiss. Meega somewhat enjoy kiss."

We both blush and then we laugh to break the tension.

"Don't worry, it'll never happen again. I hope."

He laughs even harder at what I said.

He says, "Youga always have a home with meega."

I smile and say, "Thanks. Thanks for everything, big bro."

He asks, "Big bro?"

I comment, "Yeah, you're my big brother. My BRB."

He looks to me and I state, "My Big Red Brother."

He replies, "Youga welcome, little bro. Meega LBB"

I turn to him and he explains, "Little Blue Brother."

I hug him and he rubs my back. He says, "Meega brother. Eegalagoo! Naga believe meega have brother. Meega naga sure about this."

I reply, "Youga doing fine job for first time as being a big brother. Meega think so."

He says, "Meega do anything to protect youga."

I mutter, "Thank you."

We split the hug and finally arrive to the house and we sleep the night away.


	27. Mollro Family Party!

_A few days later..._

Crimson and I both walk into Jumba's lab, hoping he has some good news about those pills he said he would make. I was also dressed in my suit that Pleakley fix since I broke it with my little mishap.

Jumba says, "Aw, 630 and 627 what is bringing you here?"

I answer, "I was hoping you made those pills because, I've got to go to a party today and I don't want to scare and scar people."

He replies, "WWWWeeeelllll..."

I comment, "That is a long well and I know that means that it isn't good news, am I right?"

He repeats, "WWWWeeeelllll..."

I look to him with daggers in my eyes and he continues, "No, I haven't starting on those. I was being busying with helmet to change you back to how you were."

I ask, "Is that a least done?"

He repeats, "WWWWeeeelllll..."

I face palm and mutter, "Really? It has been three days now and you still haven't fix the machine. Some former evil genuis you are. I bet Mayhem would made something already to kill me before you even finish that thing."

He is shocked by my statement and I shake my head.

I say, "Sorry, I-I'm just so wound up so tight about everything and I didn't mean to sound so snobby."

He explains, "Everything is being okay. Now, you just go to party and having fun."

I respond, "Thanks Jumba."

I hug him and then leave with Crimson back out to of the lab.

I say, "I can't believe how long we've been keeping my return a secret, I thought for sure Nosy would've spilled the beans for this. Indefinitely and immediately."

Crimson asks, "Spilled the beans?"

I answer, "Told everyone I'm here."

He replies, "Oh, meega took care of that."

I say, "Really? Gaba youga do?"

He answers, "We agreed like gentlemen do."

I laugh and retort, "You said you would hurt cream him if he ever spilled."

He replies, "Ih, meega said if youga spill information. Youga be gone many days."

I hit his shoulder playfully and say, "That's mean!"

He replies, "Gaba. He says he tell whole island youga hagata. Meega protect ohana."

I comment, "Takka."

I look to my watch and press the buttons, once I'm sure everything is ready. I look back to him and hug him.

He says, "Youga be careful, little bro."

I comment, "I will big bro."

We split the hug and I press the button, I was engulf in a light. When I was out of the stream of swirling dimensions, I was in my room and I walk out it and down the stairs.

My mom screams in excitement, "My boy!"

She runs to me and hugs me very tightly, swinging me around like a rag doll.

She adds, "Thank god you came home. The annual Mollro family party is going to begin in a few minutes and you need to take off those clothes, take a shower, brush your teeth, comb your...fur?"

She sets me down and asks, "What's with the fur?"

I answer, "New look?"

She adds, "I prefer the blue, but you're choice. Now go and get ready."

I retort, "Can't I just stay and watch over the house!"

My dad pops out of the living room and states, "Your cousins haven't seen you in months and I said I'm bringing everyone to the party. So YOU'RE COMING!"

I cross my arms and mutter, "Fine."

I go to the bathroom and clean myself the best I could.

_Two hours later..._

I exit and I was looking good in my black suit with my red tie. I walk on all fours and my dad sees this. He says, "MARCUS!"

I cringe and I stand up as fast as a bolt of lightning.

He adds, "Remember what we said not to act like that."

I reply, "Sorry."

He comments, "It's fine, just don't let it happen again."

We both go to the living room and watch some news.

Anchorman : Today there is a manhunt for disappearance of dear Lily Stone in Washington. This nineteen year old was supposed to come home three days ago, but she never did. She seem to have disappeared into thin air, there is no trace of her.

I change the channel and another one was talking about another disappearance.

Anchorwoman : Today, marks the two week search for Leo Harper from Florida. He was twenty-five year old business manic just seem to up and left. No one knows where he has gone to.

I mutter, "Probably the two of them found each other and did a secret marriage."

My dad scoffs, "Marcus! That's a horrible thing to say."

I retort, "What! I didn't say that they were dead!"

My mom says, "Now why are you two fighting about this time."

I comment, "I'm not fighting. All I said is that the two people could've gotten secretly married and then he says that was a horrible thing to say. Then I say 'What! I didn't say that they were dead!' I was just saying."

My mom responds, "Marcus, that isn't nice. I know how they feel, so please find something else to watch."

I change the channel to Full House, waiting for everyone else.

I ask, "Where are my sisters?"

My mom answers, "Out, they went shopping with Aunt May."

She adds, "They should be back right about..."

_Ding!_

She finishes, "Now."

I get off the couch and open the door, my sisters were shocked and hug me tightly. I feel the love from them and that puts a big smile on my face. Then enter inside and I close the door, then...

_Ding!_

I look back to the door and see a woman with fair skin, blonde hair with streaks of red and pink and green eyes. She was 5' 5" wearing a red ruby dress and ruby slippers.

I stutter a question, "W-W-Who are y-y-you?"

She answers, "Hi. I'm Candy Dane."

My thoughts,'More like candy cane. She's some real eye candy, yup. She sure is something. No! No, I love Sapphire. I love Sapphire.'

She adds, "I was invited here by a Mrs. Mollro. Is this the right address?"

I say, "Y-Yes. This is the Mollro residence. I-I-I..."

We just stand outside for some time and I can't help but stare at her.

She comments, "Is I, your name or are you in love with yourself."

I respond, "My-My n-name is... My-My n-name is..."

She says, "That's good, we're communicating at least. Here let me start and then you finish the rest, 'My name is..."

I stutter, "M-M-M-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-"

She replies, "Hey, I use to have a Mama. Until I realize it was easier to say mom."

I shake my head no and continue, "Mar-Mar-Mar-Mar-Marc-Marc-Marcu-Marcu..."

I take in a breather and say, "My name is Marcus. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I grab her hand and shake in nicely. We release our hands and just stand out there with me staring at her.

She says, "So."

I reply, "So."

She asks, "So, are you going to let me in?"

I shake my head and say, "Oh, sorry. Of course, please. Please, come in."

I widen the door and ask, "So how do you know my mom?"

She answers, "Easy, my mom goes to the salon your mom works at and your mom asked my mom if I could come over and hang with her son."

I comment, "So, this is like a sick adult version of a play date?"

She laughs and says, "Well, you can say it like that."

I comment, "Can you excuse me for a moment."

I lead her into the living and I give my dad a look saying, 'We need to talk now.' He leaves with me and I say, "Make yourself comfortable, I will be right back."

We go into the kitchen and I see my mom coming out of the bathroom, where I push her back inside with dad. I close the door and turn to them, giving them both my angriest glare.

I ask, "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to set me up with someone?"

They both reply, "Yep. She's your date for the night."

I say, "That's not funny."

My mom replies, "We're not trying to be funny."

I retort, "Unbelievable! Are you crazy! I can't date her! I'm in love-"

I stop myself before speaking, both of them are staring at me.

I rephrase, "I mean, I'm a long way for starting a relationship. I don't even know her!"

My mom says, "Well stop wasting your time talking to us and get to know Candy some more."

My dad opens the bathroom door and says, "This is for your own good, I hope you know that."

I close the door and say, "This isn't good, this is bad. Setting us up like that. I'm an adult and I can date anybody without your help."

My thoughts, 'Truth to be known, is that I don't want to date anyone. I want Sapphire.'

My mom says, "Just try and see if a spark happens."

She adds, "Just try, you'll never know if something is good. Unless, you try."

I complain, "I don't wanna try!"

My mom says, "Too bad, she's here and you're going to spend time with her. End of discussion."

I huff and say, "Not fair."

We leave the bathroom and my mom mutters, "Be happy!"

So I hide my displeased face with a gleeful mask, we walk into the living room where Candy is.

She asks, "Is this a bad time?"

I say at the same time my parents say, "_(me)_ Yes! _(parents)_ No!"

They push me closer to her and I sit down by her side, she looks to me and I look to her. I shift my eyes to my parents and they leave, closing the door behind them.

I turn around to her and say, "I'm so sorry about this entire thing. You don't have to go through this, I'll take you home."

She giggles, "You're really a gentleman. I don't see that much in today's world."

I laugh, "Actually, gentle alien man. But, didn't your mom freak out about this?"

She answers, "No, because I didn't say who it was."

I reply, "I see. I guess my form does scare people."

She retorts, "I'm not scared of it. In fact, I think your cute. Like a little puppy."

I reply, "Don't tell me about that."

We laugh and chatted for some time. My parents open the door and my dad says, "Time to go."

We all walk out of the house and into the car.

_Sometime later..._

We drove to a Hispanic Restaurant, we all got out of the car and I hid behind everyone. I was worry about how people would view me, I begin to feel very sick again and the need to run was strong. I was about to run, when my parents grab onto me and push me into the front. We can hear music, talking and dancing and as we venture deeper, my heart was pounding. When we open the doors, everything stops and soon people are staring at us-well-me. I was sweating bullets and begin to walk backwards, only to hit my parents and they push me to the center of it all.

I nervously say, "Hi."

I can see they were all scared of me, they slowly begin to walk back and I drop my ears down and look to my feet. I was about to turn around and walk away, I was stopped because I hear someone running to me and someone screams, "Brad!"

I look up and see my four year secondary cousin running to me and laughing. He screams, "Doggie!"

I say, "No, Brad. It's me, Marcus."

He screams happily, "Marcus!"

I smile and open my arms, he runs even faster to me. Then I see him trip and about to fall, I run to him and I slide to catch him. He rests on my chest and looks to me, he was happy to see me. He hugs me and plays with my fur, I stand while hugging him. I set him down and pat his head.

I say, "How have you been?"

He says, "I'm great! You good, right?"

I reply, "Yes, I'm good. Really good now."

He goes behind me and starts to climb up my back, I bring my hands to my back and hold onto him.

He screams, "I missed you, Marcus! Let's play!"

I say, "Sure thing, what do you want to play?"

He says, "You be doggie."

My thoughts,'Of course, why not.'

As I go on all fours, and play with him and soon the rest of my family sees I'm not a monster. This is when the rest of my family starts to see I'm the same person. My twenty-two year old bodybuilder cousin, Jose, walks up to me and Brad.

He says, "Cuse me Brad."

He picks him up and places him onto the floor, I stand up and he examines me. Soon everyone is around me as he is doing this, he touches my face and stretches it out. He plays with my fur and looks into my eyes. He grabs onto my face and takes another look at my eyes. I smile and he returns the smile.

He hollers, "Marcus!"

He hugs me and I hug him back, then everyone starts to close in and feeling my fur and ask many questions about this. After all that, the tension lightens up and we party. I play some more with Brad and he has some much fun of my back. I was about to crawl up the wall and then I stop because I remember my parents said not to do those types of moves while we're at the party. I stop and Brad gets off me, he jumps up and down again. I smile and then I see Candy looking at me. She walks over to us and says, "You're really good with kids."

I reply, "I guess so."

Brad speaks, "Marcus? Play still?"

I look to her and say, "Sorry about this thing."

She says, "It's fine."

I comment, "Once this is done, I'll make it up to you."

She looks to me and I say, "Promise."

She replies, "I'm holding it to you."

She smiles and then walks away.

I look to Brad and ask, "What you want to play?"

He laughs and I don't understand, I sit down and that is when he pushes my unbalance body onto the floor and he looks to me.

He says, "Tickle game."

He begins to tickle me and I laugh, as soon as his mom come and takes him back with his brother, I was able to breathe again. I stand up and dust myself, I look up and I see someone. Dania.

I look around, making sure no one will notice my leave and then I walk to the door. Once she sees I see her, she retreats behind the door. When I open the door, I see her about to leave the alleyway.

I scream, "Stop right there!"

She does and turns around.

She says, "Yes?"

I ask, "Your name is Dania, right?"

She nods and I continue, "Hey. How did you get here? Why are you here?"

She answers, "To meet you."

I was confused by this even more and ask, "How did you know I would be here? Are you stalking me?"

She retorts, "No! I just want to ask you something."

I look around and say, "Fine, what?"

She asks, "How have you been so far? And your girl?"

I say with a blush, "I'm fine and she's fine. She's waiting for me back there."

She nods her head and says, "She's waiting that's true, but she isn't in that place is she."

I say, "Y-yes she is."

She replies, "Your voice shows nervousness. Don't worry a thing, I'm not here to harm you."

I comment uneasily, "Well that helps me to calm down a hell of a lot."

She says, "Your voice is now showing fear and confusion, with hopelessness. Why?"

I respond, "I don't need to play these games. Excuse me, I need to go back to the party inside."

She says, "Be careful. Don't show your emotions, because you might regret something later."

I say, "Bye!"

She retorts, "Wait, I just want to help."

I turn around and say, "See ya later."

I look over my shoulder and she isn't there.

I turn my body and say, "Was she really just a figment of my mind or was she really here?"

I spin around and just walk back inside, not wanting to know the answer for myself.

**Dania's P.O.V.**

I hide behind a trash can, I quickly look back and see him going around in circles.

I mutter, "Sorry I did that to you. I was trying to help you. I know you're worried, but I need to help you."

I mumble, "I just wish I could tell you the truth of this, but it is too soon."

As I hear him walking back to the restaurant, I stand from the trash can and look at the place.

I say, "See you soon."

I walk away and head back.

**Marcus' P.O.V**

That was the weirdest encounter I ever had with someone like that and I don't want ever to have another one in this lifetime. I open the door and I see Candy standing there.

She asks, "Where have you been?

I answer, "I..umh... I needed some air and that is why I was gone."

I add, "So, what do you want to do?"

She replies, "A dance with the hero."

I blush and say, "Fine, your wish shall be granted."

She asks jokingly, "Good, I can cross this off my list."

I reply, "Gee, I feel so better."

We go to the dance floor and the DJ plays "One Sweet Day".

She says, "I love this song."

I comment, "As do I."

She picks me up and I place my hand, as I would if I were human, one on her shoulder and the other on her waist. We begin to dance and we just smile.

She says, "Can't believe you like many genres of songs."

I reply, "Well, when you're in a family filled with girls that like to play different songs and as do you. Some of the songs gets stuck in your head and you end up liking them."

She comments, "So little poet, where is your Annabel Lee?"

I ask, "Huh?"

She responds, "Your Juliet."

I reply, "Oh! Well, I-I don't know what you mean by that?"

She answers, "Easy, because I have a feeling you're taken already. I'm right aren't I?"

I retort, "That's a little complicated."

She asks, "How so? It's really simple. You're either taken or not?"

I answer, "Fine. Yes, I'm taken."

I ask, "How did you know?"

She answers, "Easy, the look in your eyes tell me you were looking at her and not at me."

I say, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

She replies, "It's okay. She's lucky to have you."

She kisses me on the lips and I return it to her. We part and look to each other, we both put a smile on our faces.

She speaks, "You haven't told them yet, have you. About your girl."

I blush and say, "Yeah, I want to tell them. But she's...unique."

She says, "It's better to tell the truth, than to tell the lie because if you do. Then it'll come back and bite you on the ass, big time."

We laugh at that and then I was confused by all of this.

I ask, "How can you be so, okay? You know, with all of this. Aren't you at least a bit angry at me?"

She replies, "Angry at what? You loving someone else, nope. Am I jealous...hard to say."

I smirk and say, "Wait, you do have feelings for me."

She scoffs, "Please. Don't flatter yourself with delusions of grandeur."

She smirks and I reply, "Hah! You do."

She comments, "Kinda of hard not to. You're strong, sweet, nice and so cute."

I blush and say, "I'm sorry still. Can we be friends?"

She replies, "Yeah, we can."

I kiss her on the lips and we continuing dancing.

I say, "You're really cool and everything. I can't believe you like the same things I like; but alas, if this was in a different time and place. I would love to be yours."

She replies, "Actually, the reason why I'm here is because I wanted to escape from my parents. They're so, uptight and strict. You know what I mean."

I add, "Totally, you don't know how much I can relate."

She asks, "So..when are you going to tell them?"

I answer, "I'm just waiting for the right time for it to appear and tell them. I mean, if I say it too soon I don't want to estrange my relationship with them."

She replies, "And if you tell them too late, you'll end up with the same result."

I say, "Yeah, but they have their hearts set for us. I can't break their hearts. Sure, it was wrong of them to do this. But they're my parents."

I add, "What am I do to?"

She replies, "Let me handle it and just play along."

She sets me down and kneels in front of me, I look to her and she winks to me.

I look to her, trying to figure out what is she going to do and then...

She hollers, "Ew! I can't love you!"

Everyone turns to us and I feel the need to hide.

She continues, "You touch me with your tongue without my consent, I'll get you into court about this harassment! Hear me!"

I ask lowly, "What are you doing?"

She whispers, "Remember, you're supposed to play along."

I nod and shout, "Well I can't love a woman who thinks she's all that, when she just wants my fame and fortune! I'm glad about this thing is over!"

She screams, "Good!"

I repeat, "Good!"

She shrieks, "Fine!"

I shout, "Fine!"

I add, "Be that way, I don't want to see your face anytime soon!"

She adds, "Don't worry, because soon you'll be locked up for inappropriate touching!"

We stare a little and then she slaps my face, it echo so loud that I see some of them cringe. I grab my cheek and mutter, "Ow, I think you over did it."

She mumbles, "Sorry, I didn't think I would slap so hard."

We both say loudly and clearly, "Bye!"

Then we turn the opposite direction of each other and walk. I turn to her and say, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

My family comes over to me and I look to her, she looks over her shoulder with a smile. She mouths, "Hope not."

My mom asks, "What was that about?"

I reply, "How am I to know?"

After a few minutes have passed and soon everyone was asking more questions about us. I didn't feel comfortable speaking to them.

I push them and say, "I think it would be best if I take her back home. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

I walk after her, when I see her standing by the street and waiting for a taxi.

I run up to her and ask, "Why would you do that?"

She answers, "Because, I didn't want your family to hate you."

I make a remark, "But now they hate you."

She adds, "Give it time, they soon won't."

I ask, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

She answers, "Do you know how to get to Cadwell from North Berg, because I don't know how to get home."

I reply, "Sure, I can do that at least. After all, a gentleman never allows a lady to wander off home. Alone, in a place she doesn't know."

She laughs and so do I.

I ask, "What's the address?"

She replies, "622 Sapphire Road."

I look to her and she says, "What?"

I shake my head and comment, "Nothing, nothing."

I open my jacket and dress shirt, not wanting to rip it again, and extend my second set of arms to get my holophone. She looks at it with a confused expression, with hint of amazement.

She says, "Wow. What's that?"

I answer, "If I were to tell you, you wouldn't believed me."

She retorts, "Like me dancing with an alien."

I exclaim, "Exactly! ...Hey!"

She laughs, "I'm just kidding, but seriously what is that?"

I reply, "My holophone, it can teleport me anywhere I desire and as many other apps that I don't know yet."

I input the information and I turn to her as she stares at my holophone. She looks to my eyes and we grin.

"Hang on to me."

"Believe, I wouldn't dare to let go."

She places her hands around my neck and I tense up, with a big blush crossing my face.

She crawls to my ear and whispers, "Ready?"

I nod and push a button, as a hole engulfs us. She looks at the site, as the colors and everything mix and we both laugh. Then we go through the hole and we appear in front of her house, I walk her to her house and wait for her there.

I say, "Thanks again, for everything."

"No problem," she replies.

She opens the door and waves at me, I wave back at her and she closes the door. I leave and teleport back to the party.

Once there, my parents come up to me and hug me. We split the hug and I give them the dress shirt and jacket.

My mom says, "Don't worry sweety. There'll be someone who'll love you for you."

My dad comments, "You can do better than her."

I mutter, "Thank you guys."

They stand up and look at me, which makes me feel queasy.

I ask, "Who are you looking at me like that?"

My mom answers, "Because we want to tell you something."

I question, "Will I like it?"

My dad replies, "You'll love it."

I inquiry them, "What is it?"

"We decided to -" my mom was cut because a member of the family pulls her and dad away so they can talk. I was about to go after them, when I feel someone grabbing onto my hand. I look down and I see little Brad holding onto my hand, I kneel in front of him and he smiles at me.

I ask, "Yes?"

He says, "Play!"

I giggle and ask, "What?"

"Doggie", he answers.

I mutter, "Right, we never finished it."

I lay down and he climbs on my back, he sits down and I walk around. I was having so much fun playing with Brad, and he was laughing all the time.

He says, "Marcus. You amriyo."

I repeat, "Amriyo?"

He says, "Yeah, like banana."

I explain, "Oh. You mean amarillo."

He speaks, "Yeah, amarillo."

I laugh, "You're too funny Brad, you know that."

He says, "You funny too Marcus."

I pass a mirror and I walk back, I see he wasn't joking. I was a bright banana yellow color, I look back and I see everyone was talking. I knew they saw me, they were just trying to be nice and not ask about it.

I ask, "Brad, um. I think your mommy is calling."

He answers, "Nooo. Silly Marcus."

I can feel him lying on me now, he was playing with my soft fur. I knew he was getting tired from all of this.

I say, "Are you getting sleepy Brad?"

He states, "Nooo."

I give a little giggle at this. I stop and I take my second set of hands, I hold him as I stand up. Then I use my first set of hands to bring him over to my front, I cradle him as he rubs his head on my chest and I give him a kiss on the head. I walk over to my cousin Jackie, Brad's mother, and hand him to her.

She places him over her shoulder and say, "Thank you Marcus. Sorry about this entire thing. You know how he loves you."

I smile and reply, "It's fine. It's nice to know that he isn't afraid of me."

I look behind her and there was baby Remone, I walk up to him. He looks to me and I give him my claw, he plays with it. Then giggles a little, he puts it in his mouth and starts sucking on my paw. Everyone went 'Aw' as he sucks on my paw, he lets go and I bring my face to him.

I say, "You a cute baby."

He laughs then he grabs my ears and I knew what was coming. He starts yanking them, I cringe at each pull because I didn't want to scare the baby. I feel a strange sensation from my ears, I feel drool and I knew he put them in his mouth. Soon he gives up and I pull my ears, I try to soothe and dry them from their torture. I see Remone lifting his hands up, I turn around and Jackie is shock.

She says, "I think he wants you to pick him up."

I respond, "Oh, no. No, I can't."

Jackie says, "You did it before, why not now."

I comply and pick him up, I cradle him and rock slowly. He plays with my fur, soon he starts to become sleepy and he was out. I walk him back to the little baby seat and gently put him down.

Jackie comments, "Thank you Marcus for putting the boys to sleep and sorry again for all this."

I respond, "It was okay, I love to play with them."

I walk back, trying to find my parents to ask them what they were talking about. My head starts to throb again and I mutter, "Oh no. Not now, come on. Get a hold of yourself."

Soon the pain subsides and I feel better, I run to the bathroom and look into the mirror. I want to make sure, nothing had happen to me. With my search over and seeing that nothing was out of the 'ordinary' but back to black fur, I leave the bathroom and stand there. I completely forgot what I was doing.

I ask out loud, "Um... Wait? What was I doing?"

I look around and see I'm at a party, with people and I say, "Right. I'm partying with family, but I feel like there was something else I wanted to do. Oh, well. Mustn't been important."

I walk around and dance with my cousins, it was fun. When the night finally ended, my family and I went home.

_At home..._

My parents take my into the living room and close the door, I was confused by this.

My mom says, "Marcus, remember what we were talking back at the party?"

I nod no and my mom looks to my dad, they both nod.

My dad adds, "We were talking about not worrying about future girls."

I look at them, still waiting for their point.

My mom speaks, "Weeeellllll..."

I knew I wouldn't like it because she did a long 'well'.

I repeat, "Wweeellll, what?"

She finishes, "We put you on an online dating site."

I scream, "What!"

My dad replies, "Yeah, we thought it would help you get a girlfriend."

I retort, "But I can do it by myself, with no help from the net."

My mom comments, "Sure. We know it, but this is to help with your chances."

I shake my head and ask, "How many?"

My dad says, "You're so popular, that we've to make super speedy dates for you."

I question, "How many?"

My mom speaks, "Many, many months' worth."

I roll my eyes and place my face into my hands and groan.

"WWWWhhhhyyyy?"

I look to them and continue, "Would you do that? What possessed you to do that? Why didn't you ask me? I might've already have a girl."

They both say, "Really?"

I respond, "No, but I can do fine by myself!"

They look to each other, I sit up and go to my room. I was preparing to sleep, then my parents come back into my room and I knew this wasn't over.

My mom speaks, "Please, listen. We did this to help you."

I say, "Thanks, but no thanks."

My dad replies, "Just meet the girls, it'll be fast."

I respond, "Whatever. Night."

They say, "Goodnight."


	28. Role Reverse!

A/N: I don't own the song, "Home" by Daughtry nor the characters of Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day...<em>

**Marcus's P.O.V.**

I wake up and, after my parents' intervention in my love life, teleport to Stitch's world filled with annoyance and hope.

Once there, I walk to Jumba's lab and pray the helmet is finished.

I see him and ask, "Is the helmet completed?"

He replies, "Yes, being completed and waiting for you."

I clap and respond, "Yeah! You tested it right?"

"Weeeeelllllll..." he remark.

I say, "You didn't test it did you."

He answers, "No, but I having done many simulations and all saying it works."

That made me feel a little better about using the machine. I look around, I know when I'm not alone and right now I feel there is a third guest.

Jumba notices this and asks, "What being problem 630?"

I respond, "I don't know if it's me or my symptoms or whatever, but I know for sure that there is another presence here and I feel like I'm being watched."

Jumba retorts, "You being paranoid from testing helmet. Relaxing and soon you'll being back to your true blue self."

I retort, "Yeah!"

We go inside the same room I was before and I see Sparky there, I turn to Jumba and he understands my confusion.

He states, "Experiment 221 helping energize helmet big time boosting."

I nod as I lay down on the table and wait as he places the helmet onto my head. Once done, he walks back into the other

room and I hear static. Then Jumba voice, "Are you readying?"

I nod and Sparky says, "Ih, he ready."

**Jumba's P.O.V.**

Once I knew 630 was ready, I push button and nod to Sparky. When he sees the signal, he begins to use his energy to help the helmet and I look at the machine hoping it wouldn't overload. Soon I feel the same thing 630 does, I look over

shoulder and I see Sapphire there.

I jump, "Sapphire?"

She looks to me and asks, "New cousin?"

I reply, "Well, yes. He is."

My thoughts,'Technically not lying. Earth boy Marcus is a member of ohana.'

She looks back at him and says, "He looks like boojiboo. Meega miss him so much."

I smile and reply, "Don't worrying, one day the two of you will being together again. I can feeling it."

She looks back to me and says, "Really?"

I nod and say, "Really real."

She smiles and we go back to him, I can see her thinking really hard.

I ask, "What being problem?"

She replies, "Meega must seeing things, because cousin really looks like boojiboo when he hagata."

I smile at her and then...

_Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt!_

I exclaim, "Oh no! Machine is going crazy, but the process isn't ready yet."

I look back and see Sapphire gone, I turn around and she's in the room with 221 and Earth boy Marcus.

I yell, "Getting back at once 622!"

She retorts, "Naga, meega help. Meega promise boojiboo that and meega keep promise."

She pushes 221 and grabs the device, trying to pull it off. I can hear her screams then...

_Booom!_

I big explosion happens and I look to see Sapphire out and onto of Earth boy Marcus. I carry them to separate rooms to recover.

_Two days later..._

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I wake up and see I'm in a different room in the ship. I get off the bed, walk out of the room and I see my body on a bed.

My thoughts,'Am I dead?'

I turn around and see the lab is in ruin, I look around and I see something. I think I see Sapphire and so I hide, I pop out and so does she.

My thoughts,'Why is she hiding?'

Jumba walks in and says, "You! Looking what you did to my lab!"

I turn around and stare in confusion as he continues, "You almost destroyed my lab and hurt not only yourself but him as well."

I reply, "I'm sorry Jumba."

He looks back in shock and I say, "What? You don't like my apology. Fine, I take it back then."

He comments, "622, when did you learn to speak English fluently?"

I mutter, "622? I'm 630."

He shouts completely ignoring me, "Maybe explosion has helped you!"

I speak, "Jumba, what are you talking about? I've always been able to speak English."

He retorts still completely ignoring me, "I can't believe this. Yes, I knew the language process would increase but not like this."

I exclaim, "What are you talking about! I'm 630! I'm Marcus!"

His face lost color and then I realize my voice was higher than normal. I look down and see bright blue fur.

I say, "No. No. No! You've got to be kidding me!"

I turn around, see the reflection and I was dying inside.

I scream, "Really! I'm in Sapphire's body!"

I ask, "Wait, what does that mean for Sapphire?"

I look to my body and I see it moving, this isn't going to go well. She wakes up and looks around the place.

She asks, "Gaba?"

Then she covers her mouth when she realize her voice is deeper. Her eyes set on me, she gets off the bed and walks towards me. I smile and wave at her. She waves back a little confused, I turn her around to the mirror and then walk away.

She screams, "Boojiboo!"

Then she realize that it wasn't me, she turns around and looks to me.

I mutter, "Hi boojiboo."

She looks up to down her body, then at the one she was in and gets it.

She mutters, "Boojiboo. Boojiboo!"

She runs up to me and hugs me, she parts and looks at what has happened.

She screams, "Meega in boojiboo's body!"

I say, "We kinda figured that much, but how?"

Jumba answers, "Because 622 enter when the helmet was going crazy, she runs in and tries to taking it off with her hands while it was active.

I mutter, "And the shock switched our brains or something along those lines."

He nods and says, "We've to you switching you immediately, because the longer the each of you being in each other's body. The harder it willing be to resisting each other because of chemicals in body, what you calling it hormones. Your hormones willing things you normal never doing, since you're in each other bodies."

I say, "So basically, the longer we're in each other body. The body will control us into what we normally don't do."

I add, "You mean becoming the person and getting more intimate?"

He nods and I say, "Come on, now that is hard to believe. Like I would do anything in this body that Sapphire would do. And then she would act like me. That's far-fetched. There is no way, her hormones will change me and mine won't change her."

He says, "It'll happening gradually, I'll being making a new helmet."

I ask still not believing this entire thing, "Where's Swapper?"

Jumba says, "Out teaching people to taking a mile in each other shoes."

I hit my hand against my head and ask, "Is Morpholomew at least here?"

Jumba replies, "Yes, he is on island at costume store."

I say, "Thank you."

I grab Sapphire and we go to see Morpholomew in the Halloween costume store. When we reached the place, he was cleaning the place and then he turns to me.

He asks, "Gaba?"

I answer, "Morpholomew, can you please change us back to who we were."

He looks and asks, "Gaba?"

I ask, "One of Jumba's test ended badly and switched us. Can you change us to look like each other?"

He nods and does so, by grabbing a hold of our hands. When he changed us to how we're supposed be, I don't like it.

I say waving my hands, "This isn't better! I still feel like I'm in your body."

I add, "I want to see my boojiboo as her normal self, not Morphed Sapphire."

She retorts, "Meega too."

She adds, "We stay and talk Jumba later."

I nod in agreement and turn to Morpholomew.

I ask, "Can you change us back?"

He does and I look to her and say, "Sorry, thought it would help."

She says, "Youga try youga best boojiboo."

I reply, "Takka, boojiboo."

I nod and we kiss each other, as we pull back I feel weirded out by it.

I say, "Okay. That kiss was probably the weirdest kiss I ever had."

She nods her head and we both walk back to the ship to talk to Jumba.

I complain, "Jumba, how bad is it this time?"

Jumba answers, "Very bad. Helmet completely destroyed, needing to make new one."

He walks away into a cabin, I follow him and he opens a box then closes it. He pulls me in and shows me the box.

He adds, "But, I made these just in case you were having one of your episodes that affected your voice."

He hands the box to me and I see two bracelets. He closes the box, we exit the cabin and then he gives Sapphire and me the bracelets, we both look at them and then to each other.

I turn to him and ask, "What will these do?"

"Imitating your voices and the way you two speaking," he respond.

We place them and I speak, "How do we know it works."

I jump back hearing my voice, I look to Sapphire and she had a big grin.

She says, "Cool. Youga do that."

Jumba speaks, "Sapphire, turn your bracelet to the left and then speak."

She does and she says, "What is that supposed to do?"

She jumps back and so do I, I look to him and nod.

I say, "Impressive, sounds exactly like me."

Then...

_Well I'm going home,_  
><em>Back to the place where I belong,<em>  
><em>And where your love has always been enough for me.<em>  
><em>I'm not running from.<em>  
><em>No, I think you got me all wrong.<em>  
><em>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<em>  
><em>But these places and these faces are getting old,<em>  
><em>So I'm going home.<em>  
><em>Well I'm going home.<em>

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_  
><em>The closer I get to you.<em>  
><em>I've not always been the best man or friend for you.<em>  
><em>But your love remains true.<em>  
><em>And I don't know why.<em>  
><em>You always seem to give me another try.<em>

I knew that ringtone and I shout to Sapphire, "Bring out your second set of arms!"

She does and plays with the holophone before finally getting to work.

She asks, "Yes?"

My mom, "We need you to come home now! You've many dates waiting for!"

I facepalm and mutter, "Worst timing ever."

She responds angrily, "Be there soon."

She ends the call and I can see her steaming mad at me, she walks over me.

I defend myself, "Sapphire, don't be too hasty. We-We finally are together, why think about what they said. I mean, I love you and no one can replace you. ...My... Smoochy Baby?"

She asks, "Then why are you having so many dates? Hm!"

I answer, "Welllll... I didn't tell them about you."

She looks to me stun and I continue, "I was waiting for the right moment to speak about you to them. Eh. Heh. Heh."

She replies hotly, "What! You mean to tell me I wasted my time trying to speak English well to impress you and your family and you didn't even bother to tell them about me!"

I try to calm her down, "Now, now. When you say it like that, it sounds bad. But, let's not think about that shall we. We're together again and... I love you Smoochy Baby."

I grin as I try to swoon her with the new nickname, I see her thinking about it and she walks up to me. I walk back until I hit the wall and I look into her eyes.

She says, "Fine, my little Loving Puppy, you're forgive."

She smiles and looks at the holophone, I didn't like the way she was looking at it.

She speaks, "Maybe I should check on 'my parents and dates'."

I retort, "Oh, no you don't! We're not going back to my world, like this."

She states, "Who said anything about we?"

I exclaim, "Oh, you're rich. Please, you in my body in my world. You can't survive in my world without me, you'll be lost the instant you get there."

She replies, "Really now?"

I respond, "Yeah, really."

Jumba says, "Well, I can giving Sapphire camera so you can watching her."

I take the camera say, "Please, even if you give her a GPS. She still would be lost."

I realize what I said and I turn to her slowly, I can feel her stare impaling my soul.

I add, "I mean, I love you..."

She responds, "You're right, I would be lost and that is why I want you to come with me."

I comment, "You've to be kidding, I don't want my parents to see me like this. They'll kill me or worse."

She replies, "Don't worry, we both have really smart brains. I think we can handle your family, besides Jumba has to fix his lab and the helmet. What better time to know my future in laws than to be their son as a cover up."

I reply, "I'm not so sure by this. The chances of us getting caught is really high and I don't want to choose between my family and you. Why not stay here, where we can help Jumba fix the lab."

He retorts, "Oh, I won't being here. I being shopping in the bestest mall, the Transport Mall. I can buy everything I need at cheap prices."

He mutters, "Why do you think I spend so much time in ship, because really I'm shopping in giant mall looking for parts for next invention."

I see a winning smirk on her face, thinking she won this thing.

I say, "No! It's my holophone, my body and what I say goes!"

She responds, "Don't you mean my holophone and my body."

I reply, "Don't twist my words, I and only I know how to teleport between here and there anyway."

She comments, "If I can make a call, I can surely find out how to teleport."

She adds, "When I do, I'm going to go alone."

I look to her and then at the bracelet, I grab it and she pulls back. After some tug-of-war, I accidentally press the teleport button and soon a white light engulfs us. When we're in my world, we both look around and I was in shock. Sapphire pulls back her arm and says, "So this is what your room looks like, kind of nice."

I say, "We can't be here! We need to go back to Jumba's ship! Fast!"

I look down and see I still have the camera, I place it on the bracelet and then I hear something. I notice the bracelet accepted the camera, making it a part of it and that is when I went over to my laptop and turned it on. I was connected to the bracelet, I see everything.

I mutter, "Okay. I've to admit, that is cool. _(look to Sapphire)_ But we can't be here!"

Soon I hear footsteps coming and I say, "Shit! Pretend to be me, and don't repeat that word. Good luck!"

I run into the closet and hide myself in some old stuff toys, I look out and I see my parents.

My mom states, "Good, you're home."

My dad explains, "Now we can take you to meet your dates."

Sapphire responds, "Sure thing, I'm ready to meet my mate."

They all walk out of the room, I get up from the pile of toys and run to my laptop. I see them heading downstairs and out the door.

I mutter, "This was going to be bad."

* * *

><p>AN 2: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, it's just that I've been busy and not to mention the next few chapters are somewhat risque and I don't know if I should put place them here or not. Back to other manners; my series, 'Unvoiced Experiments', is going to be a very long one. The longest in the Lilo and Stitch Fanfic and probably the longest on this site. Now with that said. Please review. Note, the scene will be similar to the one in 'How My Life Ended' and if you didn't like that scene. Then don't read these next few chapters.


	29. Close Call

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Boojiboo's parents take me and we go to this place where they offer "Speed Dates", I hope they taste better than slow dates because I want to go back to my boojiboo. But when we get there, I was disappointed by all the vast amount of girls waiting on line there and soon boojiboo's parents take me to a seat and sit me there.

_Ring!_

The first girl comes up and says, "Hi, I'm Meggie. Damn! You're cute! How much does a beast like you make being a hero?"

I reply, "Excuse me?"

I was shocked by what she said and I didn't like her, she so doesn't deserve my boojiboo.

She asks, "Yeah, you know the bling-bling. Ca-ching! Green backs! The money!"

I growl at her and she runs away, scared and soon the girls were shaken by my action. I thought it would get rid of them, but it made them even more mad for me.

There were a few really boring ones, weird ones and down right ugly ones. They speak, but I didn't pay them any mind.

Then the next one speaks, "I'm Sam, I saw you on the news and I want to say is that I love you with all my heart."

She grabs my hand and says, "You are the best definition of a gentleman, better than today slobs of men and I know it feels like we just meet and everything. But, I feel like we're already connected and I want to say is that I know you love me and I'll be willing to be with you."

My thoughts,'She's the definition of complete and utter desperation.'

She adds, "I'll be willing to bear your children."

My thoughts,'No, she won't. She'll have to fight me for my man.'

I show her my appendages and spit in her face, she falls back and runs away while cover in my spit. I laugh, but I turn to my boojiboo's parents and see they aren't pleased.

Soon others run their mouths about themselves, their hopes and dreams. I nod, not really paying attention to the whole thing.

Until another woman begins to open her mouth, "Yah, that's some smexy shit! Imma Genna. I liked how ya taught dem both bitches that you de man here and not some sell out assho like some men I know and believe me I know. Hell, nigga' you fuck dem so bad it was hood. Which is good, I need someone like you."

My thoughts,'You've to be kidding with me. I don't even know what she is saying, but I think she thinks she is good material for my boojiboo. Think again.'

She adds, "I can use you to help me in so many gigs and I won't get in no trouble havin muscles like you. Then when we finally get down to it, our babies will be the biggest badasses-"

I show her my claws and she shuts up, then runs away crying and screaming.

More seem to talk more senseless junk, I just keep nodding with a blank expression on my face.

The following one speaks up, "Listen to me, I'm the finest thing in here and you should be pleased I'm even here. Now, I want you to be with me. Around me and think of only me, if you don't then there will be problems. Here are the rules..You aren't to speak when I'm speaking. You can't voice your own opinion when we debate. You can't ever leave my side or the house. What I say goes and if you speak you'll get punished by me; harshly. I'm always right and you're always wrong. If I want something, I want it now and no delays. If I say an order, even a stupid or any order to you. You must submit and comply to it. I don't want to hear your whining, simple talks about feelings and all that other stuff. Get it little alien man."

I was stun by her attitude, no way she is serious about this.

She adds, "With that out of the way, come here!"

She brings her arms around me and forcefully kisses me againest her, I slip my tongue out and lick her.

She replies, "Ew!"

She throws me to the ground and then she comments, "Looks like I need to teach my new man some manners."

I respond, "In your dreams."

I stand up, I look to her and then she punches me in the gut. I go on my knees and then she grabs my head and throws me over to the other table.

She adds, "You can't do anything, because I'm a fine diamond!"

I retort, "Even diamonds get worn out, just like you."

I go to her and she tries to punch me again in anger at what I said, I dodge the punch and bite her arm.

She screams, "Ow!"

I let go and scream, "Get out of here! I never want to see your face ever again!"

She leaves, I turn to the rest of them and they were all trembling. I order, "GET OUT!"

They all run and my boojiboo's parents come out, both looking angry.

Boojiboo's mom asks, "What is your deal?"

I answer, "I didn't like any of them. I'm still waiting for the right one."

Boojiboo's dad replies, "Thank goodness we'll be here again tomorrow to help with the search!"

I say, "WHAT!"

They both nod at me.

I ask, "I've to go through this again?"

Boojiboo's mom answers, "Yep, except the entire day. So act nice to them and don't, bite, spit, show your claws or roar at them tomorrow or the rest of this week."

I repeat, "Rest of the week? Like everyday, like being here for twenty-four hours?"

They both nod.

My thoughts,'Oh boy, boojiboo is not going to be happy about tonight. If I was bad tonight, I don't even want to know about the week. I mean, it took all of my self-control to not and gnaw her head off. This is going to be bad, very bad.'

When we return home, I crept upstairs and boojiboo was fast asleep. I'll tell him about the chaos I did with the dates another time. Hopefully, he won't be mad.

_Days later..._

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

Sapphire enters my room, I look to her with an annoyed expression on my face and she's trying to act all innocent.

I complain, "I can't believe you botch the date! How many dates have you ruined!"

I add, "Why can't you see that I need this to work so my parents don't freak about me being in your body! We need to play this little charade until Jumba fixes the broken helmet that did this to us. When he does and switches us back, I'll break the news to them about us. But until then, please work with them and don't act like an animal."

She replies, "I'm sorry boojiboo. I didn't mean to ruin your dates. I just don't like the thought of what they're saying about you and them getting married. I want to share my life with you, not someone else."

I add, "I'm fine. I just need to think a little. Excuse me, Smoochy baby."

She comments, "Anything for you my Loving Puppy."

I leave and go to the attic to watch the videos, trying to understand this whole disaster.

Hours Later...

I was watching the recorded video of the date between Sapphire as me and the girl my parents set me up with and I couldn't help but laugh at this. I've been watching these videos for hours of Sapphire destroying my date and everything else. I've been in the attic for such a long time, I was so preoccupied by this that if someone came up. I would never know of it. I feel a hand reaching over and around my neck, turning my head around. I look to see the owner of the hand and I see Sapphire's frowning face of sadness.

She says, "Meega soka boojiboo. Meega naga like her."

I reply, "I could tell, you bit her arm. That was funny."

I guess she switched her bracelet back to her voice, I prefer it this way. I didn't like the whole talking back there, it sounds weird arguing with myself when it really isn't me, but someone sounding like me. See, confusing as hell.

I laugh and add, "But you can't lose control of yourself. I don't want my parents to know what happen better us. It would be very hard to explain this entire thing."

I was happy she came, I didn't mean to her so mean and rude to her. I've been up all night, looking at the video and seeing she only did that because she was protecting me. It was still dark out, so we were safe to have some us time. Even though, it's awkward to be in this position between us. Sapphire scoops me up and takes me to a corner in the attic, we were in our own little black hole.

She asks slowly, "Why are youga watching that?"

I reply, "For some laughs. I mean given the situation we're in, if it was reversed. I would act the exact same way. Sapphire, babe. You should go back to sleep. I don't need my parents to see us here and I don't want them to suspect a thing."

I begin rubbing her and I can't help but feel all right here. She was too sweet for me and she's the only thing to help me be sane right now.

She asks jokingly, "Youga have crush on her? Meega might barf."

I wrinkle my nose at her remark and say, "God no! That's gross. No, I do not nor would I ever. I can't love anyone but you."

"Good. Meega might hunt her down and kick her ass," she comments.

I respond shocked at what she said, "Ooh, babe. I never knew you can be so dirty, I like it."

She retorts, "Lots of things can happen, even pick up words from learning them from the locals. Meega maybe more street than boojiboo."

We laugh lightly at this and I look to her, with a serious mood.

I say, " You don't know how bad I want you, but I can't."

I add, "Seriously, I think you should go back to bed."

I knew she wasn't trying to push, but I don't want to have our moment in each other's body. It would be wrong, so wrong on so many levels. We've been each other body for a few days and we haven't kissed in such a long time. I would love to kiss her, but it would seem weird to kiss her in my body because it's like kissing me. Right? Right.

I drop my head onto her shoulders in the black and dark attic, marveling that we finally have some time together. This was giving off a pacifying effect, it was so peaceful and calming. I can see her as she was and I loved it, she seems so better in the dark, the sparkle in her eyes were shimmering and I can't be help but stare at her. I don't care about everything, as long as we had each other like this. I was fine, I didn't even care if I ever got my body back. I want Sapphire, no one will split us apart because if that were to happen I would be lost.

She retorts, "Ih, meega could or meega can do this."

I chuckle, "Wh-What a-are y-you doing?"

I can see her reaching out of the darkness, she cups my face, leans in and presses her lips onto my own. I melt into the kiss as she carries me to the living room and lays me on the couch. I let her do all the work without a complaint, I turn my head to deepen the kiss and I was only thinking about the kiss. We split and she leans her head on me and says, "Youga been upset. Let meega help youga relax."

I pull on her forearm and turn her over, kissing her again. We sit up and I turn the light on in the living room.

We pull again and I look down to the ground. I say, "This is so wrong, but why does it feel so good then."

Sapphire replies, "Because youga doing this with meega and naga some stranger."

"Marcus, youga need stop worrying and relax. Jumba will fix this," she continues as she grabs my chin and turns my face to her. Her eyes were so soft and sad, full of love and empathy.

I reply, "I know Sapphire. I know."

I see her expression and I raise my eyebrows to her, wondering what she'll down next. She nods, she holds my hand and pushes me to the other side of the couch.

She looks to me and says, "Really? Meega naga think youga do. Youga so worried about every little thing, especially about Mayhem. Nothing bad isa going happen. Meega promise youga like youga promised meega. Meega believe in youga."

I say, "But Mayhem is out there doing god knows what and I can't stop him. How can I protect you, if I can't even stop some jerk like him."

She says, "Youga did enough for meega, allow meega to return favor."

My eyes were starting to well up into tears, as the water rolls down my face. She was right, I don't know why I worry so much. She doesn't even know about my Forced Mutation thing, which I'm sure I'll tell her soon enough, and she has complete faith in me which was really sweet and possibly entirely misplaced, but there it was as clear as day. And she was right. If we were to go back to our normal selves, I need to be more hopefully. I need to push my doubts aside of this stupid 'gift' or 'curse' or 'glitch' or whatever you call this. I may not change what I've done, but I can make myself better and make a brighter future for us.

I say, "Thanks boojiboo."

She thumbs away my tears with a small all over her face as she finally notice how I see things her way. I laugh at her and she says, "Meega want talk youga about something else?"

I wipe the rest and reply, "Oh? What?"

She clears her throat and says, "Well, meega been thinking."

I look to her and wait for her to continue. She looks down, grabs my hand and looks me dead in the eye.

She continues, "Meega think we should tell youga parents about us?"

I froze, she stares at me and she asks monotonously, "What?"

She fidgets and uneasily continues, "There is naga other way without getting into big trouble for youga and meega naga want youga to get into trouble for this secret. We'll...We'll do something. Meega naga know. We'll figure it out as we go, but meega naga want to be the reason for separating youga from your ohana."

My heart sank into my chest, painfully because with all of this hiding around. I never really consider her feelings in this situation. How helpless and trapped she felt about this entire thing. I lace my fingers with her own and squeeze her hand holding it affectionately, "Boojiboo. I love you with all my heart, but I want to break it to them when the time comes and the time hasn't come yet."

We really didn't discuss about the ins and outs of this thing, about this complicated relationship. Neither of us had put much thought about it. Honestly, the idea was frightening with all the struggles and everything. The times I would be coming and going and everything else. Now I was feeling dread and sick in the stomach with despair. The only reason why I didn't lose it, hug her as I jump on the idea was the fear that I would be the one to screw thing up everything and then Sapphire would resent me or my parents might do something so we can never see each other again.

She replies half-heartedly, "Meega know, but thing whole thing is killing meega. Meega naga want be without youga by meega side. Meega naga want youga find someone else and replace meega. Meega naga want to keep worrying about youga and chasing youga."

I shake my head and comment, "I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me. You'll never lose me."

My heart was fluttering from hearing her say it. Her lips curl into a playful smile, she brings her head down and kisses me. I soon feel my leg wrapping around her body and clamp around her. Soon her hand shots up and grabs my ass, squeezing it and holding me.

I mutter, "Eep!"

My thoughts,'What is going on? This body is acting on its own accord, but... I'm starting to like it. It was weird and wrong, but so right with her.'

I mumble lazily between our kisses, "Mmmmm. I've no control over your body, but I don't care. I love you."

I see her fur changing from the blue to a zinc and clear red color.

"Yeah," she pants, "Meega naga control either, but meega naga care. Meega love you too. Meega want youga."

She brings me close her and I press against her. Her tongue sliding out and running across the bottom of my lip. My mind was a hazy mess of a hullabaloo full of Sapphire and the cloudiness was a massive relief on my overwork and tense nerves.

I groan, "Of course, I want you bad too."

I tilt my head and kiss her harder and I add, "I'll tell them...I'll tell them soon."

These seem to make her loose, a deep growl re-echoing through her chest and my legs lock around her. She pushes me deeper into the couch. My arms, circle around her neck, letting her do the rest of the kissing. Soon it was my turn to do all the kissing. My lips progress, slowly trail down the line of her jaw, to her throat and over her collarbone. One of my hands was gliding over the furry stomach. Her long fingers spread out and ghost over my skin, rubbing and touching everywhere.

My eyes closed shut, as my other set of hands move down to her waist and touching it. I start to grin against her, she was so into it. But that wasn't the problem. My hands drop down to the groin and she gasp. Her fingers were curling and nails digging into my back. She moans happily and begins to move closer to me. She stops and treats me the same way, I was reaching to a point I never knew I had, I was mewling and waiting for her. The sounds echo throughout the house, making me jump out of my skin. My ears pointed and I hear someone coming down the stairs. I stop and look to Sapphire.

My mom shouts, "Marcus!"

I gasp as I hear my parents coming to the living room. I shove her off and whisper, "Listen, I'm going to hide behind the couch. Act natural."

Her colors turn back to blue, she nods her head and I turn her bracelet so she can speak like me and hide behind the couch. I could hear her coming closer, my heart was pounding and I felt so confused by all of this. My mind was racing,'Was this it! Was this how it would go? Busted by my parents when I'm in my girlfriend's body doing that! This was humiliating, someone kill me.'

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

I look down, my eyes were widen even more as the footsteps approach and I scramble up and then I see boojiboo's parents there.

Boojiboo's Mom asks, "Marcus are you okay?"

I reply, "Yes, We... I- I mean I'm fine."

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

Her voice had a hint of love and sexiness. We were close, now that I'm thinking about it. I'm glad we stop, I didn't want to have that happen to me. I mean, I told my parents that I was going to do it. They knew so well and were accepting of it. But knowing and seeing are two completely different thing. Especially, if they see me like this; this is a far as the Sun to Pluto. I'm so happy our luck didn't run out, but still this is a close call. If I haven't heard them, the situation would have turn really awkward.

My mom asks, "What's wrong Marcus?"

My dad questions, "We heard noises and we're wondering where they were from?"

Sapphire answers, "Nothing is wrong. We-I...um...I had a nightmare and just wanted to watch t.v. to help me sleep."

I mutter, "No, why say that Sapphire! Shut up!"

My thoughts,'Where was Area 51? Where was Bermuda triangle? Where is the furthest place from here? Furthest planet or galaxy? Can I launch myself from Kearny, N.J. to any other possible point? Can I stay in Stitch's World? At least the problem would instantly go away. I need to dig myself the deepest ditch and pop out in China. I would rather live there than to see the horrified stare from my parents. I wouldn't live with myself; though I've to admit this was by far the biggest cockblock and mood killer. Nothing will ever come close to this.'

My mom asks, "What you were watching?"

She comments, "Nothing bad, just some cartoons."

I mutter, "Thank you for the save. Now I don't need to worry about my reputation and bond."

My dad says, "What do I always say about staying up late."

She replies, "It's bad for my health."

She adds, "Mom. Dad. I was wondering about something. Now, hypothetically speaking, would you be okay if I dated someone like me."

My mom comments, "Yes. I would love for you to date, but you always seem to be ruining them."

She adds, "No, I meant like an experiment. If I were to date one, you would still love me. Right?"

My heart stop and my brain was screaming. I could just imagine my dad, he cheeks redden with rage and embarrassment from the question. I bet it would cause severe trauma to him and my mom's stun and horrified expression. Both with of them in a state of mute shock. Sapphire, why ask that question. Why?

My mom replies, "Don't worry your head about it. We'll discuss more later, go to bed."

She comments, "I want to talk about it now."

My thoughts,'God, Sapphire. Why not drop it. This isn't the right time.'

I squirm around with guilt of hiding this from them. I would love to tell them, but I don't know how and now is the worst time to be bringing it up.

My mom speaks, "I know. We will but please, go to bed."

There was some silence until...

"I'm in love with an experiment!" She blurted.

My thoughts,'What! Why! I told her! I told her it wasn't the right time!'

"Marcus!" my dad exclaims.

He adds, "You're not in love with an alien and that's that."

She retorts, "Why not!"

He explains, "Because, I said so!"

I feel a pinch in my heart and I knew Sapphire felt the same thing. I could tell he was not happy about this and I'm praying Sapphire is not trying to pick a fight with them because then this whole thing will go south. I peek through a crevice in the couch and I see my parents there. Sapphire seems to calm down a bit and she looks a little better when she has a clear head and nonsexual thoughts to focus on.

She continues, "No. I will continue. Me and Marcus are going to live together and-And when you love somebody-"

My eyes bugged out, there were so many ways that sentence could end and so many bad results from it. Problem! Big problem! Sapphire you're in my body! In my body! Are you trying to kill me! I wish I could just pop out of here and slug her for playing a stunt like that.

My mom interrupts Sapphire's thunder, "No! We'll discuss this another time. Go to bed!"

My dad asks, "Why did you refer yourself as third person?"

Sapphire answers, "Because of all this stress you're giving me!"

I pray Sapphire would comply and just go to my room. I didn't want her to shoot her mouth off about this.

I see Sapphire and she says, "Fine."

I mutter, "Thank you."

They leave the room and once I'm sure they're gone, I pop out of the hiding spot and place a mean scowl on my face.

I ask, "Are you trying to get me killed? You almost burn me alive there with those questions! Why?"

She answers, "Because I want to stand up for what we believed in. I was fighting for us."

I reply, "Going to be hard for an 'us', if I'm dead."

I add, "Let's just go to bed and we'll discuss more later."


	30. Repay the Bet

A/N: If you don't want to read the bedroom or bathroom scene, that is perfectly fine with me. Review, Comment, Something so I can try to make it interesting. Also, thank you for reading it.

* * *

><p><em>Friday...<em>

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

It's been a few days since that close call and my parents haven't even bother to even bring the subject of matter up for discussion. Sapphire and I haven't had any time with each other and I was fed up with that. I turn around and see Sapphire entering my room.

I say not showing my happiness of her arrival, "What do you want here?"

She answers, "Some time with my boojiboo."

I say, "But my parents might come home soon and arrive in my room, they're going to make sure we don't get more than ten minutes alone together. Heck, they would kill me for even spending as little as a second with you if they caught us. We should be discreet "

Sapphire smirks and replies, "We can do so much in ten minutes."

I walk over and stood in front of her, kissing her thoroughly and maybe still battling the panic that came with almost losing myself, but it was soon forgotten as she pull my shoulders downs until I fall back and went under with her. She moans encouragingly, grabbing my lips with her own while I was touching her hips. She pulls me deeper into the kiss and I down the same to her. She didn't even protest because we haven't done this is such a long time. They would be here soon, so we couldn't get so lost in each other like we would, if we could that is. I hold her close to my being and she is having a tour with my body. My laughter surprises her and tickles her lips. Sapphire pulls herself up, prepare to lay out her sassiest voice about what exactly was so funny, but the heartfelt smile on my face brought up a short smirk and made her weirdly shy. She glances away and crosses her arms over my chest, resting her chin on her hands.

"Ih?" She probes.

One of free my hands from her sides and wraps itself around her middle tightly. The unexpected hug brought a soft smile to her lips, making me smile. Sure this wasn't how I envision this whole thing, but as long as I had Sapphire with me. I left like nothing could hurt me, that I was unstoppable. I bring my head close and start nipping her ears. She releases a small growl, she turns my head and looks me it the eyes. I kiss her, she was making the kiss deeper and then Sapphire pushes me off her.

She exclaims, "Parents coming!"

I mutter, "This is getting really old, really fast!"

I help her set the watch so she can sound and speak like me. I run into the closet and hide in the top shelf, making sure the door had a crack so I can see the outside.

My mom and dad walk in very slowly and look around the room.

My mom asks, "Were you talking to someone?"

Sapphire replies, "Nope. Just me, myself and I."

My dad asks, "Really? We heard noises and movement the moment we came into the house and thought you were fighting with your sisters."

Sapphire comments, "Please, I'm too old for that."

My parents look to her and I can feel their intense glare, they leave the room. When I know the coast is absolutely safe and clear, I open the door and pop out of the closet.

I say, "See! I told you! We need to fix this! I don't know how much longer I can sneak around like this." We both thought it would be better to sleep separately that night, which I didn't like because it felt so unnatural.

_Saturday..._

I was so bored staying home, being cooped up in my room and so I decide today I was going to experience the outside world. Today, my parents were out the entire day with everyone at a family gathering. I wouldn't mind going, to check up on Sapphire was always the big thing. But, it was also no fun. Because I would always be at a distance, away from everything and everyone. Six days, of no contact was hell. So I decide to spend today the best way I could and that is to enjoy a day as nice as today is. No need to hide myself, I search through my drawers for some clothes. I put on my light cottoned hoodie and some black jeans later and I was out of the house. Of course, I let a memo for Sapphire explaining everything.

I head to the park, feeling the sun's rays on my body was simply exhilarating. I've forgotten how good it was to be on the outside world, I needed to use this morning for me. I went to a bench and sat there, just looking at the scenes. Like the clouds, the flowers and the people passing by.

It was so nice, so peaceful and so quiet. Nothing can ruin today, nope. Nothing can-

"Marcus!"

A voice screams and I look around, trying to find the origin of the voice. My eyes fall onto Jon and Luis, walking up to me. Jon was wearing a white tank with back basketball shorts and blue sneakers; while Luis was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with ripped up black jeans and red sneakers. I wave, wanting to talk about the old times. I stop and realize, I'm not in my body and they never really met Sapphire. As they were nearing me, I jump off the bench and begin to run the opposite direction. I look over my shoulder and see they started to run. I mutter, "Fuck."

I run faster, we go around the pond and I was in the clear. Until I stepped onto bird shit, making me slip and I end up in the pond. I stand up and then that is when they find me, I try to hide myself from them.

Jon asks, "Marcus? Marcus? Is that you?"

I nod my head no and I was making my way back out of the pond, they stood in front of me.

Luis questions me, "If you weren't Marcus, then why did you run?"

I switch my bracelet to make my voice more feminine and speak, "Because two guys running after me...startled me?"

I was about to turn around and walk, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and pulling back the hood. I quickly grab it, we had a tug of war and then.

_Rip!_

With both of us pulling my hoodie at opposite sides, the hood started to rip. I was shake my head, trying anything but to confront them.

_RRRRIIIIIPPPPP!_

The next thing I knew, I was falling back into the pond and I heard a thump behind me. I stand up, turn around and my remnants of my hood fall off my face. I see both Jon and Luis on the ground, rubbing their asses and Jon still holding my hood piece. When they finally look to me, they were shocked and I knew I was fuck in this moment.

They both look at me, then they stand and walk closer to me; of course, not in the pond. But the border of it, still looking at me. I knew the jig was up.

I sigh and turn the bracelet to my voice, "Hey guys."

I wave to them nervously and they wave back.

Luis asks, "Are you.. Well Marcus?"

I nod and Jon says, "What the hell happened?"

I told them the story and they nodded.

Luis asks, "So now would be a bad time to ask for that car?"

I totally forgot about the car, I sheepishly laugh and walk out of the pond.

I answer, "Welllll...yeah."

Jon replies, "You didn't start building the car, did you?"

I nod my head and he adds, "I knew it. I knew it and I told you!"

Luis laughs, "This is better than anything I could think of."

I retort, "Hah. Hah, yes. It's so funny. What do you want now?"

They both look to each other and then back to me, I didn't like where this was going.

I ask, "What's with the stares? What's going on?"

Luis says, "Let's just say that today, it goes to the dogs."

I look to them both, confused and then they grab me.

_Hours later..._

I walk home, completely dirty from fuckin today.

_Flashback_

Jon asked, "What happen to you? Why are you so feminine like?"

I answer, "Because, I'm in Sapphire's body."

Luis questioned, "Sapphire?"

I reply, "An experiment that loves me and I...love her."

They both looked at the body and smiled.

Jon said, "That's my boy, Marcus."

Luis commented, "Wait, why are you in her body?"

I answered, "Because, she went into a room I was in where Jumba set up to test me. Something went wrong, the machine went crazy and when she grabbed the helmet on my head. The surge, switched us."

They laughed at me and I added, "Not funny!"

"So why are you here then?" Jon asked.

I respond, "Because Sapphire was playing with my holophone and teleported us to my home. She did it because she wanted to see my family and friends. That sure bit her, though."

They looked to me and Luis said, "We're lost."

I comment, "Because now she was on dates meant for me, she ruined so many in the past few days that I've lost count."

I add, "So I had to hide from my own parents, being locked up in my room for days and since today they went out. I thought today I could relax, until I bumped into you two that is."

Luis asks out of the blue, "So since you're a girl, you've a vagina?"

I blush and say, "I'm not answering that!"

Jon asks, "How about wanting Sapphire to put it in you?"

They both snicker at each other.

Luis says, "I bet you want to ride her."

Jon comments, "Yeah, some of the action because the two of you are in love. You want her to put it down on you."

They both laugh, I sent daggers to them and they immediately shut up and decide to change the subject.

Jon retorts, "Told you something bad would happen."

Luis states, "Everything bads happens to him, it's not new; though this is a whole new level of bad luck."

I exclaim, "I'm right here guys and what are we doing?"

Luis says, "Teaching a dog some tricks."

I ask, "Don't we need a dog?"

They look to me and I state, "Oh, hell no! I'm not doing this, forget this."

Luis explains, "It's part of the bet."

Jon says, "Strip."

I turn to him and say, "Excuse me?"

He replies, "Dogs don't wear clothes. Strip."

I mutter as I strip, "I hate you for doing, not as much I hate myself for doing this."

I give Jon my clothes and wait for my next 'command'.

Luis says, "Sit."

I do and then he says, "Good girl."

As he pets me, I bite his hand to show my annoyance and he screams.

"My hand! Ow! Let go of my hand!"

Jon walks up to me and flicks my nose, the action made me open my mouth. I release and say, "This is degrading."

Luis looks to his hand and says, "I hope I don't need a rabies vaccine."

I rebuttal, "I hope I don't need to disinfect my tongue and mouth."

Jon says, "Dig."

I refuse to move and just stood there.

He says, "Stay."

I go on all fours and say, "I'm not going to be treated like a dog."

Jon retorts, "You made a deal. If you don't follow on it, something worse can happen."

I roll my eyes and say, "Fine. What is the next command?"

He says, "Dogs don't speak like that. They don't talk."

I speak, "You've to be kidding right?"

I look at his eyes and I comply. He grabs a stick and throws it. He orders, "Fetch."

I did and that is when all hell broke loose, because a Boxer mix spotted me and was running to me as I looked for a stupid stick.

I say, "Eep!"

As I feel a nose in my ass, and I turn around and kick the dog away. I mutter, "Now I know how Stitch felt, that was horrible."

I go back with a stick and wait there for the next command.

Luis says, "Dig."

I do and put the stick inside the hole, I turn to hide the stick. When I was done, I turn my head and I was face to face with my "nosy" Boxer friend. He licks my face and I can taste, nasty steak and chicken kibble on his tongue.

I can hear Jon and Luis snicker behind me, I look to them and begging them not to say the next command.

Luis says with a big grin, "Lick the Boxer."

I sent daggers at him, I turn my head and quickly lick the Boxer.

My thoughts,'Oh, god! I need to disinfect my tongue after this. I can taste everything on him, from the garbage he was in to the 'other thing'.'

My body shudders thinking about that. Jon says, "Sniff."

I look to them and beg them not to make me do it, they both say. "Go!"

I go behind the stupid Boxer and sniff him, after that was done I run to the nearest brush and vomit in it.

When I walk out I mutter, "When this is over, I'm going to kill them for this."

I walk back and await my next command, after the two were once finish laughing at me.

Jon says, "Roll over."

I do and Luis responds, "Play dead."

I do that and Jon says, "Speak."

I do and Luis comments, "Walk."

I do and Jon adds, "Heel."

I ask, "Can we stop now?"

Jon nods and says, "We've to feed you."

I was going to say something as I felt something on top of my ass, I close my eyes and not wanting to look back. I open one and I see Jon and Luis covering their mouths to contain the laughs inside of them, I turn my head around and open my other eye. The same damn Boxer from before was on top of me, waiting and then I see he was about to start.

I shout, "No, way in hell!"

I run away and he drops to the floor, then he chases me.

I holler, "Why me!"

Luis shouts, "Be happy you've an admirer."

I retort, "Shut up! Why do bad things happen to me?"

Then I bump into a skunk, scaring him and getting sprayed in the eyes. I scream, "Ow!"

I hear Luis and Jon running to my location, I can hear the skunk leaving and then hear more laughter from them.

I say, "Ow! My eyes are burning!"

Jon speaks, "Bright side is that now the boxer won't bother you anymore."

I reply, "Gee, I feel oh so better about this thing."

Jon had to go down and wrap me in my clothes, he carried me to his car.

I ask, "Where are we going?"

Jon comments, "To my place."

I ask, "Why?"

Luis states, "So we can give you a tomato juice bath."

I say, "Nuh, uh! That stuff will get stuck to my fur and I'll smell for a long period of time."

Jon replies, "Would you rather have your parents smell skunk or tomato juice?"

I was quiet and he adds, "Exactly."

The car stops and he helps me out, we go to the backyard. Jon finds a big basin and Luis goes inside to take the tomato juice. I sit in the thing, feeling disgusted and humiliated. Good news is that the paparazzi doesn't know any of this, so the world won't know. Bad news, my friends will never let this down.

I hear Jon and Luis pouring the stuff on me, cleaning me with the juice. I try my best not to moan or show any emotion of this, because this was already belittling. I don't need to add salt to the wound. After hours of hard scrubbing and washing, they dried me.

I look to my fur and I see red, blue and some orange coloring. I say, "I look like someone's masterpiece that had a bad stomach and vomit its contends, me, out."

I complain, "I'm hungry."

Luis then says, "We've a treat for you."

I comment, "If you say a dog treat, I will bite you again."

Jon responds, "Ooh. Calm down."

I retort, "Calm down. CALM DOWN! I WAS FORCE TO ACT LIKE A DOG, HAD A DOG SNIFF MY ASS, LICK MY FACE WITH HIS NASTY TONGUE, SAID DOG TRYING TO HUMP ME, SAID DOG CHASING ME AND THEN THE SKUNK SPRAYING IN MY EYES! NOT TO MENTION THIS WHOLE TOMATO JUICE BATH! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AFTER ALL THAT!"

I take many breaths in and out.

I close my eyes and say, "Sorry, didn't mean to scream at you."

I walk to them and sit down like a dog, both were confused.

I state, "What? I still owe Luis, until he feels everything is good. I still need to act like a dog."

They fed me a dog biscuit with a bowl of kibble and I hoped that was the end of it. When I was finished eating the cheeseburger and bacon biscuit, I stand up and dust myself.

I ask, "Are we good now?"

They both reply, "Yes."

I say, "Good."

I smirk to them, getting my revenge on them and they notice it. I jump into the basin full of watery sauce and hug my saucy self onto them, making it good and long.

I say, "I love you guys, you know that."

I add some pats from my second set and say, "I want to thank you for such a great day."

Jon speaks, "Marcus, let go of us now!"

Luis retorts, "We don't want to smell like you."

I let go of them and see my masterpiece, I laugh at them and I felt everything was even. We spent the entire time laughing and cleaning. We went inside and set the PS3 up, I got a horrible jolt from it. We played some games for some time. After that, we said our goodbyes because I knew I had to rush home and get rid of the smell of tomato juice. As I was walking to the backyard, I fall onto Jon's dogs' chew toy and land my face onto the dirt. Hopefully, it was the dirt.

_Flashback ends_

_Present - Saturday Night..._

I mutter, "I can't believe I had to do everything a dog did, and they made me do it so many times. If that wasn't enough to tire me out, that stupid Boxer mix was a bit too happy. Kept chasing me around, then the stupid skunk, the spray, the tomato juice bath. The horrible electro shock I got from my fur being to static-y and when I touch the stupid system, ZAP! Then, having to eat the nasty biscuit and kibble. Iky! I just want today to be over. Last time, I ever bet of making a car."

I add, "Hey, at least the worst is over right? I've to admit it though, overall it was somewhat fun. SOMEWHAT."

I smell myself and choke out, "Ugh! I smell horrible!"

I enter inside my house and quickly went into the bathroom to take another bath, one of many to rid this stench. I threw my clothes off me and walk to the tub. I turn the knob and watch as the water fills the tub, I turn it off and place my hand in the water and the other on the knob; incase if I need to add more water. I jump as a pair of arms quietly wrap around my waist, I hear a little chuckle.

"Someone's jumpy?"

I laugh nervously, I feel a slight shiver riding my back and feeling weird. I had my hand inside the tub feeling the water and the other adjusting the knobs. I feel Sapphire shifting behind me as I was leaning over the tub, I could feel her smirking behind me. Soon I feel a tongue licking my back, causing me to squeal and fall into the tub with my waist over the edge. She giggles seeing my ass, though she felt bad.

She asks, "Youga fine?"

I lift my head from the tub, heaving a sign as I squirm and twist myself. My head resting against the blue tiled wall, my ass dipping into the tub and my knees still over the edge. I glare at Sapphire, she has her mouth cover with both of her paws and trying to contain her laughs.

I answer as I rub my head, "Ih. I'm okie taka. Just hurt booganaga."

My feet were still expose to the outside world, touching Sapphire's belly. I feel fluster more as I lay there massaging my bruised head, trying to soothe it.

I ask, "How did you get here?"

She replies by showing me my holophone.

I ask, "You teleported home!"

She nods her head and I comment, "Hello! What if they come and notice you're gone, then what?"

She reassures me, "Naga worry, meega told parents and they said isa okie taka."

I look to her and say, "Youga misa bootifa."

She gazes into my eyes as I complimented her, she brings her hands down and face my feet.

She says, "Youga bootifa boojiboo."

She licks my feet and I flush a little more, she brings her eyes to mine and they were lit up. I pull my feet into my chest and sit into the tub. She smiles and starts to take off her clothes, so slowly at me. When her body was free from the articles of clothing, she walks to my side and kneels before the tub.

I shiver from the cold tub and her muzzle kissing my furry under belly. The sensation was starting to build up again, like the first few nights before. It was so slow, so gentle, but intense it made me drop my legs into the water. My toes and fingers curl, as I try to hold my moans. Her smile grew bigger, she met my eyes and looks to me with concern.

She stops kissing and asks, "Isa everything okie taka?"

I pause for a moment, trying to think the best way to say this. I bring my hand to my ear, playing with my earlobe; it was one of my nervous ticks when I felt extremely nervous. Like how I'm feeling right about now. Everyone thought it was weird, but the look in Sapphire's eyes were different. I think she finds this adorable.

"Uhm... S-Sap-Sapphire," I look to her with a worry expression of my face and continue, "I-I'm not sure... I mean... I really want to...do that. B-But, n-not like this."

She lifts her head and tilts it, curiousness was on her face. "Youga naga be intimate?"

I clench my earlobe harder and nod in a meek, worry way. "I-I would l-like to do our first time...you know...in our respected bodies and w-would like my p-parents to know."

She gives a bright smile, she places her hands on my ears, and slowly trace them and over my paw. "Boojiboo, isa okie taka. Meega understand. Meega want youga because meega like youga much. Meega thought youga like it, did it feel good?"

I blush, lowering my head and looking into the tub. "D-Don't get me wrong. It was...," I giggle playfully, smiling wide at her, "But... For now, I-I want to wait. ...Uhm... Well, sex... and all, okie taka?"

Sapphire nods and stands up, she smirks at me.

"Youga look amazing, Marcus."

And this makes me place a bigger smile onto my face.

"Really? Sapphire."

"Ih, youga do. Meega do anything for youga boojiboo, Marcus."

She steps into the tub, stepping over me and then she places my ankles underneath her while she straddles up my body. She squats softly down on my belly, looking at me and feeling the water warmness as well as my heat. She leans down, places her hand under my chin and makes me face her. She goes in, gentle gripping the back of my head and kiss firmly. We turn so our tongues can have some time to be reacquainted with one another.

I shiver, lifting my hands and holding around her waist. Our tongues were having so much fun, Sapphire decides to amp it up and becomes more aggressive. My hands hold her as she strokes my cheeks and neck. So I was getting in it, pushing her back and a small cute, playful growl escape Sapphire much to my delight. Our paws caressing each other, our tongues gliding with one another. I went deeper and brush over her teeth, and the soft flesh of the cheek as I playfully wrap my tongue around her own. I twitch as I feel her back spikes, I broke the kiss and withdraw my tongue from my boojiboo's mouth. Sapphire sat a little, lift herself and finally found a spot at the edge of the tub. I look to her and I pray it wasn't what I think it was, I search the water while see stares at me.

I realize that there was nothing like that in the tub, I look to her and she was amused at my little act.

"Good thing, we're alone."

"Misa good thing being in shower..." she comments with a big smile.

I grin to her as she places her paw over her nose and waving it. My face had a scarlet glow on it, seeing that from her.

"Shower, Marcus?"

I nod in reply, she stands up and turns to me. She offers her hand, I take it and walk behind her and I help push her spikes back down. I look at her and she looks at me, she leans in and gives my belly a lick to clean me. She gulps and licks her lips, giving me a smile.

"Youga naga taste good."

"Well, soka for that. Today wasn't the best of days for me."

"Youga taste better."

I look to her, "Really?"

"Meega look forward when we do it..."

"Me too." My right arm wrap around her waist as my left reach over to the water faucet to the shower head and I kick the plug for the tub. Hot, steamy water pour down on us.

I look to Sapphire and smiled, "When all of this over and when you're ready."

She nods, "Takka boojiboo."

I smile and kiss her nose, "Youga welcome, boojiboo."

I turn around and look to find the body wash and loofa, soon I feel Sapphire pulling me to the other side of the shower. My eyes wander down from the ceiling to Sapphire's face, she licks her lips. This makes me curious as I lick my own lips, didn't take long to think because she turns me around and begins to clean me. She was making me into a sudsy mess.

She pushes me to the shower head, she smiles as she was using the loofa around my body. She stops and I can feel I had I sudsy beard on my face. She was soon rubbing the soap and water along my shoulders, then my sides. Her paws guide her to my head and then she turns me around. She works through the top of my head, ears, and down to my back.

"Sa-Sapphire, I can do this myself."

She completely ignores me, I feel a paw under my ass and between my cheeks. I had to rest onto the wall, without it I would've landed onto the floor. I had to moan as the loofa touch me in such wrong and inappropriate places. I thank god she stop short, her paws went down as she kneel and working on my legs. I already knowing how this would end, I left my hands on the wall and then I feel my feet being clean. This sends shivers to my body. I lift each foot to her, she was sure to scrub every inch of my being from top to bottom. She works on my feet until she was sure I couldn't stand anymore. She turns me around once more, I had a dreamy smile with a little rosy pink blush on my cheeks. She moves her paws to my chest, taking care of my abs then going to the groin. She gently washes my genitals.

"Sapphire... you're really...something else." My blush grew brighter, my breaths full of sweet moans.

"Youga too." She teases me. I nearly collapse as a very loud groan of pleasure comes out of me.

She giggles, "Takka goodness, youga parents' naga hagata."

I clasp my hands over my mouth, twitching from the attention of this 'torture cleaning'.

When it was finish, Sapphire finally pushes me back to the shower head and the soap begins to run off. I make my hands go around myself, lifting my arms so all the soap would run off me and into the drain. I squirm a little as Sapphire was helping me clean my groin area.

Sapphire walks back, stands there, smiling at me and that is when I strike. I snatch up the body wash as she was about to start washing herself and I pin her to the wall.

"Nope, not a chance. After doing it to me, I should return the favor to my boojiboo."

I start to firmly scrub her cheeks as she was squirming around, laughing with moans into the mixture as this is happening. Her backs spikes and antennae pop out from all of this. I chuckle and press them back down.

I go over her ass, up her back and then to her shoulder, then back down to her legs. I admire her entire being, as I was stroking along the soles of her feet. Her little toes wiggle as quiet giggles echo within the shower and bathroom; though no big gasps or moans like I thought she would. I move back up and giving a little nibble on Sapphire's shoulder then trailing up to her lips - completely ignoring her sudsy lip - then I turn her around. I pin her back to the shower wall and start to wash her chest.

She squirms a little and releases a small gasp here and a little moan there. This was plain odd and wrong, but enjoyable. I hope it would be better after Jumba fixes the machine. My hand roams down over her belly, down to the groin area and washing her genitals as she did with me. I made sure to scrub every part. Sapphire was moaning as she begins to lose herself. I push her to the shower head as the hot water was pouring her, I smile from behind and watch as the soap roam off her. I walk up to her and kiss her, rinsing her body. Soon I shut the water off and we stand there, still kissing, with the shower head off.

I pull back, "Wait. No, we can't be doing this. My parents might be coming and I don't want them so see me like this."

"They naga coming."

"Excuse me?"

"Youga dad said too dark to drive and he tired."

I smile and inquire, "Shall we continue then?"

"Ih." She replies, stepping out and grabbing a towel from the hallway closet. I walk out and she wraps the towel around me, drying me off. When finish, the towel comes off and my fur puffs out. I shake my body and my fur goes back to normal. I dry her off and the same result happens. We walk to my bedroom, quietly.

Soon my holophone went off and I answer it using the bracelet to help change my voice.

"Marcus?"

"Yes, mom."

"We're coming in fifteen minutes. How are you?"

"Squeaky clean, makes me peachy. See you soon."

I cut the call and say, "My parents are coming. GO! GO! GO!"

We go into the room, helping to make it look like Sapphire wasn't doing much.

I hide in the closest.

"Gaba youga doing?"

"Listen, I know my family to know well enough when they say something. In often times, it means something else. She said she'll be here in fifteen minutes, I can hear her speed and she'll be here earlier than that. Now, sh. Go on the bed and place the translator."

_10 minutes later..._

I could smell food, I knew so did Sapphire and then she quickly leaves. I walk out and crawl on the ceiling, from the staircase and look to them eating. My mom was talking to her, making some quick talk.

My mom asks, "Did you happen to see a potential girlfriend?"

Sapphire blushes as she looks at me as I blush, "I've someone on my mind."

She grabs seconds and goes up the stairs, I crawl back to my room and she gives me a plate of chicken and rice. I eat it all and hand her the plate, "Takka boojiboo."

She smiles and leaves the room, I play on my computer for some time. Then I hear someone coming, I slam on the keyboard from fear and so I hide back into the closet. When I know it was Sapphire, I pop out and walk to her. I go on my bed, pulling my covers and inviting Sapphire to join me under them. She smiles playfully, she climbs into my bed and then she places her weight near me. I try to shimmy to find a comfortable place until I finally lay on my side, looking at Sapphire. "Youga cute boojiboo."

I place a hand behind her, rubbing her hair or head fur and just stare at her. "Youga bootifa boojiboo."

I ask, "So... I don't know... Well, I do... Remember the night you came into my room and we did that?"

She nods, "Well, I think...I'd be okie taka doing that."

I can see a mile long smile on her face as she nods vigorously at my idea. I start to use my tongue and go into her nasal cavity, squirming around. As soon as she was about to moan, I place my hand and it muffles her moan. I pull out my and look to her, "Sh. Remember, if we want this to last. We need to be absolutely quiet, or I might have to do something to you."

Her fur begins to change colors and it was once again a zinc color with blotches of clear red coloring. I forgot how fun this was, I forgot the taste of her fleshy insides and the warmth of her. It was so good, I push my tongue back into her other nasal cavity and played a little. I even made it come out of the other nostril still wanting more. I reel in my tongue, placing a hand onto Sapphire's mouth as she was moaning again. She was drooling onto my hands, once my tongue was out and I wipe my hand clean. I eat the boogers I've accumulated, I lick my mouth at her.

An evil idea form into my head, I go over to her and place my tongue down her mouth. This next thing was totally new to her, as she whimpers softly and soon she turns around and I'm on top of her. She's holding my back as I taste her insides of her throat.

She arches her back, muffle moaning and the spikes and antennae pop out again. She was panting throughout the thing. I pull my tongue out, slowly making her go crazy. I move my left hand to her face, caressing at as I pull in closer to her face while reeling my dog. Once out, I kiss her gently on the lips; the kiss was so soft. The warm, moist breaths pour onto our muzzles as I massage her.

She flips me over onto the bed, then she pulls back and looks at me; hungrily. She sniffs me and then goes to my ears, she licks me. She places her hand on my mouth as she places her tongue through my ears, I can feeling it wiggling around the canal and I was loving it. Now she was retracting her tongue very slowly, slower than I did and I was melting. When she finally remove the tongue from my ear, she looks to me in the eyes and I knew what she was going to do next. She leans in and brings her tongue down my throat, it feels awkward. This was taking a whole new approach of deep throat, but I like it so much and I knew she did too. She brings her tongue out and I'm so out of it.

He wrinkles her face, giggling at the moment we had. "Youga taste like kibble."

I laugh, "Wow, that's really sweet of you to say that... I think."

She laughs, "Ih, youga taste good."

"Also, helps make my coat have a nice sheen to it."

I feel a little flush, I turn and place her onto the bed. She beings to groom my stomach with her tongue, giving me her first tongue bath in a long while. When she was finish, I did the same to her and while I was doing it. She has a big smile on her fluster face.

We kiss each other, when we split the kiss. I look to her and say, "We taste great together."

She replies while sticking out her tongue, "Ih. Meega believe youga right."

She sits up, bringing me up as well and into a kiss. Our tongues wrestle for a few moments. We part, then she drops her muzzle on my shoulders and I groom her with my claws. She pulls up and I feel her kissing my lips, then going down and I had to go on her. As I did, she begins to kiss my back and my toes and fingers curl as my body lightly shakes.

"Mmm... Goodnight, Sapphire..."

"...Night, Marcus... ," as she whispers behind with a few more kisses over my shoulders.

I close my eyes and sign happily, the fear of my parents catching me were long gone and Mayhem was a distance thought because all I need to focus on was Sapphire.

We both go back onto the bed, laying onto the bed and holding her as she leans on me. My first true girlfriend, my first moment - well - not really, but for the sake of things; I'm counting it and my first true love.


	31. Break Up Marcpphire!

_Sunday…._

Sapphire and I woke up together. I can't believe it has been a week and everything was going good. Today, we're going to hang outside the house as much as we can without people seeing us. We both got dressed and head out of the house, quietly because I didn't want to wake my family up.

We went to the park and I was happily humming to her as she was smiling at me. I don't know why, but the whole tension of the relationship seems to have lifted off me and her as well. I felt so light and free, I had a nice hearty warmth in my chest and all because I've Sapphire with me.

We went into a Burger King to eat something and then walk along streets, filled with small and muddy ponds, overlooking as the cars passed us.

I look back and shout, "Watch out!"

Sapphire asks, "Gaba?"

A car passed us and I jump to avoid the splash, but Sapphire didn't react as fast as I did and got soaked.

I say, "Sapphire, I'm sorry. But I hear ice cream can fix any problem, want to be buy you some?"

She nods. I felt so bad for her, it was the least I could do for her and I decided to buy her whatever ice cream she wanted. We went into a Shoprite and she bought a vanilla ice cream cone. She was happily licking the cone, when we walk home and pass a puddle. She pushes me into the muddy and deep puddle, she laughs at me while I slowly shake my head towards her in pure spite. She helps me up and I gave her a bad death glare.

I ask, "Is this because I didn't warn you about the car?"

She replies. "Ih."

I respond, "I said I was sorry, I even bought you ice cream!"

She comments, "Ih, but meega think this better."

She laughs and then I laugh, we walk home and I call on the holophone to see if they were home.

They were out, Sapphire nor I could find their scent. So we enter the house and I say, "Shower. Now!"

She nods in agreement as we both went to the bathroom. We drop the clothes and put them in the hamper, walk inside the shower. I turn the water on and Sapphire was washing as much dirt of as she can, and I was doing the same with her from the puddle incident with the car. We went into my room and slept for some time there.

_Hours Later…._

"Marcus!" A voice screams and I turn about to see my parents in my room where I was lying on the bed with Sapphire. We both woke up and I try to explain this thing.

I speak, "This isn't what it looks like! I can explain!"

They look to me and to Sapphire in shock and in morbid terror. They quickly grab Sapphire and drag her out of the bed.

My mom screams at me, "Begone she beast! You can't have my son!"

I exclaim, "I am your son!"

They look at Sapphire and then to me.

I add, "We've had our bodies switched this entire week."

They drop her and look at me for some time for the response to go into their brains. Once it had reach the brain, they look to Sapphire on the ground, then back to me. I saw much anger from their looks, they come to take me away, and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

_Hours Later…_

She says, "Boojiboo!" She runs to me and hugs me tightly, she pulls back and places a hand on her cheek as she felt something wet there. She looks at it, then into my eyes and see how red and puffy they were.

She asks, "Boojiboo? Gaba wrong?"

I smile a little and kiss her on her lips. I pull back a little and say, "I….love…youga….Sapphire. Um…"

I pull back a little more as I wipe away my tears, I knew she was worried about what I had to say. I could read the dread feeling on her face, my blood turn to ice as I look to her.

"Sapphire," I begin to speak, "My parents found out."

She gasps and I nod to her.

I add, "Stupid me, I left the laptop on and it recorded….everything we did. They watched it and now they know. What's worst is that, many people watched it when it was online. I can't believe they came into my room and found it. This decision is whack."

She walks up to me and hugs me. I pull back from her, with more tears in my eyes and Sapphire could tell it wasn't good news.

She says, "Naga…"

She runs up to me resting her cheek against my shoulder, her eyes were shut tight as hot tears roll down her cheek.

I push her away and spat, "I knew it! I knew this would be a bad idea!"

I look to her and shout, "Why didn't you listen to me! Why?"

I choke, "Now we-we can never be with each other again."

I add, "Once we get switched, they're going to break my holophone and move far away."

The moment was full with silence, this time I walk over to her and place my head onto her shoulders and cry a little more. She pulls me up, dries my tears and holds my hand tightly. We walk over to the bed, when we sit down and look to one another. I break the stare and look down to my feet as I can feel Sapphire resting her head on my shoulder. I look to her and her eyes were closed as more tears fall down her face. I knew what she was going to ask and she probably knew the answer. But she did it anyway, she asks the dreaded question.

She asks, "How far?"

I respond, "Really far."

She states, "Maybe Jumba might make something or we can talk."

I shake my head and say, "They're going to explore me and everything. If I have something, they'll take it away and destroy it."

My heart stops and I knew her heart stopped as well. I can't believe this, it felt like a part of me died. My vision turn blurry as more tears come out of my eyes. Sapphire kisses me on the nose, and I hold her hand.

She asks, "When youga leave?"

I answer, "If Jumba fixed the machine, then tomorrow."

My entire being went numb, everything was cold to the touch. My chest was hurting, and my mind went dead. We stayed there, holding onto each other's hand. I was praying for that moment to stop, that time would freeze. So that way, we could be together. Forever. I pray to God, please. Please, let this be all a bad dream or nightmare. Please don't tell me that I'm sending away the person I love and who loves me for so long and finally got back with.

I pull my hands slowly, Sapphire looks into my eyes and we look to each other for some seconds. I kiss her on the nose.

I say, "We…. We have to go."

I stand up and so does she, she touches the holophone and we teleport to Jumba lab.

She asks, "Gaba if we naga switch?"

I answer, "Then, they're going to separate me from them for a long time until the machine is fixed."

We both see Jumba's ship, knowing that after the switch. Our love would end.

I turn to her and say, "I love you Sapphire, I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

She replies, "Naga, meega soka."

We walk to the ship and see Jumba is happy on working on something.

I ask, "Jumba, is the helmet finished?"

My thoughts,'Maybe I could stay here. No, that won't do any good. Because then everyone here is going to get in trouble for me.'

He answers, "Ah, yes it is finished."

He turns around and sees us, he knows something is wrong.

He asks, "What seeming to being problem?"

I answer, "We just need to switch back, that's it."

He places the two helmets on us, presses the button and soon we are switched back into our bodies.

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

We take off the helmets, place them down onto the table, and then meega look to him. He looks to meega and then we walk out the ship. We both say thanks to Jumba. After we leave, we stop in the jungle and meega look to him again.

We both look at the night sky for some time, meega holding onto his hand and naga letting go.

_Minutes Later..._

He closes his eyes and says, "Sorry."

Then he runs away into the jungle. Meega stood there with tears running down meega face and meega jaw open wide. Meega breathing so shallow because meega mind naga register everything.

"Naga…." Meega say to no one.

"Come back, boojiboo. Come...back." Meega add so softly, it was a whisper and the sleeping jungle was the only thing to hear it.

Meega stood there for ten….fifteen minutes. Hoping boojiboo would come back and this isa mistake. Meega naga believe this isa happening to meega's true love.

Twenty turns into thirty then turns into forty minutes have passed.

Once forty-five minutes passed, meega walk home ever so slowly. Meega isa devastated by this. When meega go inside, Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, Angel, Wolf, Violet, and Lilo ask at once. "Where's Marcus?"

Meega begin to tear up as meega replies, "Marcus, boojiboo, isa naga-"

Meega close mouth and look to the ground, hurt too much to say it. They all wait for meega answer.

Meega shout, "Naga coming back!"

Meega run upstairs and closes door, going onto the bed and cry more heartbroken tears.

_Creak!_

Meega hear door open and ask, "Who isa there?"

Meega hear footsteps as meega sit up and see Stitch, Angel, Violet, Wolf, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani and David.

Nani says, "Sorry. We heard that the two of you had a rough week being in each other's body and when Jumba said that the two of you came home, we thought we would see two happy experiments."

David adds, "Not one sad and broken-hearted one."

Angel asks, "Gaba happen to Marcus?"

Meega answer, "His parents found out secret. They told him to end it."

Meega begin to cry more, Violet and Angel sat on the bed with meega and hug meega closely as meega sob hysterically.

Lilo says, "Don't worry, he'll come back to you."

Meega shake head and reply, "Naga, ...he ...be ...gone. His parents ...said they ...move when ...he goes ...back home ...and destroy holophone."

Nani responds, "I know you're hurting, but listen. This isn't the end. Jumba can make something for you and you can see him soon."

Jumba says, "Yes, evil genius making many things for you two staying connected."

Pleakley adds, "See, that is something. So you should be happy."

Meega shouts, "Naga! Meega naga want boojiboo get more in trouble! Meega fault boojiboo got in trouble. All meega's fault. Meega fault!"

Wolf states, "Naga youga fault."

Meega ask, "Then who isa fault?"

Stitch comments, "Naga one fault."

Angel and Violet set meega down onto bed, pulling the sheets.

Lilo says, "Sapphire, just sleep. Tomorrow will be better."

Meega nod head, they close the door and meega bring paw to nose. Meega still smell boojiboo on meega, meega releases some stray tears onto the pillow. Meega fall to sleep after a few minutes.


	32. Meega Big Brother, Ohana Fight

A/N: I don't own the song "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. R.I.P This is my tribute to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's P.O.V<strong>

__If I  
>Should stay<br>I would only be in your way  
>So I'll go<br>But I know  
>I'll think of you every step of<br>the way __

I run, I had to run and keep running. I can't go back to Lilo's place because Sapphire was there and I can't go home because I was full of anger and hate for my family. I had no other choice, than to run. I run through the jungle, after finding a cave I go inside and rest to catch my breath. After that I go back to running and to the only place I knew I had a home to go to away from home, Crimson's place.

Once I got there, I open the door with my claw and saw he wasn't there. I look around the place, but he wasn't home. I went to the bathroom and I see I'm black and rustic red. I try to pour water on my face and breath to help calm myself down, but that wasn't working. So I decide to use force instead and head to the gravity room and saw some of the kicking dummies still standing. I start to punch and kick the dummy while screaming, soon they were getting sloppy and I rest my head against it. Tears rolling down my face, soon I turn to my back and slide down onto the floor.

_And I...  
>Will always<br>Love you, oohh  
>Will always<br>Love you  
>You<br>My darling you  
>Mmm-mm <em>

"WHY?" I scream at the top of my lungs so loud the heavenly gods could hear. Then I stand up and look back to the dummy, feeling with new rage and hate I start my attack all over again while screaming some more. The first time, I found true love and looked what happen to it.

Suddenly, I feel something touching my shoulder and on reflex, I attack.

I holler, "No!" As I turn and begin to punch and kick wildly and blindly.

_Bittersweet  
>Memories<br>That is all I'm taking with me  
>So good-bye<br>Please don't cry  
>We both know I'm not what you<br>You need _

A red paw grips my wrist and pulls it gently, guiding it over to Crimson's shoulder. He looks down to me, he lightly pulls my wrist and, since I was unbalance from everything, I collapse forward onto his red furred chest. Soon I wrap my other arm around his neck, catching myself and using half my weight hanging there while the other half pressed onto Crimson. He stood there, holding me closely.

He asks, "Marcus? LBB, gaba isa wrong? Gaba happened?"

_And I...  
>Will always love you<br>I...  
>Will always love you<br>You, ooh _

I look to him and try to speak, but nothing came out and I bury my face into his chest and cry uncontrollably. My black and rustic red fur turns into a charcoal gray with patches of dirty-looking light blue as waves of sadness come over me. I can feel him squeezing me gently, as he tries his best to calm me down. It takes a good thirty minutes, before I could take a breath and start the story of what had happened. He listened quietly throughout the entire thing. When the story is finished, he rubs my back and trying to help me stop crying.

He states, "Meega misa soka, brother."

He kisses on top of my head as I hug him tighter. He leads me into my room, we sat together on my bed for some time. I was still holding onto him, crying quietly.

I soon softly speak to Crimson, "I'm going to sleep for a little bit." He nods, I let go and I kiss his cheek.

He stands, kisses me back and walks to the doorway, he stops for a moment. He looks back to me and says softly, "Be strong, Marcus. Be strong, LBB."

I nod a little, then lay down on my bed and I hold my pillow so tight and so close to myself. I close my eyes, taking a slow breath. I could still smell the faintest trace of Sapphire… I begin to cry as more tears slowly go down my face until I fall asleep.

_Next Morning…_

_I hope  
>life treats you kind<br>And I hope  
>you have all you've dreamed of<br>And I wish you joy  
>and happiness<br>But above all this  
>I wish you love <em>

I woke up really late, staring at the ceiling and just lying on my bed. I stay there, thinking about Sapphire and wondering if she had the same restless night as I did. If she was crying as well… If she was thinking about me at all... If she missed me as much as I missed her. I wonder if her heart was hurting as much as my own...

After a couple of minutes of lying in bed and restlessly tossing and turning a familiar scent hit my snout. The scent was of Crimson, I look and see him smiling at me. I turn around and look at the wall. I feel the bed dip a little, meaning he was on the bed.

He states, "Hey there, little brother."

I could feel his red paw reaching out and soon it rests on my shoulder and he rubs it gently.

I look to him and reply weakly, "Hey, big brother."

He asks, "Are youga feeling any better?"

I lie, "Yes, Crimson. I'm fine."

He looks to me and I say, "No, I'm not. I don't understand them. They always wanted me to be happy and when finally I become happy. They take it away, I just don't understand them. Why?"

He replies, "Maybe they naga understand it. Maybe youga should talk to them again."

I feel an odd relief about telling him this, at least he took it better than my parents did. It was wonderful to know I had some comfort, but even more so was that I still have love from someone. Even if it is only Crimson, he hugs me tightly and I try to dry my eyes. We head downstairs for lunch. I stay in the house the entire day, at least Crimson made me feel better because we watch movies and had some treats and laughs; though my mind kept going back to Sapphire.

'I wonder what she's doing right now? And is she thinking about me?'

_Next Morning-Same time as when Marcus woke up…_

_And I...  
>Will always love you<br>I...  
>Will always love you <em>

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega woke up and felt so cold, the sleep was horrible. Meega kept turning and tossing all night, meega mind on boojiboo. Meega still cry, meega had tear streaks on face and meega knew it naga stop. Meega mind goes back to happy times meega and boojiboo had. Meega wonder if he cried at night... If he thought about meega, even once... If he misses meega, as misa misses him. Meega ponder if his heart was tore like meega heart isa.

_Creak_

The door open and meega lift head and see Lilo there.

She asks, "Sapphire, how are you?"

Meega answer, "Sad and hurt."

Meega add, "Why he had to run away? Meega naga understand."

Lilo responds, "Because he's hurting like you, if his parents saw this right now. They'd understand that the two of you were meant for one another.

Meega felt better after that, meega dry tears and jump out of bed. We head downstairs, where it had Nani, Angel, Stitch, Wolf, Violet, Jumba, Pleakley, and David there. All of them watching a movie, Nani made meega a bowl of ice-cream as she says. "I know it hurts now, but it'll get better. Remember, your ohana is here to help you."

Meega asks, "Gaba ice-cream do?"

Nani answers, "It's supposed to help get your mind off things, that's why we're all watching a movie and were waiting on you to show up."

Meega nod for the thoughtful plan, meega made way to couch and sat down. We watch the movie, but meega can't help but think about boojiboo.

'Meega want know gaba boojiboo isa doing? Isa he thinking about meega?'

_I, I will always love _

_You... _  
><em>You <em>  
><em>Darling I love you <em>  
><em>I'll always <em>  
><em>I'll always <em>  
><em>Love <em>  
><em>You.. <em>  
><em>Oooh <em>  
><em>Ooohhh<em>

_Next Day….._

**Marcus' P.O.V**

I feel a little bit better. My body was on its normal routine, walking around the island and saying hi to people and experiments. I was barely paying attention to my surrounding because my chest felt empty and heavy. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Sapphire, my heart was longing for her; though the sharp pain of the memory was dulling a little, at least.

I've been walking around so much, I didn't even notice I passed Crimson's house again. I tuned out the people, as I was walking aimlessly until I heard a loud, "Hey!"

I look to my right and I see Stitch and Wolf there, both with angered expressions on their faces.

I ask flatly, "Huh?"

Stitch begins to speak, "Everyone heard how youga broke Sapphire's heart!"

Wolf exclaims, "Why? Youga naga love her?"

I reply, "It's not that. It's just that things got complicated."

Stitch asks, "Why naga fight for her?"

I respond, "Don't you think I tried to. I did fought for her and I lost!"

Wolf states, "Youga naga loved her, did youga?"

I retort, "What? What are you implying then?"

Stitch adds, "Youga probably used her, that's it."

I went from cold to hot that moment, Stitch never expect to see it coming. I punch his gut, so fast that Wolf couldn't react. He doubles over, I double hammer fist his head down to the ground and then I turned him over with my foot and drop an elbow on his gut. He spats, "Ga!"

I stand up, he slowly raises and then violently vomits his last meal.

I scream, "I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU THINK I USED HER AS A THING! I LOVED HER!"

A crowd was beginning to surround us, I run to Stitch pinning him to a house and kept jabbing his stomach.

Wolf tries to intervene, "Marcus, aggaba!"

I turn around and hit my head against his, he staggers back and I continue my onslaught on Stitch.

Wolf then grabs around my neck and mutters, "This isa stupid thing to do, naga help anyone."

I cry out as I try to elbow him, but he lets go of me and teleports on the side of me. I stop pounding on Stitch and turn around to face him. I try to punch him, but he blocks it with his own and then I sucker punch him across the face. He dodges it and I hit the house, my knuckles were starting to burn from the constant hitting. Wolf goes behind me, then throws me against the building, he pins me to it and I try to claw at him. I scratch him once, giving off some blood and that is when I went berserk. I push him back and he touches his face, bringing his paw to his face and sees some blood. I try to tackle him onto the ground, but he teleports behind me.

I scream, "I'm going to kill you!"

He states, "Marcus needs calm down."

I stand up and say, "You're right about that. Meega soka."

He walks over to me and then I headbutt him, he staggers back while grabbing his head. I pull him to me and kneed his gut, then I turn to his back and scratch it. He stands up, tries to attack me and I duck in time to miss it. I scratch his face once more, making it bleed some more and that is when it all went downhill. Next thing I knew, I was pin to the wall and crying as every single hit was aim at my face and head. The pain was too much, I begin to cry again because I broke a good relationship with my true love and now I just broke the relationship to the family I just made. Wolf drops me and I sit there, sobbing and holding myself.

Stitch finally wakes up and walks over to Wolf slowly. Soon he is fixing himself up as he stands over with Wolf. Stitch looks to Wolf and nods to him. Wolf looks to me and he was about to unleash a power beam point blank at me.

_Until…._

"How dare youga hurt meega ohana! Hurt meega LBB!" A voice exclaims.

Crimson grabs both of them and collided their heads together. Then when Stitch stands up and tries to attack Crimson, he dodges the attack and then punches him dead square in the throat. Stitch choked as he falls onto the floor, where Crimson kicks him in the chest and making him forcible breath from his sore throat. Wolf stands up and charges at Crimson, he dodges it and punches Wolf in the face. When Wolf staggers back, Crimson grabs his forearm and pushes it into a building. Wolf, who was already half-dead from before while fighting me, went limb as Crimson lifts his arm stepping hard and making it into a forced chicken-wing. This causes Wolf to stand up straight, Crimson brings his paw onto Wolf's head and then bashes it into the building repeatedly. When he lets go, Wolf falls onto the ground and soon Crimson is eyeing the both of them. He pushes Wolf closer to Stitch, still glaring at them. I stare into Crimson's pupils, they were dilated and I knew he had a deadly glare on him at that moment and I knew he wasn't going to stop.

He screams with a hateful tone, "Meega nala kweesta!"

He walks back slowly to them, preparing to finish his mission.

I scream, "Crimson! Crimson, aggaba! Aggaba, big brother! Aggaba, BRB!"

I run to him and stop him, before he could do anymore damage. I hug him while crying and plead, "Stop, stop. Please, stop it."

He gently pushes me and says, "Meega protect ohana. Meega protect little brother."

He walks up to them and I grab his arm and he pauses for a minute, looking at me.

I say between sobs, "Please, don't do it. Enough is enough. They get it, it wasn't their fault."

He breathes out slowly as I help him up.

He states, "Why did they attack youga for?"

I answer, "I attacked them first and they were just trying to defend themselves. It was all on me."

Crimson looks to me and hugs me, rubbing my softly and kindly.

He lets go then cups my face and says, "We talk later. Now, we must get these two home."

I nod, he picks up Wolf and I pick up Stitch and we walk to Jumba's ship. When we get there, I explain to him everything that has happened and he understands it. He takes Wolf and Stitch to his lab and helps them recover.

I add, "Can you please tell them how sorry I am. I didn't mean to, I was in a bad mood and then they pushed my buttons."

We walk out and when we went into Crimson's home, he guides me to the living room. He sets me down and I look up to him.

He says, "Now tell meega everything."

I told him the story, bit by bit.

I say, "They just pushed me off the edge."

He says, "Remember gaba youga told meega. 'Youga naga harm other members of ohana, naga matter how annoying they may be."

I look to him and smirk at him.

He states, "Youga go back home seeing parents for some time. Let everything settle hagata, then come back."

I was shocked by this and ask, "Gaba about youga? Meega naga leaving youga alone, naga after that. Meega staying hagata."

He laughs and replies, "Meega isa okie taka. Youga need leave this place. May be help youga clear head."

I state, "But-But-"

He interrupts, "Naga, but. Listen to meega."

I look to him, smile and ask, "How youga get so smart so fast?"

He responds, "Meega brain isa fast to adapt, meega guess when we became ohana and those times with Sapphire. Meega learned many things."

We laugh and he states, "Just go home and relax. Meega be fine without youga."

I retort, "But, I'll miss youga."

I look down to the floor, he puts his paw under my chin and lifts it up so I can look at him.

He states, "Meega naga going anywhere."

I ask, "Promise?"

He responds, "Promise."

I hug him and I kiss him on the cheek, I part and wave bye to him. I press the holophone and went home.

_Next Day-Same time…_

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega woke up and decide to take a walk around the jungle. Meega felt somewhat better, but meega be lying if meega said meega was fine. Meega spent many hours walking around, looking at the animals. Though meega mind not really keeping track of them, the only thing meega thinking was Marcus. Meega felt like lead as soon as meega thought about him, meega heart was aching misa painfully; however, the stinging pain is lessening slowly, at least.

Then meega hear many noises and sneak out of the jungle, meega see fight. Fight between... Boojiboo, Stitch and Wolf. Meega softly growls wanting to protect boojiboo. Meega calm down as he was taking care of himself. He knocks out Stitch in an instant, but meega begin to get angrier as Wolf beats boojiboo. Meega about to pop out, until Crimson jumps in and save boojiboo. Meega feels somewhat jealous because, Crimson was protecting boojiboo. Meega boojiboo, but meega isa happy.

Meega look closer as both Wolf and Stitch are out by Crimson, meega look to Crimson and see he naga done. Boojiboo runs to him and stops him from hurting them. They say something, picking up the bodies and going somewhere. Meega go home and see if meega can convince boojiboo of hope.

_Home..._

When meega get home, Angel and Violet had mad expressions on their faces.

Meega ask, "Gaba?"

Violet answers, "Youga boojiboo went lolo!"

Angel replies, "Ih! He hurt our boojiboos!"

Meega defend boojiboo, "Stitch started fight! Isa his fault!"

Angel retorts, "Maybe Marcus get head examine!"

That is when meega felt like a supernova, meega run up to Angel and pick her up by her throat.

Meega say, "Youga naga ever...Ever talk bad about boojiboo!"

Violet runs to meega, meega drop Angel and face Violet. She tries to punch meega, meega duck and then kick her in the back. Meega stand, both Angel and Violet recompose themselves.

Meega growl, "Meega make youga pay!"

Angel and Violet both attack meega, meega bent backwards and meega went behind them. Meega inject them with homemade injections.

Both scream, "Ogata!"

Meega pull out.

Angel asks, "Gaba that?"

Meega reply, "Sedatives."

Meega add, "Youga go sleep. Hopefully youga forgive meega and boojiboo."

Violet comments, "He isa...isa naga right. Youga be careful. ... He-He-"

She sleeps before finishing what she was saying. Meega pick them both up and carry them to Jumba's ship, to meega surprise isa where Wolf and Stitch there.

Jumba asks, "More passed out experiments?"

He adds, "Is there wrestling match?"

Meega answer, "Naga, they push meega buttons and meega thought it better they sleep. Than feel meega true fury."

Meega place Angel next to Stitch then meega place Violet with Wolf and look at them.

Meega ask, "How long they out?"

Jumba answers, "Until probably tomorrow they wake up."

Meega ask, "Jumba, youga naga think boojiboo bad. Right?"

He replies, "He isn't bad, just a little too angry."

Meega slam fists onto lab and shout, "Naga his fault!"

Jumba walks back and meega comment, "Soka."

Jumba replies, "The best person you should be talking about this, is Crimson. I know sounding crazy, but he is the only one Marcus fully trusts. You should talking with him, he can help you."

Meega nod, "Takka Jumba."

Meega left lab and headed into Crimson's house.

_Crimson's House..._

Meega ring doorbell, waiting until Crimson asks. "Who isa hagata?"

Meega repl, "Sapphire."

He opens the door and asks confused, "Sapphire?"

Meega reply, "Meega want talk youga about boojiboo."

He smiles and opens door, meega walk inside. Meega look around and ask, "Isa boojiboo hagata?"

Crimson responds sadly, "Naga, he went home. Trying to talk to ohana there."

Meega say, "Oh."

He adds, "Naga worry. We talk, okie taka?"

Meega reply, "Ih."

We talk and then meega ask him same question, "Youga naga think boojiboo bad?"

Crimson replies, "He naga bad. He just have bad things happening to him. Naga mean he bad. Why?"

Meega comment, "Because of gaba Angel and Violet said."

Meega ask, "He have any secrets?"

Crimson answers, "Naga. He naga had secrets."

We continue talking until meega decides to go home.


	33. Video Speaks Louder Than Words

Title: Video Speaks Louder than Words, But Words Hurt More

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus' P.O.V<strong>

I go out of the living room and I see my family, eating quietly around the table and I can't help but remember what my parents said to me.

_Flashback_

After being pulled out of my room by my parents, we went to the living room and had a little 'chat'.

"First," my mom says, "what happen to cause you to switch bodies?"

I explain, "One of Jumba's experiments to help me with my problem."

I see my dad and he wasn't happy about this, I can see he was about to explode.

I ask, "What?"

My dad says, "What! WHAT! Care to explain this!"

He grabs the remote and presses play on the t.v. I turn and my eyes widen as I see Sapphire and me on the bed on the news.

He asks, "Are you trying to do an alien porno? Why was it on your laptop?"

I ask, "You went into my room without my permission?"

He replies, "Damn right I did and thank god too. Now answer the fuckin' question! ARE YOU TRYING TO DO A FRICKIN ALIEN PORNO?"

I answer, "NO! It was never to be intended like that. It must've happened when I slam the keyboard and hid. I didn't know it was recording everything, I swear. I didn't want you to find out like this."

I add, "Besides, it really isn't sexual at all and so there is no need to calling it a porno."

My mom asks, "Why did you do it before?"

I state, "Because it was our thing. Our _private_ thing, well used to be private. Anyway, we did it because we had a bond together. A relationship between us. She is the one I loved and she is my girlfriend."

My mom says, "Why didn't you tell us before? Why lie to us?"

I state, "Because you were so happy about me being here and everything, I was wanting to tell you about her. The timing was getting harder and harder because of what has happened and so I really did got a chance to tell you. Besides, if I told you I loved an alien before I turned into one. I feared you would think I was crazy, that is why I destroyed the first date."

They both repeat, "First date?"

I explain, "Yeah, Candy figured out I was in love with someone else and that is why she did the whole breakup thing. Afterwards, I went to Jumba's ship to see how his experiment went and that is when Sapphire and I changed. We were switched for an entire week and she was the reason of destroying the rest of the dates."

I defend, "She only did it because she loved me and wanted to know you better. I mean it was bad to do it, but she did it for good intentions."

My mom retorts, "Confusing your senses so you can love her and only her, doesn't sound good. She's clouded up your senses and destroyed your chances to find true love. That she-beast, ruin my baby!"

I cringe and say, "That isn't true!"

They look to me and say, "Excuse me?"

I exclaim, "So here we go, I'm in love with Sapphire. I'm in love love with her and I loved her ever since I saw her in Lilo and Stitch's world."

My mom says, "You're right, you're crazy and she did it to you. Look at what did this little she-beast do to you?"

"What!", I exclaim, "What did s_he_ do to _me_!"

"That's it! I always knew there was something wrong with you." She say as she crosses her arms.

"MOM! I was hiding it a secret because I love you. But I love her too!" I retort.

"Ohhhh. NO YOU DON'T! You don't love aliens! She just seduced you or something! Get this dirty pig out of my house this instant!"

"Mom! This has been going on for a few weeks now! No shit! I love her! She loves me!"

"Maybe she should just leave?" My mom asks looking angrily at me.

"NO!" I yell at them.

My dad yells, "Calm down and watch your tone!"

I retort, "You did the same thing with mom! You lied about your relationship! Why can't I do the same?"

My mom says, "We raised you to be better, that's why! And my son needs to be normal and have a normal life after everything that has happened! Loving a freak isn't going to help! Have you lose your mind!"

I say, "Listen to me, I didn't lost my marbles! I'm in love with her, truly madly and deeply in love with her and I thought you guys would be happy about that."

My dad explains, "We know and so does the rest of the world know how much you love her!"

I cringe again from the statement and I know this was going to end badly.

My dad says, "Switch back! Then she's banished from here and you are to never to see her again!"

I retort, "What! Dad, that isn't fair! I told you I love her and she loves me, what is wrong with that!"

My mom states, "She's an alien! That's what the problem is, you're still a young boy and you will find love."

I retort again, "I'm an adult and I'm part alien too! I think I know who to love in my love life!"

My dad demands, "You're not allowed to see her after you go back into your body and then we're leaving tomorrow far away!"

I exclaim, "WHAT!"

Tears roll down my face as I say, "But dad!"

He adds, "When you return, we'll destroy that watch of yours and if you bring anything with you from that world. It will be destroyed as well! End of discussion!"

I retort, "What happens if the machine can't be fixed and I'm still in this body?"

My dad says, "Then you'll be going far, far away until the machine is working."

I scream, "I HATE YOU!"

I run to the bathroom for some time and cried, then I went to my room to tell Sapphire of the news.

_Flashback ends_

I say, "Hi there."

My dad states, "Where were you! You were told to be here when you were switched back into your body!"

My mom asks, "That she-beast isn't with you, is she?"

I shout, "Her name is Sapphire! And no! She isn't here! Yes, I know I was to come back after switching! I needed time to clear my head!"

I see them and I roll my eyes. "Forget it."

I go to open the door, only to be bombarded with camera flashes and questions. I close the door and shout, "HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN THERE!"

Betty responds while walking downstairs, "Ever since the video of you and that alien girl doing that nasty thing been posted."

I say, "We didn't do it!"

Kelly adds as she walks downstairs, "That's not what the video shows!"

I retort, "We don't do anything of the sort!"

Melody says at the same time as she walks downstairs, "I don't even know you!"

I shout, "There was nothing sexually dirty about what we did!"

I was mad at them, I come home and try to reconnect to them and say sorry. But all I keep getting so far is a bunch of slaps to the face. I go to the living room and try to watch some toons, only to find more news about Sapphire and me.I decide to stay upstairs in my parents bedroom, when it was lunch time I went downstairs and took the food. I walk back to the room and watch some old movies.

_Several Days Later..._

I was flipping out, this was worse than when Sapphire had been in my body and I had to stay home. I hadn't set a foot into my room because the wound was too fresh and if I go back in there, I would break down and never want to leave that spot. I grow annoyed by this, I go to the bathroom and open the window, there was no stupid paparazzi there. I open it and throw myself out the window, I wanted to be as far away from them still. I close the window and decide I had to go to the closest friend's place I knew and pray he would call another friend to help me in my predicament.

I go on my holophone and call, "Luis?"

He responds, "Marcus, Marcus, Marcus! You animal! I thought you had died from this hype!"

I close my eyes and say, "Now isn't the time for it, but can I please come over to your place."

He replies, "As long as you don't bump into any unwanted company."

I ask, "You mean the paparazzi? They been here for so many days now. Only wanting me!"

He answers, "No, the anti-alien relationship rebellion. Your little show has risen up much controversy."

I stutter, "C-Come again?"

He states, "Ever since the video of you and your girl getting down, people saw it and now want a piece of what you have. In fact, it is the most downloaded porno in the history. Well, at least that is what they say."

I shout with anger, "STOP CALLING IT THAT! IT ISN'T EVEN A PORNO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SEXUAL!"

I cover my mouth as I hear footsteps coming to the backyard. Luis asks, "What's that? Marcus, why do I hear footsteps?"

I run and jump over a fence and hid in a bush.

I mutter, "The press is hunting me down and now I've to worry about people calling me a heretic because I'm in love with an alien. I'll be there soon."

Once the place is cleared, I cut the call and jump out of the bush and begin to climb up the house. Then I house jump, going roof to roof, as I try to avoid the press and any alien-human relationship haters. If I were to spot them, I would probably kill them because they would tick me off and that was the worst thing to do right now.

Once I see Luis' house, I quickly crawl inbetween two buildings then run to the house and I use my claw to open the door. Man, this claw is useful! I enter and lock the door behind me. I go up the stairs and bang on his door.

Luis opens the door and is surprise to see me. "Marcus?"

I nod and say, "Yes, it is me. I'm in my body, don't worry."

He smiles and says, "You can't seem to get away from the cameras these days."

I give a force chuckle and say, "Can I come in?"

He nods his head and he lets me in.

I turn to him and ask, "Can you please call Jon here?"

He comments, "Why don't you call him?"

I answer, "Because, I don't want to!"

He states, "Oh, that is such a great reason!"

I mutter, "Fine, I'll call him."

I take out my holophone and call, "Jon?"

He replies, "Marcus, you sly dog. Never knew you had it in you."

I pitch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes as I comment, "Please, don't talk about that. Can you come over to Luis' place?"

He asks, "Why not your place?"

I answer, "Because there is a blockade of reporters there and from what I heard from Luis, a group of alien relationship haters. Besides, I can't stand my family right now."

He says, "Fine."

_Some time later..._

_Ding!_

We hear the doorbell ring, Luis runs to open the door and lets Jon in.

He asks, "What's up, Mr. Pornstar?"

Both he and Luis snicker, I send a glare to them and they quickly clam up.

I sigh, "My parents. My family, they hate me."

Jon states, "They don't hate you. Just hurt because you lied to them and then did something so stupid. Like not making sure you turn the web cam off your laptop."

I blush and mutter, "Well, the past is the past. What do I do now?"

Luis asks, "What did they say to do from Stitch's World?"

I answer, "They say to try to stay out of the world for some time."

They both say, "Why?"

I explain, "Because I never told my parents about us and then they saw the video, then they said we could never see each other. I went to Stitch's World to switch back our bodies and I decide to stay there because I couldn't stand my family. Lets just say on the second day, it didn't go so well. So Crimson, my new adoptive brother, said it would be better if I return home because I made a mess and try to clean it up here. And so, I did. When I came here, my family were angry at me and the reporters and then, all of this..."

I add, "I don't know what to do?"

Jon comments, "Wow, I honesty don't know what to do."

I look down, it was the first time that Jon has ever said that and I was worrying about this.

He says, "Just try to stay home and try to ease everything. If worse comes to worse, stay with me or Luis or Crimson's place."

I reply, "Thanks, but I can't. I need another solution than to switch houses and sneak out."

Jon adds, "Be lucky that the news reporters given up on you, somewhat, and soon. You'll be nothing, but another no body in no time."

I look to him and comment, "Oh, so a little alien isn't going to draw attention or anything of the sort."

Luis responds, "Nah, you're last week news."

We all laugh and decide to play some COD. It really wasn't fair because I was able to out think them at everything, but due to fact I lack First-person shooting skills, because I always had horrible aim and no patience for these type of games and never played them. So it balance themselves out, making the game really challenging.

_Several Hours Later..._

We stop playing and were watching Doom, I look to my holophone and realize it was late.

I ask Jon, "Can you please drive me home? I'm worried if I walk up, I might be mob and might have to use my power to stop them."

He says, "Sure, but how?"

I explain, "Let me handle this, I've a plan."

I state, "You're going to send my family a 'gift' wrap in some paper and a bow. When they open the door and see this 'gift', the will have no choice but to take it."

Luis asks, "Why are you putting air quotes around the word gift?"

I state, "Because, I'm going to be the 'gift'. Luis grab some gift paper and some ribbon Jon I hope you know how to tie a bow."

Jon explains, "Yeah, I do."

I comment, "Good."

I roll into a ball, I unroll and look to them. I say, "Please, leave me some little holes in the paper for me to breathe I don't plan to die as a gift in front of my parents."

Luis says, "Why wouldn't we do that?"

I retort, "I don't know. It might happen, I mean I can suffer asphyxiation from being blocked of precious air."

Jon scoffs, "Really?"

Luis adds, "Wuss bag."

I mutter, "What? It can happen."

I roll back and wait for Luis and Jon to do there things.

**Luis' P.O.V.**

I grab the gift paper and ribbon, I walk back into the room and start to wrap the paper around Marcus. Man, when my mom say that friends are the most things you should cherish and what not. I didn't think she meant like this.

Jon says, "Can't he think of anything better than this?"

I reply, "He's Marcus. Some of the things he does make me question him, but he is our friend. So we should help him, no matter how bogus it may appear to be."

I finish wrapping him up, Jon comes in and ties a ribbon into it. He carries the 'gift' down the stairs, we head out of the house and into his car. Where he drives us to Marcus' house, when we get there we see many people there and cameras. Everything look like one of those t.v. shows, when the paparazzi would be ready to chase the celeb in an instant.

I mutter to Marcus, "We're here."

"Mm", he grunts.

Jon parks the car, we step out take the 'gift' to the front of the house while fighting off the reports nicely and once we are at the front door. I ring the doorbell, the door opens and two sets of hands grab us. They pull us in and close the door, Jon and I look at each other and then to Marcus' parents. He was right about one thing, they weren't happy about him. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now.

His mom asks, "What are you doing here?"

I answer, "To see Marcus."

Jon adds, "We brought him a gift."

His dad questions the gift, "What is it? Condoms? Lubrication? Money? Another freak?"

I explain, "No, it isn't. It's a gift to help celebrate his relationship with that alien girl."

His dads states, "My son isn't going to waste his life on a foreign freak. Why, because no school will allow aliens to go to their schools. Nope, he is going to get a human partner, a female to be more specific, and they are going to live happily together with their human children and not some little monsters from a scifi movie. Please, the very idea makes me sick and it sickens me more that he had these delusions of grandeur. _(Whispers)_ I would've sent him to a reformation school or anywhere and make him remember what type to love. _(Returns to normal voice)_ Now, please drop the gift and leave us alone. Marcus, isn't here."

I was utterly stun by this, I look to Jon and he slowly looks down at the 'gift'. So the 'gift' begins to shake and Marcus' mom says, "The gift is alive!"

His dad takes the gift and throws it to the kitchen, making it bounce for some seconds.

_Then..._

_RRRRiiiiipppp_

The sound of the paper ripping, as Marcus stands up from the kitchen and looks to us and his eyes were puffy red and his fur was a dirty looking light blue.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I ask my dad, "Is that what you think of me when I'm not around or when my back is turned? A freak? A monster?"

My dad answers, "No, not at all. It's just that..."

I say, "Just? Just what? Tell me!"

He continues, "You're just confused of what you like."

I explain, "And how does you dictating my life make things any better!"

My mom adds, "We're not dictating your life, we're just wanting what is best for you."

I retort, "You've done enough!"

I add, "Can't you see that I really loved her and how hurt I am! Can't you or are you to blind to see that like how you can't see me!"

I continue, "I'm a frickin' alien and whether you like it or not doesn't matter anymore because I will stay with Sapphire. I can't believe I came all this way to help and fix things, only to see that no matter what I do. These things can't be fix and that you made your decision."

I look to my friends and say, "Sorry guys, you've to see me like this."

I look to my parents and state, "Sorry for being a failure to you."

I extend my holophone and press the button, I teleported before any of them could say a thing to me that might've changed my mind.


	34. Meeting Alpha

A/N: I would like to thank Experiment Alpha for allowing me to use his character in the story.

* * *

><p>Once in Lilo and Stitch's realm, I go to the volcano and grab some of the lava. I brought it out and throw it into the jungle, watching the fires set ablaze and the glow from them. I so begin to throw further and further, until I couldn't throw because the pain of everything happening once was clouding my mind and I was back to crying. I run into a little cave and sit down as I bring my knees to my chest and my head to my knees. I cry, knowing about the truth of my parents and how they perceived me. I was alone, I had no one to talk to me and say comforting things; like 'it'll be okay.' or 'there are worse things than this.' I couldn't believe I trusted my family or my friends. They didn't even seem to care about me, only about themselves and a future they wanted.<p>

I cried for hours and hours.

Soon I hear footsteps coming my way, I stand up and resume a fighting stance. When I see a hand coming at me I try to grab it, the hand pulls back and soon I'm stuck to the cave walk by being cover in ice. I see this experiment, I never meet before in my life and I was scared at his appearance. I did my best to hide it, because all my anger covered it up so well. He has the same figure as Stitch _(including retractable antennae and quills like Stitch)_, but is black where Stitch is dark blue and white where Stitch is light blue, has ears like 627 with white tips on them. He walks up to me and says, "Soka. Meega misa soka. I'm so sorry. I don't normally use my many powers, but you didn't give me a choice because I heard what happen before and I knew you would lash out."

He adds, "Also, I was able to find youga because of the path you left in the air. Seriously, the whole fireball thing at the jungle. Wasn't cool."

He touches the ice and it melts, making me fall hard onto the ground. I glare to him, then I turn my head away from him and ignore him.

He asks, "Gaba isa youga name?"

I turn to him and say, "Boku no onamae wa makasudesu. (My name is Marcus.)"

My eyes widen as I speak Japanese and I've no control over it, but at least he can leave me alone. Which is what I want.

He asks, "Gaba seems to be the matter?"

So much for that plan.

I reply, "Watashinojinsei. (My life.)"

He adds, "Be more specific?"

I state, "No watashi no ai no jinsei ga dainashidesu. (My love life is in ruin.)"

He says, "Youga love life."

I look to him and ask, "Anata wa daredesuka. (Who are you?)"

He explains, "Meega isa Alpha."

I state, "Anata arufa yoroshiku ne. (Nice to meet you.)"

He exclaims, "Nice to meet youga as well Marcus. Why youga speaking Japanese?"

I retort, "Watashi wa wakaranaito watashi wa kinishinaide kudasai. (I don't know and I don't care.)"

He says, "Okie taka, but why isa love life ruin?"

I state, "Watashi wa kanzen ni hitoride ne. (I'm completely alone.)"

He speaks, "Naga true, youga have ohana. Ohana means family and family means no one is left behind or forgotten."

I ask, "Watashi wa sore wa mo shinjite inai. (I don't believe in that anymore.) Dono yo ni anata wa watashi o rikai dekimasu ka? (How can you understand me?)"

He answers, "I've advance language programming, so I can talk like a human, understand each and every language in the world. Most of us experiments that can talk can do it, but my programming is up to date. I can also understand anagrams, though there is a catch with it because it has some bugs and that is why I sometimes use my native tongue."

I nod and then he says, "Well, let me further introduce myself. I'm Alpha, we met once before or at least I think we met before. If not, we did right now."

I ask, "Nani? (What?)"

He adds, "Dimension jumping tends to confuse me from time to time because I don't know what dimension I'm in or the time of it and so I easily forget things. Also, you're welcome for helping you."

I repeat, "Eeto...Nani? (Um...What)?"

I was completely perplexed by this as he goes on, "That doesn't matter right now. Anyway, I've all the powers of every experiment since I'm the prototype of them all, I can transform into a demon like form with powers increased to ungodly proportions, but I can only get to this form if extremely angered and provoked, but this form eventually wears off after a while. I can also mind reads, I have psychic powers, I have unbelievable super speed, and fighting with Marital Arts and ninja skills, like I said I have advanced language programming, I can survive in water and outer space for many hours, I can swim very fast and won't sink, I can think MUCH faster than a super computer, and I'm WAY more powerful than 627, I 've no known weaknesses. I can also morph into any form I want and can change every aspect of myself but I don't usually do this. Also, if anyone was to push me I can use my white, retractable, razor sharp claws on them and I can grow multiple sets of arms and limbs, and can sprout wings of different sizes. Though, normally I don't like violence and don't resort to it but if I have to do it. Then I'll do it."

My jaw drops and he looks back to me.

He says, "Gaba?"

I state, "Wau! (Wow!)"

I was getting annoyed with this whole only speaking Japanese and so I went to my holophone and press translation, hopefully making me speak English.

I add, "Looc, yhw era uoy ereh?"

He looks to me and I say, "Abag?"

He says, "You're speaking backwards."

I state, "On yaw!"

I cover my mouth and then open it. I say, "Olleh?"

I go to my holophone and see I set in on backwards on the translation app.

I say, "Piduts ppa."

I press the button and say, "Soka, I'm sorry. I'm still getting use to this new upgrade."

I laugh lightly and so does he.

I ask, "Why are you here?"

He states, "I actually fell here, something messed with my power to cross dimensions and I don't know what is causing the problem."

I add, "Could be interference from dimensions that have sub-divided dimensions, I mean that is the best I could think of as of right now. Then again, I never heard of such a thing. The only way for me to come here and go to my world is with my holophone that Jumba made and upgraded."

He nods as he looks at it for some time.

I look to him and say, "Youga have boojiboo?"

He answers, "Yeah, Bonnie."

I ask, "Youga don't sound so happy?"

He states, "I'm not a big fan for thieves and I don't think she's really into me, I like spending time with her and all. I just don't love her like that at all."

I nod and he says, "Enough about my life, what about youga?"

I answer, "Well, it is very complicated to say. A lot has happen to me, all for the worse."

He looks to me and asks, "Like?"

I continue, "Like how me and my used to be boojiboo, Sapphire, were in each other's body for a week, everything was going good. Until, I left the computer on and recording us having a moment. My parents as well as the entire planet saw this, they got mad and basically told me to break it up with her. We came back to Jumba's ship, he switched us back and I ran away. I went to Crimson's place, my new adoptive brother, and spent some time there. Things were going okay, until I saw Stitch and Wolf. I lost my patience and attack them, then I went to far and they were creaming me. Crimson came to my rescue, but I stop him because he was about to destroy them and we take them home to recover. Crimson told me to go home and relax, but that didn't work either. I went home and my family hated me, with reporters at my doorstep. I had to be dressed as a gift to go into my house again! Then I heard what my parents think about Sapphire and then I concluded that they felt the same with me. So I teleported here and played with fire, then I ran to this cave. I've been crying ever since."

He asks, "What youga do now?"

I reply, "Stay here for some time until the crazed video dies down."

He adds, "Or youga go on with life."

I look to him and say, "How?"

He adds, "Doing things youga like."

I say, "You're right."

I add, "I'll go and hide in my room for a long time."

He retorts, "That isn't what I mean."

I stand up and say while completely ignoring him, "Thanks, now I need to go hunting for food so I can stock in my room."

Alpha states again, "That isn't what I mean."

I say, "Details, details."

I run and he runs after me, he grabs my wrist making me face him.

He says, "What I mean isa youga go home and try to reconnect with youga family."

I complain, "But, I like hiding out in my room. Then again, my room is full of nothing but sad memories. At least I can hide in the attic at home."

He says, "Naga work."

I speak, "I know, but I don't want to see my family and that is why I'm doing this."

I grab my arm and release it from his grasp.

He says, "Soka for doing this."

I ask, "What do you mean?"

I feel a pinch as he draws his arm back and I see a needle, then nothing as my body succumbs to tiredness.

**Alpha's P.O.V.**

I catch his body as he begins to fall and say, "You're going to be out for at least a week, but you need it. You weren't listening to reason and so I need to take action, even though I hate doing so."

I go to his second set of arms and look at the device, examining it more closely.

I say, "This is the holophone he said before, maybe if I can press the right buttons. It might send him home because my powers are acting up and I don't want to send him to the wrong universe."

I play with the device for some time and then I say, "Here we go."

I press the button and then he teleports back home with me along. I examine his room, then I see he is out on the floor and so I pick him up and lay him in his bed. I pull the covers over his waist and say, "Rest easy, ohana. When you wake up, I hope you feel better."

I add, "I look forward to seeing you once more, hopefully when you see me it'll be on different terms. Also, even though you can't hear me, I'll be watching you and helping you as much as I can while I'm here."

I open a wormhole and teleported home. I walk back to Lilo and Stitch's roof and look up at the night away under the star lit sky.

I ask, "Gaba going on with my dimensional powers? What is causing them to act so weird? This is stopping me from my goal."

I turn around and open another wormhole, I walk in it. I examine the place and realize I'm still not in the right place, I go back and close the hole. I lay down on the roof and try to sleep as the stars accompany me by giving some light in dark night.

_A week later..._

When I woke up I was there in my room.

I mutter, "Alpha? Alpha!"

I say angrily, "I can't believe he did that to me! When I get my hands on Alpha, I'm gonna-"

I was interrupted because of the memories flowing to my mind. I can remember everything me and Sapphire did, doesn't help that I've the laptop there and doesn't help that many people saw it. I get off my bed and walk around my room then...

_Clink!_

I look down and I see a package. I open it and I see a little ring, by it was a card. I took the card and read it, "We're truly sorry about what we said and how we acted. Please, accept this gift as our apology for hurting you. We were wrong to stop love coming to you. Love, Your family."

I mutter, "Huh?"

I reread the letter to make sure it was real and that I didn't misread anything. I look to the gold diamond ring and put it on; I walk to my mirror and do some poses with it.

"Marcus."

I hear a voice calling to me and I turn around, only to see nothing. I shrug my shoulders and look back to the mirror.

"Marcus, you can't trust them. You can't even trust yourself. You can't trust anyone."

I turn around and try to find the source of the voice.

I state, "Okay, guys if you're trying to scare me. You got me, I'm scared. You can come out now."

"Where are your friends and family, right now?"

I begin to panic and explain, "Seriously guys, stop this. This isn't funny."

"Who said it was, they don't even care about you. None of them do."

I look around and it continues, "All of those so called friends of yours, that you trust and care about so much. That's nothing but a big joke, a fabrication, a ploy. To be honest, none of them care for you. Not even your precious family, not your friends and not your dear Sapphire. They're all pretending to love you, when in reality they all hate you. They do it because they feel sorry for you. Like Jon, do you really thinks he cares about you."

I shout, "Show yourself! I demand you come out into the open and say it to my face!"

The voice adds, "He doesn't mean it when he says he views you as a brother, more like a nuisance than anything else. Then, there is Luis. The guy you think he has your back, but he couldn't care less. Speaking of brother, what about your new adoptive brother you made. Crimson, do you really thinks he wants someone like you? Do you think he really wants to be your brother? He only said it because you were the only one that would listen to him. In all actuality, you're nothing to him. You're nothing to them all. Even Sapphire never really loved you, she just wanted to use you because you're so easy to manipulate."

I scream, "No! You're wrong! It is all wrong! They do care about me! Crimson, Jon, Luis, all of them!"

The voice says, "Really? Then how come none seem to care about what has befallen you? With the things you seem to struggle?"

I retort, "Because I didn't want any of them to know about it!"

The voice adds, "Or maybe because you know deep down inside that I'm right about them not caring about you."

I holler, "No! Shut up!"

I add, "You're wrong! Show yourself right here and say it to my face! So I can pound it!"

The voice says, "Just look at the ring and you'll see who I am."

I turn and I see the ring as it glows a red color and then nothing.

**Mayhem's P.O.V.**

I come out of the closet, looking at my brother closely and grinning that he took the bait.

I mutter, "Such a simpleton. I knew he would do it because I got him so mad. What a fool, but a useful one if my plans work."

I walk up to his ear and whisper his orders, and then I slip a piece of paper in his hands.

I say, "When you hear the signal, you must do as you're told without hesitation and without any feelings."

He nods and then teleports away. I say, "Time to make my dreams come true."

I laugh lightly and then teleport myself out of the miserable house.


	35. Marcus in Peril!

A/N: I like to apologize for bundling these chapters like this. I'm doing this so I can make my deadline for the next installment.

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha's P.O.V.<strong>

I hide behind the building, not wanting people to know of my existence. Also, because I can't look to Sapphire in the eyes. I love her, but she isn't my boojiboo in this world. Nope, she is Marcus' and the only thing I can do is be there at the right place and time. When the time is right, I'll tell him the truth about everything. Everything I've seen and know. I just hope, he'll believe me and not get offended.

_Hours Later..._

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I wake up in Lilo and Stitch's world. I had the urge to meet Sapphire, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch first. I don't know why.

I say out loud, "Wait, why am I here? Did I have another episode? One minute I home looking at my mirror admiring my gift from my parents and the next thing I knew I'm here."

I look around and I see I've this piece of paper in my hand. I open it and it was a peace treaty, from Mayhem.

I exclaim, "Is this really for real?"

I read over it and understand everything. I run back to the house to show the guys about this. When I got there, Sapphire pounces on me, making me fall onto the floor and she was crying all over me.

I hug her tightly and kiss her. I whisper, "My parents said they're cool with us being together again."

She looks up to me and says, "Really?"

I reply, "Ih."

I turn and see Stitch holding Angel and Wolf hugging Violet, both are standing there.

I stand up and say to them, "Stitch. Wolf. I'm so sorry for attacking you guys. I shouldn't have done that."

Stitch replies, "Naga youga fault, meega should know youga naga use Sapphire as a thing. Meega soka."

Wolf speaks, "Meega also soka."

I add to Angel and Violet, "I'm so sorry for putting you in pain, I wasn't thinking straight and I know I shouldn't lash out at ohana. Never hurt family. Right?"

Both reply, "Ih."

I hug them and we laugh.

I pull back and ask, "Have any of you seen Alpha? I need to tell him something."

All respond, "Alpha?"

Lilo retorts, "We don't know an Alpha."

I say, "That is impossible, I saw him and he was here. What do you mean you don't know him?"

They all nod and I say, "Forget it. Forget what I said, I must've been dreaming about it."

I look to them all and say, "My family, my extended family and my girl are all back in my life and my enemy offering a peace treaty. Man, I can't believe how fast life can change. One minute you lose everything and the next you gain so much more."

Lilo asks, "Whoa! What?"

I say, "Yeah! He wants to see Sapphire, me, you, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. I don't know why."

Everyone exclaims, "What!"

I show them the paper and they were shock.

_Walking to the destination..._

I say, "Come on guys! Mayhem has offered a peace treaty to us!"

Jumba asks, "Are you being sure? Mayhem doesn't seem liking one to do peace treaties?"

I reply, "I'm as shocked as you all are, but he says he has given up on his evil ways and will stop trying to destroy the human race and me."

Lilo retorts, "I'm not liking this. Why do we've to go into the jungle? Why not a public place?"

I answer, "Because he says he has a gift for us."

I add, "I don't know what it is, but if it stops him from ruining my life for good. Then sign me up baby!"

Pleakley responds, "What happens if he double crosses us?"

I state, "We've me, Sapphire and Stitch here. If he plans on anything, anything at all. We will handle it."

Lilo makes a comeback, "Another thing, why isn't Wolf, Violet, Angel and Crimson here?"

I explain, "Mayhem only asked for us to show. He says he wants me and Sapphire up first, then you and Stitch and finally Jumba and Pleakley to come and join."

We enter through the jungle and into an abandon city. We all went to the place; me and Sapphire went up first and wait there. Sapphire was looking around the place, as I look to my ring and then I hear a humming. Everything goes blank at that moment.

I hear and see Mayhem and he says "Make sure it is not quick. Make them suffer! Make them see my way of things!"

I cackle evilly as I slowly crept up to Sapphire and say lowly, "With pleasure!"

I soon transform, this one was a cross between the one I did in graduation and the one I did in Jumba's lab.

Sapphire looks up at to me as I stood there and asks, "Boojiboo! Boojiboo isa okie taka? Boojiboo?"

I turn to her with a very evil glare, causing the sky blue experiment to shudder in fear. Before she could react, I backhand her, but she dodges it and kicks me; sending me flying into the wall. Stitch and everyone gasp and didn't believe what they saw. I slowly stand up and see Sapphire was in deep shock. I set my hand up them and they can't speak nor move.

She asks, "Boojiboo?"

I answer, "Yes, Sapphire. I'm still here. That was a mean thing to do, don't you think. Hurting your boojiboo."

She says sadly, "Soka, boojiboo. Meega naga mean attack youga."

I, the now corrupted teenage human/experiment hybrid, smile evilly at the sky blue alien as I pulls out my claws.

I reply, "Yes you did. You did it on purpose."

I could see a sad and scared expression on her face and it made me laugh even more.

"Gaba wrong boojiboo?" I ask in a sadistic, malice sing-song voice, "Don't you like the new me? Prepare for ultimate suffering you trog!"

Sapphire brings out her extra arms and cautiously walks towards me, hoping to help me fix whatever has afflicted me and I can't help but laugh at her.

I have a very evil expression on my face and was pointing my claw at her. "Boojiboo…" I glare at her and continue, "I want to play!"

She slowly backs away as I slowly approaches her with intent on hurting her.

She announces, "Naga boojiboo! Marcus naga in right mind. Meega help!"

I laugh at her and reply coldly, "Oh, I think my mind is in the right place. My mind has been cleared finally and I can see the truth about this and youga. I know gaba youga were doing when I was gone."

She looks at me with a confused expression as I advance her and she asks," Gaba Sapphire do?"

I comment, "You were replacing me with Crimson. How could you? I gave you my love!"

A thought hits my head and I turn and say, "After this is over, I'm going to give you and the other experiments to my master."

I walk to her and then jump roundhouse kick her and she ducks, I land and she pushes me away. I run to her and punch her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. Sapphire cries as I stand there and laugh at her.

I say evilly, "Youga had this coming, stupid trog. Now meega going to make youga suffer so bad, youga be begging for death!"

Everyone stood there with stupor expressions, I was forming an evil grin on my face and I was having too much fun. I drop my hand and they were able to speak.

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega have to act swiftly to help Marcus and Sapphire, before one of them becomes a murderer. Before meega lost ohana altogether. Meega has to help. Meega has to distract Marcus, only way to defeat and save his ohana and Marcus was for meega to fight Marcus, but isa very hard time doing so.

Meega screams out, "Stitch help Sapphire!"

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

Once I heard that I run up to Sapphire, pulls her arm around her back and set my claws to her neck and abdomen.

I yell out to him, "You stay out of this or I won't wait to do it. I'll kill her right here on the spot. Remember, I'm as strong as you. Killing her will be too easy. Not to mention, thanks to my condition, I'm faster and everything has increased. You can't stop me! Can't stop me from having some well deserve fun."

Stitch retorts, "Naga! Youga naga detaka Sapphire. She isa youga boojiboo!"

I pull her arm up and she releases a small whimper, I smile at this.

I speak, "You're right, I won't kill her. My master would be most displeased about this. So until I'm done playing with her, I'll go after you!"

She wails, "Naga! Meega naga let boojiboo hurt anyone! Meega made promise to help and meega going to keep promise!"

I tighten the grip I have and brought my claws closer to her neck and say, "Youga naga position to aggaba meega. Meega have youga right where meega want youga. Youga caught and naga escape."

I add, "Youga either fight meega or let meega beat youga and take youga and ohana to my master."

Sapphire begins to tremble greatly in fear, she knew I was stronger than her, but I knew that she knew many skills that can help her; however, she couldn't bring herself to hurt me. Her boojiboo, even if it meant saving her life and my own.

He says, "Youga toga. Right? I knew it. I know youga to well."

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

But the more meega thought about it, the more meega realized that there was no way around it. Meega need to fight in order to save boojiboo from himself.

Meega elbow Marcus in ribs, he releases meega and run in opposite direction. Once meega has good enough distance, meega turn and took on fighting stance. Meega knew this be first fight between meega and boojiboo, but meega also know that even though isa hard. Meega has to try to save boojiboo. Meega sad that we have do this.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I grab my ribs and laugh at her, while seeing her shed tears for me.

I say, "Impressive. Very impressive indeed, who would've guest youga actually hurt meega when face with peaceful surrender or a painful demise."

I add, "You shouldn't cry for me! I don't need tears, like how I don't need love anymore! Love is weak and useless; I can't believe how blinded I was. My master has given me my true potential."

Lilo asks, "Who's this master you speak of anyway?"

I answer, "Master Mayhem of course. My dear brother, he saved me from myself. He gave me power when I was powerless and he open the light when all I saw was darkness. He made me see the truth in the lies I've been telling myself. I should've listened to him sooner; at least the pain has stopped."

I run to her and try flying side kick to her, she dodges it and I crash through a wall. I yell, "Ogata!"

I walk out of my hole and I see Sapphire on her knees, crying over me because I got hurt.

I say, "Pathetic. I don't need sympathy, what I want is power. Which I've a lot of in me!"

I make an evil smirk at the anguish on her face and say, "Oh, you know it's on now trog! Sapphire, be serious! Come on now! Fight me!"

Sapphire stands up and ready herself for my next attack. I lunge to her again and she dodges once more.

I speak, "You've to do better than dodging me if you want to protect your precious ohana."

I see her trying to think of something to do without hurting me.

I comment, "This whole evasiveness thing is getting old, don't you think."

Soon I heard something come my way, I duck and I turn my head up to see a car passing over me. I turn around to Stitch and growl, "Stay out of this!"

I felt an attacking coming from behind me and I back kick the person.

I hear Sapphire as she falls to the ground, "Ogata!"

I turn around and say, "Oh, you think something like that was going to help you. I was hoping for something more from a combat experiment of your skills than petty trickery."

She stands up and attempts to punch me; I block it and double fist her to the wall.

I speak, "It is hopeless for you Sapphire. If you just give up, I'll make it quick and painless."

She sweep kicks me, I fall onto the ground, she jumps and does a tornado axe kick to my head. I grab onto her leg before it even hits me and I throw her to the side.

I stand up and add, "Face it, you are alone. You have no hope of saving me, yourself or your ohana. I'm going to take your ohana away and you too. You'll be helping Master Mayhem to make a bright future. No one else in here can be of much help to you. You lost!"

She retorts, "Naga! Meega naga going down without fight. Meega still save ohana and boojiboo, even isa mean hurting boojiboo! Meega will beat youga!"

I add, "I was hoping you'd say that. Now, we can have real fun."

I run and do a slide kick her, once I hit her ankles, she falls on her hands and jumps back to her feet. I stand up and side kick her ribs, once it was in range is when Sapphire grabs my leg. Then turns and I land on the floor looking up to her. I kick her in the chest with my other leg. She releases my leg and I roll back and jump into action.

"Why are you making this more difficult than it has to be Sapphire? Don't get me wrong, I'm having fun. But if this lags on anymore than it has to, I'm afraid I would and will destroy you now, my master won't be please by it. Not one bit", I say.

Sapphire immediately looks down to me as she says, "Boojiboo need to remember who he is! Boojiboo naga like hurting people! Naga like destruction!"

I huff and yell, "You know, you make the stupidest comments! I already told you, I remember everything! I was foolish back when I said those words!"

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Meega thoughts,'If meega can make Marcus remember, he might turn back. Meega has to do it quickly, if meega naga do it. Marcus may go too far.'

Meega ask, "Marcus, remember how we met?"

He answers, "Of course I do! I lost control of my body and you'd kidnapped me!"

He runs to meega and meega does front flip over him, he turns around and looks at meega.

Meega ask, "Remember when we kissed?"

He answers, "Yeah, you kissed me the day after the kidnapping!"

Meega asks, "Remember, when we-"

He interrupts, "Shut up you trog! Now hold still because I want to have more fun pounding you in!"

"Naga!" Meega exclaim.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I run to her, slide to her left and kick her. She falls to the floor, she stands up for a second and then I grab her by the throat and lift her up. She extends her claws and scratches my face many times; I take it all and held her tightly. Sapphire cries due to the pain I was inflicting to her and the fact she was force to hurt me. I place my other claw on my face, pull back and see some blood stains on it.

I look to her and say, "And you say you love me."

I throw her to the side and wait for her to stand up again. She wasn't moving though, she laid there on the floor.

My thoughts,'She's giving up. Who would blame her? She did her best to fight back, but it's pointless. She finally sees that this scuffle we're having, isn't going to bring me back to normal. She sees that there is no point to put up a strong front and keep battling this futile confrontation. I knew I was going to beat her! And I did! Now time to take my prize.'

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Meega looks up to him and thinks 'He's right… Meega have naga hope… God, meega need miracle now! Meega naga let him get away with this. Meega needs help to save boojiboo before isa too late.'

Meega then smells a familiar scent and meega knew who it was.

Meega mutter, "Takka, for help."

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I cackle at her and say evilly, "See, love has made you weak! If only you could feel how I am right now, you'd understand that this fight would end this way all along."

I walk up to her and I could sense the terror in her soul, which fueled me with more power.

I go down to her ear and whisper, "Look at your ohana, Sapphire. They just stood there and watched you as you were being pummel and everything. They didn't even lift a finger to help you and you risk your life for their safety."

I add, "You're a joke."

I stand back up and point my ring at her.

I say, "Prepare to be dehydralize!"

As my ring was getting ready I add, "Thank you for finally seeing this and accepting your fate as the new force for Mayhem."

I speak to her, "Bye-bye! Boojiboo!"

I was going to press the button, when I heard something coming at me and I duck to dodge the thing. I saw Crimson and Stitch there throwing stuff at me.

I shout, "Remember what I said if anyone interfere with this that I was going to kill her!"

I add, "Crimson you weren't even invited to the party! Get out of here now!"

They still throw things at me and I was getting really annoyed. I run to them and split kick between the two, they fall and I look to them.

I say, "Three for one. Too easy."

I point my ring to them when I felt something hit my back.

I holler, "Ogata!"

I reach for my back and I see it was one of Sapphire's homemade injections.

I mutter, "You think this could stop me!"

I holler, "I can beat whatever you used on me!"

I start to feel a little numb with my arm and so I forcibly bite it, making the sense of pain to wake it up as blood runs down it. I watch hit, smiling because I can't feel the pain.

I say, "You're such a fool for doing that because now I've to bite myself to wake it up, making me draw more blood. You're such a monster."

Sapphire speaks, "Naga, Mayhem monster! He forced youga to do this!"

I retort, "How dare you speak of such ill things to my lord and to your future ruler! I won't accept it!"

I hear movement and I turn around to see Crimson coming up from the rubble.

I say, "Too bad Wolf ain't here to help you."

I laugh at him and add, "The two of you against me would really be the most fun I ever had."

Crimson brings out his four extra arms and extra head, then charges forward and tackles me to the ground. I use my feet and flip him over. He stands up and uses his ice breath, I use my ice claw to form a wall and protect myself from the blow.

I walk around my ice wall and say, "Well, if this is a battle for power. I'm afraid to say that I've the advantage here."

I soon hear something and I turn to see Wolf, Angel, Violet, Rueben and Gantu there.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrive to ruin all the fun. So nice of you to join us" I state.

Wolf says, "We hagata to help youga!"

I mutter, "Oh please. These experiments are so stupid!"

Gantu takes out his blaster and says, "Marcus, I don't want to hurt you. Just stop with what you're doing and then everything can be solved."

I retort, "Well, you see right there is the problem. You see I don't want to stop and I do want to hurt you."

He fires some plasma bullets at me, I put my hand out and push it forward making the bullets follow the same path. Wolf then uses a beam and it engulfs all the bullets. It then comes my way, I jump and kick the beam with me foot as it goes into the air.

I announce, "See that! I don't need any help! I'm perfectly find and so will you once Master Mayhem puts a new world order."

I lift my hand up and the gang feels an invisible source around their bodies and it's squeezing them slowly.

I add, "Ah, a peaceful sleep for some time. Then, I'll take you all to Mayhem's lab where you'll be modified and help make a world for us. Where we're the royalty and everyone else is beneath us!"

I turn to see Crimson and I pop out two more heads as well as my two sets of arms.

I smile to him and head 3 says, "It's just youga and meega."

He retorts, "Naga, meega naga fight achi-baba. Naga fight ohana. Naga fight meega little brother. Naga LBB."

Head 2 says, "Fine, don't attack. Just means more time for me to mess you up. You set this upon yourself, it's your funeral."

He fires a laser from his eyes and I duck at the right moment to evade each one. I turn to look at the gang that had the big squeeze on them and say, "They don't have much time."

Crimson head butts me and I lose focus on them, making them able to breathe again. I fall down and carry him with me. We both stand, I punch him and he grabs my wrist. Then he flips me over and I land onto the ground. I lift my hand up, making Crimson raise up as well.

He asks, "Meega naga knew youga had same power as meega?"

I add, "Only shows when I'm really out of it, but they're better than your powers."

He retorts, "Meega naga sure. Meega has more practice and meega was constructed with special talents. Youga weren't."

I wave my hand and he flies to the other end. I bring up another and I can hear the screams of everyone, I circle my hands around my body. Soon I see everyone was around me, floating and spinning around.

Head 3 says, "Isn't this fun guys? Flying around!"

I can see Wolf and Crimson attempt to touch and I pull my hands apart, making them part.

Head 2 states, "Now, now. Why ruin my fun with your fusion? Hm."

I turn and I see an orange telekinetic field shot out from Crimson's hand and I block it with my mind.

I say, "You are my prisoners, there is no escape from my grasp."

I laugh then I feel something coming towards me, I turn and it was the same field I just deflect. I couldn't move because I wanted to keep them in my grasp. So I took the hit head on and I say, "Ouch! How did it hit me? I deflected it!"

I continue, "Oh, I'm so going to get you back."

I wave my hand and he stops floating and comes to me. I say, "How would you like to be crushed?"

I tighten my hand and soon he begins gasping for air, as he places his hands over his throat.

Head 3 retorts, "Futile!"

While I wasn't looking Reuben grabs Wolf's hand and lauches him towards me, he charges his attack. Then I feel a giant shock coursing through my body and I couldn't keep my focus. I let them all go and I look around to see who shocked me.

My eyes fall onto Wolf and I say, "You! Prepare to die!"

Before I can even move, Crimson sends another orb at me, I deflect it again and look to him.

I say, "You honestly think I would fall for it the second time!"

Gantu then shoots another plasma bullet and Stitch bats it towards my direction, I raise my hand and swat in down to the ground.

I say, "This is a pitiful diversion tactic, your trump card has failed you and you are only prolonging the inevitable."

I look around, making sure it wasn't coming at me again and then I look back to them. I say, "Nothing can save you now! No more suprises! No more miracles!"

I walk up to them, then I turn as I hear something and it pops out of nowhere. I try to dodge it, but it follows me, and when it hit me is when it absorbs me.

I ask banging the field, "Gaba? How did that happen? I deflected it and it just popped out of nowhere! Where did it come from?"

I look to them and I hated them so much. I ask, "Gaba do now?"

I answer, "Give me the ohana speech and everything. The blah, blah junk. Please, I don't need that."

Lilo says, "Well, we've someone who might be able to free you from whatever control Mayhem has over you."

Angel stands up, thanks to Stitch's assistance, and was ready to do her job. I give an evil chortle and everyone look to me.

I reply, "Well, that might actually work on me."

Head 2 add, "If..."

I wave my hand and she was sent flying into a wall, I bring my hand up and she levitates up.

Stitch screams, "Let boojiboo go!"

Head 3 retorts "Make me!"

He charges to me and attacks the orb; I smile at his fail attempt. I say, "You can't harm me as long as I'm in the orb."

I glare to Crimson and say, "Thanks brother. I knew you'd always protect me."

Sapphire hollers, "Boojiboo give up!"

I reply, "No way."

With tears in her eyes, she looks to me. She said, "Meega misa soka boojiboo. Isa for youga own good."

She walks over to Crimson and he hands her something, I was wondering what it was. I look at my hand and my ring was gone!

I shout, "No, no! NO!"

She points my own ring at me and I holler, "Stupid trog! Let me go! Don't use that on me!"

My focus on Angel weakens and she falls back down. Stitch runs jumps and catches her. He kisses her, trying to wake her up and she stirs a little. Then she woke up and stand back up. I move around the orb, trying to break it and Sapphire sees this.

Everyone shouts at once, "Now Angel sing!"

Angel smiles, nods and walks up while singing backwards.

My thoughts,'No! I've to block the song or stop her. I don't want to revert back to that weakling!"

Sapphire sees that I'm struggling and pushes the button on the orb.

I shout, "Let me out!"

Sapphire comments, "Naga, youga need return senses."

I holler, "Let go of me! Let me go! NO!"

I cover my ears, but for some strange reason I hear two Angels' singing the song which double the effect it had on me. I call feel myself shrinking and the evilness seems to be lifting. I smile as I can remember the good times, and then frown when I remember the bad things I've caused. Soon I look around and my eyes fall onto Alpha, who is hiding in the rumble.

I mutter, "Thank you, Alpha."

I see a bright orange glow and then nothing.


	36. The Pod Sapphire and Mayhem Meet!

Title: The Pod. Sapphire and Mayhem Meet!

* * *

><p><strong>Jumba's P.O.V.<strong>

We watch as Earth boy Marcus goes into pod form; I go up and pick up the blue pod. I look around and say, "That field hitting Earth boy Marcus should've missing him since he deflected it."

Pleakley says, "Maybe one of the experiments was here and helped us?"

I look to him and mutter, "You're right, same thing with it appearing out of nowhere and then the second Angel's voice. It must be another experiment, but which one."

Pleakley replies, "I don't care, whoever it was that did those things. It helped us and Marcus."

We walk back and I see Sapphire looking sad, I knew she was in pain. I hand it to Sapphire; she holds it and kisses it. She drops the ring and then smashes it.

She mutters, "Soka boojiboo. Youga better. Meega hope?"

Sapphire asks, "Gaba now? Isa boojiboo going be better?"

I answer, "Yes, more than likely."

I add, "Time to rehydrating Earth boy Marcus."

I place my hand in front of Sapphire and she looks to me, confused by my action.

I ask, "Can I have his pod?"

Sapphire shouts, "Naga!"

She adds, "Meega hold pod. Least meega can do."

I demand, "Sapphire, handing over pod now!"

She retorts, "Naga!"

She begins to walk around, and then she sits down and only looks to pod. She takes some time, gently touching the pod with her ears drooping down and then she stops. She walks up to me and then hands me the pod. We head back into the jungle, the moon wasn't there and it was completely dark.

I turn around and say, "Sapphire?"

No answer.

I ask again, "Sapphire?"

No answer.

Now I'm getting worried and I ask, "626, using eyes to find 622."

He walks to me and looks around, he gives a sad sigh. I knew that wasn't a good sign.

I ask, "What?"

He replies, "Naga hagata. Sapphire not here. She disappears."

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Meega step and was in different places, naga forest but ship. Meega venture further, until enter in the cockpit and meega see what meega naga believe. Marcus?

He says, "Hello, Sapphire. Nice to finally meet you."

He turns around and continues, "You may have heard about me from my dear brother, Marcus. Your boojiboo."

Meega ask, "Youga Mayhem?"

He replies, "Yes. Yes I am."

He asks, "How is my dear brother anyway?"

Meega comment, "Youga. Youga caused boojiboo so much pain. Why?"

He answers, "Why not. Its fun to mess with the good guys, actually good to mess with people to a certain degree. Besides, he's everything I hate. Good, kind and all that other junk. Yuck!"

Then he looks to meega and says, "Though I've to admit. He has good taste in the ladies."

He stands up and walks to meega, he examines meega.

He asks, "What will it take to make you mine?"

Meega comment, "Ew! Youga iky!"

He says. "Aw, come now. Don't be like that, after all. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your boojiboo, now would we?"

Meega ask, "Gaba talking about?"

He answers, "I know you didn't give Jumba the pod and you're holding Marcus' pod right now. Now, I can take it from you by force or you can give it to me of your own free will. Your choice."

Meega retort, "Why meega do that?"

He raises his hand and meega feel myself being push to him. Meega was shocked by this, entirely.

He says, "I see that your boojiboo fail to tell you about my abilities. So, I'll tell you myself. I've all the powers of 626, Leroy and Marcus. I can change my form, I can manipulate you to do things and I can gradually become stronger from constant contact. I can also copy powers and use some psionic abilities or others say physic powers."

He adds, "Now, I've been watching my brother as he grows and I loved how we were working together for once. Until Crimson, Angel, and Wolf ruin the plan I had. Oh, well! Now for more pressing matters."

He looks to meega and says, "Time to have a little fun."

He raises his hand, meega naga move and he brings his lips onto meega. Meega try to struggle, but naga moving and meega feel his hands touching meega hands around boojiboo pod.

He leaves and says, "Wow! I can see why he likes you. You're a pretty good kisser. In fact, I might have to eliminate the competition."

He waves his hand and soon my hands slowly part, no matter how much meega try to keep the grasp. He takes boojiboo pod while it floats in air, meega attempt to fight his tight grip and protect it.

He smiles and says, "You love him. Why? When you can have me. I'm so much more better than him. Why waste for an imitation, when you can have the unique one here."

Meega reply, "Boojiboo way better than youga!"

He remarks, "We'll soon see about that!"

He takes the pod and places it far away, then he presses this button and a weapon raises from the floor.

He says, "Say hello to my little friend. My disintegrator gun!"

Meega ask, "Gaba that do?"

He answers, "Meant to break things into itty-bitty, small fragments by separating them to molecule by molecule and then splitting those even more."

He aims the gun at the pod and meega scream, "Naga! Leave boojiboo alone!"

He says, "Boojiboo? This isn't your boojiboo, but a pod and you can't love a pod."

Meega retorts, "Naga fair! Boojiboo naga defend himself!"

He replies, "Exactly, I destroy this with ease and then I get my prize. You!"

He begins the ray gun and meega cry to him to stop. "Aggaba!"

He comments, "Why, I'll comfort you. I'll be better than him."

Meega states, "Naga! Youga naga replace boojiboo. Youga copy of him, but youga nage be him!"

He explains, "Well, that is true. At least I'd be free of my nemesis."

He walks to the device and says, "Say goodbye to your precious boojiboo!"

Meega struggle at his hold and he pushes the button, causing the weapon to start.

Meega plead, "Itchibawa! Aggaba machine! Naga detaka, boojiboo!"

He pushes another button and makes a comeback, "Too bad, so sad because I'll treat you better than he ever did."

Meega see screen dropping down and he says, "This is to help show the effects of the gun."

Meega scream, "Naga! Naga! NNNNAAAAAGGGGGGAAAAAAA!"

He uses the gun, a thin red line hits the pod and meega look to screen. Meega see pod being hit with the ray, when the ray subsided. Meega saw pod okay, meega felt better. Until, it starts to break bit by bit. Meega shake head in disbelief and mutter, "Naga boojiboo detaka. Naga boojiboo detaka. Naga boojiiboo detaka!"

Meega release some tears as the pod breaks down into dust and then Mayhem walks up to it and blows the dust away. Meega break down in tears, he walks up to meega and hugs meega.

He hushes me, "Sh. It's okay. Don't worry about it, he was no good for you. But I'll never hurt you like he did."

Meega then stab him with an injection and he says, "Oof! Wow! Feeling numb and there goes my body."

He slips off meega and meega can finally move again.

He asks, "What did you injected into me?"

Meega answer, "Paralyzing agent. Payback for boojiboo. He's right, youga crazy. See youga later, naga!"

He orders, "Evil! Adamant! Adamant.2 restrain her!"

They come into the room and are ready to attack, then suddenly they all fall onto the ground. They were all passed out, meega naga know how they out and meega naga care at moment. Meega have a to chance to run to machine and input destination of Lilo's place. After that, meega go to pod and soon teleport to Lilo's place. Meega walk inside and see Jumba looking at pod, he was angry. Pleakley, Crimson, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Wolf, and Violet look angry as well, this naga good timing.

He looks to meega and asks, "Where having you been? Where's Marcus' pod? This pod being fake!"

Crimson asks, "Where's achi-baba? Meega ohana?"

Angel and Violet ask, "Did something happen to youga?"

Wolf and Stitch question, "Did youga get hurt?

Pleakley inquiries, "Why give us a fake pod?"

Meega respond, "Meega has it, meega want to keep pod safe. Then meega ran into Mayhem and he thinks meega gave him real pod. Meega gave him fake pod as well, he thinks boojiboo gone. He tries to make meega his boojiboo, he realizes isa fake as well, and meega paralyze him and then run away. Meega want help boojiboo, maybe Mayhem will stop hurting boojiboo. Maybe he stop for good."

Everyone understands meega and their expression change into a concern one.

Jumba says, "He's never going to stopping. Once, he finds out that Marcus is living and well and no longer in pod form. He'll making bigger problems for all of us, he'll be trying to get back at you."

He asks, "Well, where being pod anyway if you giving him fake?"

Meega answer, "Wait."

Meega open mouth, bring paw into my mouth and take out pod. I hand it to him and he says, "Thanking you. I'm just going to wait until it dries so I can marking him. After that, you'll having him."

Some time later Jumba comes back with pod and meega see his number labeled on it; 630.

He says, "Here's being pod. Thinking it would be better to rehydrolyzing him."

Meega says, "Wait, naga tell boojiboo about meega meeting Mayhem! Meega naga want boojiboo even more stressed out. Agreed?"

They all nod their heads. He hands meega the pod and meega run to the kitchen, grab a cup and fill it with water. Meega wait for Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, Nani, David, Reuben, Gantu Stitch, Angel, Crimson, Wolf, and Violet to come. When everyone is in, meega drop pod in cup of water, we see some small green orb and it expands. We wait for it to show boojiboo. After the orb disappears, boojiboo comes out and he looks around.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I ask, "Huh? Gaba? Gaba happen?"

Sapphire answers, "Youga turn pod. Gaba youga remember lasted?"

I state, "I-I remember walking into the jungle and then... and then..."

I say, "Oh, my god. Boojiboo, I almost killed youga."

I release tears and blubber, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Meega misa soka. Meega naga mean to do that."

I run up to her and hug her tightly.

I mumble, "Meega soka. Meega soka. Boojiboo, meega naga mean to hurt youga. Naga mean to kill youga."

I kiss every bruise I see that I gave her while crying. Sapphire pulls me from the kisses and looks into my eyes.

She says, "Naga youga fault, boojiboo. Isa naga youga fault."

I reply releasing more tears, "But-But... I-I-I...I almost killed...killed youga... my boojiboo. How can you... you say it isn't my-my fault? It is my fault. It was my doing. I-I..I don't deserve you, any of you. I-I need to go. I-I might still be bad."

She shook her head in disagreement and explains, "Naga! Boojboo being controlled! Naga in right mind. Everything isa okie taka."

I reply, "But-But-"

She puts her hands onto my shoulders and says, "Listen to meega. Naga was youga fault. Youga back to normal, that's all that matters now."

I bring my head down and choke on my sobs.

Sapphire lifts my head up and adds, "Boojiboo, look around."

I do and I see everyone around me.

She adds, "Everyone still care for youga, boojiboo. Everyone knows isa naga youga fault. Isa Mayhem."

I hug her tightly and begin to weep onto her shoulder.

I blurt out, "I love youga Sapphire. Youga, isa meega boojiboo."

She rubs my back and says, "Sapphire love youga too, boojiboo."

Everyone joins in for the hug. The next few nights I had nightmares of Mayhem, but everyone help me through it.


	37. A New Beginning, A Promise

A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, I hoped you all liked it. Please Read and Review this and tell me anything.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Sapphire and I are alone, outside in the open space and watching the sun set over the horizon of the beach. We both are relaxing I was laying down, she's playing with my ears and I'm holding her arm in my grasp. We really didn't do much around the passing days, because I was always in bed. Today was the first day out. Actually, Sapphire had to pull me out of bed today, which was good because I miss spending time with my boojiboo.

I shift my eyes to Sapphire and she asks, "Gaba?"

I reply, "Just thinking."

She questions me, "Gaba youga thinking?"

I answer, "About you. ...About me. ...About us and everything else. What will life bring us next? I mean, I'm happy that you've only a few bruises and you still want me here with you."

She licks my cheek and responds, "Meega love youga no matter what happens. We still be boojiboos. Naga thing will ever change that."

That brings a small smile onto my face as I play with her arm again. I knew she had a worried look on me, the event has open my eyes and showed me how evil I could be. But, I can control myself now. This event will be dust in the wind real soon.

I say, "Soka boojiboo."

She replies, "Isa okie taka boojiboo."

I lean in and kiss her, she releases tear and I wipe them away. I knew she feared that I would be lost forever, but that will never happen. I pull back and I've tears rolling down my face, with my big happy smile. She pulls me into a hug with her extra arms and holds me tightly as I do the same to her. We kiss each other, the feeling of a kiss after a long absence feels weird. But I still liked it, my tongue ventures down to her lip and calls to it. Demanding to be open, she does and I gasp as the feeling of her mouth was heaven. I forgot how nice this was. We were moaning, we were happy and that was the thing I wanted. We part and I take her hand as I drag her to Jumba's ship near the video screen. I turn to Sapphire and she had a befuddled expression on her face. I walk up to her, open my mouth and pull out a small vault, I break the vault and showed her a small red velvet box.

I kneel down and say, "Sapphire, you may or may not know this. But what this thing is, it is a promise ring."

She asks, "Promise ring?"

I add, "Yes, but before I go into further depth into this. We need to wait for our ohana to show."

_Some guests later.._

I look around as Jumba puts me and Sapphire onto the projector and video phone on so everyone could see. I resume my position and ask, "You know what a promise ring is?"

She nod her head no and I explain, "A promise ring has several meanings, but the one I chose-is a personal commitment. One I'm making to you."

I state as I open the box, "Sapphire, today I take you to be my girl. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another in the future I vow on this ring to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your lover and as you are mine."

There were many oohs and aahs coming from our ohana. I look to her and she had tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. She examines the ring and finds the engraving. She reads it, "Forever and always, Sapphire meega boojiboo."

She gives it to me and I place it on her left ring finger.

I ask her, "Do you accept what I'm offering and vow never to break it?"

She says, "Ih!"

I stand up and pull her into a kiss, I know this was going to hurt my relationship with my parents. But I didn't care, I was happy and going to remain happy forever and ever with Sapphire. We separate as everyone beings to ask us questions. I see Jumba and I walk up to him.

I ask, "So, are the pills completely finished?

He replies, "Yes, they are. These capsules will helping your body get use to any more changes; instead of the fast changes you've been having lately. It'll slow them down to a point where it won't hurt you or anyone around you. I swearing it'll work."

I ask, "Have they've been tested?"

He replies, "No, they haven't been tested. I didn't having enough timing to test, but I assuring you that nothing bad can come from these pills."

I ask, "Are you sure about this?"

He responds, "Only way to control your mutation."

I retort, "Well, I do need them to help with my impulses."

He adds, "They might have little side-effects, that is all being with it."

He hands me the pills and I hide it in my second set of hands, we turn back to the party and dance. After the party, I teleport home and pack some items. Since, my next move is to spend as much time with Sapphire as I possibly can. I turn around and I see Sapphire and she makes me jump.

"Sapphire! What are you doing here? The wounds we left are still fresh."

"Meega want to stand to youga parents."

"B-But, I didn't tell them about this. That I jump the gun."

"Better do it now with ohana, before isa too late."

I look down and say, "Yeah, you're right."

I look to her, grab her hand and walk out of my room. We head downstairs, I see my friends and family there waiting. I was really confused by all of this, I turn to Sapphire and she had a big smirk.

I say, "You play with my holophone when I wasn't looking, didn't you."

She nods her head and I just shake my head to her, I go back and the room had a lot of tension. My mom and dad send displeased glares at me, we walk to the kitchen to where they were. I pull out a chair, stand up and I clap to gather everyone else's attention. Everyone walk to the dining room, including my parents, and listen what I've to say.

I state, "Mom. Dad. I know you said that we can't be together, I know you have the best intentions for me and I know you did what you did because you love me. But, that is the very thing I longed for. Love. And Sapphire has demonstrated that better than anyone I ever dated. I don't care what you've to say, because you were both in love once and can relate how I feel. I was wrong to hide it from you and I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to order my love life. You two did the same thing I did. You also sneaked out and dated behind your parents back and looked how well that turn out to be. Let me have that chance that you took and see where this thing goes. I would love if you two were to join me and help me as much as you can, but I can understand if you don't want to. I just thought you should know this and that I love Sapphire."

I hear clapping and whistles and 'Woos'. I see Jon and Sasha, and everyone else cheering and giving me a thumbs up. I jump off the chair and go to my parents, "Sorry about doing that. I just wanted you to know."

My mom and dad both hug me and were patting me on my back.

My dad says, "We're sorry too."

I respond, "Well, I'm going to spend some time between the worlds. When I feel ready, I'm going to stay there for longer periods of time."

My mom says, "As long as it doesn't interrupt with your schooling, you can go as you please."

I smile to them and I turn to Sapphire, she smiles at me. I part from my parents, walk to the Sapphire and she walks to me. I pull her into a kiss and we feel finally happily together as everyone 'aw' us. We see a flash, I look at my parents and they have a camera. We go to them, I show them the promise ring I put on her finger and they were happy about this. This was going to be the beginning of an amazing, but very complicated relationship with many roads to cross and obstacles to overcome. We prepare to face them together, as long as we had each other. Nothing could harm us.


End file.
